Existence II: Predestined
by Jadelyne Scarlett
Summary: Fui imprudente. ¡Yo! Una maldita Deidad Todopodersa, Sakura estaba en peligro, tendria que arreglar esto, ella era mia. Su vida, su alma, su corazón, era todo mío. Nada se interpondría en mi camino. Ninguna antigua maldición. Ningún chico sin alma. Y absolutamente, ningún Sr. Espíritu Vudú./ADAPTACION/CONTINUACION DE EXISTENCE
1. Predestined: Capitulo 1

**La historia pertenece a Abbi Glines, yo solo la adapte al Sasosaku por mi amor a la historia.**

 **La trama y personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

 **Adaptación** **de fans para fans.**

.

Les tengo esta nueva adaptación del segundo libro de la Saga Existence. Para entenderlo hay que leer el primero. Así que si no lo has leído, ve a mi perfil y entra al primer libro. Después nos vemos por aquí.

.

 _[Adaptación "Predestined" por Abbi Glines_

* * *

 ** _Existence: Primer libro_ _s/12408639/1/Existence_**

* * *

 **Predestined**

,

,

,

 _Sinopsis_

 _Pensarías_ _que después de ayudar a salvar a tu novio de una eternidad en el infierno, las cosas regresarían a la normalidad. Bueno, tan normal como puede ser la vida cuando ves almas y tu novio es La Muerte. Pero para Sakura Haruno, Las cosas son incluso mas extrañas._

 _El popular y rompe-corazones mariscal del instituto, Sasuke Uchiha, ah desaparecido._

 _Mientras que la ciudad esta loca de preocupación. Sakura es un manojo de nervios por otras razones. Aparentemente, Sasuke no es un adolescente normal. Ni siquiera es humano. De acuerdo con La Muerte, Sasuke no tiene alma. El mariscal puede estar desaparecido, pero eso no evita que siga apareciendo en los sueños de Sakura... sin ser invitado._

 _Sasori sabia desde el principio que Sasuke no era humano. Pero no le preocupaba una simple criatura sin alma. Claro, hasta que todo tiene que ver con Sakura. El alma de Sakura ha sido marcada desde su nacimiento como una restitución para un espíritu tan oscuro que ni siquiera La Muerte puede acercarsele. Sasori sabe que salvar el alma de Sakura, pero ella era suya._

 _Si ya había desafiado al cielo para quedarse con ella y si el infierno también quería un trozo de el, entonces que venga._

 _La húmeda calle estrecha parecía vacía. Música jazz se oía a distancia, pero el sonido era débil. Cuanto más me alejaba de las dispersas luces de la calle y me introducía en la oscuridad, los sonidos de la risa, los tranvías y la vibrante música tradicional que sólo se encontraba en el Big Easy se desvanecían._

 _He estado aquí antes, en innumerables ocasiones La Muerte se encontraba a menudo en estas calles oscuras. Pero esta noche, no me estoy aquí para tomar un alma. Vine por otras razones._

 _Razones por las que reúno las piezas. La furia dentro de mí era difícil de controlar._

 _Había sido imprudente. ¡Yo! Una maldita Deidad todopoderosa, dejando pasar algo peligroso, más allá de mi radar, sin ser detectado._

 _¿Cómo pude dejar que esto sucediera? Sabía la respuesta._

 _Sakura._

 _Ella me consumía. Mis pensamientos. Mis deseos. Mi propósito. Había sido incapaz de ver nada con el resplandor de Sakura, cegándome de todo lo demás._

 _Ahora, tengo que averiguar por qué y luego tengo que arreglar esto. Porque_

 _Sakura Haruno era mía._

 _Su vida, su alma, su corazón, era todo mío. Nada se interpondría en mi camino. Ninguna antigua maldición. Ningún chico sin alma. Y absolutamente, ningún Sr. Espíritu Vudú._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Primer Sueño (Sakura)**

 _Sólo me di vuelta para ver los bonitos globos. Me gustó el de color rosa, era el mejor. Me recordaba a mi cabello. Pensé en algo que podía prometerle a mamá que haría, si_ _me compraba uno. Tal vez limpiar debajo de mi cama o quizás arreglar los zapatos en su armario._

 _Pero sólo me detuve un segundo y pensé en eso. Ahora, mi mamá se había ido. Las lágrimas nublaron mi visión y emití un sollozo aterrorizado. Me advirtió que podría perderme en la multitud si no mantenía su ritmo. Y no la escuche._

 _Normalmente, tomo su mano cuando estamos en muchedumbres, pero hoy llevaba una pila de libros. Había sido mi responsabilidad no perderla._

 _Pero lo hice. ¿Dónde dormiría? Miré nerviosamente a la gente que colmaba las calles. El Festival de las Artes y Entretenimiento había traído gente de todas partes a nuestro pequeño pueblo._

 _Estirando mi mano para limpiar mis ojos, para poder encontrar un oficial de policía que me ayude, sollocé y por un segundo olvidé mi crisis, cuando el olor de un pastel de embudo me alcanzó._

— _No llores, yo te ayudaré._

 _Frunciendo el ceño, estudié al niño delante de mí. Su cabello negro y corto y ojos grandes pero amigables lucían preocupados. Nunca lo había visto antes. No iba a mi escuela. Tal vez era un turista._

 _Quienquiera que fuese, sabía que no me podía ayudar. Era sólo un niño también._

— _Perdí a mi mamá —dije, sintiendo vergüenza de que me hubiera sorprendido llorando._

 _Asintió y extendió su mano._

— _Lo sé. Voy a regresarte con ella. Está bien, te lo prometo._

 _Tragando el nudo en mi garganta, pensé en su oferta. ¿Podría ayudarme? Dos pares de ojos buscando un oficial de policía eran mejores que uno, supongo._

— _Um, si pudieras ayudarme a buscar a un policía para poder encontrarla estaría bien._ —

 _Me sonrió como si pensara que era divertido._

 _No fue una broma y nada de esto era motivo para sonreír._

— _Realmente sé dónde está. Confía en mí —Su mano seguía tendida hacia mí._

 _Con el ceño fruncido, pensé en todas las razones por las que esto era probablemente una mala idea._

 _No podría ser mucho mayor que yo. Tal vez tenía siete como mucho. Pero parecía tan seguro de sí mismo. Además, no era un adulto desconocido. No me secuestraría._

— _Está bien —Respondí finalmente, deslizando mi mano en la suya._

 _Su rostro pareció relajarse. Esperaba que no consiguiera que nos perdiéramos._

— _¿Dónde están tus padres? —pregunté, dándome cuenta de que quizá podrían ayudar._

— _Por aquí, en alguna parte —respondió y una pequeña mueca le arrugo la frente—. Ven conmigo —Su voz era suave, pero firme._

 _Del tipo que me recordaba la de un adulto._

 _Me mantuve a su lado mientras tejía una ruta a través de los cuerpos en nuestro camino. Traté de echar un vistazo a la gente mientras nos apresurábamos, para ver si reconocía a alguien, pero no tuve suerte._

— _Ahí está —dijo el niño cuando detuvo nuestra búsqueda, y señaló con el dedo hacia la acera de enfrente._

 _Efectivamente, allí se encontraba mi mamá y parecía realmente molesta. Tenía una mirada asustada en su rostro mientras se agarraba de los brazos de la gente que pasaba y les hablaba frenéticamente. Me di cuenta que me buscaba. Necesitando tranquilizarla, solté la mano del muchacho y eché a correr en su dirección._

 _Sus grandes, redondos y aterrorizados ojos me encontraron y dejó escapar un sollozo, luego comenzó a llamar a mi nombre._

—¡Sakura, Sakura, Sakura!

Mis ojos se abrieron y el ventilador de techo me saludo, el sol fluía a través de mi ventana y mi madre frustrada golpeaba mi puerta.

—Vas a llegar tarde a la escuela. Ahora, levántate en este preciso momento.

—Estoy despierta. Cálmate —grité con voz ronca por el sueño y me obligué a sentarme.

—Por fin, te lo juro niña, cada vez es más difícil despertarte. Ahora date prisa. He hecho panqueques para el desayuno.

—Está bien, está bien —dije y me froté los ojos soñolientos.

Había tenido uno de esos extraños sueños. ¿Por qué soñaba con fragmentos de mi infancia y por qué acabo de darme cuenta de que el mismo chico me ayudó en cada una de mis experiencias traumáticas?

Me había olvidado de ese día en el festival, perdiéndome. Pero si ocurrió. Lo recordaba ahora. Y ese niño... que había estado allí. ¿Por qué era tan familiar?

Mi puerta se abrió suavemente y mis preocupaciones se desvanecieron al ver a Sasori caminando dentro de mi habitación. Había empezado a utilizar la puerta en lugar de aparecer de la nada y asustarme de muerte. Era una pequeña petición que siempre trataba de honrar.

—Está haciendo panqueques... ¿Crees que me dará algunos cuando venga a recogerte para ir a la escuela? —Su voz era profunda e hipnótica.

Incluso ahora, quería suspirar y disfrutar de la calidez que enviaba a través de mí. Me puse de pie y cerré la corta distancia entre nosotros. Deteniéndome justo en frente de él, puse ambas manos sobre su pecho y sonreí a sus asombrosos ojos miel oscuro.

—Hasta que Sasuke aparezca no eres exactamente su persona favorita. Ya lo sabes. —Frunció el ceño y odie que mi madre estuviera siendo tan difícil.

No me gustaba hacerle fruncir el ceño. Pero, por desgracia, con mi ex novio de repente desaparecido, mi mamá culpaba mí ruptura con él por otro chico. No es como si pudiera decirle la verdad. Pensaría que estoy loca de verdad esta vez y nunca podría dejar el hospital psiquiátrico.

—Oye —dijo Sasori, extendiendo la mano para acariciar mi cara—. Detente. Esto no es tu culpa. Además, los dos sabemos que no necesito de los alimentos. Sus panqueques sólo huelen increíbles. —

A veces, puede venir bien que sea capaz de leer mis emociones. Aunque, otras veces me molesta al extremo.

—Bueno, tal vez si me explicaras exactamente qué quieres decir con que Sasuke no es humano, entonces no me sentiría tan culpable. — Sasori suspiró y se sentó en mi cama, tirando de mí en su regazo.

Sus ojos miel oscuro, aún tenían un rastro de la luz que se encendía en ellos cuando tomaba un alma de un cuerpo al momento de su muerte. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, esforzándome mucho para mantener la expresión seria en mi cara. Cuando lo tenía tan cerca era difícil pensar de manera coherente.

—Te dije que no estoy totalmente seguro de lo que es Sasuke exactamente. Lo único que sé, es que no tiene alma. Es de lo único que tengo certeza. —Metí un mechón de su cabello escarlata detrás de su oreja y decidí darle una oportunidad a los pucheros.

—Bueno, ¿Qué crees que es? — Sasori arqueó las cejas y una sexy sonrisa apareció en su rostro, formando un hoyuelo.

—¿Pucheros, Sakura? ¿En serio? Esperaba más de ti que eso. ¿Cuándo mi chica comenzó a jugar sucio contra mí, eh?

Empujé su pecho y le saqué la lengua.

—Esto no es jugar sucio.

Su risa divertida envió un estremecimiento de placer por mi espina dorsal.

—Sí, lo es, Sakura. No me gusta verte hacer pucheros. Ya lo sabes.

—¡SAKURA, BAJA A COMER! ¡VAS A LLEGAR TARDE! —La voz, muy alta, de mi mamá subió por las escaleras.

—Ve a comer. Voy a estar afuera en veinte minutos para recogerte —susurró en mi oído antes de besar mi sien y ponerme de pie.

Puse mis manos en mis caderas para comenzar a discutir, pero desapareció antes de que pudiera decir una palabra.

—Sólo porque eres La Muerte no significa que puedas salirte con la tuya siendo grosero — susurré en la habitación vacía, por si acaso estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para oírme.

Con un enojado "Umm" me dirigí al baño para alistarme.

* * *

—No vas a tener tiempo si te sientas y comes tu desayuno, eso si tienes la intención de llegar al primer período antes que suene la campana —dijo mi madre con el ceño fruncido mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

—Lo sé, voy a tomar un panqueque —Agarré uno de los panqueques que había apilados en el plato en el centro de la mesa y me sentí culpable al instante por haber tardado tanto para prepararme.

Era evidente que había dejado todo para preparar un desayuno caliente y rico por mí, para empezar el día. Y todo lo que tenía tiempo de hacer era llevarme un panqueque y comerlo en mi camino hacia el Jeep de Sasori.

—Lo siento, mamá. Me quedé dormida. Gracias por esto —dije inclinándome para besarla en la mejilla antes de recoger mi mochila frente a la mesa de la cocina.

—Necesito conseguirte un reloj despertador —murmuró, y sacó una silla para sentarse.

—Prometo que mañana me levantaré media hora antes. Guarda las sobras en la heladera y las calentamos en el microondas en la mañana y las disfrutamos juntas. —No sonrió, sino que frunció el ceño hacia su taza de café.

Demonios, sabía cómo hacerme sentir mal.

Sacando una silla, me senté sabiendo que estaría saltando de vuelta en menos de tres minutos, pero quería hacerla feliz y quería preguntarle acerca de mi sueño.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando era un niña y me perdí en la Feria de las Artes y Entretenimiento?

Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y su frente se arrugó con el recuerdo. Tenía la esperanza de que mi frente no se arrugara así cuando me hiciera mayor. A excepción de la cosa de la frente, no me importaría lucir como mi madre a su edad. Su corte de cabello algo por debajo de los hombros y rubio tenía un aspecto brillante y sus piernas eran sexys para una mujer adulta.

—Umm... Creo que sí. ¡OH! Sí, esa vez que tenía mis manos llenas de libros y se suponía que te aferraras a mi falda. Dios, eso fue terrible. Recuerdo el momento en que noté que tu agarre se había soltado y luego me di la vuelta y no seguías allí. Mi corazón dejo de latir. Probablemente acortaste cinco años de mi vida ese día.

Así que fue real. Los ojos esmeralda oscuro de mamá se asomaron sobre el borde de la taza de café mientras tomó un sorbo. Quería preguntarle más, pero el ceño fruncido en su rostro me detuvo. Su atención se fijó sobre mi hombro, a la ventana.

Sasori estaba aquí.

Odiaba que pensara que mi relación con él tenía algo que ver con la desaparición de Sasuke. El hecho era que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de romper con Sasuke. Él desapareció antes de que pudiera. Sin embargo, si le dijera eso, las cosas serían aún peores. Si no supiera que no es humano entonces también me preocuparía, pero sabía la verdad.

—Tengo que irme mamá. Te quiero —Le grité dirigiéndome a la puerta.

No quería escuchar su charla sobre que se preocupaba más por mí, debido a que Sasuke se había ido.

 _Ya casi es la hora._

Me detuve y me quedé helada en los escalones de la entrada de la casa. Mi mano extendida se aferró de la fría barandilla de hierro. Conocía esa voz.

—Sakura. — Sasori estuvo delante de mí instantáneamente.

Levantando mis ojos para encontrarme con los suyos, sacudí la cabeza para aclararme.

—¿Has... has visto a alguien o... mmm, oído algo? —

Me tropecé con mis palabras, todavía aturdida por la voz hablando directamente en mi oído.

El color miel oscuro en los ojos de Sasori pasó de su miel brillante normal a esferas destellantes.

—Sakura, tus ojos…

Llegó hasta mí y ahuecó mi rostro en sus manos mientras me estudiaba. La Muerte no se supone que sienta temor por nada, sin embargo, podía verlo en cada pliegue de su ceño fruncido. El hecho de que sus ojos lucían como llamas ambar significaba algo.

—¿Qué pasa con mis ojos? —

Le pregunté en un susurro de pánico. Sasori me apretó contra él con fuerza.

—Adelante, nos vamos.

Le dejé hacer todo, me llevó hasta el Jeep, e incluso me acomodó en el interior y me puso el cinturón de seguridad.

— Sasori, dime que va mal —Le rogué mientras me besaba suavemente en los labios.

—Nada. Nada que yo no pueda arreglar. —Me aseguró y presionó su frente junto a la mía—. Escúchame, Sakura, no tienes nada de que preocuparte. Tengo esto bajo control. Recuerda lo que te dije. Lo que La Muerte protege no puede ser dañado… y tú —Acarició con la yema de su pulgar mi mejilla—, eres la única cosa que protejo.

El estremecimiento que yo nunca parecía ser capaz de controlar cuando su voz descendía una octava y era toda suave y sexy parecía hacerle feliz. Siempre me daba una sonrisa sexy cuando me estremecía.

—Está bien, pero oí una voz. En mi oído. Como cuando hablas conmigo, pero estás lejos. — Sasori se tensó y respiró hondo.

—¿En serio?

Asentí y vi que cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras un gruñido furioso vibraba contra su pecho.

—Nadie llega tan cerca de ti. Nada consigue estar tan cerca de ti. — Besó la punta de mi nariz y luego cerró la puerta antes de aparecer en el asiento del conductor a mi lado.

Esperaba que no estuviera muy distraído con otra cosa para no estar prestando atención a lo que mi mamá hacía. Si había estado mirando por la ventana hasta hace un momento, entonces las cosas podrían complicarse.

—Ya está encerrada en su cuarto escribiendo —dijo Sasori mientras arrancaba el Jeep y salía a la calle.

No le pregunté cómo sabía lo que pensaba. Estoy acostumbrada a eso a esta altura. No podía preocuparme por nada sin que él lo supiera. Se obsesionaba con arreglar todos mis problemas. Normalmente, eso me frustraría, pero en este momento con los problemas avecinándose, lo necesitaba.

—¿Que dijo la voz? —

Su voz era tensa y noté que trataba de controlar el gruñido de enfado que me divertía cuando era provocado a causa de los celos. En este momento no era divertido. Para nada.

—Ya casi es la hora —le contesté, estudiando su reacción.

Su mano izquierda apretó el volante mientras se acercaba y apoyaba su mano en mi muslo.

—Me encargaré de esto inmediatamente. No vi nada, pero lo sentí. En el momento en que te quedaste helada, lo sentí. No es un alma. No se trata de una deidad. No es nada con lo que esté familiarizado, pero eso deja sólo algunas cosas que pueden ser. Y te prometo, Sakura, que ninguna de esas cosas es un problema para mí. Así que deja de preocuparte. Yo soy La Muerte, bebé. Recuérdalo. —Dejé escapar un suspiro y cubrí su mano con la mía.

—Lo sé —contesté y comencé a trazar corazones en su mano con la punta de mi dedo.

—Te he echado de menos anoche —susurró con voz ronca.

Sonreí a sus manos mientras él daba vuelta la suya y estrechaba la mía. Me gusta saber que me extraña.

—Bien. Porque también te he echado de menos.

Una sonrisa divertida fue su respuesta.


	2. Predestined: Capitulo 2

Les tengo esta nueva adaptación del segundo libro de la Saga Existence. Para entenderlo hay que leer el primero. Así que si no lo has leído, ve a mi perfil y entra al primer libro. Después nos vemos por aquí.

.

 _Adaptación "Predestined" por Abbi Glines_

* * *

 ** _Existence: Primer libro_ _s/12408639/1/Existence_**

* * *

 **Predestined**

,

,

,

Capitulo 2

Cuando Sasori se detuvo en el estacionamiento de la escuela, hice mi búsqueda diaria por el coche de Sasuke. Y tal como los días anteriores, no se encontraba en su lugar. En vez de tomarse el codiciado lugar de aparcamiento del chico más popular de la escuela, se mantuvo vacío.

Fue como si todos estuvieran esperándole. Preguntándose. La última vez que había visto a Sasuke fue el día que pensé que Sasori estaba perdido para siempre. Ino, una transportadora que intentaba matar mi cuerpo y forzar la mano de La Muerte, por extraño que parezca, se convirtió en mi amiga, consiguió sacar el alma de mi cuerpo sin la ayuda de La Muerte.

El problema fue que ya era demasiado tarde. La Muerte ya había roto las reglas y tenía que pagar por ello. Me quedaba la decisión de convertirme en un alma en pena errante o volver a mi cuerpo y vivir. A pesar de que la única persona que había amado ardía en el infierno como un ángel caído por no hacer su trabajo cuando llegó el momento de quitarme la vida.

Ino me había explicado que Sasori estaría atormentado aún más en los abismos del infierno si sabía que yo era un alma perdida. Él querría saber que vivía. Que su sacrificio fue por algo. Yo haría cualquier cosa para aliviar su dolor. Así que volví a mi cuerpo por la mañana y elegí la vida. Por él.

Luego, él estuvo en la escuela esa mañana y yo no tuve ni siquiera un momento para hablar con Sasuke y explicarle. Sólo corrí hacia Sasori.

Después que Sasori me explicó todo y me puso al tanto del engaño, de que Sasuke no era humano, habíamos ido a buscarlo. Pero SUchiha Sasuke había desaparecido. Eso fue hace un mes.

—No frunzas el ceño. —La voz de Sasori irrumpió en mis pensamientos mientras su mano ahuecaba mi rostro y me estudiaba.

Podía oír mis miedos. No había razón para explicar mi repentino cambio de humor.

—¿Alguna vez regresará?

Sasori dejó escapar un suspiro mientras miraba por encima de mi hombro.

—Me temo que sí.

—¿Por qué te molesta? Sé que dices que Sasuke no tiene alma, pero conozco a Sasuke. He pasado tiempo con él. No es malo. Es increíblemente dulce.

Esos ojos miel oscuro que amaba, se encendieron y el resplandor al que me estoy acostumbrando me advirtió que había dicho algo equivocado.

Sasori no llevaba bien la emoción de los celos. Era completamente nuevo para él y no era algo que pudiera manejar.

—Sasuke es lo que debe ser. Fue creado, Sakura. Hizo su trabajo. No es dulce. No tiene alma.

Me incliné hacia delante y besé su mandíbula luego susurré—: Tranquilo chico grande. Los dos sabemos quién es el dueño mi alma.

—Así es —respondió Sasori, luego mordisqueó mi oído—, y no lo olvides.

Me estremecí por su cálido aliento sobre mi piel.

Golpecitos en mi ventana me sobresaltaron, me aparté de mi sexy novio y me volví para ver a Hinata, mi mejor amiga, mirándome por la ventana con una expresión divertida.

—Salvada por la mejor amiga —murmuró Sasori, presionando un último beso en mi cuello, antes de alcanzarme mi mochila y abrirme la puerta de su coche.

Salió a la luz de la mañana luciendo como un Dios griego. Los pantalones que colgaban de sus caderas cubrían su trasero deliciosamente bien. Sasori podía verdaderamente lucirse en una camiseta ajustada al cuerpo y lo hacía diariamente. Hoy la camisa que exhibía su impresionante pecho era de un azul oscuro. Sus botas negras nunca cambiaban, pero a mí me gustaban.

Eran algo así como sexys. Parecía un chico malo incluso con mi mochila roja en su hombro izquierdo. Lo observé en una inevitable fascinación mientras se dirigía alrededor del frente de su Jeep para abrir mi puerta. Había aprendido por las malas a no abrir la puerta de mi lado del coche.

No le gustaba.

Podía sentir los ojos de Hinata en mí, pero no me importaba. Podía verme comerme con los ojos a mi novio. Además, me entendía por completo. Hinata pensaba, al igual que el resto del mundo, que Sasori no Akasuna era el vocalista de la banda de rock Cold Soul.

Irónico, lo sé.

Sasori si cantaba con la banda, pero no pasaba tiempo con ellos a menudo. Hinata era una gran fan.

Sasori abrió mi puerta y salí por fin, apartando mis ojos de él para encontrar la mirada de mi amiga.

—Bueno, buenos días a ti también —Bromeó Hinata, deslizando su brazo en el mío—. Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo te iba a llevar dejar de mirar a tu novio rockero con ojos de cachorro y notarme un poco.

Le di un codazo.

—Cállate.

Se rió

—Chicas, por favor, dime que no trataste de ser sutil con tu mirada lujuriosa, porque has fracasado. Ese chico sabe que deseas su cuerpo.

—Ya basta —susurré.

Sasori vino detrás de mí, llenando de calidez y hormigueos todo mi interior.

—Es imposible que desee mi cuerpo más de lo que deseo el suyo.

Hinata comenzó a abanicarse con la mano.

—Querido Señor, ten piedad, creo que podría desmayarme.

La mano de Sasori cubrió la mía y la apretó.

—Nos encontramos en el interior. Voy a llevar esto a tu casillero.

Siempre era tan bueno, procuraba darme tiempo a solas con Hinata. Asentí con la cabeza, sin siquiera importarme que tuviera una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro.

Hinata se quitó sus gafas de sol, apoyándolas sobre su cabeza.

Sus rizos Oscuros eran perfectamente armados, sabía por experiencia que le tomaba horas de trabajo. La chica dormía con los cilindros en su cabeza como si fuese 1980 o algo así ya que su cabello en extremo lacio la hacia rabiar. Sus ojos perlas brillaban mientras observaba el trasero de mi novio mientras se abría camino dentro de la escuela.

—Ese es un buen pedazo de...

—¡Hinata!—La reprendí con una sonrisa, porque por supuesto que tenía razón. Pero aún así, no tenía que decirlo en voz alta.

—¿Muy celosa? —Bromeó.

Sólo rodé mis ojos. La mirada de Hinata recorrió el espacio vacío de estacionamiento de Sasuke. No podía explicarle a Hinata sobre Sasuke. Ni siquiera sabía que veía gente muerta, o como Sasori solía decirles, "almas errantes". Hasta que conocí a Sasori, había tenido que vivir con mi secreto.

—Me pregunto, ¿Dónde está?

Cuando Sasuke desapareció, Sasori y yo decidimos mantener un perfil bajo con nuestra relación. No fue sino hasta la semana pasada que habíamos comenzado a estar al aire libre juntos. Cuando las autoridades y los padres de Sasuke me habían preguntado les dije a ambos que Sasuke y yo acabábamos de romper. Que fue su decisión. Lo cuál no era una mentira total; desapareció sin dejar rastro. Eso es una forma de romper las cosas.

Al principio, sus padres llamaban a diario para preguntarme si había oído hablar de él. Se detuvieron después de que Sasuke llamó y les aseguró que se encontraba bien. Al parecer, les había dicho que necesitaba un tiempo para resolver ciertos problemas. Curiosamente, después de que llamara a sus padres, ellos parecían estar completamente a gusto con su desaparición. Ya no venían a buscarme.

Había visto a su madre en la tienda de comestibles la semana pasada y me sonrió brillantemente como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo. Los chicos en la escuela fueron haciendo poco a poco la misma cosa. Nadie lo había mencionado demasiado.

Era... extraño.

—Entonces, ¿Estudiaste para ese examen de trigonometría? — preguntó Hinata sonriendo, como si no acabara de preocuparse por Sasuke.

Una vez más... extraño.

—Sí. Hasta tarde anoche. —

Hinata se quejó, y acomodó su cabello por encima del hombro. Era uno de sus gestos dramáticos que me hacía reír.

—Si no lo apruebo, mis padres me encerrarán en el desván de por vida. Tendrás que ir a verme y deslizar alimentos por debajo de la puerta.

—Dudo que sea tan malo. Además, si estudiaste, ¿verdad?

Rodó sus ojos una vez y me miró.

—Un poco. Sí.

—Viste Pequeñas Mentirosas ayer por la noche, ¿No?

Con un profundo suspiro que hizo que sus hombros subieran y luego bajaran respondió—: Sí. El capítulo de la semana pasada y el de esta semana. No pude evitarlo. Tengo una cosa por Caleb.

Agarrando su brazo, la llevé hacia dentro.

—Vamos. A la biblioteca. Tenemos treinta minutos para que no seas encerrada en un ático de por vida.

Hinata me miró.

—Te amo.

—Lo mismo.

Afortunadamente, el fantasma de la biblioteca se encontraba en otro lugar hoy. El alma que siempre deambulaba por ahí era una distracción.

* * *

 **Sasori**

Vi como Sakura llevó a Hinata hasta la biblioteca. Estaría ocupada por un rato y yo tenía un lugar adonde ir. Había un alma que no quería dejar esperando por mí. Tenía que estar allí para el momento de esta muerte. Una vez que Sakura entró en la biblioteca y supe que estaba a salvo, por el momento, me marché.

Antes de Sakura no había entendido el amor. Antes de Sakura, tomar las almas había sido fácil. Ahora, conocía las emociones. Sabía del dolor y el sentimiento de pérdida y eso hacía mi objetivo más difícil. Especialmente con los más jóvenes. A pesar de que sabía que conseguirían otra vida muy pronto, comprendía el dolor de su familia, ya que perdían a alguien amado.

Porque si bien, el alma de ese niño regresaría, no sería lo mismo. Ellos no sabrían que el niño que amaban seguiría con ellos cuando el alma regresara con una nueva vida.

—Es hora, ¿no? —El niño me miró cuando entré en su habitación del hospital.

Había ido a hablar con él antes. Varias veces, en realidad. Quería que entendiera que moriría pronto, pero si seguía mis instrucciones entonces se le daría otra vida. Su alma seguiría viviendo.

Solo esta vida acabaría. Su labio inferior temblaba mientras me miraba fijamente.

—Sí, es hora.

—¿Dolerá?

Negué con la cabeza

—Te prometí que no lo haría, ¿no?

Asintió con la cabeza y apretó el dinosaurio verde con más fuerza a su pecho, metiéndolo debajo de su barbilla. Había pasado una semana desde la última vez que estuve aquí. Su rostro parecía más pálido y los círculos bajo sus ojos eran más oscuros.

La enfermedad tomaba el control.

—Mamá cree que voy a mejorar. Traté de decirle que no era así.

La opresión en el pecho apareció. Esto solía ser tan fácil.

—Aquellos que te aman no quieren aceptar que tu cuerpo en esta vida está demasiado enfermo para continuar. Pero recuerda: Vas a volver. Vas a nacer en un cuerpo nuevo y volverás a esta familia. Tal vez no mañana o al día siguiente, pero un día volverás.

Él suspiró y se frotó la nariz contra el animal de peluche que obviamente amaba.

—Sí, pero me dijiste que no recordaría esta vida. Que olvidaría quién fui antes. No quiero olvidar a mamá y papá. No quiero olvidar a Mina, aunque es mala a veces, es mi hermana mayor.

Esta era la razón por la que La Muerte no estaba destinada a sentir emociones. Quería abrazar al niño en mis brazos y hacerle falsas promesas. Cualquier cosa para calmar su miedo, pero éste era su destino.

Estaría de vuelta pronto. Ya me había preguntado por su alma tras reunirme con él la primera vez. Su hermana tenía dieciséis años. En seis años, daría a luz a un bebé que iba a nombrar como su hermano y esta alma volvería.

—Lo sé, pero tienes que confiar en mí. Esta es la manera en que funciona la vida. Puede que no recuerdes esta vida, pero tu alma siempre estará unida a tus seres queridos. Tu alma será feliz y aunque no recuerdes, tu alma se sentirá como si estuviera en casa.

El niño asintió con la cabeza y bajó el dinosaurio.

—Mamá acaba de salir a buscarme un poco de hielo. ¿Podemos esperar hasta que regrese? Quiero decirle adiós. —Se ahogó en esa última palabra.

Asentí y retrocedí, mientras la puerta de su habitación se abría. Su madre entró. También estaba más delgada desde mi última visita y el dolor y el miedo que la rodeaba era impresionante. Los círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos se veían casi como si ella fuera la que podría morir hoy.

—Lamento haber tardado tanto, cariño. Tuve que ir al piso de arriba para conseguir el hielo que te gusta —Se apresuró a su lado.

La ropa arrugada colgaba en su frágil figura. Ya estaba de duelo. Lo sabía. Puede haberle dicho a su hijo que iba a mejorar, pero sabía que no era así.

—Mamá —Su débil voz, sonó con más fuerza de lo que esperaba.

Vi como el pequeño niño tomó de la mano a su madre. Se disponía a consolarla. Su cuerpo podría ser joven, pero su alma no lo era. Tenía un alma madura. Una que había visto muchas vidas. En el momento de la muerte el alma comenzaba a tomar el relevo. A pesar de que su mente era la de un niño de cinco años, su alma sabía que su madre lo necesitaba fuerte en estos momentos.

—Te amo —dijo y un sollozo sacudió el cuerpo de ella.

Quería abrazarla para ayudar a aliviar su dolor, pero no podía. La Muerte no estaba destinada a confortar.

—También te amo mi dulce niño —susurró apretando su pequeña mano entre las suyas.

—Nunca me iré, ¿Esta bien? No te pongas triste. —Intentó, como tantos otros, explicar a los que dejaban atrás que iba a volver.

Pero al igual que todos los seres humanos, comenzó a llorar y a sacudir la cabeza en negación. Enfrentar la pérdida de su pequeño hijo era demasiado para que su mente comprendiera.

—No hables así, cariño. Vamos a luchar contra esto —dijo con una fiereza que sólo una madre desesperada podía reunir en un momento como este.

—No, mamá. Tengo que irme ahora, pero te prometo, que siempre estaré aquí.

Me acerqué a su lado mientras su madre cubría su pequeño cuerpo con el suyo. Su pequeña mano se extendió hacia mí y la agarré. Asintió y tomé su alma.

—Siempre me llamas para los más difíciles. ¿Por qué es eso? ¿Mmm...? ¿Por qué le agrado a tu novia, me llamas a mí? —gruñó Ino mientras se pavoneaba en la habitación del hospital.

—Esto no trata de ti, Ino. Se trata del niño. Toma su alma ahora. No necesita ver el resto. Tiene que ir arriba.

Ino miró a la madre llorando sobre el cuerpo que había albergado una vez a aquella alma. Sus sollozos eran cada vez más intensos y las enfermeras comenzaron a precipitarse en la sala gritando.

Inmediatamente, Ino tomó la mano del alma y se fue sin decir una palabra. Podría ser un dolor en el trasero, pero no era cruel. Es por eso que siempre pedía por ella cuando se trataba de una muerte como ésta. Con una última mirada a la afligida madre, salí de la habitación. A ella le encantaría su nieto un día y lo abrasaría mientras le contaba todo acerca de su tío.

El alma no puede recordar esa vida, pero él sabría lo luchador que fue su tío y que la vida que sólo había experimentado durante un corto período de tiempo nunca sería olvidada. En su siguiente vida, él se haría mayor junto a sus nietos para contarles historias.

* * *

Hola —murmuró Sakura en su suave, sexi y dulce tono que significaba que me extrañaba.

Normalmente, no me voy durante el día para tomar almas. Solo las difíciles o con las que he hecho conexión. No tenia que estar ahí para que un cuerpo muriera. Solo tenia que estar ahí para tomar el alma vinculada a ese cuerpo.

Así que, a pesar de que la gente muere cada segundo de cada día, no siempre estoy ahí en el momento. Por eso, a veces, la gente veía el "fantasma" de su ser querido poco después de su muerte. El alma permanece en el cuerpo hasta que voy a por ella. También hay almas que se niegan a irse. Las que no quieren marcharse. Las que se convierten en almas perdidas y vagan confundidas por la tierra toda la eternidad.

—Pareces… triste —dice ella, envolviendo su brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

—Solo estoy pensando—Le aseguro, empujándola fuerte contra mi pecho.

—Solo tomaste un alma, ¿No? —repite, estudiándome.

Asiento.

—¿Un pequeño?

Asiento, otra vez.

—Un chico.

Lo entendía. Hemos hablado de esto antes. Había tantas cosas que quería saber y yo me sentía impotente, no quería que ella se preocupara. No podía manejar decirle que no a la chica.

—¿Cuándo va a volver?

—En seis años.

—¿Quién lo tomó?

—Ino.

—Oh, bien. Ella le gustará.

Reí.

Ino no es la persona más agradable que he conocido, pero por una extraña razón a Sakura le gustaba. Incluso cuando pensó que era adolescente que sufría de esquizofrenia.

Ella inclinó la cabeza contra mi pecho y suspiró. La Muerte no era algo con lo que Sakura lidiaba muy bien, pero comenzaba a entenderlo mejor.

* * *

 **Sakura**

 _El árbol no era tan alto. El estúpido Naruto no sabia nada. Solo porque era una chica no significaba que yo no pudiera treparlo, también. Se lo mostraría. Para cuando llegue aquí, yo estaré camino a la cima. Así no pensara que las chicas no podemos hacer lo que los chicos hacen. ¡JA! Lo podemos hacer mejor. Porque somos más guays._

 _Mirando hacia atrás para ver si mamá me miraba desde la ventana de la cocina, lo encuentro todo despejado y me sujeto de rama con la corteza dura. Era caliente y pegajosa. Una vez que tuve ambas manos y piernas firmemente enganchadas a su alrededor, empecé a intentar escalar. Sin siquiera mirar hacia abajo. Seguí manteniendo mi camino hasta que llegue a la cima._

 _Sin razones para bajar la mirada. Eso podría estropearlo. Una astilla de madera me cortó la mano y grité, retirándola para ver si estoy sangrando. Había una pequeña astilla clavada en mi mano y presioné la palma contra mi boca, utilizando mis dientes para sacármela._

 _Sonriendo con satisfacción una vez la pequeña astilla estuvo entre mis dientes. La saqué fuera y escupí el ofensivo objeto._

 _Ves, fue tan difícil como para cualquier chico. Naruto y su estúpida boca diciendo que yo era débil. ¡Lo que sea! Continué mi subida a la cima. A lo mejor, una vez vea que soy mucho más guay que él porque puedo trepar muy alto, me dejará entrar en su nueva casa del árbol. Ese cartel de "solo chicos" parecía planamente estúpido, de todos modos._

 _Mama decía que debía ignorarlos y dejar que los chicos tuvieran su escondite especial, pero yo no podía hacer eso. No era justo cuando yo fui quien tuvo la idea de la casa del árbol en primer lugar. Además, todo lo que Hinata quería hacer era que nos maquilláramos y nos pintáramos las uñas. ¿Quién querría perder el tiempo de esa manera?_

 _¡Yo no!_

 _Mi pie se resbalo y me sujeté fuerte intentando no entrar en pánico. Podía hacer esto. Mis manos empezaron a sudar y mi agarre firme se debilitaba. Eso no era bueno. Moví mi brazo, así podría encontrar otra rama en la que sujetarme, pero luego mi otro pie resbaló y me fui en una caída libre de espaldas. Esto iba a doler._

— _Ups, te tengo —dijo una voz familiar y abrí mis ojos para ver a un chico mirándome. Sujetándome._

 _Extraño._

 _Sacudiendo mi cabeza, levanté la mirada al árbol del cual acababa de caer e intente recordar de donde conocía a este chico. ¿Me golpee la cabeza y este chico me recogió?_

— _Uh —Conteste, todavía confusa._

 _Estaba cayendo. Luego… este chico me sujetaba y me hablaba._

— _¿Qué hacías allí arriba? Está muy alto._

 _Volví mi mirada hacia él otra vez._

— _Uh, yo, uh… ¿me atrapaste? —pregunté incrédula._

 _Él rió, y el onix de sus ojos pareció oscurecerse._

— _Sí, ¿Por qué crees que no estás tumbada en el suelo con algunos huesos rotos?_

 _Sacudí mi cabeza y me levanté. Él me bajó fácilmente y otra vez observe cuan familiar me parecía. ¿Iba al colegio con nosotros?_

— _¿De dónde venias?_

 _Se encogió de hombros:_

— _Andaba por aquí, te vi trepar demasiado alto, y vine por si necesitabas ayuda._

— _¿Te conozco? —Le pregunté, notando como en su rostro se formaba una extraña sonrisa._

— _Deseo que lo hicieras, pero no. Todavía no. No es la hora._

— _¿Qué significa eso?_

 _Él era extraño y hablaba como un adulto._

— _Sakura Haruno, trae tu trasero aquí si quieres echar un vistazo a mi casa del árbol antes de que los chicos lleguen —Naruto estaba de pie en la calle, sonriendo como si acabara de ofrecerme un millón de dólares._

 _¿Qué decía sobre un "vistazo"? Yo quería ENTRAR. No dar un estúpido vistazo. Miré hacia atrás al chico que me había atrapado, por si quería venir también, pero él se había ido._

—Casi es la hora, casi es la hora, casi es la hora, casi es la hora.

Me senté en la cama sin aliento, mientras el canto en mi oído se desvanecía. La misma voz de ayer. Conocía esa voz, ¿no? Y que quería decir con "casi es la hora."

Agarré mi cabeza dentro de mis manos y suspiré. ¿Qué me pasaba? Estos sueños parecían tan reales. Como recuerdos que he olvidado. El mismo chico. La misma voz.

Miré a través de mis dedos como la luz apenas entraba por la ventana. El sol no había salido por completo todavía. No había manera de que me volviera a dormir. Mamá se emocionaría si consigo levantarme a tiempo para desayunar con ella hoy. El sueño iba a molestarme.

Necesitaba preguntarle a Naruto sobre ese árbol. ¿Tenia que contarle sobre la caída? No lo podía recordar. Tal vez el sí.

Salí de mi cama y cepillé el pelo y me paré delante de la ventana, estudiando el viejo roble. Sentía como si hubiera otro recuerdo atado a ese árbol pero no podía recordarlo. Dejé mi cepillo y me deslicé dentro de mis sandalias e hice mi camino hacia abajo. Quería salir de aquí. Era casi como si el árbol de repente me jalara de alguna manera invisible hacia él.

El aire frio de la mañana me hizo templar mientras bajaba las escaleras del pórtico y cruzaba la húmeda hierba. Una chaqueta hubiera sido una decisión inteligente, pero había estado tan ansiosa en salir a ver este árbol.

Escaneando el jardín buscando algo extraño o raro, caminé hacia el árbol. Era el mismo que había estado siempre aquí. Nada había cambiado realmente. Excepto, quizás, que la rama de abajo era ahora más fácil de alcanzar. Estudié el lugar del árbol y recordé directamente antes de que cayera y calculando desde cuan lejos realmente caí. ¿Podía un chico atraparme si caerse el mismo por el impacto? Eso parecía altamente improbable.

* * *

 **Sasori**

Ella estaba asustada. Lo podía sentir incluso a un continente de distancia. Mirando hacia a Ino, fruncí el ceño porque no habíamos acabado. Aun tenia que recolectar ochocientas almas más antes de finalizar el día.

—Tenemos que darnos prisa —dije, girándome para llevarme a la obstinada alma que no quería irse.

—Espera, ¿No vas a ayudarme a convencer a esta a irse? Quiero decir, vamos chico enamorado, sé que quieres volver con tu chica y todo, pero tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—Pero está es obstinada. Déjala vagando por la tierra por la eternidad si es lo que quiere. Lo he intentado.

Ino frunció el ceño y cerró la distancia entre nosotros:

—¿Ella esta bien? Puedo ir. Puedes mandar a alguien para…

—No, me necesita. Vámonos. Esta es una causa perdida.

—UGH, eres tan malditamente impaciente —Ino me miró molesta.

—No tengo tiempo para esto. Coge el alma o déjala, no me importa —La necesidad de llegar hasta Sakura me consumía. No podía concéntrame.

—Haz lo que puedas con ella. Te encontraré en la próxima parada. Tengo que revisarla —No esperé la respuesta de Ino.

* * *

Ella se encontraba en su jardín trasero, mirando ese viejo roble. Su pelo caía por su espalda en suaves y recién peinadas ondas, las cuales parecía fuera de lugar con su pantalón de pijama y su top.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunté, acercándome desde atrás y cogiéndola entre mis brazos.

Ni siquiera se sobresalta ya. Que yo aparezca de la nada se ha vuelto normal para ella. El pensamiento me hace sonreír, pero su tristeza borra la sonrisa de mi rostro. Algo le molesta.

—¿Por qué estas aquí fuera tan temprano, mirando un árbol? —Le pregunto, descansando mi mentón encima de su cabeza.

—Tuve un sueño, no era la primera vez. Pienso… pienso que tiene algo que ver con esa voz.

Apretando mí agarre, escaneo el jardín con la temprana luz de la mañana. No hay nada aquí a parte de nosotros dos. Ella esta a salvo, me lo recuerdo.

—Cuéntame sobre el sueño —La animo.

Desliza sus manos sobre las mías y deja caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

—Son muchos recuerdos de mi infancia. Recuerdos que he olvidado. En uno de ellos esta este chico. El mismo. Siempre me ayuda. No lo recordaba hasta que el sueño empezó, pero ahora creo es un recuero real. No solo un sueño. Lo puedo recordar tan claramente como si estuviera allí —Se detuvo y señaló al árbol delante de nosotros.

—Ese árbol, lo trepé una vez. Lo hice porque Naruto decía que no podía hacerlo, porque era una niña. Quería probarle que se equivocaba. Lo trepé pero caí… y él me atrapo.

—¿Naruto?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No. El chico. Me ayudó a encontrar a mi madre en la multitud cuando me perdí y hubo otras ocasiones. Lo he visto. Lo conozco.

Un gruñido furioso de celos se me escapo antes de que pudiera detenerlo.

Sakura se sacudió entre mis brazos y me frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

Sacudí mi cabeza y tomé una profunda respiración. Esta no era una emoción con la que yo fuera bueno aun. Comenzaba a preguntarme si alguna vez lo seria. Yo era egoísta y posesivo. Sakura era mía.

—¿Crees que es real? —Me las arreglé para preguntar.

Tenia que mantenerme centrado en el problema en cuestión. Odiaba saber que alguien la había salvado cuando era pequeña. No me sentó muy bien. Algo andaba mal. Ella lo había olvidado y ahora sus recuerdos regresaban. La voz. Necesitaba encontrar esa voz.

—Sí. Creo que la voz en mi oído fue la del chico —Se escurrió de mis brazos—. Deja de gruñir Sasori, no eres un animal, Dios.

Tenía razón, por supuesto. Estaba enfadado. La posesiva necesidad de reclamarla como mía me superaba. Esa voz tan cerca de ella entro en sus sueños. Fue por la noche mientras estuve lejos de ella, así él pudo acercarse. Tenia que cambiar eso. No más sueños. Solo tenia que irme más por el día. Odiaba estar lejos de ella cuando estaba despierta. Pero no tenía muchas opciones. Esta… esta cosa no iba a acercase más a ella.

—No voy a dejarte más sola por la noche. No hasta que terminemos esto.

Sakura frunció el ceño y sacudió su cabeza.

—No, no quiero que te vayas durante el día. Te echaré de menos.

La iba a echar de menos, también.

—No me gusta que él este tan cerca de ti. Se esta metiendo en tu cabeza por que yo no estoy ahí para sentirlo. Para detenerlo.

Ella se mordió el labio superior y estudió mi pecho por un momento, finalmente levanto la mirada hacia a mi.

—¿Qué hay de Ino?

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Se podría quedar conmigo. Por ahora.

Podría. No se volvería loca con eso, a Ino le gusta Sakura, tanto como a Sakura le gusta Ino. Podría confiar en que Ino me avisaría si Sakura me necesitaba.

—Voy a hablar con Ino.

Sakura resplandeció y puso su brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

—Eres tan fácil. Es difícil discutir contigo.

Besé la punta de su nariz.

—Me gusta hacerte sonreír, Sakura.

—Y a mi me gusta oír tu sexy voz diciéndome cosas dulces —

Respondió.

—Bésame, Sasori—Susurró, presionando sus labios contra los míos.

No era algo a lo que me tuviera que animar. Las veces que nos habíamos besado, su alma había intentado salir de su cuerpo. Yo no podía averiguar como pararlo. Nuestros besos eran siempre cortos. Ahora, otras cosas… pasábamos ratos haciendo otras cosas.

—Hmmm…. ¿Crees que podrás mantener tu alma dentro esta vez? —murmuré contra sus labios.

Ella soltó una risa nerviosa.

—Lo intentaré.

El sabor de su dulce lengua, enviaron todos los pensamientos fuera de mi mente. En ese instante solo tenia una necesidad. Un propósito.

Sakura.

La satisfacción se deslizó a través de mi cuando recorrí mi lengua por su labio superior, luchando por la urgencia de morderlo. Su labio hinchado siempre me tentaba. Un suave gemido trajo de vuelta mis sentido y sentí su alma empezar a reaccionar a la atracción que sentía hacia mi.

Gentilmente, rompí el beso y puse distancia entre nosotros dos, mientras nos mirábamos con hambre y cogiendo rápidas y cortas respiraciones.

—Lo siento —susurró ella.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, sonreí hacia su inocente disculpa. Su alma sabia que era mía. El hecho de que ella estuviera tan dispuesta a ir hacia mi, era hermoso para mi. Incluso aunque me causaba una frustración extrema cuando yo la quería coger en mis brazos y besarla sin sentido durante horas. Hasta que no encontráramos una respuesta del porque venia hacia mi, eso no iba a pasar.

—No te disculpes Sakura —Contesté, adelantándome para coger su mano y llevármela a mis labios—. Es hora de que entres y te prepares. Creo que le prometiste a tu madre que desayunarías con ella esta mañana.

Asintió, se deslizó de mi mano antes de girarse para dirigirse a la casa. Cuando alcanzó la puerta se giró a mirarme.

—Te veo pronto.

—Siempre —contesté.


	3. Predestined: Capitulo 3

Les tengo esta nueva adaptación del segundo libro de la Saga Existence. Para entenderlo hay que leer el primero. Así que si no lo has leído, ve a mi perfil y entra al primer libro. Después nos vemos por aquí.

.

 _Adaptación "Predestined" por Abbi Glines_

* * *

 ** _Existence: Primer libro_ _s/12408639/1/Existence_**

* * *

 **Predestined**

,

,

,

Capitulo 3

En el momento en que ella entró y cerró la puerta, lo sentí.

Cerré mis ojos y dejé que mis sentidos lo superaran.

Abriéndolos lentamente escaneé el patio trasero, hasta que mis ojos se dirigieron hasta la fuente del sueño de Sakura. Había visto este espíritu antes. Un brillo burlón en sus ojos fríos me devolvió la mirada, mientras se sacaba no un cigarro, sino dos de la boca.

—¿Qué quieres con Sakura? —Demandé, manteniendo la mirada sobre él.

Los señores espíritus quizás podían manipular a los humanos y sus vidas, pero no tenían ningún poder sobre mí. Poseía todas las llaves. Sin mí, el vudú de un señor espíritu sería nada para la muerte. Su poder venía de aquellos que creían en él. Y acababan en mis manos.

—Ella me pertenece. —El arrogante espíritu se centró en mí.

Podía ver la advertencia detrás de sus ojos. Sabía que se extralimitaba.

—No, no es.

El señor espíritu se movió hacia atrás. Su movimiento fue más un desliz que un paso poniendo distancia entre nosotros. El gruñido de mi pecho se encontró con mis oídos y de repente entendí su necesidad de espacio.

—La chica esta marcada como una restitución. Su madre hizo el trato. Sabe el costo.

¿Qué? Sin querer quitar mi mirada del señor espíritu, miré si Sakura nos observaba desde la ventana de su cocina. Le negué el intento de poner distancia entre nosotros y lo fulminé con una fría mirada a los ojos, la cual sólo se podían considerar como un demonio para los seres humanos. El culto y la creencia de los que practicaban el vudú era el único lugar de donde sacaba su poder. Sin ellos, él no existiría.

—Sakura Haruno es mía. Déjala. Nunca te has cruzado conmigo antes, pero puedo asegurarte que un espíritu señor del vudú no es rival para mí. Sabes eso.

La indecisión en la postura del espíritu señor era evidente.

Retrocedió.

—Pero la restitución debe ser hecha.

—NO con Sakura, no. Cualquier trato que tengas con su madre es con su madre. Sakura no tiene nada que ver con eso.

—Nunca la conocerías si yo no la hubiera salvado. Habrías tomado su alma mientras estuviera tirada en el suelo, muriendo. Es a mí a quien no le gusta ver a los niños morir. A ti no te importa a quien tomes. Está viva por mí. Significa un propósito para mí. La salvé para mi hijo. La ha vigilado durante todos estos años.

Temblando de rabia, controlé mi necesidad de destrucción. Si intentaba aniquilar a un espíritu señor del vudú en el patio trasero de Sakura traería a todo el infierno hasta aquí.

Este era un lugar seguro para ella. Un lugar sin pesadillas.

—Déjala o trata conmigo.

—La chica tiene que elegir o tomaré mi pago de todos modos — siseó.

—¡Bien! Déjala elegir —Rugí.

Luego se marchó y me quedé solo.

¿Qué, en el nombre de los dioses había hecho la madre de Sakura?

* * *

 **Sakura**

—Así que el chico amante está de gira —Anunció Naruto, el novio de Hinata y mi amigo de la infancia, mientras dejaba su bandeja delante de mí.

Elegí el rollo porque era la única cosa en de toda la bandeja que realmente conocía y pellizqué un pedazo antes de mirarlo.

—Sí —Fue mi única respuesta antes de hacer estallar un trozo crujiente de pan dentro de mi boca.

—No le hables de eso. Está toda depresiva —Le regañó Hinata, dándole una palmada en el brazo.

Naruto continuó mirándome, lo que era ligeramente desconcertante.

—¿Qué? —dije, encontrándome con su mirada.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Nada, sólo pensaba en algo, e iba a preguntarte y bien… Lo he olvidado. —Sacudió la cabeza como si se la aclarara y cogió su botella de agua.

Sasuke.

Había estado pensado en Sasuke. Poco a poco se había desvanecido de los recuerdos de todo el mundo. De todo el mundo, excepto de los míos, por supuesto. ¿Por qué era eso?

—Naruto, ¿recuerdas la casa del árbol que construiste y no dejabas que las chicas entraran? —Naruto levantó la mirada de su comida y me sonrió—. Sí, y tú estabas tan malditamente enfadada. Creo que colgué ese letrero solo para fastidiarte.

Estoy segura de que lo hizo. Naruto había vivido para hacerme enfadar. Teníamos una gran batalla de chicos contra chicas en aquel entonces. Hinata era feliz jugando con sus muñecas Bratz, lo que sólo le daba a él más munición. Hinata me hacía quedar mal. Las muñecas hacían que los chicos pensaran que éramos débiles y yo no era tan débil.

—¿Recuerdas el árbol en mi patio trasero que trepaste y decías que yo no podía? —Naruto frunció por un minuto y luego una sonrisa rompió en su cara.

—SÍ, y tú lo trepaste un día y caíste, pero un chico te ayudó o algo así. No lo sé. No me creí tu historia entonces y no me la creo ahora. Parecía un poco descabellado. —Y continuó y continuó hablando sobre cuán rápido trepaba ese árbol y su obvia destreza para hacerlo, pero mi mente se encontró en otras cosas.

El chico tenía que ser real. Ese sueño era un recuerdo. ¿Por qué lo olvide?

—¿Vas a comerte eso? —La pregunta de Naruto rompió mis pensamientos, y empujé la bandeja hacia él. No estoy segura a que "eso" se refería, pero todas "esas" cosas no iban a estar en un lugar cerca de mi boca.

—Escoge.

—Dulce, gracias. —Tomó la bandeja y se la puso delante de él.

Hinata se estremeció mientras bajaba la mirada. Ese había sido exactamente mi pensamiento.

—Así que, Sakura, ¿Cuándo vamos a tener una cita doble contigo y Sasori?

—Uh… No lo sé. No sabía que querías.

Hinata inclinó la cabeza a un lado y me dio una mirada incrédula.

—Por supuesto que queremos. Tú has sido la que ha estado evitándolo.

No.

Naruto era amigo de Sasuke. Naruto no había estado loco por mi y Sasori. Sintió como que estuviera engañando a Sasuke, incluso aunque les había contado a todos que Sasuke había roto conmigo. Le eché una mirada a Naruto, quien parecía feliz comiendo la comida que le había dado, esperando mi respuesta. ¿Habían olvidado a Sasuke completamente? Era tan extraño.

—Oh, vale, bueno, déjame hablar con él. Se ha ido por un tiempo, pero cuando regrese, seguro.

Naruto sonrió y tomó un sorbo de agua. Cambié mi atención a la mesa detrás de nosotros, donde normalmente se sentaba Sasuke como un rey en su reino. Nadie parecía consternado por su ausencia. Ni siquiera Karin, su novia por años antes de que rompiera las cosas con ella este verano. ¿Habían sido realmente una pareja o él sólo había estado jugando con su cabeza?

Karin echó su cabeza hacia atrás y rió de algo que uno de los chicos le había dicho y miré fascinada como coqueteaba abiertamente con ellos. Agradecida de que hubiera olvidado a Sasori una vez que se hubo ido por primera vez. No había tenido que lidiar con ella flirteando cuando volvió. Era casi como si no existiera en lo que a ella le concernía.

Luego sus ojos atraparon los míos y un destello de conocimiento me sorprendió antes de que mirara hacia mi derecha y chillara el nombre de otra porrista que se acercaba a la mesa. Nadie se preocupaba sobre el mariscal estrella nunca más.

—Necesito cepillarme los dientes y retocar mi pintalabios. ¿Vienes? —Me preguntó Hinata, levantándose.

Asentí y me levanté para seguirla fuera de la cafetería.

—Eh, Hinata, parece que Naruto no está muy enfadado por lo de Sasuke—La engatusé, esperado a ver como me contestaba.

Hinata me miró por encima de su hombro.

—¿Quién?

* * *

Mamá no se encontraba en casa. Fantástico. Estaba sola. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y escaneé la cocina para ver si había algún visitante no deseado, flotando alrededor. En el caso de Sasuke, andando alrededor. La casa parecía limpia, pero eso no calmaba mucho mis nervios. Dejé la mochila sobre el banco y caminé hacia la nevera para coger algo de beber y hacerme un bocadillo.

Una ensalada de tacos completa y una crujiente tortita estaban envueltas en un recipiente con una nota en la tapa.

Salí con Kisashi. Llegaré tarde. Ordené tu comida favorita de Tacos. Disfrútala.

Te quiero.

Mama.

Añadiendo esto a que me dejó sola en casa, podría besar su cara. Seguía muy hambrienta después de comerme sólo el rollo para comer. Había tenido tutorías con dos alumnos nuevos después del colegio y no había podido comer entonces. Ahora eran pasadas de las seis y juro que mi intestino grande se comía al pequeño. Necesitaba comida.

Cogí mi ensalada y una lata de soda y me dirigí al salón. Después de oír a Hinata hablar sobre el capítulo de Pequeñas Mentirosas de esta semana, quería verlo por mi misma.

Hundiéndome en el sofá puse un pie debajo de mí y encendí la televisión. Gracias al fantástico Kisashi, el novio de mama, teníamos una bonita pantalla de sesenta y dos pulgadas en nuestra pared.

Kisashi era el gerente del distrito con mejores compras en el área, así que obtenía tratos asesinos. Ya había dejado caer la indirecta en el supermercado que quería un nuevo portátil. El viejo se dirigía rápidamente hacia la tumba.

—Sakura.

Grité, dejé caer mi tenedor, escaneando la habitación en busca del propietario de la voz.

Sasuke se encontraba bajo el marco de la puerta en la cocina. No parecía fantasmagórico o monstruoso. Sólo era como Sasuke. Excepto que se encontraba en mi casa, sin ser invitado.

Y por supuesto no tenía alma.

—Sakura —repitió.

Abrí mi boca para preguntarle que demonios, cuando desapareció e Ino irrumpió por la puerta como si estuviera en la guerra.

—¿Dónde está él? ¿Dónde esta esa pequeña mierda? Lo puedo sentir. Ahora, ¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTÁS?

Miré como Ino escaneaba el salón y acechaba la cocina.

—Se ha ido. Maldito cobarde —gritó mientras irrumpía en las escaleras.

Me senté congelada, esperando a que Ino entrara en la habitación.

Me sentía aún conmocionada por que Sasuke estuviera en mi casa, e Ino gritara maldiciones mientras buscaba en cada esquina.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, una vez que volvió a la habitación.

Intenté asentir, pero no pude. En vez de eso, forcé que un "mmm" saliera de mi garganta. Mi corazón aún iba tan rápido que podría atravesar mi pecho.

—Respira profundamente, Saku Ann. Toma respiraciones profundas. No dejes que su majestad haga que llueve en el infierno y a todos los que se interpongan en su camino sólo porque su novia está cagada de miedo. —Su colorido vocabulario causó que estallara en risas y pude tomar la profunda respiración que ella sugería.

—Eso es. Buena chica —Afirmó con una sonrisa satisfecha y se sentó en el sofá junto a mí.

Baje la mirada a mi ensalada, tratando de asumir que Sasuke había estado en mi casa. Sólo apareció de la nada. ¿Sería otra cosa que se parecía a Sasuke? Había sonado como Sasuke, seguro.

—¿Vas a comerte eso? —Su pregunta sonó más como una demanda cuando señaló hacia el bol de ensalada, que milagrosamente no había sido derramada por el suelo durante el drama.

Necesitaba comérmelo. No había comido en todo el día, pero el hambre se había ido.

Ahora me sentía ligeramente enferma.

—¿Ese fue Sasuke, verdad? —Le pregunté, girando mi rostro así podía hacerle frente.

—Síp. Mierdecilla. Mostrándose como un maldito cobarde y asustándote de esa manera. ¿No está tan dulce ahora, verdad?

Miré hacia atrás, donde él había estado parado. No parecía aterrador. Parecía preocupado. O quizás culpable.

—Sasori solucionara esto. Deja de preocuparte. Ahora, ¿vas a comerte esto o no? Porque se ve delicioso.

Sacudí mi cabeza e Ino me la arrebató e instantáneamente tenía un tenedor en su mano.

—Bébete la bebida si te sientes enferma. No quieres entrar en shock. El azúcar ayudara.

Asintiendo, tomé un pequeño sorbo de mi fría y dulce soda y mi estómago pareció asentarse.

—¿Por qué vino aquí?

—Porque quería hablar contigo, supongo —Contestó Ino, después de meterse otro tenedor lleno de ensalada en su boca.

—Los chicos del colegio, sus padres. Todos lo han olvidado.

Ino asintió.

—Sí, lo han hecho. Él no tiene alma, Sakura. Recuérdalo, tú la tienes. Tu cuerpo es sólo una casa para ella. Aquellos que tienen alma lo olvidaron porque su alma nunca estuvo vinculada a la suya. No se puede conectar con algo que no hay.

—¿Por qué yo lo recuerdo? —Mi voz salió en un susurro.

Casi tenía miedo de escuchar la respuesta a esto. Ino dejó el tenedor en el bol y suspiró.

Esto no era bueno.

—Eres diferente. Él tenía... Había esta… UGH ¿Por qué diablos Sasori dono no te explicó esta mierda? —Ino colocó el casi vacío cuenco con la tortilla en la mesa de café, rompió un trocito antes de echarse hacia atrás y mirarme.

—Tu alma fue marcada cuando eras pequeña. Sasuke tiene algún tipo de reclamo sobre tu alma. Ahora, no te asustes. Sasori es más que capaz de arreglar esto antes de que Sasuke se vincule a ti.

No me gustó como sonaba eso. ¿Vincular? Me ahogué.

Ino asintió y tomó otro trozo de tortita del bol. Mantenía todo esto de forma casual. A lo mejor necesitaba calmarme. Ella no parecía preocupada. Pero, ¿vincularme?

—Deja de fruncir el ceño, Saku Ann. No es tan malo. Así que, así es la cosa: tu mamá tomó una mala decisión. Tienes un espíritu oscuro determinado a reclamarte. Las cosas podrían ser peores —Terminó, con un encogimiento de hombros.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podrían ser peores? ¿Un espíritu oscuro? — Levanté mi refresco, y mi estómago se revolvió ante el pensamiento de lo que un espíritu oscuro significaba realmente.

—¿Cómo podría ser peor? Bueno, para empezar, podrías estar sin la completa devoción de la Muerte en persona. Vamos, Saku Ann. ¿Qué puede hacer un espíritu oscuro contra la Muerte? Me refiero, enserio — Ino puso sus ojos en blanco y engulló el ultimo trozo de tortita del bol que sujetaba.

Me empapé con sus palabras, deseando que fueran más reconfortantes.

—¿Tienes algo bien grabado en toda esta cosa? —preguntó, dirigiéndose al mando de la televisión.

—Um, sí, mira lo que quieras —Murmuré y me bebí mi soda, deseando que Sasori pudiera volver a casa.

Ahora.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sakura**

 _La arrugada anciana apartó la vista de mí. Su blanco cabello resaltaba contra su oscura piel. Me estudió cuidadosamente antes de levantar su vidriosa mirada y fijarla en mi madre._

— _Estás pidiendo algo que provoque cosas que quizás no deseas._

— _Cualquier cosa. Te lo ruego, lo que sea que puedas hacer. Los doctores no pueden ayudarla. Está muriendo. Cualquier cosa, por favor. — La voz de mi mamá se rompió cuando soltó un ruidoso sollozo._

— _Etel no aprobará esto, tú lo sabes —dijo la anciana cuando cojeando fue a un estante con cientos de envases llenos de cosas extrañas que no reconocí—. Lo que tú pedir no importar. No hay otra forma. Si él quiera que viva. Él hace esa llamada._

 _Miré mientras ella caminaba arrastrando los pies alrededor de la mezcla de diferentes artículos que tomó de la estantería, murmuraba para sí misma._

— _¿Quién es él? —Oí a mi mamá preguntar._

 _Yo me había estado preguntando lo mismo. Él parecía tener la última palabra, no la anciana. Por qué mamá le pedía que me ayudara. No entendía. Ella no lucía como ningún doctor que hubiera visto. Cuando me había quedado dormida, las blancas paredes de la pieza del hospital en la que había pasado los últimos meses eran la última cosa que recordaba haber visto. Luego, me desperté y ella se encontraba aquí. Con esta extraña mujer en una pequeña y sucia casa que olía raro._

— _El único que puede salvar a esta chica —dijo, arrastrando los pies hacía mí mientras agitaba el maloliente brebaje y comenzó a cantar suavemente._

— _Por favor. Si puedes salvarla entonces, ¡Sólo hazlo! Haz lo que tengas que hacer —Pidió mi mamá con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro._

— _¿Dónde está él? ¿Necesito ir a buscarlo? —El pánico en la voz de mamá me hizo luchar por mantener los ojos abiertos._

 _Sabía que estaba asustada. Los doctores no esperaban que despertara. Los había escuchado cuchichear mientras pensaron que dormía. La enfermedad avanzaba en mi cuerpo. Estaba enferma. Mi mamá estaba triste._

— _Tú pensar, yo hacer esto si él no estar aquí —El humor en la voz de la anciana fue obvio—. Este gris—gris yo no hacer. Sólo él._

 _Antes de que mi mamá pudiera preguntar algo, la puerta se abrió y entró un chico no más mayor que yo. Sus ojos me recordaban a un agitado mar arremolinado en penumbra cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él. El oscuro y desordenado cabello colgaba sobre sus ojos y no parecía importarle a la oscura anciana._

 _¿Estaba enfermo él también? Un suave murmullo en una lengua que no entendí salió de su boca mientras la habitación comenzó a oscurecerse y mis ojos se cerraron lentamente._

—Es el momento —La voz familiar susurró en mi oído.

Me senté en la cama respirando con dificultad. La luz del sol entraba por mi ventana y el brillante y animoso amarillo de mi habitación parecía en desacuerdo con la oscura choza con la que había estado soñando. ¿De dónde había venido eso? Y ese acento de la anciana.

Había sido grueso y… ¿y Cajun? Luego, el muchacho. Una vez más él había estado ahí mientras que yo estaba enferma. Yo había estado enferma. Tuve una milagrosa recuperación a la edad de tres años. Este recuerdo del chico era el primero que había tenido. ¿Quién era él? ¿Y por qué la voz había dicho "Es el momento" en vez de "Es casi la hora"?

Echando un vistazo al cuarto busqué a Ino.

—Sakura —Sasori se encontraba de pie frente a mi cama e inclinándose para arrastrarme a sus brazos.

—Ino dijo que él llegó a ti. No podía verlo pero lo sintió. No pudo detenerlo, así que vino a buscarme.

Asentí con la cabeza, dejando que me mimara. Esto era una ración de consuelo que necesitaba en estos momentos. Nada de esto tenía sentido.

—Recordé algo. Otro sueño. No tiene sentido, pero si es real… entonces explica algo. Algo de mi pasado.

Sasori se echó hacia atrás y me miró.

—¿Qué? —La tensión en su voz no me sorprendió. Estaba molesto.

—Estuve enferma una vez. Cuando era pequeña. Realmente enferma. Tenía leucemia y los doctores no le dieron ninguna esperanza a mi mamá… y… y luego mejore. Fue un milagro. Nunca hablamos de esto después. Mamá nunca se preocupó si podría volver. Los chequeos con mi doctor terminaron pocos años después y fue el final de eso.

El agarre de Sasori se había convertido en uno férreo.

—¿Qué recordaste en tus sueños?

—Fue tan real, Sasori. Podía incluso oler el aroma mohoso de la vieja choza.

—Cuéntame —Me animó, mientras que sus dedos pasaban a través de mi enredado cabello, tratando cuidadosamente de deshacer los nudos que encontraba a su paso.

—Una anciana estuvo allí. Su acento era duro. Fue difícil entender todo lo que decía. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que tipo de acento era. Pero hacía un… hechizo, creo. Mamá me llevo con ella. Le pidió que me salvara. Entonces, el chico, el de los otros sueños, estaba ahí. Comenzó a cantar algo y luego… me desperté con las palabras "es el momento" siendo repetidas en mi oído.

Sasori suspiró y apoyó su frente sobre la mía.

Esto no era tranquilizador.

—¿Entendiste esto? ¿Sabes que es lo que me está pasando? ¿Es esto por lo que Sasuke reclama mi alma?

No respondió de inmediato. En cambio, acunó mi nuca en su mano y escondió su cabeza en la curva de mi cuello. Aunque disfrutaba siendo abrazada con él en mi cama, su renuencia a responderme quitaba la sensación cálida que sentía normalmente en esta posición.

— Sasori —repetí.

—Fue un médico Vudú el que visitaste ese día Sakura. Tu madre recurrió a la magia negra para salvar tu cuerpo.

¿Qué? Tragué la bilis en mi garganta. ¿De qué está hablando? El vudú no era real, pero el miedo que atravesó mi cuerpo me dijo que creyera en el vudú. Sabía algo que no hice.

—No entiendo —Logré ahogar el terror que estrangulaba y cerraba mis vías aéreas.

—Voy a encontrar una forma de arreglar esto. El mal ha reclamado tu alma. Las deidades no se asocian con los espíritus vudús. Ellos no son todopoderosos, pero pueden usar su poder sobre los humanos para causar dolor. Una restitución debe usarse con el fin de enviarlos lejos de ti. Yo puedo protegerte, pero el espíritu que está tras de ti es el espíritu vudú más poderoso que hay. No se irá sin pelear.

—Sasuke es un… ¿un espíritu vudú? —Eso no podía ser cierto. Sasuke no era malo.

—Sakura, los que no tienen alma sólo pueden pertenecer a un solo lugar. El Creador no crea seres sin alma. Él no tiene ningún uso para ellos. Un alma puede ser solamente creada por el Creador. Por lo tanto, quien no tiene alma es malo. Sasuke es el producto de uno de los más fuertes espíritus malignos que hay. El señor Vudú de los muertos, Ghede, es poderoso por los cantos y las oraciones que recibe de los humanos. Sasuke es su creación. Su hijo. Sasuke es el príncipe de la muerte dentro de la religión vudú. Tu conexión con él es la razón por la que ves almas. Antes de que estuvieras enferma, antes de que tu madre te llevara al doctor vudú, ¿Habías visto algún alma?

No podía recordar. Esto era demasiado.

¿Vudú? ¿Mi madre me salvó con Vudú? Oh, Dios.

—¿Cómo… cómo puedes solucionar esto? —pregunté, necesitaba alguien que me asegurara que iba a estar bien.

Tal vez esto era sólo otro sueño. Tal vez me despertaría y sería normal otra vez. Sasori dejó caer sus brazos alrededor de mí y se puso de pie. No me gustó la distancia. Yo quería tenerlo cerca.

—Cuando no tome almas encontraré una forma de acabar con esto —Hizo una pausa y apartó la mirada de mí—. Ino va a quedarse contigo hasta que haya manejado esto.

¿Qué? ¡No!

—¿Quieres decir que te vas? —

Luché contra las lágrimas que picaban en mis ojos y amenazaban con derramarse. No podía hacer esto sin él aquí. Quería ser fuerte y valiente, pero ahora mismo sólo lo necesitaba cerca de mí.

Sasori dejó escapar un suspiro, cerró los ojos y pasó su mano por su cara. Sé que hacía esto difícil para él, pero no quería que se marchara. Aún si amaba a Ino, yo quería a Sasori conmigo.

—No hay otra solución para esto Sakura. No puedo exactamente renunciar a mi trabajo. Todavía tengo que tomar almas. Todo mi tiempo libre será para mantenerte a salvo. - acaricio mi cabello y suspiro.

—Pero…

—¡SAKURA! ¡DESAYUNO! —La voz de mi madre sonó por las escaleras, interrumpiendo mi intento de súplica.

—Anda a prepararte, Sakura. Ve a la escuela. No estaré desaparecido por completo. Cada vez que pueda estaré aquí. Puedo sentirte ¿Lo olvidas?.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Sí.

* * *

—Bien, Saku Ann, ¿A dónde nos dirigimos primero?

Me volví a mirar a Ino, quien había disminuido el paso a mi lado, me di cuenta que ella no parecía un etéreo "transportador" sino a la Ino que había conocido en el hospital psiquiátrico. Su rubio cabello estaba puntiagudo, largo y blanqueado. Su ceja se encontraba perforada otra vez, y parecía que había añadido otra pequeña barra al lado de ella. El diamante en su nariz sin duda no era real y, desde luego, usaba lápiz labial negro.

Hacía que el querer ser gótico luciera patético en sus intentos de lograr el estilo.

—¿Qué haces mirando a Saku Ann? ¿Acaso me extrañabas mucho?

—Había olvidado lo bien que puedes lograr el loco estilo de culo malvado.

Ino explotó en una carcajada.

—Dijiste culo —Ino lo dijo bastante fuerte, haciendo que me estremeciera un poco—. Mi pequeña princesa está creciendo.

Rodé los ojos y miré más allá de Ino para ver a Hinata de pie en su casillero con Naruto, mirándome con una horrible expresión en su rostro. Ella recordaría a Ino de la casa de locos. Mierda. No había pensado en eso.

—Um, mi amiga Hinata te vio… ya sabes, antes. ¿Qué voy a decirle?

Ino siguió mi mirada y saludó a mis amigos como si fueran viejos compañeros de ella.

—No me está mirando con la boca abierta porque me recuerda, Saku ann. Lo hace porque no encajo con el perfil de personas con las cuales tú normalmente andas.

Iba a responder, pero decidí no hacerlo. Ino tenía razón. Mis amigos no llevaban piercings en su cara, o vestían minifaldas cortas con botas militares altas. O se maquillan con esmalte de uñas y lápiz labial negro. Ino definitivamente iba a llamar la atención.

—Entonces, ¿No te recuerda del manicomio?

Ino negó con la cabeza,

—Nop, Sasori se encargó de eso.

Con un suspiro de alivio me acerqué a Hinata. No quería decir más mentiras hoy. Me alegré porque no tendría que inventar algo para apaciguar las preguntas de Hinata. Aunque iba a tener que encontrar alguna manera para que Hinata dejara de mirar a Ino como si tuviera un tercer ojo. Ino era realmente linda vestida como una rebelde. Seguro que era magnífica cuando era toda una transportadora, pero hacía que este look luciera bien también.

—Hinata, Naruto, esta es mi amiga Ino —Luego, estuve perpleja.

No lo había pensado hasta allí.

La mirada horrorizada y un poco confundida de Hinata pasaba de mí a Ino, prolongándola un poco más en Ino.

—¿Ino? —preguntó Hinata.

—Sip, Ino. Mira, tu amiga ya puede decir mi nombre. ¿No es ella de las cerebritos? —Bromeó Ino, obviamente disfrutando el incómodo momento.

Le di un codazo en las costillas y una advertencia con la mirada.

—Ino es una amiga de fuera de la ciudad. Su, eh, papá es un amigo de mi mamá y se quedara conmigo por unas pocas semanas —Me enredé con mis propias palabras. Si ellos me creían eso sería un milagro.

—Si esta fascinante presentación terminó, me iré a encontrar una máquina expendedora. Necesito una Coca-Cola y unos Snickers, ya que me sacaste corriendo de la casa antes del desayuno —Ino se despidió con un cabeceo y se marchó en dirección a la sala de profesores.

Seguramente no lo haría. No, ella probablemente lo haría y se iría.

—Entonces, ¿Está viviendo contigo? ¿En tu casa? Por favor dime que cierras tu puerta porque parece una loca. Tal vez deberías dormir con tu madre. Digo, sinceramente Sakura, probablemente ha estado en una cárcel o —Hinata jadeó y cubrió su boca—, apuesto que ella…. ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Es por eso que está aquí! ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? Eso es tan peligroso…

—Hinata, cálmate —Interrumpí su balbuceo y agarré su brazo—. No ha estado en la cárcel. Es inofensiva. Sólo le gusta llamar la atención. Ahora, deja de inventar escenarios insanos y relájate.

—Es del tipo de estilo moderno —Naruto elevó la voz.

Le lancé un "cállate" con mi mirada y enganché mi brazo en el de Hinata.

—Es excéntrica, pero es divertida. Vas a amarla una vez que vuelva a su apariencia y lenguaje colorido.

—¿Lenguaje colorido? Oh, no, ¿Maldice mucho?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Sip y es divertido. Pondría a un marino en vergüenza.

—A mí ya me gusta —dijo Naruto, mirando hacia donde Ino iba doblando la esquina—. ¿No dijiste que iba a la sala de profesores? Porque esa es la única máquina expendedora que hay en el camino. —Suspiré y tiré a Hinata a nuestro primer periodo de clases.

—Allí es probablemente exactamente hacia donde va.

—Eso es genial —respondió Naruto con admiración, luego muy fuerte—, Umm, auch, bebé —Siguió.

Hinata le dio en sus costillas con su puntiagudo codo.

Me eché a reír por primera vez en toda la mañana, antes de recordar a Sasuke y la marca en mi alma. Mi sonrisa desapareció rápidamente.


	4. Predestined: Capitulo 4

Les tengo esta nueva adaptación del segundo libro de la Saga Existence. Para entenderlo hay que leer el primero. Así que si no lo has leído, ve a mi perfil y entra al primer libro. Después nos vemos por aquí.

.

 _Adaptación "Predestined" por Abbi Glines_

* * *

 ** _[Existence: Primer libro]_ _s/12408639/1/Existence_**

* * *

 **Predestined**

,

,

,

Capitulo 4

 **Sasori**

—Sabes, he estado pensando… —dijo Ino mientras llegaba a mi lado.

Caminaba por el desierto, tomando las almas de los soldados caídos. Odiaba las guerras. Toman mucho de mi tiempo.

—Oh, te perdiste una. —Ino señaló un alma al lado del cuerpo que alguna vez habitó.

—No me olvidé de una, Ino. No quiere irse —Repliqué, molesto de que estuviera aquí cuando se suponía que debía estar con Sakura—. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Bueno, hola a ti también, Sasori dono. Caray, ¡Qué frío! Sakura está segura, cenando en casa de su amiga Hinata. Hinata no me gusta. Estoy segura que tiene miedo de mí y espera de que beba sangre o algo así.

Gruñí:

—¿Eso parece? Trata de parecer menos atemorizante.

—Como sea, escucha, ¿Cómo es qué no puedes ir a decirle "Deja de rondar a mi chica pedazo de culo estúpido de mierda", y luego acabar de una vez? Comprendo que estás de parte de los humanos en estos días, pero Sasori, eres La Muerte. ¿Qué pasa con toda esta angustia?

Terminé con la última alma y después caminamos por la carretera cubierta de humo, había autos hechos chatarra por lo que acababa de suceder. Las ambulancias comenzaban a llegar y el tráfico crecía por kilómetros.

—No puedo decirle a un espíritu vudú que se detenga y esperar que lo haga. No tengo ningún control sobre un señor espíritu vudú. Su poder proviene de los seres humanos. Es un espíritu maligno. No es un alma humana.

Ino suspiró.

—Esto es ridículo. ¿Qué demonios hizo su madre?

Mei, otro transportador, se presentó y envió a las almas tomadas de los restos y saludó a Ino antes de desaparecer.

Luego, estuvimos dentro de la casa de otra celebridad. América estaría de luto mañana. Pero, por desgracia, se trataba de una ocurrencia regular. El frasco de pastillas seguía abierto y vacío al lado de la cama y el alma parecía confundida. Me volví a Ino.

—Toma esta, luego regresa con Sakura. Ya casi termino, y me estás solamente atrasando.

Ino gruñó e hizo un gesto al alma antes de que ambos desaparecieran. Gracias a Dios. Necesitaba un poco de paz y tranquilidad. Además, me quedaba el hospital por visitar.

* * *

 **Sakura**

Ino no había querido quedarse para comer con Hinata. Lo cual fue probablemente una buena idea, ya que habría asustado a la madre de Hinata. Iba a abrir la puerta del auto cuando de repente los vellos de mis brazos se erizaron. Echando un vistazo a la puerta principal de Hinata, pensé regresar a su casa corriendo y lanzarme en el interior.

Pero mis pies se sentían pesados. Lo que se encontraba aquí no permitiría que me alejara tan fácilmente. ¿Dónde estaba Ino cuando la necesitaba?

—Soy sólo yo, Sakura. —La voz de Sasuke me sorprendió y me las arreglé para girarme lentamente.

Efectivamente. Era Sasuke. Pareciendo tan normal como cuando había estado de pie en la puerta de mí cocina. Pero no era normal. Los vellos erizados de mi cuerpo demostraron que él no era normal. Él nunca había causado que esto pasara antes. ¿Era porque yo ahora sabía lo que era?

—¿Sasuke? —Mi voz sonó ronca, esperaba no ver al chico en el que había confiado transformarse en un extraño demonio frente mis ojos.

Dios, esperaba que no.

—¿Podemos hablar?

Esa sería una mala idea. El vudú no era guay. Y sabía que tampoco lo era su príncipe de los espíritus. ¿Dónde estaba Ino? ¿Y qué podía hacer yo al respecto?

—Umm... Yo... Me asustas como la mierda, así que no estoy segura de querer eso.

Se rió y casi me relajé. Me siento tan familiarizada con ese sonido. La sonrisa de Sasuke siempre me hizo sonreír.

—No hay nada que temer. Nunca te haría daño.

Me froté los vellos de mis brazos, pensando que mi cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo, y él se encogió de hombros:

—Respecto a eso, no puedo hacer nada. Ya no es así. Ya no estoy en forma humana por más tiempo. Vas a reaccionar ante mí de esa manera.

¿Forma humana? ¿Por más tiempo?

—¿Qué quieres?

Dio un paso hacia mí y me apretó contra la puerta del coche. El frío metal no hizo nada para calmar el calor extraño que venía de su cuerpo.

—Hmm... Debí haber adivinado que me harías esa pregunta primero. Siempre al grano. —La sonrisa torcida que siempre me gusto brilló—. Pero necesito que confíes en mí y que me escuches.

¿Confiar en él? No era probable.

—¿Alguna vez te he lastimado, Sakura?

Bueno... no exactamente. Respondí sólo con una pequeña sacudida de cabeza.

—Y nunca lo haré. ¿No he estado siempre ahí cuando me necesitaste? El árbol, cuando te perdiste... El momento en que morías por la enfermedad en tu cuerpo.

La comprensión se apoderó de mí y lo miré fijamente. Sus ojos Onix. La forma de la mandíbula. Su postura. La curva de sus labios y el sonido de su voz. Él —fue Sasuke— era el chico de mis sueños.

—Eres tú.

Una persona común y corriente habría necesitado más aclaraciones, pero Sasuke no era humano. Entendió lo que quise decir. Así que en su lugar, simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué? No lo entiendo.

—Tú fuiste prometida a mí. El poder de mi padre te curó y en retribución, tu madre prometió tu alma a mí. Por lo cual, eres mia.

Estoy de nuevo soñando, obviamente, porque esto sonaba ridículo.

—Lo veo en tus ojos. —Su sonrisa aumento—. Tu alma me reconoce. El fuego está ahí. —Levantó un espejo que salió de la nada y miré con horror que mis ojos ya no eran de un verde familiar, sino del color del fuego.

Mis pupilas rodeadas por lo que parecían titilantes llamas de color naranja.

Temblando, sacudí la cabeza y me aparté del coche para poner más distancia entre nosotros.

—Sakura —Comenzó, entonces su rostro se puso furioso cuando miró alrededor y se marcho una vez más.

—Lo perdí otra vez, ¿Verdad? Bueno, ¡Mierda! —siseó Ino.

Me apoyé en el parachoques de mi coche y envolví mis brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

—¿Estás bien? No te tocó, ¿O sí?

Volví la cara para mirar a Ino y se puso rígida, mirando directamente mis ojos.

—Tus ojos —dijo, extendiendo la mano y tocando mi mejilla con cuidado—. ¿Qué carajo?

Negué con la cabeza y me alejé de ella. Necesitaba a Sasori. Esto era malo. Mis ojos estaban más allá de ser espeluznantes.

—¿Dónde está Sasori? —Mi voz sonó ronca, no quería llorar delante de Ino. Ino no era la clase de ser que quería emociones delante de ella.

—Métete en el coche, voy a conducir. —Ordenó Ino, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia el lado del pasajero.

Normalmente, no estaría de acuerdo con su conducción, porque todo lo que Ino hacía, lo hacía peligrosamente, pero por el momento no podía concentrarme lo suficiente como para conducir. Así que hice lo que me dijo, y me hundí en el asiento del pasajero.

—¿Dónde está Sasori? —Repetí mientras ella arrancaba el coche, acelerando por la calzada.

—En Afganistán, ocupándose de esos idiotas que se explotan.

—¿Cuándo va a volver?

Ino suspiró y miró en mi dirección.

—No por un tiempo, Sakura. Tiene que hacer frente a esa mierda vudú que te está acechando.

Extendí la mano y giré el espejo retrovisor para estudiar mis ojos. Su color normal había regresado y el revoltijo en el estómago disminuyó un poco.

—Tus ojos eran extraños, Saku Ann. No voy a mentirte. Eso fue algo extraño, muy extraño.

—¡Lo sé! ¿No crees que debas decirle a Sasori? —Sólo lo quería de vuelta.

Lo echaba de menos y después de mi encuentro con Sasuke, lo necesitaba para sentirme segura. Por mucho que me encantara, Ino no me daba la seguridad que necesitaba.

—Se lo diré, pero ahora mismo no voy a dejarte. El príncipe vudú está detrás de ti. Así que tengo que mantenerme cerca.

Luché contra la urgencia de llorar. En cambio, me mordí el interior de la mejilla y mantuve mis ojos fijos en las casas que pasaban.

—Está bien, Saku Ann. Yo me encargaré.

No estoy tan segura de eso, pero me senté en silencio mientras ella cantaba fuera de tono una canción que los Three Doors Down tocaban en la radio. Una vez que nos detuvimos en mi camino, no esperé a que ella saliese. Si no podía tener a Sasori, entonces quería a mi mamá. Por suerte, su coche ya estaba allí. Cuando llegué a la puerta, me volví a mirar a Ino.

—Estaré con mi mamá un rato. Puedes sentirte como en casa en mi habitación.

—Mientras estás en ello, ¿Por qué no le preguntas acerca de la mierda de vudú en la que te metió? —Respondió Ino, y luego desapareció.

Entré y sentí alivio al ver a mamá hecha un ovillo en el sofá, con un tazón de palomitas de maíz en lugar de estar escondida, escribiendo en su oficina. Podría apartarla de ver CSI Miami. De su escritura, no tanto.

—Hola, cariño, ¿Disfrutaste de la cena con Hinata?

Me dejé caer a su lado y cogí un puñado de palomitas de maíz, preguntándome si sería realmente capaz de comer después del susto que acababa de tener. Tenía que tener cuidado en cómo hablaba. Si mamá escuchaba la más mínima inquietud en mi voz, sospecharía y comenzaría a lanzarme preguntas hasta que cediera y le contara todo.

Centrándome en mantener mi tono casual y no afectado, respondí:

—Sí, tuvimos camarones hervidos, maíz y ensalada. La ensalada tenía frambuesas, nueces y queso de cabra. Fue sorprendentemente bueno. Incluso con el aderezo dulce.

—Oh, eso suena delicioso. Tendré que pedir la receta.

—Te va a encantar. Está en la categoría de comida saludablemente rara.

Mamá rió entre dientes y mordisqueó el puñado de palomitas de maíz en su mano. No me sentía segura de cómo hablar de esto. Diría:

"Mamá, ¿Recuerdas cuando casi moría y me llevaste a ese médico vudú?"

Tuve la sensación de que se resistiría si me acercaba a ella directamente así. Pero tenía que saber la verdad.

Volví mi atención a la televisión y observe la escena del crimen de una joven estrangulada mientras que el equipo de CSI hacía lo suyo. Hice estallar unas palomitas en mi boca y me las arreglé para masticar. La mantequilla se sentía pesada en mi estómago sensible, así que decidí mejor no comer más.

—¿Qué te molesta, Sakura?

Le eché un vistazo a mi mamá, me observaba a mí en lugar de la televisión. Que fácil podía leer mi estado de ánimo. Era imposible ocultarle un problema a la mujer.

—Um... pensaba en... —Hice una pausa y debatí incluso si debiera decir algo.

¿Realmente quiero saber esto? Tomé las cejas fruncidas de mi madre como una señal de que ella esperaba a que terminara. Su cabello rubio estaba escondido detrás de las orejas y no usaba nada maquillaje.

Pude ver su preocupación y amor brillando en sus ojos. Sabía por qué lo había hecho. Pero todavía tenía que escuchar su explicación. Tal vez algo que ella supiera ayudaría a Sasori a poner fin a esto.

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando estuve enferma de niña? —Comencé y vi como su ceño se profundizó y me hizo un gesto breve—. Bueno, casi moría. Me acuerdo de eso. Y así... Tuve un sueño. Más como un recuerdo. Estaba en una vieja choza y tú también estabas allí. Había una señora mayor. —Me detuve cuando el pánico comenzó a parpadear en sus ojos.

Era cierto. No era necesario explicar más. Sabía exactamente lo que había soñado.

—Fue real, ¿no? Me llevaron a un médico vudú y... ella o él me curo.

Mamá tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza casi frenéticamente.

—¡Oh, Dios! —Murmuró, bajando la mirada a la mano que dejó caer las palomitas de maíz que había estado sosteniendo. ¿Ella nunca espero que yo lo recordase?

—¿Qué les prometiste, mamá? ¿Cuál era el pago por mi curación?

Mamá colocó el vaso sobre la mesa de café frente a nosotras y se levantó. Me sentía más tranquila de lo que en realidad me sentía cuando empezó a caminar de un lado a otro delante de la televisión.

—Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios —Cantó en voz baja.

Ahora comenzaba a sentir pánico. Esta no era la reacción que yo esperaba. Mi fría, tranquila, calmada madre, nunca había tenido un desglose delante de mí.

—Dime, mamá —Le exigí.

Corrió ambas manos por el pelo corto y luego las apoyó en sus caderas vestidas del pijama. Los cerdos voladores de color rosa en el fondo estaban tan felices y sin preocupaciones y tan increíblemente fuera de lugar con la mujer que los llevaba. Empecé a preguntarme si tendría algún ataque de pánico por la forma en que su respiración se había acelerado.

—No sabía qué más hacer —Susurró con un sollozo roto y rodeó con los brazos su cintura, como si necesitara mantenerse entera.

—Lo entiendo. Lo que necesito saber es cual fue el pago que se requirió.

Mamá por fin enfocó sus ojos llenos de dolor en mí.

—¿Por qué me estás preguntando esto? ¿Alguien ha... algo ha... contactado contigo?

Explicar que mi novio era La Muerte y que una transportista de almas se encontraba en mi habitación, probablemente escuchando mi iPod y pintando las uñas de los pies de un color oscuro, no sonaba exactamente como el mejor plan. Así que me decidí algo más creíble.

—Tuve un sueño. Lo vi todo. Me acordé de todo. Incluso el olor a moho rancio. Una voz me dijo que era el momento pero solo eso.

Un poco de alivio se apoderó de su expresión tensa. Asintió con la cabeza y se limpió las manos en la parte delantera de sus pantalones de pijama con nerviosismo.

—Está bien. Un sueño. Eso está bien. Solo es un sueño—Hablaba más para sí misma que para mí.

Esperé.

Finalmente volvió la mirada hacia la mía.

—Estaba desesperada, Sakura. Una enfermera en el hospital me hablo sobre un nuevo médico vudú en el pantano. No sabía nada de vudú. Nos enviaron al Hospital Infantil de Nueva Orleans porque tenían un especialista muy recomendable. La cultura allí era tan diferente. No sabía qué creer. No le hice caso al principio. —Hizo una pausa y respiró hondo—. Pero entonces... luego me dijeron que no ibas a despertar. Me entró el pánico. Te llevé a la anciana Chiyo. No sabía nada de ella o de sus métodos. Pensé que tal vez tenía una droga milagrosa. —Dejó escapar una carcajada dura—. Quiero decir, ¿Quien cree en hechizos de todos modos? No esperaba que realmente preparara algo y luego el chico entró. —Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Miré las arrugas de su frente más profundas. Había sido Sasuke. Ahora, lo sabía sin lugar a dudas.

—El muchacho era muy joven. Pero sus ojos... sus ojos eran aterradores. Comenzó a cantar y una oscura niebla cayó sobre el cuarto. —Abrió los ojos y me miró. Pude ver el recuerdo de ello en sus ojos. La experiencia la perseguía—. Y luego nos levantamos de nuevo en la habitación del hospital. Era como si nunca nos hubiéramos marchado de allí. Tú estabas sentada en la cama, hablando muy sonriente con una enfermera. Los círculos bajo los ojos se habían ido. Querías macarrones con queso y alguien se había escapado para buscarte algunos. Los médicos y enfermeras comenzaron a llegar a nuestra habitación. Fuiste un milagro. No tenían ninguna explicación, pero no había señales de la enfermedad en tu cuerpo. —Tragó con tanta fuerza que pude ver su garganta contraerse—. Ni siquiera quedo alguna señal de que la enfermedad hubiera estado allí. Has hecho noticia. Eras una maravilla médica. Entonces, un día todo el mundo se olvidó de ello y fue como si nunca hubiera sucedido. Esto fue todo lo que sabía. No les había prometido nada. Sólo había dicho que les daba lo que querían.

No tenía idea de que les había dado mi alma. Me puse de pie con las piernas temblorosas y caminé alrededor de la mesa de café y la abracé. No porque se lo merecía, sino porque a pesar de que había cometido un grave error, lo había hecho porque me amaba.

Ella habia dado mi alma a cambio sin saberlo, porque me amaba.


	5. Predestined: Capitulo 5

Les tengo esta nueva adaptación del segundo libro de la Saga Existence. Para entenderlo hay que leer el primero. Así que si no lo has leído, ve a mi perfil y entra al primer libro. Después nos vemos por aquí.

.

 _Adaptación "Predestined" por Abbi Glines_

* * *

 ** _[Existence: Primer libro]_ _s/12408639/1/Existence_**

* * *

 **Predestined**

,

,

,

Capitulo 5

— _Oye, ¿Qué esta mal?_

 _Sollocé y miré a un niño de mi edad. Su pelo era negro y_ _tenía ojos oscuros, grandes, amistosos. Me encogí de hombros y me_ _limpie la nariz con la manga. Quería estar sola y llorar. No_ _quería explicar las cosas a un extraño._

— _Nada —murmuré, y contemple mis zapatillas sucias._

 _Acababa de comprar mis brillantes zapatillas rosas la semana pasada, pero ahora después de correr por el bosque en medio del barro estaban todas sucias. No importaba. Mamá se molestaría. No era mi intención. Nunca quise ensuciarlas. Necesitaba aprender a no hablar con extraños._

— _Algo que te está molestando —dijo el niño y se sentó en el escalón del pórtico junto a mí. ¿Quién era este chico?_

— _Sólo cosas —dije, jugueteando con los cordones de mis zapatos sucios._

— _Soy bueno para arreglar cosas. Apuesto a que si me lo dices, yo podría ayudar —respondió._

 _¿Era en serio? Yo sólo quería que me dejara en paz. Encogiéndome de hombros, pensé que la verdad probablemente lo haría huir. Levanté la cabeza y lo miré fijamente._

— _Vi a mi abuela muerta hoy. Fuimos a su casa porque tuvo un ataque al corazón y murió. Todo el mundo se puso vestidos negros y fuimos a visitar a su ataúd en su casa y a comer y otras cosas. La vi allí tirada. Parecía dormida, pero no respiraba. Luego fui a la cocina para encontrar los libros para colorear que siempre dejan para mí. Y allí estaba. Sonriendo como siempre lo hacía. Estuve tan feliz de ver que había despertado. Fui a abrazarla y se había ido._

 _Me detuve, esperando la mirada horrorizada en el rostro de mi madre que me había dado cuando le conté la misma historia, pero no fue así. Tal vez él no lo entendía._

— _Así que me di la vuelta y allí estaba de nuevo. De pie detrás de mí. Parecía triste y negó con la cabeza hacia mí. Me sentí tan feliz de verla con vida que corrí a decirle a mamá. Pero cuando volví a la habitación donde el ataúd, mi abuela todavía seguía allí tendida como si durmiera. Mi madre seguía llorando._

 _Me detuve otra vez, esperando que el niño se parara y huyera de mí. Pero seguía sentado, esperando a que dijera algo más. Quería que alguien me escuchara hoy. En cambio, mi mamá me había dicho que lo dejara y me amenazó con no dejarme salir si decía algo más acerca de esto. Para entonces, ella sollozaba tan fuerte que me sentí mal._

 _No quería darle tristeza. Solo traté de hacerla sentir mejor._

— _Continúa —dijo el muchacho._

— _Bueno, le dije a mi mamá que me acompañara. La lleve a la cocina y mi abuela seguía de pie como la había dejado. Parecía triste de nuevo y negó con la cabeza hacia mí. Mi mamá no la vio. En cambio, se me quedó mirando y me preguntó de qué se trataba. Le señalé a mi abuela y mi madre todavía no vio nada. Frunció el ceño y bajo la mirada y me dijo que ella tenía que volver con las visitas. Luego le hablé de que la abuela estaba allí y se congeló. La expresión de su rostro no era feliz. Me miró... muy, muy asustada._

 _No terminé. Sabía que el niño se escaparía de mí ahora._

— _Por lo tanto, viste el alma de tu abuela —respondió con total naturalidad._

 _Asentí con la cabeza._

— _Creo que, eso era como su fantasma. Porque creo que he visto su espíritu._

— _Sí, es como su fantasma._

 _Me sequé los ojos. Las lágrimas habían cesado desde que el niño había aparecido._

— _Está bien ver las almas. No es una mala cosa. Sin embargo, tu mamá nunca lo entenderá. Nadie lo hará. Si deseas evitar molestar a la gente, necesitas actuar como si no los ves. Si lo ignoras, luego te dejarán sola. Si les haces saber que los puedes ver, te seguirán a todas partes — Explicó._

 _Fruncí el ceño, lo estudié. Parecía saber mucho acerca de esto. ¿Ve a los muertos, también?_

— _¿Cómo sabes que no es la primera que he visto?_

 _Se encogió de hombros._

— _Supongo que los has estado viendo durante unos dos años._

 _Mi boca se abrió. ¿Y cómo lo sabía?_

— _¿Ves fantasmas también?_

 _Asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro. Realmente no creo que él estuviera loco._

— _Sí, los veo._

— _¿Puedo hacer algo para dejar de verlos?_

 _Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. Él debe desear no poder verlos, también._

— _Por lo tanto, ¿Se queda de esta manera?_

— _Me temo que sí —Respondió—. Pero míralo de esta manera, te hace especial. Puedes ver algo que nadie más puede. Piensa en ello como un súper poder en lugar de algo malo._

 _No era probable. Yo quería ser capaz de volar o tal vez ser invisible, pero no me interesaba ver gente muerta._

—¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Saku Ann!

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe e Ino se cernía sobre mi cara.

—No se supone que debes dormirte mientras voy a dar una ronda afuera y alrededor de la casa. Pero, ¿Qué sucede? Me fui durante unos cinco minutos y ya estás dormida.

Me estiré y me senté en el sofá. Comenzaba a perder el sueño debido a estos recuerdos. No pude evitar quedarme dormida. Bostecé y lancé a Ino una mirada molesta.

—No pude evitarlo.

—Bueno, sería bueno si al menos intentas no dormirte.

—Esta vez, me alegro de haberlo hecho. Me permitió recordar algo que quería recordar. Fue un recuerdo que me alegra tener de regreso.

Ino frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué fue?

—El día del velorio de mi abuela. La vi. Vi su alma. Me sonreía porque sabía que yo podía verla. Mi madre, por supuesto, se asustó cuando le dije al respecto, pero llegue a despedirme de ella. —Haciendo una pausa, dirigí mi mirada hacia Ino—. Por favor, dime que no es un alma perdida. Por favor, dime que Sasori simplemente recupero su alma.

Ino dejó de masticar su uña del dedo pulgar y sacudió la cabeza.

— Tu abuela se ha ido. Sasori comprobó a la mayoría de tus familiares. Los que estuvieron cerca se han ido. Sé que es un hecho que el alma de tu abuela volverá pronto.

Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio y envolví mis brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Fue un bonito recuerdo. Amaba a mi abuela. Molestar a mi madre ese día no es algo que recordara con cariño, pero ahora entendía por qué le molestó.

—Fue Sasuke quién me enseñó a ignorar las almas.

Ino rodó sus ojos.

—Bueno, démosle una medalla de honor por ese acto de bondad. Dado que la razón por la que incluso puedes ver a las almas es por su culpa.

Tenía razón, por supuesto. Sin embargo, el Sasuke de mis sueños era tan similar al chico que había conocido el año pasado. Era difícil de olvidar eso. Nada en él parecía peligroso.

—Ahora, quiero chocolate y algunas de esas cosas que tu mamá hizo y quiero ver un poco más de ese programa que vimos ayer. Estoy cansada de cuidar de tu culo. Necesito algo de tiempo.

Hacía días que no había visto a Sasori e Ino no se había separado de mi lado ni una vez. Sabía que no era su trabajo ideal y odiaba que estuviera cansada de él. Me levanté del sofá y me dirigí a la cocina.

—¿Quieres un refresco o leche con bizcochos de chocolate? —Le pregunté.

—La leche. Hace que los bizcochos de chocolate sepan mejor.

La emoción en su voz me hizo reír. Tomé dos panqueques y serví dos vasos llenos de leche. Podríamos tener la comodidad de comer y ver Gossip Girl, mientras ella se carcajeaba y se burlaba de todo lo que hacían. La tripulación del Upper East Side divirtió a Ino como no tiene fin.

* * *

 **Sasori**

No había visto a Sakura en tres días. Al entrar en su habitación, la observé mientras se cepillaba el pelo. Los pantalones vaqueros que llevaba eran un poco demasiados ajustados para mi bien. No manejaba los celos muy bien. Sería más seguro si llevara algo un poco menos sexy. Mis ojos viajaron desde las botas de cuero negro altas hasta los jeans ajustados, muy ajustados que le abrazaban el trasero como un guante.

Luego, la piel desnuda en la parte baja de la espalda brilló hacia mi cuando levantó los brazos para torcer los largos mechones rosas de su pelo hacia arriba, en una masa salvaje de cabello en la cima de su cabeza. Era hermosa y era mía.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y ella se giró sobresaltada. Al instante, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro cuando sus ojos parecieron comerme. Corrió hacia mí y se arrojó en mis brazos tan rápido que un tipo normal se hubiera caído. Las piernas revestidas con sus jeans que había estado admirando fueron envueltas firmemente alrededor de mi cintura y llovieron besos en mi cara.

¿Era posible que mi corazón se sintiera bien cuando no tenía uno?

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—También te extrañé — susurre, capturando sus labios con los míos. No insistió más, pero me deje probar lo suficiente antes de tirarla hacia atrás y mirarla.

—Estoy tan emocionada. Te he extrañado como una loca.

—Será difícil concentrarme en el escenario si estás pavoneándote con esos vaqueros que muestran tu cuerpo increíblemente hermoso. ¿Sabes qué te favorece?

Riéndose, se removió en mis brazos y tomó mi rostro con ambas manos para besarme en la nariz y la frente.

De inmediato me aproveché de la situación y la acosté en la cama. Sus ojos se pusieron grandes y redondos, con sorpresa, baje sobre ella y empecé a besar su cuello, tomando pequeños lametones en su clavícula.

Este era el tipo de beso que podríamos hacer con seguridad.

El suspiro contento de Sakura me volvió un poco loco. Me encantaba esos pequeños sonidos sensuales que hacia cuando estábamos juntos de esta manera.

—Mmmmm, bésame en la boca —Susurró.

Negué con la cabeza, sabiendo que un beso pondría fin a este especial momento demasiado pronto. No me encontraba preparado para dejarla aún. Había fantaseando con su aroma y sabor durante varios días.

Ahora que la tenía debajo de mí, era codicioso. Necesitaba lo suficiente como para que pudiera pasar esta noche.

—Ah —Exclamó, mientras mordía la carne tierna en la curva de su cuello y el hombro. Sonriendo en su piel sedosa y cálida, inhalé profundamente.

Sakura levantó las caderas presionándose más cerca de mí. La necesidad se encendió dentro de mí y sabía que tenía que poner distancia entre nosotros. Cuando se frotaba y se apretaba contra mí, así confiadamente, siempre terminaba siendo mi perdición.

Empujé el estrecho contacto de nuestros cuerpos poniendo un poco de espacio necesario entre el calor que parecía tan dispuesta a compartir conmigo, gemí por la frustración y la negación.

Sakura se incorporó y se arrastró hasta envolver sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Sus suaves labios me besaron en la sien.

—Confía en mí, Sasori Akasuna, sólo tengo ojos para ti. Nadie más se acerca.

Con un gruñido de burla, giré la cabeza y mordí su oreja.

—Es bueno saberlo. No quisiera que un despistado se encuentre esta noche con La Muerte cuando aún no le toca su hora.

—¡Sasori!

Me reí entre dientes, y me encogí de hombros.

—Diría que bromeo, pero no lo hago.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza con exasperación y cogió su chaqueta y se levantó.

—Vayamos a ver a mi novio rockero en acción —Respondió con una sonrisa.

Esta noche era para divertirme con Sakura. No iba a dejar que los problemas que nos rodean lo arruinaran. Sasuke ya me había alejado de ella lo suficiente. Tenía que hacer un concierto con la banda y Sakura quería experimentar que funcionaba perfectamente.

Entró en el pasillo y miró hacia atrás sobre el hombro y sonrió.

— ¿Vienes o qué?

* * *

 **Sakura**

El humo se acurrucó en el suelo del escenario, cuando las luces estroboscópicas se encendieron y gritaron los fans. Sasori me levantó contra él y me besó en los labios.

—Tú te quedas aquí. Voy a venir de ida y vuelta entre los descansos. Quiero verte mientras estoy cantando.

Asentí con la cabeza, con entusiasmo, y dio un último beso en mi frente antes de salir corriendo hacia el escenario donde los otros miembros de Cold Soul ya se encontraban en su lugar y listos para tocar.

La intensidad total de las luces del escenario se encendieron y Sasori se unió al baterista y bajista en una abertura natural e intensa en una canción que no reconocí.

Sasori se paseó hasta el micrófono mientras sus dedos bailaban a través de las cuerdas de la guitarra. Tuve ganas de gritar junto con el centro cívico atestado de gente. La ajustada camiseta gris que vestía destacó cada ondulación deliciosa en su estómago. Agradecí que la guitarra le cubriera los impresionantes abdominales. No me gusta la idea de escuchar chicas gritando su nombre para conseguir una imagen de su cuerpo perfectamente formado.

Volvió la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Un destello de placer brilló en ellos, luego me guiñó un ojo. Por supuesto que había oído mis preocupaciones. No era de extrañar que a él le gustara el hecho de que no me alegrara que otras lo mirasen. La sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios aumento y su hoyuelo sexy brilló hacia mí.

Le lancé un beso con una mano y él actuó como si lo atrapara, se tocó los labios con dos de sus dedos antes de volver a la multitud.

Honestamente, estoy muy cerca de desmayarme aquí mismo. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que la muerte puede ser tan increíblemente dulce?

De repente, la multitud gritando se calló, en el momento justo y Sasori abrió la boca para cantar.

 _"Cae el sol lejos cuando te miro._

 _La oscuridad reclama en el cielo y me gustaría que supieran que nada se puede hacer para impedirme estar contigo._

 _Pero me quedo fuera de vista y sólo te susurro a ti._

 _Las palabras que no puedo decir._

 _Palabras que no es necesario escuchar._

 _Las palabras que no puedo evitar que se enreden en mi camino._

 _Ahora bien, no puedo estar solo._

 _Ahora, estoy bajo tu influencia._

 _Permite visualizar un objeto que está girando como si estuviera inmóvil o girando muy lentamente._

 _Te has hecho cargo de mí y ahora, no puedo ignorar lo que me has mostrado._

 _Me has reclamado y no me importa quién lo sepa._

 _Me has reclamado y no me importa quién lo vea._

 _Estoy debilitado y me fortalezco en tus brazos._

 _Me has reclamado y necesito sentirte cerca"_

Mi corazón se aceleró mientras sus ojos se volvieron hacia mí. No había oído esta canción antes y tenía todos sus discos en mi iPod. Su lengua apenas se asomaba de sus labios cuando se los humedeció, entonces capturo mi mirada y abrió la boca otra vez.

 _"Te quedas con ganas de más de lo que jamás podría comprender._

 _Yo estoy indefenso, necesitando ceder a tus órdenes._

 _Esperando verte sonreír, me está consumiendo y atando de manos._

 _Nada de lo que ofrezco podría ser digno de tu amor._

 _Es un milagro que me vieras y no huyeras nunca._

 _Voy a pasar toda mi vida tratando de ser el hombre que tu crees que soy._

 _Ahora bien, no puedo estar solo. Ahora, estoy bajo tu influencia._

 _Te has hecho cargo de mí y ahora, no puedo ignorar lo que me has mostrado._

 _Me has reclamado y no me importa quién lo sepa._

 _Me has reclamado y no me importa quién lo vea._

 _Estoy debilitado y me fortalezco en tus brazos._

 _Me has reclamado y necesito sentirte cerca."_

Sus labios fruncidos, me lanza un beso antes de volver su atención a la multitud y seguir cantando.

 _"Mantienes el fuego dentro de tu mirada._

 _Hipnotizas a todos los que entran en tu laberinto._

 _No sé nada de tus pensamientos, pero tengo que tomar el sol en el calor de tus rayos._

 _Nada de lo que hacemos cada vez podría estar equivocado._

 _Eres por siempre perfecta en todo sentido._

 _Ahora bien, no puedo estar solo. Ahora, estoy bajo tu influencia._

 _Te has hecho cargo de mí y ahora, no puedo ignorar lo que me has mostrado._

 _Me has reclamado y no me importa quién lo sepa._

 _Me has reclamado y no me importa quién lo vea._

 _Estoy debilitado y me fortalezco en tus brazos._

 _Me has reclamado y necesito sentirte cerca."_

La canción llegó a su fin y la multitud comenzó a gritar su nombre.

El orgullo brotó dentro de mí al pensar que este brillante chico... era mío.

—¿Así que eres la nueva aventura de Sasori? —

Miré hacia atrás por encima del hombro para encontrar el origen de la voz sarcástica. La chica tenía una sonrisa molesta es su rostro muy atractivo. Una cabeza llena de rizos rubios que le llegaba casi hasta la diminuta cintura que parecía injusta teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de su pecho. La parte superior de la camiseta sin mangas que llevaba dos copas D que se derraman fuera de la línea del escote de corte bajo.

Si me dijera que acababa de salir de una sesión de fotos para la revista Playboy no me hubiera sorprendido.

—Normalmente acude a... bueno, un tipo más notable. Me sorprende que lo mantengas muy ocupado.

Sí, no me había equivocado del tono sarcástico en su voz. La chica no me agradaba. Pero lo que decía no tenía sentido. Sabía a ciencia cierta que Sasori no tenía "aventuras amorosas" y que yo era la única relación que jamás había tenido, no estoy segura de cómo responder a su evidente falta de conocimiento acerca de él, así que dirigí mi atención de nuevo a el escenario y vi que él llevaba a miles de personas a un frenesí de excitación.

—Demasiado buena para hablar conmigo, ¿verdad? Bueno, ya lo veremos. He estado por aquí mucho más tiempo que tú y mi papá es el patrocinador de Cold Soul, todos me conocen. A Sasori no le gustara que seas grosera conmigo.

Finalmente, no pude morderme la lengua por más tiempo y giré mi cabeza para encontrarme con su mirada.

—Cuando digas algo que valga la pena contestar, con mucho gusto te responderé. Pero es obvio que no sabes nada de Sasori en absoluto. Si te escuchas, te darías cuenta de lo increíblemente estúpido que suena. —Sus ojos se iluminaron con furia y me entraron ganas de reír por su reacción.

La chica podía insultar, pero que no soportada una contestación.

—Espero que hayas disfrutado de tu paseo, zorra, porque ya se acabó. Sasori no se conformara con tan poquita cosa como él. Soy demasiado importante como para alterarme.

Mi sangre comenzó a hervir y di un paso hacia ella

—¿Acabas de llamarme zorra? —Susurré.

Al principio, parecía muy contenta con mi ira, pero luego desapareció su sonrisa divertida y una expresión de terror iluminó su rostro. Empezó a retroceder lejos de mí. Me entraron ganas de reír en voz alta. Me recordó a uno de los matones de la escuela primaria del que todos hablaban. Una vez que gritaban, se acobardaban.

Sentí una sensación de poder para manejar esta situación por mi misma. No iba a esperar a Sasori para decirle lo perra que era.

—No —La chica retrocedió contra la pared y me quedé con mi mirada enojada fija en ella, amando su expresión de horror. Esto era muy divertido.

—Sakura, detente.

Me quedé inmóvil ante el sonido de la voz Sasori mientras se interponía entre las dos. El sudor de su pecho había empapado la camisa y se aferraba con más fuerza a la piel. Luego se volvió y miró a la otra chica.

—¿Qué está pasando? —

Le oí preguntar. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué estaba preocupado por ella?

—Me atacó, yo sólo trataba de hablar con ella y me atacó — Balbuceó la joven con lágrimas.

¿Está llorando? Maldita sea, incluso sonaba creíble.

—No la toqué…

—Ahora no, Sakura —Sasori me interrumpió y me quede con la boca abierta hacia a él y la chica que aparentemente consolaba.

¿Acaso había entrado en un universo alternativo? Nada de esto tiene sentido.

—Ella... ella me siseo —Tartamudeó la muchacha, señalando con una de sus largas uñas rojas en mi dirección.

Bueno, tal vez lo hubiera hecho. Pero me llamó una zorra.

—Me llamó… —Empecé y una vez más Sasori me cortó.

—Espera, Sakura.

La confusión se convirtió rápidamente en ira y no iba a esperar hasta que terminara de hablar con la chica y escuchándola con su boca llena de mentiras. Debería haberme preguntado si yo estaba bien. No a ella. No iba a estar aquí de pie para seguir escuchando esto. Y te aseguro que no iba a quedarme para intentar defenderme si no iba a siquiera darme la oportunidad de hablar. Me fui hacia la puerta de atrás, esperando que Sasori me siguiera, pero una vez que abrí la puerta, noté que él no había estado detrás de mí.

Herida, furiosa y confundida miré fijamente hacia la noche. No tenía un coche. Sasori no iba a venir detrás de mí. Y dependía completamente de él y me dejó colgada. Las lágrimas borbotearon de mis ojos y empecé a limpiarlas y decidí dejarlos solos. No quería que nadie me viera llorar.

—Te llevaré a casa —La voz de Sasuke me sobresaltó.

Giré y lo encontré apoyado contra su camioneta, mirándome.

No quería que me viera llorar, me sequé las lágrimas que corrían por mi cara. No podía irme con Sasuke. Era un espíritu maligno detrás de mi alma. El ceño fruncido en su rostro me recordó al muchacho que llegó al hospital a verme después de mi accidente.

Había estado tan preocupado que había dormido en la sala de espera toda la noche. En mi vida entera, Sasuke había estado allí cuando yo necesitaba a alguien. Nada en él fue alguna vez espantoso. Ni una sola vez me ha defraudado. Miré hacia la puerta cerrada, deseando que Sasori caminara a través de ella, pero no pasó nada. La ira me quemó la garganta y me dolió el corazón.

—Claro, gracias, Sasuke-kun. Me vendría bien un paseo.

* * *

 **Sasori**

Dejar a Sakura caminando apagada, herida y molesta había sido casi imposible. Sin embargo, la distancia que puse entre ella y la criatura sin alma, delante de mí, era mejor. La ira y el dolor rodando fuera de ella eran muy molestos. Tenía que averiguar lo que era esta cosa. No podía hacer eso con la angustia de Sakura detrás de mí.

Quería terminar con ella y tenerla en mis brazos y tranquilizarla, pero no podía darle a este asunto una oportunidad de escapar.

—¿Quién eres? —Gruñí, bajando la mirada a la rubia.

Sonrió y se enderezó, olvidándose de su actuación una vez que Sakura dio vuelta a la esquina.

—Nadie que conozcas, Sasori-san —Respondió, y llevó una larga uña roja hasta mi camisa—, pero eso podría cambiar.

Le di una palmada a su mano con fuerza suficiente como para que gritara de dolor. Bien. Quería hacerle daño. Había estado demasiado cerca de Sakura. Y mi niña tontamente valiente había estado mirándola como si ella pudiera con el demonio.

—Estás por debajo de mí —Le recordé con una voz fría—. Ahora, dime por qué estabas cerca de mi Sakura. —pregunté.

Se encogió de hombros y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Hice lo que me dijeron que hiciera. Es mi trabajo, Sasori-san. A ti también te toca cumplir con tu trabajo, ¿No?

—No juegues conmigo. Quiero las respuestas ahora. Necesito alcanzar a Sakura. No tengo tiempo para esto.

Se rió y el miedo helado se apoderó de mí.

—Demasiado tarde —dijo con una voz cantarina antes de desaparecer.

No queriendo creer que el martilleo en mi cabeza era verdad, me eché a correr por el pasillo por el que Sakura había corrido tan sólo unos minutos antes. No había ni rastro de ella. Abrí la puerta de atrás y el estacionamiento se encontraba lleno de autos vacíos.

Nada.

Cerrando los ojos. Busqué por su alma. Y por primera vez desde que la conocí no pude escucharla.

—¡Joder!


	6. Predestined: Capitulo 6

Les tengo esta nueva adaptación del segundo libro de la Saga Existence. Para entenderlo hay que leer el primero. Así que si no lo has leído, ve a mi perfil y entra al primer libro. Después nos vemos por aquí.

.

 _Adaptación "Predestined" por Abbi Glines_

* * *

 ** _[Existence: Primer libro]_ _s/12408639/1/Existence_**

* * *

 **Predestined**

,

,

,

Capitulo 6

 **Sakura**

Mis ojos se sentían pesados. No podía recordar por qué. Luché para abrirlos, pero nada. ¿Dónde me encontraba? ¿Dónde está Sasori? ¿Por qué no puedo abrir los ojos?

—Shhhh, está bien, Sakura. No te preocupes. Te tengo.

Es la voz de Sasuke. ¿Por qué está Sasuke aquí?

—¿Sa-Sasuke ?

Dedos anormalmente cálidos apartaron el cabello de mi rostro y me estremecí mientras la piel de gallina cubrió mi cuerpo. No fue por placer.

—Sí, estoy aquí —Murmuró y continuó jugando con mi cabello.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué no puedo abrir los ojos? —El pánico en mi voz fue evidente.

—Estás conmigo ahora. Donde perteneces. Donde siempre has pertenecido. Has sido mía desde el momento en que te elegí, cuando éramos solo niños. Y en cuanto a tus ojos, podrás abrirlos pronto. Tu cuerpo humano tiene dificultades para tratar con el viaje; lamento eso. — Nada de lo que decía tenía sentido.

—No entiendo.

—Sólo descansa. Te sentirás mejor pronto.

Utilicé cada onza de fuerza en mi cuerpo luchando sin fin para abrir mis ojos. Pero no ocurrió nada. Todo quedó oscuro. Hasta qué, exhausta, me adentré en la oscuridad.

* * *

Parpadeando lentamente, levanté la mirada a lo que parecía ser gasa oscura. Estudiándola con confusión, noté que caía sobre la cama en que yo estaba recostada. Giré mi cabeza para observar mí alrededor y noté que la iluminación era a causa una tenue luz anaranjada. Me levanté sobre mis codos y me pregunté si esto era real o si era un sueño.

Velas cubrían la habitación y hacían que la luz parpadeante bailara a través del techo. Sin embargo, las paredes eran de piedra, el cuarto fue elaboradamente decorado con candelabros y una araña de cristal. Tenía que estar soñando. Sacudí mi cabeza para despejarme, deslicé mi pie sobre el borde de la cama, notando por primera vez las sábanas de seda negra en las cuales estuve durmiendo.

La enorme cama de hierro parecía fuera de lugar en una habitación con paredes de piedra. ¿Dónde se supone que estoy y cómo llegué a este lugar?

Me senté allí, estudiando las pequeñas flamas enfrente de mí y me concentré en lo que podía recordar: Estuve en el concierto de Sasori. Allí estaba una chica… una chica mala. Una chica que Sasori había consolado.

Oh, corrí y Sasuke me encontró.

Jadeando, salté de la cama y me di la vuelta, buscando una puerta. Esto no era un sueño. Necesitaba salir de allí. Algo no andaba bien. Sasuke me había raptado. Me drogó. ¿Por qué tengo que ser una reina del drama y huir?. Sakura eres un genio.

Antes de que mis nervios se volvieran locos, la pared de pierda a la izquierda de la cama comenzó a moverse y una puerta oculta se abrió.

Sasuke entró en la habitación vestido con sus habituales vaqueros y camisa polo. Parecía tan normal. Se parecía al mariscal de campo del instituto. Su cabello negro perfectamente despeinado como si tuviera estilo. Los ojos onix en los que una vez confié brillaban mientras se encontraban con los míos. Era tan difícil de creer que era malvado.

—Despertaste —dijo mientras cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—¿Dónde estamos?

Sasuke extendió las manos y sonrió.

—Mi lugar. ¿Te gusta?

Rompí el contacto visual con él. No era la respuesta que yo buscaba y él lo sabe.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí, Sasuke?

Sonrió, y arqueó una ceja. No fue una expresión a la que estuviera familiarizada. Sasuke nunca pareció ser engreído.

—Porque me perteneces.

Me obligué a no dejarme llevar por el pánico mientras me aferraba a mi expresión de calma, y di otro paso hacia él.

—No te pertenezco, Sasuke. No soy una posesión. Soy una persona. Por favor, regrésame a casa.

Sasuke dejo escapar una fuerte carcajada que no contenía nada de humor.

—Así que, ¿Sasori-san se quedará con lo que yo cree? No lo creo, Sakura —Se detuvo y pasó su mano a través de su desordenado cabello.

Fue un movimiento que lo vi hacer cientos de veces. De alguna manera, ver ese pequeño gesto humano alivió al miedo al cual me aferraba.

—Lo puedes ver, él estaba obligado a amarte. Eres diferente. Él vio eso. Pero lo que no te explicó fue que eras diferente porque yo te hice diferente. No él. No el destino. Eres mía. Has sido moldeada a mi creación. Debes elegirme —Extendió su mano—, Esta bien, confía en mí. Mi tacto nunca te lastimará.

Negando con la cabeza, di varios pasos atrás, hasta que mi espalda tocó la cabecera de hierro.

—¿Alguna vez te he lastimado, Sakura? Escucha tu alma. Sabe a dónde pertenece. El fuego relampaguea en tus ojos justo ahora, es tu alma buscándome —Se detuvo frente a mi y me sonrió como si tuviera un maravilloso secreto que compartir. Extendió su mano hacia mí—. Dame tu mano.

Mis ojos. Él es la razón por la cual mis ojos brillan de un raro color naranja, ¿Y quiere que le dé mi mano? No lo creo. Esto es un problema.

—Por favor, llévame a casa. Solo quiero ir a casa —Rogué.

Frunciendo el ceño, Sasuke dejó caer su mano extendida.

—¿Qué debo hacer para que confíes en mi? Confías en La Muerte, sin lugar a dudas. La Muerte, Sakura. Él es la Muerte. ¿Cómo puedes confiar en una creación que toma las almas de la tierra y no confías en mí? Nunca permitiría que salieras herida. Nunca permitiría que estuvieras sola.

—Pero él aparece y caes sin sentido bajo su hechizo. ¿Qué hizo para merecerte? No salvo tu vida. Vino a tomar tu alma cuando eras una niña. Dejo a tu madre llorando la perdida de su niña y no tuvo remordimiento. Eso es lo que él hace. El te vio esa vez, el iba a recoger tu alma.

—¿Por qué me salvaste?

Sasuke me dio una pequeña y triste sonrisa y ladeó la cabeza a un lado, estudiándome.

—No soy tu más oscuro sueño, Sakura. Puedo caminar en la oscuridad, pero vi una vida digna y la elegí. Mi padre la eligió. Estuvo de acuerdo en lo que tu significas para mi. Ahora tienes que aceptar que la vida que siempre tuviste está llegando a su fin. Ya es hora. Se suponía que morirías ese día en la carretera y cuando la Muerte viniera, yo tomaría tu alma en su lugar. Debiste confiar en mí. Tu alma y mi espíritu son uno mismo. Pero la Muerte rompió las reglas —gruñó Sasuke, y caminó hacia uno de los muchos candelabros iluminando la habitación—. Tuve que volverme un poco más duro. Sabía que la Muerte estaba contigo, pero creí que lo que hacía, era el mismo interés que mostraba en cualquier otra alma, preparándote. En cambio, el tonto se enamoro de ti.

Observé horrorizada mientras alargaba su mano sobre la flama, causando que está creciera hasta que la punta rozó la palma de su mano. Su puño apretado sobre la flama se giró hacia mí y abrió su mano para revelar una bola de fuego.

—No puedo controlar a la Muerte, pero puedo controlar a los muertos. Esos quienes eligen quedarse en la tierra. Caminan entre la oscuridad bajo el mando de mi padre. Bajo mi mando. Necesito a alguien para llenar la soledad. Tú has sido mi compañía por quince años, ni siquiera lo notaste. Pero tus recuerdos lentamente regresaran. Verás que, de hecho, me perteneces.

Sasori es más fuerte que esto. Repetí ese recordatorio en mi cabeza para que mi corazón dejara de golpear mi pecho. Me encontrará. Incluso si estoy en lo más profundo del Infierno.

Mirando a mí alrededor, seriamente dudaba que allí fuera donde estábamos. Nada en este lugar me recordó al Infierno. Bueno, excepto que estaba atrapada aquí con un espíritu Vudú.

—¿Sólo me raptaste de la tierra? ¿Qué hay con mi madre? No puedo dejarla —Esa era en realidad la menor de mis preocupaciones, pero él conocía a mi madre y tenía que echárselo en su rostro.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y cerró la distancia entre nosotros, causando que mi cuerpo se pusiera en alerta máxima. Tuve que obligarme mentalmente a no retroceder por su cercanía. No estaba segura de cómo manejar esto. Aseguraba que mi alma era suya, pero eso no significaba que yo tenía que hacer todo lo que él quisiera.

—Te regresaré pronto. Ni siquiera notará que te fuiste. Sólo necesito un lugar donde hablar contigo. Para explicártelo sin… —Se detuvo y una expresión de amargura curvó los labios—, esa estúpida transportadora o Sasori-san continuamente estropeando mis intentos.

Así que me dejaría irme a casa. No estaría atrapada en esta espeluznante celda para siempre. Esa fue la mejor noticia que había escuchado desde que él entró en la habitación. Respirar se volvió más fácil.

—¿Te preocupaba que te mantuviera prisionera? Vamos, Sakura, me conoces mejor que eso. ¿Cuándo no me he asegurado de hacerte feliz? ¿Cuándo he intentado lastimarte? Nunca. —Terminó, alargando su brazo para tomar mi mano y apretarla.

Quería apartarla de golpe y correr al otro lado de la habitación, pero no lo hice. Enfurecerlo no era la mejor idea. Si planeaba dejarme ir a casa, yo no iba a hacerlo cambiar de opinión por una discusión.

—¿De qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo? —Le pregunté en un suave tono de no-confrontación.

Eso pareció agradarle, sonrió. Este era el Sasuke que conocía. Sólo ver su sonrisa me tranquilizo.

—Eso está mejor. Tu corazón dejo de acelerarse. No tienes por qué asustarte. Nunca temas de mí.

Es una lástima. Yo no era fan de los malvados espíritus, así que siempre le temería.

—Ven a caminar conmigo, por favor. Podemos caminar un rato mientras te muestro alrededor —dijo, tirando suavemente de mi brazo.

No me sentía de humor para hacer un recorrido por el Infierno, pero quería irme a casa, así que deje que me dirigiera a la puerta de piedra que hacía juego con las paredes perfectamente. Nunca la hubiera descubierto si él no la hubiera usado.

El aire frío y húmedo no me sorprendió tanto como lo hizo mi entorno. Esto no era el Infierno. A pesar de que olía muy similar a lo que yo esperaría que si fuera. El vapor que se elevaba desde la calle de asfalto negro frente a mi era por el húmedo aire de la noche, lo que debería ser un anormalmente día de invierno cálido no eran las profundidades del Infierno.

Los viejos y destartalados edificios franceses bordeaban la calle llena de bares, discotecas y tiendas de vudú abiertas. Podría no estar en el infierno, pero era lo más parecido a él. Una puerta del bar directamente frente a nosotros se abrió y un chico salió tropezándose porque un hombre más fuerte lo lanzó a la calle para luego cerrar la puerta firmemente.

El chico comenzó maldecir y reírse y hacer un escándalo. ¿Dónde están los padres de este chico? Debía ser media noche.

Una mujer corrió por la calle mientras gritaba riendo, luego se detuvo y levantó su ya muy pequeño top para que sus pechos quedaran libres y desnudos frente al hombre que la perseguía. Ella se dio la vuelta y siguió corriendo con sus tacones de aguja, con sus pechos completamente desnudos a la vista de todos. El hombre finalmente la atrapo y la hizo girar, levantándola en sus brazos, enterrando su rostro en algún lugar donde yo no prefería ver.

Apartando mi mirada de ellos y su comportamiento repugnante vi un viejo carruaje haciendo su camino hacia nosotros. Me pregunté si esa era la razón por la cual las calles olían a estiércol y vómito.

—Vamos, Sakura, debemos hablar. Vayamos a dar un paseo —Sasuke me dirigió hacia el carruaje mientras el caballo se detenía frente a nosotros.

—¿Iremos en esto? —Pregunté mientras me levantaba para subirme a la parte trasera del carruaje.

—Sip —respondió sonriendo y tomó el asiento frente a mí en vez de sentarse a mi lado.

Agradecí la distancia, pero no me gusto el hecho de que sus ojos estuvieran frente a los míos.

—Entonces, ¿Qué piensas de la calle Bourbon? ¿Es todo lo que siempre habías imaginado?

Sinceramente, nunca había pensado en la calle Bourbon en absoluto. Ninguna vez en mi vida imaginé que sería esto. Ahora, sabía la exacta localización en Luisiana a la cual Sasuke me trajo. Puse mi atención de regreso a las calles mientras las pasábamos. Luces de chillantes colores de mujeres desnudas brillaban en las ventanas, y pizarrones que aseguraban tener los mejores platillos de la ciudad llenaban las calles, también.

Las tiendas de vudú eran interminables y los pequeños muñecos que siempre me venían a la mente cuando alguien mencionaba Vudú cubrían las ventanas. Eso era todo lo que sabía del vudú. Un pequeño muñeco al que pinchaban agujas si no te agradaba alguien. Era una idea divertida, nada más. Que equivocada había estado.

—Esas tiendas, las que son de Vudú… —Comencé y Sasuke rió.

—Son propiedad de gente que normalmente estafa a los turistas. Ni uno sólo de ellos tiene algún poder. Me imagino que si un espíritu vudú real tuviera la gracia de tocar sus puertas, le cerrarían la puerta y huirían de la ciudad. El vudú no es real en estas calles. Sólo se puede encontrar muy profundamente por esos elegidos que los espíritus quieren que los encuentren.

Oh, fabuloso, ¿Los espíritus malignos son exigentes? Esto no puede ser peor. Trato de no rodar los ojos, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de Sasuke me dice que él sabe que intento portarme bien. Los viejos edificios franceses comienzan a dar paso a edificios más limpios, más elegantes. Me preguntaba si vería una linda parte de Nueva Orleans antes de regresar a casa.

—Este es el Distrito Jardín. Es una zona agradable. La mayoría de las mansiones bien conservadas puedes encontrarlas aquí mismo. — Sin importar cuan fascinante fueran, no me interesaban los vecindarios de Nueva Orleans.

—¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo, Sasuke? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? — Sasuke se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas.

Me incorporé en mi asiento con el fin de mantener una distancia segura de él.

Afortunadamente, pareció no darse cuenta.

—Sé que no entiendes ahora lo que tu madre hizo. Recordarás todas las veces que he estado entrando a tu vida. Sabrás que estuve ese día que la vieja reina Vudú removió la enfermedad de tu cuerpo. Sí, lo hice y también la petición, mi padre lo requirió, pidió una restitución por ello. Toda acción viene con un pago. No del tipo monetario como en las tiendas de vudú de aquí quieren. El Vudú real pide algo más. El pago más caro que puede ser. Yo quería que vivieras, Sakura. Te observé desde el momento en que llegaste a Nueva Orleans. La enfermera te observaba porque eras la nieta de la poderosa Tsunade. Te trajo a mí para verte desde el primer día que llegaste. Quede fascinado por ti. Mi padre buscaba a mi compañera y yo le pedí que la petición fueras tú. Dijo que teníamos que esperar. Eso significaba que ocurriría cuando el destino lo decidiera. Cuando los doctores dijeron que no verías otro día, tu madre fue con la enfermera y te trajo a la vieja reina vudú, quien me llamó.

Se detuvo, me miró por un momento. Conocía la mayor parte de eso ya, excepto, la conexión con la enfermera.

Después de tomar una respiración profunda, casi un suspiro, Sasuke continuó: —Una vida no puede darse gratis. El costo es una vida por otra vida. Salvé tu vida y al hacerlo, compré tu alma. Ha sido mía desde el día que estuviste saludable. He estado cerca de ti desde entonces.

Mi madre vendió mi alma al diablo. Eso era lo que me decía. Excepto que era difícil pensar en Sasuke como el diablo. Se veía tan normal sentado frente a mí. Si sólo fuera un chico normal con quien pudiera terminar y luego alejarme de él.

—Nada de esto tiene sentido. ¿Por qué te volviste humano? ¿Por qué me ignoraste por años? ¿Por qué fingiste? ¿Por qué me quieres? ¿Por qué sólo no me dejas irme?. Todo este tiempo siendo el tipo de chico que mas detestaba, ¿Porque Sasuke? —Las preguntas salieron de mi boca.

Y Sasuke comenzó a abrir la boca otra vez cuando una expresión furiosa tomó su lugar. Eso era nuevo. No se parecía al Sasuke que yo conocía. ¿Por qué escupí todo eso? Oh, Dios, no dejes que se convierta en un horrible demonio.

—Está aquí. ¿Cómo diablos llego aquí tan rápido? —Rugió y el carruaje se detuvo.

Miré a mí alrededor mientras Sasuke se levantaba y saltaba de su asiento y me dejaba sola. Las luces de la calle se apagaron y encendieron y las muy transitadas calles que recorrimos se habían ido. Esto era francamente espeluznante. Una mano tomó mi brazo y me jaló, grité pero al instante me callé, Sasori tiraba de mí a sus brazos.

—Está bien —Me aseguró y deje escapar un sollozo de alivio. Estaba aquí. Iría a casa. Pasó su mano por mi cabello—. Shhh, te tengo. Se fue.

—¿Dónde? ¿Estás seguro? —Susurré contra su pecho.

—Sí, huyó en vez de enfrentarme. Se fue, Sakura. Te lo aseguro. — Asentí en su pecho, envolviendo mis brazos en su cintura e inhalando su aroma.

No me importaba que lastimara mis sentimientos más tarde. Que reaccionara de forma exagerada. Sólo quería irme de este lugar.

—Vamos a casa —Susurró en mi oído.


	7. Predestined: Capitulo 7

Les tengo esta nueva adaptación del segundo libro de la Saga Existence. Para entenderlo hay que leer el primero. Así que si no lo has leído, ve a mi perfil y entra al primer libro. Después nos vemos por aquí.

.

 _Adaptación "Predestined" por Abbi Glines_

* * *

 ** _[Existence: Primer libro]_ _s/12408639/1/Existence_**

* * *

 **Predestined**

,

,

,

Capitulo 7

 **Sasori**

\- No va a mejorar la situación si sigues mirándola desde ahí como si fueras su maldito perro guardián —Se quejó Ino desde la silla de la esquina del dormitorio de Sakura en la cual se sentaba.

Ni siquiera me tomé el tiempo de responder su burla. No podía apartar mis ojos de Sakura mientras permanecía acostada en su cama. A salvo. Aquí conmigo y segura. La ira dentro de mí hervía porque fue arrebatada frente a mis narices. Había sido paciente con los tratos con esos espíritus, pero ya no más. Se metieron con el chico equivocado.

No habría más criaturas sin almas cerca de Sakura. No esperaré para ver cuáles son sus intenciones. Terminaré con su existencia. Debó comenzar con Karin. No podría ser otra persona desaparecida. Puedo asegurarme de que nadie la recuerde. No quiero esperar hasta que olviden que existió.

Deberá ser un corte limpio. Karin deberá desaparecer cuando Sasuke lo haga. Me molesta que éste todavía por aquí, a pesar de que no causó ningún revuelo desde su partida. La he observado, pero actuó como la caprichosa animadora, cabeza hueca de siempre. Ni una sola vez se acercó a Sakura o intentó coquetear conmigo para molestarla. Al menos qué quien la creo le haya ordenado dejarme en paz a mí y a los míos.

—Tienes esa expresión en tu rostro de "Voy a patearle el trasero a alguien", Sasori-dono. ¿Qué planeas? —Demandó Ino.

Casi había olvidado la presencia de Ino en la habitación. Había estado aquí cuando regresé preocupado por Sakura. Eso es todo lo que podía decir de Ino. Es leal y Sakura se las arreglo para ganarse la lealtad de Ino. Ahora, deshacerme de ella es un problema.

—Karin necesita irse. Aquí no hay lugar para criaturas sin almas y no la quiero cerca de Sakura.

—Oh, bueno. Me gusta ese plan. Esa zorra debió de haberse ido cuando Sasuke lo hizo. He estado observándola en la escuela, no está causando problemas porque nadie recuerda que estuvo allí. Sasuke la dejó aquí por una razón.

—Exactamente —Por una vez estuvimos de acuerdo.

Pero cuando se trataba de la seguridad de Sakura, con Ino siempre contaba. Sakura murmuró algo durmiendo y rodó sobre su espalda. Observé asombrado como sus pestañas revoloteaban en contra de sus altos pómulos. El labio inferior regordete que tanto adoro sobresalía un poco, como si estuviera haciendo un puchero. Los mechones rosa de seda de su cabello se esparcían en su almohada.

Todo en ella era increíble,

—Por favor, deja de mirarla como una cachorro enfermo de amor. Es muy molesto —Se burló Ino.

—Entonces, pasé de ser un perro guardián a un cachorro enfermo de amor. ¿Qué tienes en contra de las descripciones caninas?

Ino rio en voz baja.

—No lo sé. Quizás necesito un perro.

—Sí, como si eso fuera a suceder. Una transportadora con un perro de mascota. ¿Dónde vas a dejarlo mientras estés trabajando? ¿En el séptimo cielo?

—Bueno, ¿No eres una caja llena de sorpresas? Para tu información, me imaginó que si dejan que La Muerte tenga una humana, puedo al menos tener un perro.

Iba a comenzar a responderle cuando los ojos de Sakura parpadearon lentamente y los abrió. Pude ver sus papilas dilatadas mientras trataba de concentrarse.

—Hola —Gruñó con voz soñolienta.

Era hora de que Ino se fuera.

—Vete, Ino. Te llamaré si te necesito aquí —Ordené, sin molestarme en mirarla.

Disfrutaba observar a Sakura despertarse y no quería perderme eso por un segundo.

—Veo que estorbo aquí —dijo Ino en tono divertido, causando que las comisuras de los labios de Sakura se levantaran.

—Te veré pronto, Ino —gritó Sakura mientras Ino salía de la habitación.

—Esto es mejor —Suspiré, sentándome al lado de Sakura e inclinándome contra la cabecera.

Extendí mi brazo y tiré de Sakura para recostar su cabeza en mi pecho.

—Mmmm —Estuvo de acuerdo, todavía no completamente despierta.

Sasuke había drenado la energía en su cuerpo humano. Eso era peligroso para un humano, sin embargo el idiota lo hizo. Sakura sentiría los efectos por un par de días. La traje a casa por medio de un jet privado y durmió en todo el viaje.

—No puedo mantener los ojos abiertos, pero quiero verte —Jugué con su cabello, enredando sus mechones alrededor de mis dedos.

—Es por culpa de Sasuke. Usó un método de transportación que no es para los humanos. Pero lo pagará.

—Lamento haberme ido —La pequeña disculpa de Sakura me molestó.

No tenía ninguna razón para disculparse. Estuvo presa del pánico y manejó la situación erróneamente.

—No, soy yo quien lamenta no haberte explicado sobre esa rubia sin alma. No debí haber descartado sus habilidades. Al verla tan cerca de ti, me asusto. Tomé por misión averiguar porque se encontraba allí.

Sakura bostezó, luego echó su cabeza hacia atrás para mirarme

— ¿Era un sin alma?

Asentí.

—Me distrajo y te molestó con el propósito de dejarte sola para Sasuke. Caí en su trampa —Admitir mi fracaso dejó un sabor amargo en mi boca.

Le he fallado dos veces.

—No, yo caí en su trampa. Tu tratabas de protegerme y actúe como una novia tonta, celosa y me fui —El sueño había desaparecido de su voz ahora.

No le gustaba que me culpara de esto. Si no la tranquilizaba, se levantaría y comenzaría a despotricar sobre mi equivocación.

—¿Tenias celos? —Me burlé y su mirada determinada se transformó en una sonrisa tímida.

—Sabes que si. La chica me decía que era tu más reciente aventura y dio a entender que salías con una chica diferente cada semana. Sé que no debía creerle sus comentarios pero me llamó zorra y bueno, quería abofetearla.

—¿Te llamó qué? Me preguntó si Sasuke sabe eso. Debido a que piensa que le perteneces. Como se sentiría si supiera que su pequeña chica malvada te llamó por ese vulgar nombre —Hice una pausa y tomé una profunda respiración.

Estar furioso mientras sostengo a una muy dormida y exhausta Sakura en mis brazos no es una buena idea—. No debí caer en sus provocaciones —murmuré enojado conmigo mismo.

—No, no es tu culpa. Además, no debí haberme puesto celosa. Si hubiera sido más madura nada de esto debió haber pasado.

—Hmm, me gusta que estés celosa.

Riéndose, me pellizcó a través del fino algodón de mi camisa y me eché a reír. El sonido era tan nuevo para mí. Antes de Sakura, no creo haber reído nunca.

* * *

 **Sakura**

—Entonces, ¿Qué planeas con tu sexy novio rockero para el Día de San Valentín? —preguntó Hinata, viniendo a mi lado tan pronto salí de mi coche.

Me había olvidado del Día de San Valentín, pero dudaba que la Muerte reconociera esta celebración. Además, Sasori había salido otra vez esta mañana. Ino estaría aquí pronto.

La dejé comiendo los waffles sobrantes y la cubierta de fresa que mamá había puesto para mí en la mesa de la cocina antes de que se fuera muy temprano a una convención de escritores en Chicago. Estaría de viaje toda la semana. Por todo lo que ocurría en esté momento, era probablemente lo mejor.

Ino podría permanecer en forma humana y vagar libremente por mi casa mientras esperábamos a Sasori para encontrar una solución a mi problema.

Al pensar en Sasuke , miré hacia su lugar de estacionamiento y dejé de caminar al ver su camioneta estacionada. Oh, Dios, esta aquí. ¿Qué significa eso? Todo el mundo lo había olvidado. Ahora esta de regreso.

—Sé que rompiste con Sasuke, pero, maldición, no tienes que mirar su camioneta como si fuera lo peor que has visto. Regresó de su viaje de visita a sus abuelos en el Norte. Te acostumbrarás a estar cerca de él de nuevo. No es gran cosa.

¿Sus abuelos? ¿Qué? Lo recordaba. Mi cabeza empezó a golpear. Esto era demasiado. Nada tenía sentido.

—Ahí están mis chicas —La voz de Ino se quebró ante mi ataque de pánico interior y señalé con mis ojos hacia la razón de mi expresión de horror.

Ella entendió. Sus ojos parpadearon hacia la camioneta de Sasuke y luego de nuevo a mí—. Bueno, miren, miren, el rey ha vuelto o debería decir "príncipe"—sonrió por su propia broma y me apretó el brazo—. ¿Hoy será muy divertido, no?

Empecé a sacudir la cabeza y ella me apretó el brazo con más fuerza.

—Sonríe y se bonita, Saku Ann. Eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer. Tengo esto bajo control —dijo entre dientes y me llevó hacia la puerta de la escuela.

Hinata nos siguió en silencio, lo que de por sí era un milagro. Pero pensándolo bien, Ino siempre la asustaba de todos modos.

Ino no dejó de tirarme hasta que llegó a mi casillero. Hinata había dicho su adiós y fue en busca de Naruto tan pronto como entramos en el pasillo. Agradecía su partida porque necesitaba hablar con Ino a solas.

—¿Qué voy a hacer?—Susurré mientras miraba frenéticamente alrededor, buscando cualquier signo de Sasuke por los pasillos.

—Vas a actuar como si todo estuviera bien. Es tu ex, actúa como las chicas hacen alrededor de sus ex —Ino explotó una burbuja de chicle en la boca, como si no fuera una maldita gran cosa.

—Ino, eres consciente de que está detrás de mi alma —Espeté enojada.

Rodó sus ojos.

—Eres consciente de que no hará nada por Sasori.

—Pero Sasori no está aquí.

—Saku Ann, yo estoy aquí. Además, está aquí porque Sasori se deshizo de su pequeño ayudante. No tiene a nadie que le de informes.

¿Pequeño ayudante? ¿Qué?

—¿Puedes hablarme sobre eso por favor?

Ino se apoyó en el casillero de al lado y tiró un hilo de goma de mascar de su boca mientras descansaba una bota en el casillero inferior.

—Karin era un sin alma, cariño. Ahora no está más. Sasori se encontraba molesto cuando te trajo de regreso de Nueva Orleans. No es un fan de el Barrio Francés, ya sabes. Todos los antiguos edificios franceses lo sacan de quicio. Pero a mí, me gusta todo el alcohol. Excepto que luego están las mujeres desnudas. Eso puede ser un poco molesto.

Karin era un sin alma. Apoyé la frente en el frío metal mientras Ino continuó parloteando sobre Nueva Orleans. Por supuesto, Karin era un sin alma. Eso tenía sentido. Si Sasuke estaba tan enamorado de mí, entonces nunca estaría en una relación con otra persona. Todas sus burlas eran destinadas a conducirme directamente a los brazos de Sasuke. Y Sasori, había fingido con ella porque me protegía. Dios, fui una idiota.

—Por lo tanto, se ha ido... —Me dije a mí misma.

Ino dejó de hablar de buñuelos y de su regalo al mundo, suspiró, obviamente frustrada de que su intento de cambiar el tema hubiera fracasado.

—Sí, y Sasori hizo su limpieza. Ni un alma la recordará. Sin ningún doble sentido.

—¿Ino?

—Sí.

—Necesito una coca cola y una barra de chocolate. Muchos chocolates.

Ino se rió y se retiró de su posición en contra de los casilleros.

— Estoy en ello. Te veré en clases.

—Gracias.

La observé mientras se dirigía por el pasillo hacia la sala de profesores.

La risa de Sasuke resonó por los pasillos y me giré para verlo de pie junto al mismo grupo de chicos que siempre lo rodeaban. No miró en mi dirección, y las porristas se encontraban pendientes por cada una de sus palabras. Era como si nada hubiera ocurrido este año. Esto era muy similar a la misma escena que había presenciado el primer día de clases.

El día que había conocido a Sasori sentado en la parte trasera de mi salón. Sonriendo, di la vuelta y me dirigí al salón de clases. Las cosas pueden estar todas confusas, pero ahora, pensando en lo sexy que Sasori había sido ese día mientras me resistía de no mirar su adorable hoyuelo, eso hacía las cosas más interesantes.

Había pensado que no era más que otra alma en aquel entonces. Una que realmente podía hablar. Muchas cosas han cambiado. El alma que pensé que me acechaba no lo hacia. Había estado allí, para llevarse mi alma, porque debía morir. Sin embargo, algo cambió su parecer. Me gustó saber que lo había afectado en una forma que ningún otro ser humano lo había hecho jamás. Había roto todas las leyes del universo por mí. Me dejó vivir.

—Coca Cola y Snickers —Anunció Ino, mientras puso la lata fría en mi mano y dejó caer el Snickers al frente de mi camisa.

—Ino —Chillé sorprendida y agarré rápidamente la barra de chocolate, antes de que golpeara el suelo y fuera pisoteado por la multitud de estudiantes que corría al aula del segundo período.

—Los mendigos no pueden ser selectivos —Intervino junto a mí.

—Eres una engreída —Le espeté, abriendo el Snickers y tomando un bocado.

—Sí, pero me quieres de todos modos.

Sólo pude asentir con la cabeza. Tenía la boca llena y por supuesto que tenía razón. La quería.

—Oye, ¿De dónde sacaste eso? —Exigió Hinata mientras corría a mi lado.

Incliné la cabeza hacia Ino, quien sonrió. Las dos sabíamos que no había forma de que Hinata le pidiera algo a Ino.

—Oh —Fue su respuesta. Entonces, pareció superarlo rápidamente y susurró en voz alta—: ¿Ya hablaste con Sasuke? ¿No crees que es extraño que Sasuke regresará después de que Karin se fue? Es como si estuviéramos jugando a las sillas vacías.

No pude evitar tensarme ante la mención de Sasuke y el nombre de Karin. Si Hinata pensaba que esto era raro, realmente estaría extrañada al saber la verdad. Traté de imaginarme en mi cerebro el hecho de que Karin era una criatura sin alma, pero era demasiado. Ya tengo bastante con Sasuke y su reclamo de mi alma de momento. Debía poner a Karin y su existencia fuera de mi cabeza. Tal vez la olvidaría como todo el mundo lo hacia.

Ino se aclaró la garganta suavemente.

—No, pero él viene hacia aquí y tendré un asiento en primera fila. Maldita sea, debí haber agarrado un poco de palomitas mientras entré al salón.

Sasuke venía directamente hacia nosotras con su sonrisa torcida y arrogancia.

—Oye, Sakura, ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó, deteniéndose frente a mí, así que no podía huir.

A pesar de que tenía respaldo por cada lado, Hinata e Ino, deseaba desesperadamente que Sasori estuviera aquí.

—Um, bien, gracias, ¿Y tú? —Sentía los ojos de los otros estudiantes sobre nosotros.

Esto era lo que todos habían estado esperando. El drama y la angustia adolescente que alimentaba nuestras vidas. Si tan solo supieran…

—Veo que has hecho una nueva amiga —Desvió la mirada hacia Ino y el brillo de advertencia en sus ojos era evidente. ¿Realmente la desafía?

—Uh, sí, la he hecho.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, fuera lo viejo —mencionó Ino, levantando las cejas y mirándolo directamente—, y da paso a lo nuevo y mejorado.

Sasuke se puso rígido y me preocupe que ella hubiera ido demasiado lejos. Estábamos en el pasillo con un montón de seres humanos. Tal vez sería prudente si mantuviéramos la calma del malvado espíritu.

—Una cuestión de opinión —Su voz era controlada y fría.

Sabía que Ino se divertiría con esto y lo empeoraría.

—Um, está bien, fue bueno verte de nuevo Sasuke, eh, te veré por ahí —Alcancé el brazo de Ino y lo sostuve firmemente entre el mío, tirándola, mientras rodeaba a Sasuke y caminamos lo más rápido posible hacia el baño de chicas.

Podía oír la respiración pesada de Hinata mientras corría detrás de nosotras para mantenerse cerca. ¿Dónde se encontraba Naruto cuando lo necesitas? No es que fuera mejor. Hinata escogería el chisme y el drama muy por encima de una sesión de demostración de afecto con su novio en cualquier momento.

—Maldición, Saku Ann, estás corriendo como si los demonios del infierno estuvieran pisándote los talones —Ino se rió entre dientes por su propia broma. No le encontré ni un poco de gracia.

—Por favor, se buena —Cambié mi enfoque lejos de Ino y encontré que Hinata nos observaba con una mirada en su rostro de preocupación mezclada con determinación.

Noté que ella estaba lista por si Ino me atacaba, y se preparaba mentalmente para defenderme.

—Soy amable —Ino arrastró las palabras y tiró su brazo fuera de mi alcance—. Por Dios, contrólate, Sakura. Come tu chocolate y bebe tu refresco. Creo que tu nivel de azúcar es bajo y está haciéndote una perra.

Suspirando, me apoyé contra la pared al lado del lavamanos y tomé un trago de la Coca Cola en mi mano. Necesitaba hablar con Ino a solas, pero la postura de protección de Hinata decía que no iría a ninguna parte. En cambio, me comí mi barra de chocolate y disparé una mirada de advertencia en la dirección de Ino.

—¿Cuándo, uh, uh estará, Sasori de vuelta? —Tembló la voz de Hinata.

Ino parecía encontrar esto entretenido.

—No estoy segura, probablemente llamará esta noche.

—¿Vas a decirle que Sasuke está de vuelta? —preguntó con cautela.

Por supuesto que si, tan pronto lo viera. Mejor aún, podía enviar a Ino para decirle. No estoy segura de poder convencerla de que me dejará sola, con Sasuke tan cerca ahora, pero iba a intentarlo con todas mis fuerzas.

—Claro, pero no es gran cosa. Sasuke rompió las cosas conmigo antes de irse. Es simplemente amable. Ya sabes —Ni siquiera me lo creó.

Hinata frunció el ceño, se acercó al espejo y comenzó a arreglar algunos de sus rizos que pensaba que veía fuera de lugar.

—Mm, bueno, los ex-novios pueden ser un problema. Incluso los más lindos, como Sasuke. Hay algo en el que me parece obsesivo. Como si a pesar de ser el quien termino, no pudiera apartar la vista de ti.

No tenía idea. Era mas que una simple obsesión.

—Creo que todo va a estar bien.

Ino encontró esto divertido y la fulminé con la mirada, lo que sólo la llevó a reírse más fuerte.

Hinata miró por encima del hombro y frunció el ceño a Ino, pero no dijo nada.

—Bueno, he terminado. Mi azúcar en la sangre debe estar bien ahora. Vamos a clase, ya es tarde.


	8. Predestined: Capitulo 8

**Primero que nada.**

 **Por favor preparense mentalmente para este capitulo. Llore demasiado con el.**

.

 _Adaptación "Predestined" por Abbi Glines_

* * *

 ** _[Existence: Primer libro]_ _s/12408639/1/Existence_**

* * *

 **Predestined**

,

,

,

Capitulo 8

 **Sasori**

El alma de pie a mi lado me miraba con ansiedad mientras el niño sobre el cuerpo antiguo del alma lloraba en voz alta. No me agradaban las situaciones como esta. Necesitaba un transportador de inmediato.

Sin embargo, no iba a dejarlo hasta que alguien escuchara los gritos del muchacho y saliera corriendo para ver cómo se encontraba.

—Despierta, abuelo, vamos, despierta —Cantó el niño, sacudiendo el cuerpo vacío tendido en el campo.

Lágrimas corrían por la cara sucia del niño.

A pesar de que él quería creer que su abuelo sólo dormía, sabía la verdad. Los sollozos desgarrando su cuerpo eran un indicador de que ya había aceptado el hecho de que su abuelo falleció.

Miré por encima del alma cuyo rostro estaba tenso por la frustración. No parecía gustarle ver al niño molesto.

—Va a estar bien. Has tenido varios años con él para hacer mella en su vida —Le dije al alma y sus ojos se alzaron para encontrarse con los míos. Alguna paz le recorrió.

—Siento llegar tarde, Sasori-san —Se disculpó Kai mientras aparecía a la derecha del alma.

Asentí con la cabeza, pero no dije nada más. El transportador tomó el alma y se fue. Pero yo esperé. Dejar al niño aquí solo con su abuelo muerto no era algo con lo que me sentía cómodo. No es que fuera a ser lastimado. Su alma no estaba marcada para salir de la tierra. Su vida sería muy larga.

Pero dejarlo llorar aquí solo me parecía mal. Le vi coger puñados de la camisa del anciano y enterrar su cara en la tela. Sus sollozos eran cada vez más tranquilos ahora. La aceptación era siempre más fácil para los jóvenes.

—¡KONOHAMARU! —Llamó una voz femenina y levanté mi mirada para ver a una mujer joven con el pelo corto de color castaño que venía corriendo por la colina.

El temor grabado en su cara, sus enormes ojos marrones brillaban con la ansiedad de los de su hijo. Su preocupación era por su hijo, y no se daba cuenta aún de que su padre se había ido. Miré al chico una vez más, mientras levantó la cabeza y gritó a su madre. Mi trabajo aquí ya lo había hecho. Así que los dejé.

* * *

La casa olía a amoníaco y vapor de desinfectante. Era un olor familiar. Todas las casas de los ancianos que visitaba olían igual. La anciana, metida firmemente en su cama con varias colchas artesanales que eran una mezcla de modelos brillantemente y diversos colores, no dejaban ninguna duda que la hubiera hecho ella misma, me miró con ojos nublados.

Había vivido mucho. Fue una buena vida para ella. Ciento cinco años en esta tierra era un regalo que a muy pocos se les daba. Sólo las mejores y más honradas almas recibían estas vidas.

—Bueno, era hora de que llegaras —Susurró con voz débil.

No podía dejar de reír. Estuvo esperándome. Los más viejos siempre lo hacían. Sabían cuando llegaba el momento. Estas eran las almas más fáciles de tomar.

—Estoy aquí a tiempo, _querida_ , sólo que tú eres impaciente. —

Me burlé de ella con el cariño que su marido había utilizado cuando aún vivía. Me acordaba de él susurrándole: Te veré en el más allá, mi querida antes de salir de su cuerpo. Ella había sonreído a través de sus lágrimas.

Eso había sido hace casi cincuenta años.

—Ah, tú lo escuchaste. —Sonrió y las arrugas en su rostro se arrugaron aún más.

—Lo hice.

—Bueno, vamos a seguir adelante con esto, estoy lista para ver a mi hombre —Susurró, y una serie de toses demolió su frágil y pequeño cuerpo antes de que yo atrajera hacia mí su alma.

* * *

Cuando entré en la habitación de Sakura, Ino se encontraba sentada en la silla púrpura que una vez había sido donde yo pasaba las noches. Dirigiendo mi mirada a la cama, noté que no había nadie.

Fulminé con la mirada a Ino.

—¿Dónde está?

—Insolente, insolente, Sasori-dono. ¿Tienes el azúcar en la sangre demasiado bajo? —Arrastró las palabras.

¿Qué diablos quería decir con el nivel de azúcar bajo?

—¿Dónde está, Ino?

Ino suspiró en voz alta y estiró las piernas. Por una vez, no usaba las botas negras y altas a las que era tan aficionada. Tenía sus pies desnudos y sus uñas eran una sombra horrible de color verde brillante.

—Está en el baño, cielos.

Me volví para acechar fuera de la habitación cuando Ino me detuvo.

—Um, Sasori-dono, no creo que ella aprecie que irrumpas mientras se ducha.

Tenía razón, por supuesto. No estaba pensando. Había pasado casi veinticuatro horas desde que la había visto y me encontraba más y más frustrado a cada minuto. Sasuke había salido completamente de mi radar y yo todavía seguía en un punto muerto sobre cómo tratar con él.

Pensé que después de haber eliminado a Karin, él aparecería, pero no había recibido ninguna respuesta.

—Te perdiste un día muy divertido —La cantarina voz de Ino no era algo en lo que encontraba consuelo.

Esto significaba que iba a decir algo que seguramente me molestaría.

—¿Qué me perdí?

—Bueno, vamos a ver, me enteré que si Sakura no tiene azúcar en su sangre se convierte en una auténtica p… bruja si no come una barra de chocolate durante un momento estresante. También me enteré de que Hinata, de hecho, ama los chismes y, muy posiblemente, a Sakura más de lo que ama al chico larguirucho sobre el que se cuelga.

—Ino hizo una pausa, luego hizo una mueca cuando notó mi gruñido furioso.

No estoy de humor para juegos.

—Ah, y Sasuke ha regresado de visitar a sus abuelos en el Norte. Toda la escuela era un hervidero de emoción.

Él había regresado a la escuela. Mi eliminación de Karin no lo había enviado a mí, lo había enviado de vuelta al mundo de Sakura. No me esperaba eso.

—¿Está bien Sakura?

Ino se levantó y me lanzó una sonrisa divertida a su manera, antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Sí, por supuesto. Estuve en su, ¿Cómo dijo esa anciana que tomamos la semana pasada, después de que incendiara su casa cocinando? Ah, sí, dijo: "como arroz quemado al sartén" —Ino se echó a reír—. Esa era una anciana divertida. Espero transportar su alma de nuevo la próxima vez. —Luego, Ino salió de la habitación.

El vestido rosa pálido que colgaba en la parte exterior de la puerta del armario de Sakura me llamó la atención. La suave tela parecía casi lo suficiente preciosa para tocar la piel de Sakura. Me acerqué a él y levanté el dobladillo y froté la delicada textura sedosa entre mis dedos.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Sakura antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

—Me encanta. ¿Cuándo lo llevarás? —pregunté, girándome en sus brazos para mirarla y disfrutar de sus características.

—Bueno —Mordió la parte inferior de su labio y miró nerviosamente a mí alrededor para ver su vestido—. Lo vi en una tienda y sólo… me gustó. Me parece que necesito un lugar para usarlo… —Se interrumpió, mirándome esperanzada.

¿Estaba pidiéndome que la llevara a un lugar agradable? Nuestras últimas semanas habían sido cualquier cosa menos divertidas para ella. Hemos estado tratando con Sasuke y su mierda. Aparte del concierto que terminó horriblemente, yo no la había llevado a ningún lugar.

La puerta crujió y alcé mis ojos al ver a Ino asomar su cabeza de vuelta a dentro.

—Se llama Día de San Valentín, idiota —anunció—. Si vas a salir con una humana, Sasori-dono, necesitas recordar sus días de fiesta. —Ino me dio una mirada de exasperación antes de cerrar la puerta una vez más.

Día de San Valentín. Había olvidado esa festividad. Los días de fiesta por lo general significan más trabajo para mí. Las personas deprimidas tienden a terminar las cosas en ocasiones especiales y los fiesteros bebían demasiado y luego se ponían detrás de los volantes de los vehículos.

Pero el día de San Valentín no era tan malo en cuanto a suicidio y accidentes automovilísticos se refiere.

—Lo siento, Sakura. No soy muy bueno en esto, al parecer. ¿Podrás perdonarme por no pensar en el hecho de que tengo que hacer más que sólo aparecer en tu habitación o ir contigo a la escuela? Soy una mierda de novio, ¿verdad?

—Ignora a Ino. Simplemente le gusta hacerte pasar un mal rato. Honestamente, no compré esto con la esperanza de que me llevaras a ningún lado por el Día de San Valentín. Sólo lo vi y me acordé de que quisiste que me pusiera de rosa pálido una vez, para el baile. Pensé que tal vez cuando tengamos tiempo, lo podría llevar en algún sitio contigo.

Besé la cima de su cabeza. Sasuke seguía interfiriendo en nuestras vidas y no me gustaba. Mi mente se centraba mucho en él y en el alma de Sakura; la había descuidado a ella.

—El Día de San Valentín tenemos una cita y definitivamente quiero que te pongas ese vestido.

* * *

 **Sakura**

Sasori se había ido de nuevo. Había pasado la noche conmigo, o al menos había estado allí cuando me quedé dormida. Anoche había tocado mi canción. Extrañaba oírlo cantar.

Se había producido más cambios de redacción en esta ocasión como si hubiera estado perfeccionándolo. El sonido de su voz desesperada me hizo feliz de estar acostada en mi cama viéndolo. Sabía con seguridad de que me habría convertido en un charco en el suelo si hubiera tratado de ponerme de pie.

Su pelo rojo cayó en sus ojos mientras bajaba la mirada a la guitarra en sus manos y tocaba el principio de la canción. La reconocí de inmediato. Las palabras flotaron en mi cabeza toda la mañana mientras tarareaba la inquietantemente dulce melodía.

 _"No estabas destinada para el hielo. No te hicieron para el dolor._

 _El mundo que vive dentro de mí me trae sólo vergüenza._

 _Estabas destinada para los castillos y la vida bajo el sol._

 _El frío corriendo a través de mí debería haberte hecho huir._

 _Sin embargo, te quedas, aferrándote a mí._

 _Sin embargo, te quedas, extendiendo una mano que empujo lejos_

 _Sin embargo, te quedas, cuando sé que no es correcto para ti_

 _Sin embargo, te quedas._

 _Sin embargo, te quedas._

 _No puedo sentir el calor. Necesito sentir el hielo._

 _Quiero tener todo dentro y adormecido hasta que no pueda sentir el cuchillo._

 _Así que te aparto y grito tu nombre._

 _Sé que no puedo necesitarte, sin embargo te quiero cerca._

 _Sin embargo, te quedas, aferrándote a mí._

 _Sin embargo, te quedas, extendiendo una mano que empujo lejos_

 _Sin embargo, te quedas, cuando sé que no es correcto para ti_

 _Sin embargo, te quedas._

 _Sin embargo, te quedas._

 _No puedo sentir el calor. Necesito sentir el hielo._

 _Quiero tener todo dentro y adormecido hasta que no pueda sentir el cuchillo._

 _Así que te aparto y grito tu nombre._

 _Sé que no puedo necesitarte, sin embargo te quiero cerca._

 _Sin embargo, te quedas, aferrándote a mí._

 _Sin embargo, te quedas, extendiendo una mano que empujo lejos_

 _Sin embargo, te quedas, cuando sé que no es correcto para ti_

 _Sin embargo, te quedas._

 _Sin embargo, te quedas._

 _Oh, la oscuridad siempre será mi capa y tú eres la amenaza para revelar mi dolor._

 _Así que me marcho, me marcho y borro mis recuerdos._

 _Necesito enfrentar la vida que era para mí._

 _No te quedes y arruines mis planes._

 _No puedes tener mi alma, oh, no soy un hombre._

 _El recipiente vacío que habito no tiene la intención de sentir el calor que traes_

 _Así que te aparto y te aparto._

 _Ooooh._

 _Sin embargo, te quedas._

 _Sin embargo, te quedas._

 _Sin embargo, te quedas."_

—¿Qué haces aquí sola, pareciendo estar en otro mundo? — preguntó Hinata, sorprendiéndome fuera de mis pensamientos al golpear una mano contra la taquilla cerrada junto a la mía. No pude mantener la sonrisa en mi cara.

— Sasori —Le contesté.

Hinata arqueó las cejas y se abanicó con una mano.

—Chica, no te culpo, ese chico puede usar un par de jeans como nadie.

Me reí y sacudí mi cabeza. Hinata verdaderamente apreciaba a los hombres. Ella amaba a Naruto, pero eso no le impedía mirar al resto de la población masculina.

—Hablando de picante, aquí viene el último novio digno de baba — Susurró Hinata.

No era lo que quería oír o hablar en estos momentos. Mirando por encima de mi hombro, vi como Sasuke saludaba a los que pasaba hasta que logró abrirse camino hacia mí. Era tan fácil fingir que era normal.

Cerrando la puerta de mi taquilla me di la vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

— Sasuke —Murmuré.

Era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Aparentemente, encontró la respuesta divertida porque su sonrisa sólo se hizo más grande.

—Sakura, es bueno verte a ti también.

Ja Ja. ¿No era un bromista?

—¿Qué necesitas? —pregunté un poco demasiado bruscamente porque Hinata me dio un codazo duro.

—Bueno, me preguntaba sobre la tutoría. Quiero decir, ahora que estoy de vuelta tengo que mantener mi calificación y sabes que no puedo hacerlo sin ayuda.

Lo que sea. No había forma de que un espíritu vudú fuera disléxico. ¿Creía que yo era idiota?

—Ah, bueno, cuando te fuiste llené tu lugar. Pero estoy segura de que hay otros tutores disponibles si sientes que realmente lo necesitas. — Me esforcé al máximo en enfatizar mi punto sin que Hinata sospechara.

—Pero tú fuiste muy servicial. Dudo que nadie sea capaz de ayudarme de la forma que tú lo hiciste. —Él disfrutaba esto.

El brillo en sus ojos decía que disfrutaba cada minuto. Quería apartarlo y dirigirme a la clase, pero sólo causaría el drama y atraería atención que yo no quería. Así que coloqué la correa de mi mochila sobre mi hombro y me marche sin decir una palabra. Oí a Hinata pedir disculpas por mi comportamiento, lo cual era ridículo, pero ella no lo sabía.

—¿Qué te pasa? Quiero decir, sé que él rompió contigo, pero tienes a Sasori ahora. ¿Por qué guardar rencor? —preguntó Hinata después de haberme alcanzado.

Abrí la boca para responder cuando el timbre de su teléfono celular me interrumpió.

Hinata rebuscó en su bolso a toda prisa para encontrarlo antes de que un maestro lo escuchara.

—Sabes que debes apagar esa cosa en la escuela. Conseguirás que te lo confisques de nuevo —Le reprendí.

Lo sacó de su bolso y me mostró una mirada molesta antes de contestar.

—Hola.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando en el campo?

Hinata agarró mi brazo para detenerme. Su rostro se veía confundido.

—Tenemos que ir hasta el campo. No sé por qué, pero era Neji y dijo que tenía que bajar a la cancha de fútbol inmediatamente, después colgó. Había sirenas de fondo.

—¿Sirenas? —Mi interés había pasado de sólo curiosidad a alarma.

—Deben venir conmigo, ahora. —Ino apareció delante de mí, y realmente no la noté acercarse.

Aparecer de la nada asusta a la gente.

—Tenemos que ir al campo de fútbol —Expliqué, mientras Hinata la ignoraba y se abría paso entre los demás estudiantes.

—Lo sé —respondió Ino, sin una onza de su normalmente actitud sarcástica. En cambio, sonaba preocupada. Eso sólo podía significar…

Oh, Dios.

No me quedé allí y esperé una explicación. En cambio, despegué detrás de Hinata y llegamos a la puerta que conduce al campo de fútbol al mismo tiempo. Corrimos todo el camino hacia un campo que se encontraba repleto de personas y dos ambulancias. Sólo había una persona a la que ambas conocíamos que iba al campo cada mañana a correr.

Naruto.

* * *

Estaba paralizada. De pie allí, mientras los paramédicos trabajaban incansablemente sobre el cuerpo de Naruto, el cual no respondía, yo no podía moverme. Los sollozos y las súplicas de Hinata a Naruto para que éste despertase sonaban muy lejanas.

Nada se sentía real. Era casi como si estuviera observando un hecho fuera de mi cuerpo. Además de mi abuela, nunca experimente perder a un ser querido. Seguro que él no moriría.

¿Sasori me lo habría advertido, verdad? ¿Acaso no sabía él estas cosas de antemano?

En el momento en que escuche su nombre en mis pensamientos, él apareció, quedándose como un hermoso ángel oscuro detrás del paramédico inclinado sobre Naruto, pasmado, administrándole la RCP. Preparaba el desfibrilador para reanimar su corazón. Nada más había funcionado.

Los ojos de Sasori encontraron los míos y pude ver el dolor en aquellas profundidades marron oscuro. Eso no podía significar lo que yo creía que significaba. ¿Solamente vino para tranquilizarme, verdad? Naruto era sencillamente demasiado joven para morir.

Él era mi amigo.

No cualquier amigo, sino uno que había tenido durante toda mi vida, o al menos durante el tiempo que puedo recordar. Habíamos hecho concursos de comer perritos calientes, y jugando carreras con motos de cros. Naruto fue quien me enseño a montar en monopatín, y yo era quien le ponía hígado de pollo de cebo en su anzuelo siempre que íbamos a pescar.

Él odiaba este tipo de cosas. Le daban náuseas. Era una parte de mi vida, y yo no quería dejarlo ir. ¿Acaso Sasori no veía eso?

—Naruto, por favor bebé, por favor, abre los ojos para mí —

Sollozó entrecortadamente Hinata, mientras ellos colocaban las dos paletas en su pecho de la misma forma en que lo había visto hacer a la gente de Anatomía de Grey.

El pecho de Naruto subió y bajó en un rápido movimiento mientras todos parecieron flotar sobre él, rogándole que respondiera. Pero nada. Los vi hacerlo de nuevo, con los mismos resultados. No ocurría nada. Entonces, vi cómo el alma de Naruto se levantaba de su cuerpo y se dirigía directamente hacia Sasori.

Nunca miró hacia atrás mientras un transportador que nunca antes conocí, dio un paso adelante y en un instante después desaparecieron.

Naruto se marcho.

El horror de lo que acababa de presenciar se sintió como una puñalada en el pecho. Él había alejado a Naruto de mí. ¿Cómo podía alejar a alguien de mí tan fácilmente?

Hinata cayó al suelo cuando los paramédicos anunciaron la hora de la muerte como las 8:02. No me atreví a girarme y ver si Sasori seguía allí, presenciando cómo nuestro mundo se venía abajo. En vez de eso, me acerqué a Hinata y me uní a ella en la hierba húmeda por el rocío mañanero. Envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, me dejé llevar por el dolor.

Los paramédicos pensaban que fue un aneurisma cerebral, pero no se sabría con certeza hasta después de la autopsia. Ver el cuerpo de Naruto mientras subían la cremallera de la bolsa de plástico en la que se encontraba metido, fue el momento más extraño de toda mi vida.

Aunque yo sabía que él ya no estaba allí, entre nosotros, fue un momento raro.

Contuve el impulso de saltar y correr hacia ellos, y exigir que le dejaran salir de ahí.

Él no sería capaz de respirar en esa bolsa. Odiaba los espacios cerrados, tenia claustrofobia. Una vez lo había metido en mi armario y cerrado la puerta con llave, y para cuando lo dejé salir le había dado un completo ataque de ansiedad. Y ahora ellos lo encerraban en esa bolsa de plástico, y dentro de poco estaría enterrado.

Lo veríamos tumbado en un ataúd y luego lo perderíamos para siempre.

Nada de beca de baloncesto. Nada de NBA. Nada de boda con Hinata.

Naruto se había ido.

* * *

Hinata no había hablado ni comido desde que su madre se presento en la escuela, inmediatamente después de recibir la llamada de aviso. No nos levantamos del suelo cuando su madre llegó. Con trabajo, me las arregle para convencer a Hinata de levantarse y las dos subimos a la parte trasera del Cadillac de su madre hasta su casa.

Ahora, ella estaba tumbada, hecha una bola, en su mullida cama rosa con el muñeco de peluche que Naruto le regalo por el día de San Valentín el año pasado.

Tenía un collar alrededor de su cuello con un diamante en forma de un pequeño corazón. Él ahorro durante casi un año para comprárselo. Durante doce meses se detuvo por el pasillo por lo menos dos veces por semana, susurrándome lo cerca que estaba de conseguirlo. Habia estado muy emocionado.

Yo le sonreía y negaba con mi cabeza, porque ellos eran tan horriblemente dulces.

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir aquí? —preguntó Ino, y yo salté, sorprendida por su llegada.

No esperaba que estuviera aquí. Fruncí el ceño y miré a Hinata, preguntándome si se había dormido. Sabía que la pastilla que su madre le dio tan pronto como llegamos era para que se durmiese.

—Está durmiendo, pero no puede verme ni escucharme de todas formas. Estoy de incógnito —Explicó Ino.

No quería irme a mi casa. No quería dejarla. Y, honestamente, tampoco quería ver a Sasori. Me sentía confundida y herida, y La Muerte no era precisamente a quien quisiera ver en este momento. La habitación de Hinata era más segura.

—Pasaré aquí la noche. No me iré hasta que ella esté mejor —Le respondí en un tono cortante. Ida.

Una parte de mí estaba enfadada también con Ino. Esto había sido obra suya después de todo. ¿No se les pasaría por la mente que yo hubiera querido saber que Naruto iba a morir con antelación? Tal vez podría haberlo detenido. Si hubiera sabido que sufriría una aneurisma, yo podría haber hecho algo.

—Estás enfadada con él, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ino con total naturalidad.

Simplemente, asentí con mi cabeza.

—Esto tenía que suceder tarde o temprano. No puedes amar a La Muerte, Sakura, y no aceptarlo. Es para lo que fue creado. No es sólo un chico sexy que sabe cantar y tocar la guitarra. Debes pensar de forma madura en lo que respecta a el.

Sabía eso, por supuesto, pero en este momento no quería hablar de ello. No con ella, y tampoco con él.

—Sólo dile que necesito tiempo. No quiero que se aparezca por aquí. No quiero enfrentarme con él en este momento. Necesito llorar, sola.

Ino abrió la boca para protestar, pero la cerró cuando la miré con frialdad.

—Bueno, está bien. Si es así como te sientes…

—Lo es.

* * *

 **Sasori**

—Decir que está enfadada sería decir poco —dijo Ino, mientras entraba al patio trasero de Hinata, donde yo había estado esperando desde que se fue a hablar con Sakura. No me hubiese sentido bien interrumpiendo a Sakura cuando ella se encontraba en la habitación de Hinata.

En vez de eso, envié a Ino.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —

El frío temor de haber lastimado los sentimientos que Sakura tenía hacia mí me han estado consumiéndome por dentro desde que tomé el alma de Naruto. Si tan sólo hubiese prestado atención a la orden del día y reconocer su nombre… pero no lo hice.

Esta había sido la primera vez que había pasado por alto algo como esto.

Siempre reconocía a las almas que representaban algo importante. No podía entender cómo pude haber perdido el alma de Naruto. Su muerte me sorprendió tanto como a los demás. Si lo hubiera sabido, hubiese preparado a Sakura.

Cuando llegué al campo de fútbol y encontré el cuerpo de Naruto, casi me negué a llevarme su alma. Pero mientras estaba allí, viendo a Sakura, me di cuenta de que no podía. Me habían dado una oportunidad después de romper las reglas. No me darían otra. Y yo no podía dejarla.

Mi naturaleza egoísta me impuso. Incapaz de mirarla a los ojos, me agaché y saqué el alma del cuerpo sin vida. Conocía a esta alma desde antes. El alma de Hinata era su pareja entrelazada, su alma gemela. Su dolor sería muy profundo, porque perdió una parte de sí misma. Odiaba saber que yo tenía algo que ver con eso.

—Está disgustada, Sasori. Ahora mismo, el hecho de que tú seas La Muerte la hace verte y entenderte de forma diferente. Hasta ahora, nunca se había dado cuenta de tu objetivo, ya que nunca antes alejaste a alguien de ella. Ahora, lo sabe. Y está luchando con el hecho de que la mayoría de los seres humanos odian, temen y se acobardan frente a La Muerte, y está enamorada de ella.

La auto aversión se apoderó de mí, y agaché mi cabeza. Esto era inevitable. La Muerte no era algo que los humanos quisiesen. Ahora, mi Sakura descubrió lo difícil que era en realidad quererme. Hoy destrocé su mundo y lo dejé hecho pedazos, y no había ni una maldita cosa que pudiese hacer para arreglarlo.

—Te ama, Sasori-dono. Sé que lo hace. Pero esto no va a ser fácil de asimilar para ella. Es un concepto complicado para mí, y no soy humana. Su cerebro humano necesitará un largo periodo para acostumbrarse a todo esto. Sólo dale tiempo, y espacio.

¿Espacio? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a darle espacio? Apenas puedo estar sin ella unas horas. ¿Cómo puedo retroceder y esperar?

—¿Cómo? —pregunté, levantando la vista para mirar a Ino.

Esperaba que, por una vez en su vida, tuviese algo inteligente que decir.

—¿Cómo? Pues, demonios, Sasori, ¿Crees que me parezco al loco Creador? No lo sé. Simplemente hazlo.

—Que simplemente lo haga… —Repetí, mirando hacia la ventana, desde donde podía sentir los latidos del corazón de Sakura.

Ella estaría a salvo allí. Tendría que darle tiempo para aceptar lo que soy. Esperaba que no tomase demasiado.

—¿Te quedarás aquí y cuidarás de ella? —Necesitaba saber que alguien la cuidaría mientras le dejaba algo de espacio.

Ino rodó sus ojos y puso una mano en su cadera.

—Sabes que lo haré. Yo también estoy preocupada por ella, Sasori. No voy a irme a ninguna parte. Y puesto que Sakura ahora mismo no quiere tenerte a su lado como una carga pesada, ¿Por qué no te vas a tratar con algunos espíritus vudú y a patear traseros?

Eso era lo primero en mi agenda.

—Es lo que pretendo hacer. Después de esto, enfrentarse a Sasuke es lo último que necesita. Tengo que encontrar la forma de deshacerme de él.

Dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio, Ino asintió, estando de acuerdo conmigo.

—Sí, debes hacerlo, y este es el momento perfecto para ello. Estoy segura que ese maldito tiene algo que ver.


	9. Predestined: capitulo 9

.

 _Adaptación "Predestined" por Abbi Glines_

* * *

 ** _[Existence: Primer libro]_ _s/12408639/1/Existence_**

* * *

 **Predestined**

,

,

,

Capitulo 9

 **Sakura**

Las funerarias solían ser lugares de los que me alejaba, porque las almas errantes tendían a atascarse en ellas. Hoy, sin embargo, me senté al lado de Hinata, sosteniendo su mano firmemente entre las mías.

Nos pusieron en la sección familiar de la madre de Naruto. Ella dijo que las dos éramos tan cercanas de él como cualquiera de la familia. Teniendo en cuenta que estuvimos juntos desde el jardín de niños, tuve que estar de acuerdo.

El Halloween que nos vestimos como los Tres Mosqueteros me vino a la mente y una pequeña sonrisa jugó en mis labios. No había sentido ganas de sonreír en los últimos dos días. Hinata y yo habíamos llorado juntas. Ayer pasamos dos horas hablando de diferentes cosas que Naruto había hecho para hacernos reír en los últimos años.

Había sido agridulce recordarlo.

Después de un tiempo, Hinata se puso tan nerviosa que su madre le había dado una pastilla para dormir.

También estaba el hecho de que extrañaba a Sasori. Casi parecía como si estuviera traicionando a Naruto al extrañarlo, pero no podía evitarlo. Lo amaba. Pero de momento, no me sentía preparada para enfrentarme a él. Tal vez después de que enterráramos a Naruto y nos adaptáramos a la vida sin él, sería capaz de hablar con Sasori. De mirarlo a los ojos y no gritar de furia. Había tenido suficiente tiempo para pensar en ello y sabía que existía una razón para que Sasori no me lo contara.

Pero aún no estoy lista para escuchar esa razón.

Mi atención se desvió a Sasuke mientras él entraba y abrazaba a Kushina la madre de Naruto, después estrechó la mano de Minato antes de tomar un asiento entre los otros estudiantes que habían llegado hoy. Lo cual, era casi todo el mundo. Él caminó entre ellos como si fuera uno más. Como si se preocupara por la muerte de Naruto. Esto me hizo enojar, pensé en cómo de irrespetuosa se sentía su presencia.

Naruto pensó que Sasuke era su amigo. Confío en el. Pero todo el tiempo, Naruto fue una herramienta para Sasuke. Una manera de acercarse a mí. Aparté mi atención de Sasuke, antes de que le exigiera respuestas, escaneé la habitación.

El funeral empezaría hasta dentro de otros treinta minutos. Para entonces, todos estarían de pie. Mi mirada pasó por encima de todos y los reconocí de la escuela. A algunos los conocía, a otros no. Es curioso cómo cuando uno de nosotros muere, todos nos unimos como uno solo. Incluso si no nos conocíamos unos a otros o si nos odiamos, nos reunimos para ese día.

Busqué a mi madre. Ella regreso a casa tan pronto se entero y se iría de nuevo mañana. Le aseguré que no dejaría a Hinata durante unos días, así que no había necesidad de que se quedara en casa y perdiera los dos últimos días de la convención por mí. Estaba sentada junto a la madre y al padre de Hinata. Me alegré de que estuviera aquí. Verla me daba un poco de la fuerza que tanto necesitaba.

Las puertas se abrieron y entró alguien que no me esperaba que estuviera hoy aquí. Itachi había sido mi novio desde noveno grado hasta el final de la escuela el año pasado, cuando decidió ir a la universidad y sus padres se mudaron también. Rompimos porque las relaciones a larga distancia nunca funcionan.

Al ver a Itachi pasear por el pasillo sentí lágrimas en los ojos. Nosotros cuatro, Hinata, Naruto, Itachi y yo habíamos sido un grupo desde primer año hasta el final de nuestro tercer año de secundaria. Así que muchos de mis recuerdos de secundaria en los que estaba Naruto también estuvo Itachi. Sus oscuros ojos encontraron los míos y me dio una sonrisa triste.

—Itachi está aquí —Susurró Hinata mientras levantaba la cabeza y lo miraba hablar con los padres de Naruto.

—Lo sé. —Parecía lógico que él estuviera aquí al final.

A Naruto le habría encantado verlo.

—Me alegro —dijo Hinata a través de sus lloriqueos.

—Yo también. Simplemente parece correcto —Estuve de acuerdo.

Hinata apoyó la cabeza sobre mi hombro y nos sentamos allí acurrucadas mientras el predicador hablaba y luego el ataúd fue cerrado y llevado a la tumba ya preparada para Naruto.

—No puedo verlos bajarlo a la tierra. —

La ansiedad en la voz de Hinata mezclado con el temblor de su cuerpo me dijo que probablemente era una buena idea estar tan lejos como fuera posible. La llevé al otro lado de la funeraria para que no pudiéramos ver la tumba.

—Vamos a sentarnos aquí hasta que haya terminado —La persuadí.

—Está bien —Estuvo de acuerdo y se dejó caer sobre el cemento frío a mi lado—. Eso fue horrible, Sakura.

—Sí, lo fue.

—¿Crees que su alma estará por aquí el tiempo suficiente para verlo?

Sabía que no, pero no creo que fuera la respuesta que ella quisiera

—No lo sé. Tal vez. Supongo que todo es posible.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y retorció el pañuelo entre sus manos.

Miré por encima del cementerio y noté unas pocas almas perdidas cerniéndose sobre las tumbas. Aquellas eran las que habían visto su propio funeral. No se quisieron ir. Me alegré de que Naruto no hubiera presentado batalla. Era más fácil sabiendo que él iba a tener otra vida pronto.

—¿Por qué estás enojada con Sasori?

La pregunta de Hinata me sorprendió. No pensé que se hubiera dado cuenta de mi separación con Sasori de los dos últimos días. Había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo llorando y durmiendo.

—Nunca dije que estuviera enojada con Sasori—Le contesté.

—Pero lo estás. No tienes que decirlo.

Suspirando, apoyé la barbilla en las palmas de mis manos y me incliné hacia el frente, presionando los codos en las rodillas.

—Sólo un pequeño drama de relación. Nada de lo que valga la pena hablar ahora mismo.

Hinata asintió y se acercó a mi lado.

—Te quiero, Sakura —Declaró con voz ronca.

—Yo también te quiero.

* * *

 **Sasori**

Sakura y Hinata se sentaron cadera con cadera, tomadas de las manos mientras miraban por encima del cementerio frente a ellas. Me quedé a un lado oculto de la vista de Sakura y las observé. Sabía que no me quería ver hoy aquí. El pensamiento era difícil de asimilar. Ella pasó la mano por los rizos de Hinata en un gesto reconfortante que yo he visto a las madres utilizar con sus hijos.

Por mucho que quisiera hablar con ella, explicarle, sabía que por ahora, esto es lo que tenía que hacer. Ayudaba a su duelo consolar a Hinata. Ambas perdieron a alguien especial en sus vidas. Naruto, por ser el alma que estaba conectada a Hinata le traía un dolor más intenso, pero el alma de Sakura era una afín a la de Naruto.

Esta era la primera vida de Sakura y el alma de Naruto se conectaba a la suya.

Hinata apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de Sakura y Sakura se acercó y enjugó una lágrima de sus ojos. Yo quería hacer eso por ella. Quería consolarla. Pero no podía. Esto era tan duro.

Un movimiento por el rabillo de mi visión llamó mi atención, y me volví para ver a un tipo haciendo su camino hacia las chicas. Era alto, con largo pelo oscuro recogido en una cola de caballo. El traje oscuro que llevaba significaba que estuvo en el funeral, pero no reconocía a este chico de la escuela. Sakura se fijo en él y Hinata estaba ahora sentada.

Las dos chicas se levantaron para saludarlo. Vi como abrazó a Hinata con fuerza y ella lloró suavemente en sus brazos mientras él le hablaba. Él le aseguraba que Naruto seguía allí, cuidándola. Incluso dijo:

—Sabemos que no puede estar muy lejos de ti. Siempre estará flotando a tu alrededor, protegiéndote.

A continuación, Hinata dio un paso atrás y él volvió su mirada a Sakura. El brillo traslúcido que se entreteje conectando las almas gemelas, lentamente se envolvió alrededor de Sakura y el chico. Congelado en el lugar, vi con horror como Sakura entró en sus brazos y él la abrazo más fuertemente de lo que había sostenido a Hinata.

Con más familiaridad.

Ella había estado en sus brazos antes. Cuando Sakura dio un paso atrás, él parecía reacio a dejarla ir. Mis piernas empezaron a moverse. Esto no estaba sucediendo. Su alma podía ir a buscar otra alma con la que conectarse.

Sakura era mía.

Ya tenía a un espíritu vudú enloquecido reclamándola, no necesitaba una maldita alma humana haciendo lo mismo.

Los ojos de Sakura se alzaron y se encontraron con los míos. Al instante, dio un paso atrás, poniendo distancia entre ella y el chico. Sabía que el ambar en mis ojos se habia encendido, manifestaban está emoción. No podía controlar su brillo cuando no podía controlar mi ira. El chico finalmente apartó su mirada de Sakura y volvió la cabeza para ver lo que había llamado su atención.

Una pequeña mueca apareció en su rostro hasta que se fijó en mis ojos. Entonces, el miedo que todos los seres humanos sentían cuando se encontraban con la mirada de la Muerte se apoderó de su rostro. Eso es amigo, soy la Muerte, ahora aléjate de mi chica.

No dije ni una palabra. En cambio, subí los escalones pasando al chico y me detuve delante de Sakura.

Tragó saliva con nerviosismo mientras me miraba. Luego, su mirada se desplazó hacia el chico que nos miraba.

—Um, Itachi, éste es Sasori Akasuna, mi novio.

Quería caer de rodillas y pedirle perdón. Oírla aún reclamándome como suyo, envió alivio a través de mi frío cuerpo. Alcanzando su mano, la apreté y acaricié suavemente el pulgar al lado de mi mano. Esa era toda la tranquilidad que necesitaba. El alma detrás de mí, evidentemente, el alma destinada a ser su compañero aquí en la tierra, no significaba nada, siempre y cuando Sakura me quisiera a mí.

—Sasori —dijo, mirando hacia mí—. Éste es Itachi Tsukuyomi. Es un, uh, amigo mío. Se graduó el año pasado y se fue a la universidad. Él y Naruto eran muy cercanos.

Itachi no había sido sólo su amigo. Había sido su novio desde el momento en que era estudiante de primer año hasta que rompieron a finales del año pasado. Sabía que le preocupaba molestarme y no podía culparla, dado que había estado acechando por aquí con los ojos brillantes y un gruñendo. Volví la cabeza y lo fulminé con la mirada. No pude evitarlo, nunca me gustó este chico.

—Es un placer conocerte, Itachi—Acerté a decir con calma.

Una pequeña risita vino de Hinata y sentí el cuerpo de Sakura aliviarse un poco. Esto divertía a Hinata y ahora Sakura toleraba cualquier cosa que pudiera poner una sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga.

—Um, sí, igualmente. —Me estudió un minuto.

Mis ojos ya no brillaban, por lo que probablemente él trataba de decidir si lo había imaginado. Su cerebro humano le convencería de que había sido el sol pegándome justo en el rostro o de alguna otra historia inventada con el fin de que tuviera sentido. Entonces, algo se iluminó en sus ojos.

— Espera, Sasori no Akasuna, ¿No eres el cantante de Cold Soul?

La emoción y el asombro en su voz causó que Sakura se aliviara por completo y se moviera un poco más cerca de mí. No quería hablar con este chico. Quería envolver mis brazos alrededor de ella y pedirle que me escuchara. Para que perdonara lo que yo era.

Pero ella quería que ésta reunión fuera bien. Podía leerlo en sus emociones.

—Sí, soy yo —Le contesté, pero tanto como la quería, no pude forzar una sonrisa a su manera.

—De ninguna manera, oh, cielos, uau. —Comenzó a revolver sus bolsillos y sacó su cartera. Una vieja entrada de uno de los conciertos de Cold Soul y una pluma fueron puestos delante de mi cara—. ¿Podrías firmar esto? Soy un gran fan. Mis hermanos de ATO no lo van a creer. Esto me ayudará a no limpiar por lo menos una semana.

Antes de que pudiera entender lo que acababa de decir Sakura contestó:

—Oh, felicidades, Itachi. No sabía que estuvieras en Alpha Tau Omega. Eso es impresionante. Sé que era tu objetivo principal cuando fuiste aceptado en la UT.

Era un Griego. Sabía lo que era. Había estado en fiestas de la fraternidad más de lo que quería recordar, debido a la estupidez de borrachos.

Itachi le sonrió más a Sakura.

—Sí, la competencia fue dura, pero la superé. —Estaba allí de pie con la pluma y la entrada para el concierto en mi espacio personal.

Sakura me apretó la mano y luego la dejó ir. Quería que hiciera esto.

Está bien. Lo haría por ella, pero me gustaría hacerlo a mi manera.

Tomé el boleto y la pluma y escribí una breve nota garabateada a Itachi, continuando con la firma que había adoptado cuando comencé en el grupo Cold Soul. Lo empujé hacia él y tomé la mano de Sakura de nuevo y me la llevé a los labios.

—Te extraño —Susurré y lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

Le besé la mano, luego la solté y la dejé ir. Había un sitio a donde necesitaba ir. Nada iba a interferir de nuevo entre nosotros. Me sentía cansado de esperar a que Sasuke hiciera un movimiento. Quería terminar esto hoy.

Dando un paso atrás, asentí con la cabeza como despedida y dejé a los tres allí. No me preocupo dejar a Itachi con Sakura en ese momento. Estoy seguro de entendería el mensaje cuando leyera la entrada.

Después de todo, cuando un hombre dice:

 _Ella es mía. Ésta es tu primera y única advertencia. Sasori Akasuna._

Sabes que si no estás listo para una pelea que no puedes ganar, entonces será mejor que dejes la mierda.


	10. Predestined: Capitulo 10

.

 _Adaptación "Predestined" por Abbi Glines_

* * *

 ** _[Existence: Primer libro]_ _s/12408639/1/Existence_**

* * *

 **Predestined**

,

,

,

* * *

Capitulo 10

* * *

 **Sakura**

Hoy era el día de San Valentín. Y sabía que no había manera en que fuera capaz de dejar a Hinara para salir en una cita con Sasori. Naruto había planeado una noche romántica y estuvo burlándose de ella con pequeñas notas por semanas que dejaban pistas sobre lo que estarían haciendo.

Entré en el dormitorio de Hinata, y ella tenía todas las notas sobre su cama en un círculo a su alrededor. El oso que le había dado el año pasado estaba asentado en su regazo y el collar que había guardado tanto se encontraba en su mano. Frotaba el afable diamante mientras miraba las notas frente a ella.

Cuando cerré la puerta detrás de mí, su cabeza se disparó en alto y una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios.

—Hola, no te esperaba aquí hoy. ¿No tienes una cita?

Negué con la cabeza y me acerqué para sentarme en la esquina de la cama, cuidadosa de no mover o sentarme en uno de esos pequeños pedazos de papel que ahora eran tesoros.

—No, hoy estoy aquí contigo. Sasori puede esperar. Creo que me necesitas más que él en estos momentos.

La sonrisa de Hinata tambaleó y apretó el oso en su regazo más firme.

—He releído todas estas pistas un millón de veces y no puedo entenderlo. Estuvo planeándolo durante meses. Uno pensaría que... —su voz se quebró y respiró hondo—, uno pensaría que debí de haber descubierto cual era la sorpresa para ahora. Pero Naruto era tan bueno para guardar secretos. No quería que yo lo averiguara. Quería sorprenderme.

Tenía razón, por supuesto. Naruto amaba burlarse de ella. Se había burlado de ella, incluso cuando éramos niños.

Yo siempre había sido la etiquetada como aquella que hacía las cosas divertidas y peligrosas, y Hinata se parecía a una muñequita vestida de color rosa, mirándonos con desaprobación. Él había estado enamorado de ella en aquel entonces. Era algo que él no entendía, pero incluso cuando niño quería tocarla. La trataba como a una princesa de hadas. Algo frágil y precioso. Siempre puse mis ojos en blanco con disgusto, pero recordándolos ahora de esa manera, eso me hizo sonreír.

—Voy a estar bien, Sakura. Has pasado todos los días conmigo desde, desde entonces —Se interrumpió y tocó la imagen asentada a la derecha de su cama.

Era Naruto en su uniforme de baloncesto, sonriendo brillantemente con su trofeo de MVP del juego del año pasado, del campeonato estatal.

—Ve con Sasori. Diviértete. Por mí.

No podía divertirme con Sasori sabiendo que mi mejor amiga se acurrucaba en su cama con las notas de su novio muerto mientras lloraba a solas. Tenía que sacarla de la habitación.

—Tengo una idea mejor. Sasori está ocupado esta noche. Le he liberado de nuestros planes y decidió que alcanzaría el concierto de Atlanta que Cold Soul está teniendo esta noche. Originalmente, él les dijo que no podía asistir, pero ahora ya se dirige hasta allá. —Bueno así que mentí, pero ella nunca lo sabría—. Entonces, tú y yo vamos a ir a hornear galletas de chocolate y luego ver la primera temporada entera de The Vampire Diaries. —

No era una fanática de Vampire Diaries, aunque tenia un cierto enamoramiento con Damon Salvatore, pero Hinata era adicta a la serie. Tenía todas las temporadas en DVD y en iTunes. Podía verla a dondequiera que ella estuviera. Como ya he dicho, era adicta.

Hinata apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza del oso y miró por encima, hacia mí, a través de sus largas pestañas que se rizaban a la perfección sin ningún tipo de ayuda en absoluto.

—Está bien. Puedo hacer eso. — respondió.

—Por supuesto que sí. Ahora levántate y vámonos a asaltar la despensa de tu abuela por chispas de chocolate. Tal vez tiene algunas de esas chispas de mantequilla de maní todavía. Podríamos hacer galletas de mantequilla de maní también.

Hinata colocó al oso hacia abajo y puso el adorable collar sobre la mesa, junto a las fotografías de Naruto.

Luego, rigurosamente reunió cada nota dispersa alrededor de su cama, contándolas para que no se perdiera ninguna y las puso entonces al lado del collar. Una vez que hubo terminado se volvió hacia mí.

—Vamos a cocinar galletas. No he comido en días.

* * *

 **Sasori**

El olor de moho, tierra y el mal encontró mi nariz cuando entré en la choza de madera vieja. El exterior podrido de la casa me hizo difícil de creer que no hubiera cedido ante algo tan simple como una torrencial lluvia. Las paredes en el interior no eran mucho mejor de lo que espere ver.

Estantes llenos de frascos de artículos destinados para hechizos y brebajes ridículos con la intención de curar el cuerpo, causar enfermedad, eliminar los recuerdos y un sinfín de otros fines cubrían la mayor parte de las paredes. Las personas valientes como para aventurarse en esta parte del pantano y caminar a través de esta puerta estaban de los más desesperados por una respuesta. La mayoría de las personas que sabían del verdadero poder del vudú se mantenían alejadas.

No era un mal necesario para los seres humanos meterse en estos problemas. Podría poseerte, robarte el alma si se los permitías.

La anciana que había venido a ver estaba sentada junto al fuego de la hoguera y cubierta por una colcha de ganchillo. La desvencijada mecedora dejó de moverse al momento en que entré en la habitación. Ella me sentía. Incluso alguien que ha vivido una vida controlada por la unión profana del vudú sabía cuando la Muerte estaba cerca.

Ella me esperaba en breve, pero no era su tiempo todavía.

Regresaría por ella a su tiempo y su alma sería destinada al Infierno por la eternidad. De eso estoy seguro. Un médico del vudú nunca obtenía otra vida. Una vez que vendían su alma, ese era el resultado. No hay vuelta atrás. La taza de lata en sus manos se asentaba a su lado en una pequeña mesa hecha a mano. Pude ver el temblor de sus brazos mientras la colocaba con cuidado.

—Mi carne de gallina dice tú estar aquí. Estoy lista para encarar mis decisiones. —La voz de la anciana tembló mientras se dirigía a mí.

Me aparecí delante de ella tomando la forma para aquellos que habian obrado mal durante su vida, apoyándome en el horno de carbón negro caliente.

—Ah, sin embargo, yo aún no vengo por tu alma —dije arrastrando las palabras en el dialecto que sabía que la anciana entendería fácilmente.

Frunciendo el ceño, me miró, la parte blanca de sus ojos sobresaliendo en contra de la oscuridad de su piel.

—¿Crees que yo tonta?

Riendo, negué con la cabeza.

—Muy bien, podrías entenderlo con otras palabras, no estoy aquí por ti todavía. No me iré antes de que obtenga lo que vine a buscar.

—¿Qué puede ser? Yo no morir.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—No morirás, ese no es el por qué estoy aquí.

Ella se movió en su silla y trató sin éxito de sentarse recto. Su espalda encorvada hacia delante tan mal hizo que su intento fuera imposible.

—Dime qué quieres y no des vueltas con ello. A mí no gustar que estés aquí.

No, estoy seguro de que ella no me quería en su casa. Yo era el final de su vida. La única vida que ella conseguiría. Pero no estoy aquí para apaciguar el miedo de una anciana. Estoy aquí para saber qué es exactamente lo que le hizo a Sakura.

—Dime acerca de la chica a la cual le salvaste la vida…

La anciana comenzó a negar con la cabeza y una mirada de horror en sus ojos.

—No, no puedo hacerlo. Un espíritu salvó a esa chica, es ruin de lo peor.

—Sé que Ghede la salvó. Eso no te he preguntando. ¿Qué tiene que hacerse para que él termine de maldecir su alma?

Sus manos nudosas lucharon nerviosamente con el afgano en su regazo. Ghede era el señor del espíritu vudú de los muertos, el padre de Sasuke. En su religión era el fin de todo. A pesar de que yo delante de ella, no se enfrentaría a mi por toda la eternidad. Yo simplemente iba a remover su alma.

Ghede sería el señor de ella mientras enfrentara a su eternidad.

—Cualquier cosa que Ghede haga, cuesta. Eso sabía mamá que yo hacía cuando me obligó a salvar esa deuda.

—Entonces, dime qué puede hacerse para cambiarlo. —Exigí, cada vez más cansado de que esquivara la pregunta.

Con un profundo suspiro, la mujer alzó sus ojos vidriosos para encontrar los míos.

—Un alma por un alma es lo que cuesta. Nada menos puedes ofrecer. Tal vez cueste más. Ghede quiere a esa chica.

Saliendo de la casa en ruinas, tomé una profunda bocanada de aire. Aunque no era exactamente aire fresco... había un olor húmedo rodeando la casa del médico vudú. Con una sonrisa ante la ironía, miré por encima del hombro una vez más antes marcharme para ir a convencer a Sakura de que necesitaba hacerle frente a la única persona que yo sabía entendería las consecuencias de las decisiones de ella.

Antes de que Ghede decidiera comenzar a exigir su pago.

* * *

 **Sakura**

Hinata se había dormido después de cuatro episodios. Yo no podía decir que no me sentía aliviada. Si tenía que sentarme a ver una escena más de Stefan y Elena iba a gritar. La angustia era demasiado para mí en este momento. Apagué la televisión y saqué una manta que la madre de Hinata mantenía enrollada en el centro de entretenimiento y la extendí sobre la silueta dormida de Hinata.

Habíamos dejado un desastre en la cocina y aunque estoy segura de que su madre estaría encantada de que Hinata hubiera cocinado y comido algunas galletas, pero no quería dejar el lío para que ella lo limpiara.

Recogiendo el plato grande con las galletas y los dos vasos de leche restantes, me dirigí a la cocina. Una vez que entré en la puerta vi a Sasuke sentado con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y la mirada fija en mí, casi grito y dejo caer todo. Me las arreglé para tragarme el grito de sobresalto en la garganta y evité hacer un lío aún mayor en la cocina.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunté, tratando de mantener la calma a medida que me acercaba al fregadero y coloqué los vasos en el agua jabonosa para luego colocar el plato de galletas en la barra.

—Esperar hasta que ella se quedara dormida para poder verte. Es el Día de San Valentín, sabes. He estado esperando años para pasarlo contigo y hacer que realmente lo recuerdes. Este iba a ser mi año. Ahora estarías conmigo eternamente si la Muerte no hubiera perdido la cabeza una vez que llegó a darte un vistazo.

Puse una mano en mi cadera y lo miré. No me encontraba de humor para esto. No ahora. No esta semana especialmente.

—Escucha, Sasuke, sabes lo que he pasado esta semana. ¿No puedes respetar eso y sólo retroceder? —repliqué.

Una mirada de ternura brilló en sus ojos y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos todavía apoyadas en la mesa frente a él.

—Siento tu pérdida, Sakura. Pero si Sasori-san no lo hubiera jodido con tu destino nunca hubieras experimentado el dolor de perder a Naruto. Los dos tenían que haber sido las tragedias que afectaran a nuestra pequeña ciudad en este año escolar.

Mi mente inmediatamente fue a Hinata. Ella nos hubiera perdido a los dos. Oh, Dios, eso la habría devastado por completo. Se habría derrumbado. Pero Sasori detuvo eso. Pudo no haber sido capaz de detener el destino de Naruto, pero él cambió el mío. Yo estaría aquí para ayudar a sanar a Hinata, e iba a estar bien. Ella lo estaría.

—Bueno, entonces, es algo bueno que Sasori decidera que yo valía la pena salvar. Hinata nunca podría haber manejado perder a los dos con únicamente meses de diferencia.

Sasuke suspiró y se recostó en la silla, dejando caer las manos a su regazo.

—¿Siempre piensas en los demás en primer lugar, Sakura?

Su pregunta me sorprendió. Por supuesto que no. Sólo una persona desinteresada pensaría en los demás primero, y yo no era desinteresada. Cuando yo quería algo, iba tras ello y jodía a quien se interpusiera en mi camino.

—Sólo pongo a quienes amo primero, pero también lo hacen la mayoría de las personas.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y levanto su oscura mirada hacia mi.

—No, no lo hacen. La mayoría de los humanos se ponen antes incluso de aquellos a quienes más aman. Es su naturaleza.

Esta conversación comenzaba a volverse extraña. Quería que Sasuke se fuera, para que así pudiera limpiar la cocina e ir a la cama.

—Sólo di lo que viniste a decir y vete, por favor. No quiero hablar contigo.

—Te dije que quería pasar el Día de San Valentín contigo este año. Incluso traje regalos. —

Resplandeció su sonrisa torcida y de la nada sacó una docena de rosas rojas y negras junto con una muñeca de vudú real con un collar de plata alrededor de su cuello pequeño. El pendiente que colgaba de ella era un rubí cortado en forma de una luna.

Alcé los ojos para mirarlo, no estando segura qué pensar de este regalo.

—¿Me conseguiste una muñeca de vudú y rosas negras? —Le pregunté incrédula.

Sasuke se echó a reír y se recostó en su silla.

—Pensé que te haría reír. El collar es el verdadero regalo. Y las rosas también. A mí me gustan las rosas negras. Me recuerdan a casa.

Retrocediendo un poco hasta que la barra entera estuvo entre los regalos de miedo muy extraños y yo, lo vi acercarse. No quería que viniera a ningún lugar cerca de mí con ese collar. Sabía que el vudú era mayor en talismanes y si eso era un talismán, no lo quería cerca de mí. Ningún espíritu me iba a tener.

La sonrisa divertida de Sasuke cayó en un ceño fruncido.

—No crees que sea divertido, ¿verdad? —La muñeca de vudú y las rosas negras se desvanecieron al instante y sólo una docena de rosas rojas y rosadas se mantuvieron junto con el collar que me aterrorizaba.

—Um, no, es el collar lo que quiero que alejes de mí —Expliqué sin apartar mis ojos de él, mientras reposaba sin causar daño en su mano.

—¿El collar? ¿Tienes miedo del collar? ¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero ser poseída por un espíritu maligno —Escupí, retrocediendo un poco más.

Me preguntaba si podría gritar por Ino y si ella me escucharía. Pero entonces correría el riesgo de despertar a Hinata y esto no era algo que necesitaba ser testigo.

La comprensión cayó en cuenta y Sasuke se echó a reír de nuevo. Esto no era gracioso. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan gracioso todo el tiempo?

—¿Crees que este collar es un talismán?

—Sí, no soy estúpida, Sasuke. Me la paso con la Muerte, sabes.

Sasuke suspiró y colocó el collar sobre la mesa.

—Nunca te haría daño. Ya te he dicho eso, pero te niegas a creerme. —

No aparté los ojos de él mientras que él permanecía allí, extendiendo el collar como si fuera una pieza preciosa, lo cual sólo me convenció más que estaba lleno de toda clase de mal. Una vez que lo expuso en la mesa a su gusto, levantó los ojos a los míos.

— Sabes, Sakura, el miedo puede dar vuelta al amor.

Me quedé mirando el collar sobre la mesa sin saber qué hacer con él. Diablos, hasta tenía miedo de tocar las rosas que había dejado atrás. ¿Podría el tomarlas y tirarlas ser peligroso? Tal vez debería dejarlas allí e ir a buscar a Ino, o mejor aún, a Sasori.

Acercándome a la puerta, me asomé a la sala para ver a Hinata aún profundamente dormida. Bien. Tenía tiempo de hacer algo con estos regalos antes de que ella se despertara.

* * *

 **Sasori**

Su voz me hizo removerme en mi lugar al momento en que me llamó por mi nombre. Al instante, estuve de pie frente a su casa, preparándome para el enfrentamiento que iba a tener con su madre cuando su voz me llegó.

Se encontraba en la casa de Hinata, en el pórtico trasero cuando la alcancé. Un grito ahogado de sorpresa se le escapó y luego sonrió dejando escapar un suspiro que debió haber estado conteniendo.

—Oh, eso fue rápido. Gracias a Dios —dijo en un apuro y corrió hacia mí, rodeándome con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Hasta ahora esto era bueno. Hubiera estado aquí mucho antes si hubiera sabido que este era el tipo de recepción que tendría. Empujándola con más fuerza contra mi pecho, inhalé el aroma de su champú y la besé en la sien.

—Mmmm, esto es bueno —dije en su cabeza.

Ella suspiró en mis brazos y luego se apartó lo suficiente como para ver mi rostro.

—Me temo que todo va cuesta abajo desde aquí —Explicó.

No es lo que yo quería oír. Esperaba que el próximo movimiento fuera ella pidiéndome que la besara y luego tal vez llevarla a su casa para que yo pudiera acunarme en la cama con ella.

—Sasuke estuvo aquí —

Comenzó, y yo me tensé, apartando mi atención en ella para dejar que mis sentidos escanearan el área por espíritus. Pero no sentí nada. Salvo una pequeña helada en algún lugar cercano. No fue lo suficientemente fuerte para ser un espíritu real, pero no era bueno tampoco. Sosteniendo más de cerca a Sakura, rebusqué aun más la presencia no deseada y noté que algo se encontraba dentro de la casa.

—¿Quién está dentro? —pregunté poniendo a Sakura detrás de mí y dirigiéndome a la puerta de atrás.

—¿Qué? No, se ha ido. Hinata está ahí durmiendo. —

Sakura se apresuró para mantenerse detrás de mí, pero ante la mención de Hinata estando sola cerré la distancia más rápido de lo que un humano podría viajar posiblemente, y abrí la puerta para encontrar la esencia palpitante oscura tumbada en la mesa de la cocina, en la forma de una luna. La piedra roja casi palpitaba por tanta maldad. Rosas rojas y rosas yacían a su lado, por lo que miré a los artículos tratando de averiguar qué era lo que veía.

—Es por esto que te llamé —Resopló Sakura después, finalmente, llegando al interior.

—¿El collar? —pregunté.

—Sí, Sasuke lo dejó y me da miedo tocarlo.

Mis ojos se dirigieron de nuevo a las rosas. ¿Sasuke trajo esos también?

—No es un collar. Tiene parte de un espíritu vudú. No todo el ser, lo justo para que cuando estés cerca de ese espíritu sientas una adhesión de él.

Escuché el silbido de su respiración mientras Sakura inhalaba.

—Sabía que era algo así —murmuró con rabia.

Hay estaba mi chica y su coraje. El príncipe del vudú la había cabreado. Si no estuviera tan molesto por esas malditas rosas, me reiría.

—¿De dónde vinieron las rosas?

—De Sasuke, ¿Por qué? ¿Están llenas de mierda maligna también?

Así que Sasuke trajo las rosas. Espera. Había algo que tenía que recordar acerca de hoy. Las cajas de chocolate en forma de corazón que había visto en todas partes hoy mientras recuperaba las almas.

Era el día de San Valentín.

Y me había olvidado.

Pues bien, demonios.

—No, sólo son rosas —Le contesté.

No señalé que eran hermosas rosas. De la clase que sólo la magia puede producir. Probablemente nunca mueran.

Serían eternamente bellas si ella las colocara en un florero en su habitación. Y entonces yo recordaría el terrible novio que soy cada vez que las viera. ¿Por qué ese espíritu vudú es mejor en esto que yo?

—Aun así no las quiero. ¿Puedo quemarlas?

Mi corazón no se sentía tan pesado al escuchar su disgusto. Chasqueé mis dedos y las rosas se incendiaron.

—¡Sasori! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Vas a quemar la casa o por lo menos la mesa —dijo Sakura, corriendo al fregadero y miré hacia atrás para verla llenando un cántaro de agua.

Mi chica no creyó que protegería la mesa. Chasqueé mis dedos para hacerlo y el fuego se extinguió sin dejar nada atrás. Ni siquiera un pequeño montón de cenizas.

El agua se cerró detrás de mí y oí a Sakura dejar escapar una pequeña risa.

—Supongo que vi el fuego y no pensé bien las cosas.

—Fue lindo —Le contesté y ella se sonrojó adorablemente.

—¿Qué pasa con el collar? —preguntó con la mirada vacilante en la piedra maligna sobre la mesa.

—Puedo deshacerme de eso con la misma facilidad, si prometes no correr al grifo por una jarra de agua en esta ocasión —Bromeé.

Sakura se rió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Creo que puedo refrenarme.

Ni siquiera me molesté en chasquear esta vez. En cambio, me quedé mirándolo mientras las llamas entraron en erupción y en cuestión de segundos nada quedó.

Una vez que ya no quedaba nada atrás de Sasuke, volví mi atención completa a Sakura.

—Lamento perderme el día de San Valentín.

Ella me sonrió.

—Está bien. Pasé la mayor parte del día con Hinata. Comimos galletas y miramos The Vampire Diaries.

Metiendo un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, recordé que tenía algo para ella. Había estado esperando el momento perfecto para enseñárselo y no podía pensar en un mejor momento que ahora.

—Ven afuera conmigo, tengo algo para ti —Le susurré antes inclinarme hacia abajo y presionar un casto beso en sus labios.

—Está bien —Su voz era suave y tenue.

Me gustó saber que todavía le afectaba, incluso después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar.

Sosteniendo su mano, la lleve afuera y bajamos las escaleras del porche trasero hasta que estuvimos en el jardín de flores ubicado en el rincón más alejado del patio de Hinata. Asentí con la cabeza a uno de los bancos de piedra ornamentados que se alineaban en el jardín y luego ella llego a mis espaldas con una sonrisa. La suave textura crujiente del papel de regalo que había elegido llenó mis manos y se lo mostré viendo como sus ojos se iluminan al ver el paquete de color azul pálido tornasolado.

—Bonito truco —Bromeó ella, sonriendo hacia mí.

Me arrodillé frente a ella y puse la caja en sus manos.

—Sí, bueno, soy bueno para unos cuantos shows de entretenimiento de vez en cuando.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior con ansiedad lo tomó.

—Casi me da lástima romper el papel. Es hermoso.

—Te voy a comprar un rollo entero, Sakura. Sólo ábrelo.

Asintiendo, desgarró el costado y el papel quedó en el olvido, a medida que cayó al suelo. La caja de raso blanco queda asentada en su regazo mientras poco a poco abre la tapa. No estoy seguro si recordaría exactamente lo que era, pero pensé en esperar y ver si descubría esto por su cuenta.

Sakura levantó el broche de oro incrustado de diferentes piedras preciosas pequeño de la caja.

El destello de emoción en su rostro me dijo que buscaba través de los recuerdos, buscando donde había visto el broche en su mano. Había estado guardándolo por más de quince años. Reverentemente tocó las piedras de cristal de color rosa que decoraban el corazón en forma de filigrana.

—La abuela me lo dio. Yo me encontraba enferma y en el hospital, y ella había ido a quedarse con mamá en el hotel cercano. Se turnaban para estar conmigo. Entonces, la abuela tuvo que irse a su casa porque su corazón la molestaba y su médico la quería en casa bajo observación. El día que se fue me trajo este broche. Lloró tanto cuando me dijo que lo sostuviera cerca de mi corazón siempre. Así yo siempre sabría que ella me amaba.

Sakura levantó la mirada asombrada a la mía.

—Entonces, cuando... cuando... —Se calló sacudiendo la cabeza en frustración.

El recuerdo estaba allí. Sabía que lo estaba y quería que ella lo recordara sin mi ayuda. Era algo que yo había esperado pacientemente a que recuerde desde que había descubierto exactamente quién era yo.

Sus ojos verdes expresivos mostraron emociones tan diferentes. Finalmente, abrió la boca y susurró—: Ay dios mío —Y supe que había recordado.

—Entonces tú, Sasori, tú viniste a hablar conmigo. Para decirme que me iba a morir, pero que obtendría otra vida. Mi cuerpo estaba enfermo. Que cuando regresaras me enviaras a otro lugar y volvería de nuevo.

—Ay, Dios mío —Sakura se detuvo y respiró hondo.

—Yo te di este broche. Te dije que lo quería llevar conmigo. Dijiste que podrías arreglarlo y lo metí en tu bolsillo... pero…

—Pero nunca me volviste a ver. Porque que tu alma fue borrada de la lista. La única razón por la que me acordé de ti fue a causa de este broche. Sabía que había sido un alma que se había salvado. A veces eso sucede. Es raro, pero a veces el Creador cambia de opinión. Pensé que te había pasado eso. Así que me aferré a ese broche que me dio una niña que quería tomar algo de esta vida a su siguiente. Pensé que una vez que tu nombre apareciera en los libros de nuevo, me aseguraría de que obtuvieras tu broche justo como lo solicitaste. Sin embargo, tu nombre apareció mucho antes de lo que esperaba. Eso me intrigó. No podía entender por qué el Creador detendría tu muerte como una niña para tomarla sólo unos pocos años más tarde al borde de la edad adulta. Por lo tanto, vine a verte. Para ver qué pasa con esta alma que era tan única. Por qué había roto todos los moldes a los que me había acostumbrado a lo largo de mi existencia.

La mano de Sakura cubrió su boca cuando un pequeño sollozo escapó. No tenía la intención de hacerla llorar. Sólo había querido darle algo que una vez fue muy querido.

—Oh, Sasori—Exclamó echándose en mis brazos—. No puedo creer que no te recuerde.

¿Lloraba porque olvido que conoció a la Muerte cuando era niña?

Sosteniéndola en mis brazos, me quedé sin palabras. ¿Cómo la consolaba por algo como esto?

—Este es el regalo más precioso y perfecto que jamás haya recibido una persona. Me diste un recuerdo que recordaré para siempre. Me diste algo de mi abuela que yo no sabía que tenía. Y lo guardaste y lo trajiste de nuevo hasta mí. Esto me trajo hasta ti.

Sentí una humedad en mis ojos y parpadeé confundido por la extraña sensación. Un hilillo de agua corrió por mi mejilla. Miré en la oscuridad mientras sostenía en mis brazos a Sakura con asombro.

La Muerte acababa de derramar una lágrima.


	11. Predestined: capitulo 11

.

 _Adaptación "Predestined" por Abbi Glines_

* * *

 ** _[Existence: Primer libro]_ _s/12408639/1/Existence_**

* * *

 **Predestined**

,

,

,

* * *

Capitulo 11

* * *

 **Sakura**

 _La pequeña margarita amarilla que saqué del ramo de mamá que su novio le trajo parecía un poco triste sin todos sus pétalos. Hice girar el tallo entre mis dedos y le fruncí el ceño._

 _Flores estúpidas. Dulces estúpidos. Estúpidos conejitos de peluche con su estúpida piel morada. Ah, y globos estúpidos, estúpidos en forma de corazón._

 _Todo era una estupidez._

 _Arroje el tallo de mi mano al arroyo detrás de mi casa._

 _La margarita dañada flotó por un momento, mientras la rápida corriente se la llevaba hasta que vi que se hundía lentamente en la superficie barrosa. Se lo tenía merecido por ser estúpida, pensé en una rabieta. Cruzando mis brazos vacíos, fulminé con la mirada el agua a medida que pasaba corriendo. No tenía nada más que hacer._

 _Así que acabe estando aquí y contando todas las cosas estúpidas acerca de hoy._

— _¿No tienes un buen día? —Preguntó una voz familiar detrás de mí._

 _Me di la vuelta y vi a un muchacho pelinegro con amistosos ojos oscuros, sonriéndome. Sentí que lo conocía, pero no pude averiguar de dónde lo había visto antes._

 _Tal vez jugó en uno de los otros equipos que habían jugado béisbol este año. Es difícil de reconocer a las personas cuando no tienen su gorra de béisbol y uniforme. Fuera de allí, todos tienen el mismo aspecto. Empecé a responder hasta que noté el conejo de peluche blanco y esponjoso en su mano. El animal de peluche tenía un corazón rojo lleno de dulces de chocolate en sus patas._

 _Incluso él recibió un estúpido presente de San Valentín. Decidí que no quería hablar con él y me di la vuelta para mirar hacia el agua. Tal vez se daría cuenta de que yo era grosera y se iría lejos._

— _¿Tienes algo en contra de los animales de peluche y chocolates? — Preguntó en un tono divertido._

 _No pensaba que fuera gracioso. Ni un poquito. Chico estúpido con su estúpido presente de San Valentín. De una chica estúpida._

— _Sí, ¿Qué pasa si lo tengo? —Le respondí en un tono agrio._

— _Bueno, parece cómico que tengas problemas con esas cosas. Quiero decir hay un montón de cosas que no le gustan a las personas. Serpientes, por ejemplo, o arañas. —Se estremeció haciéndome poner los ojos en blanco._

— _¿Me puede disgustar lo que quiera, no es así? Es un país libre._

 _Se aclaró la garganta y sonaba sospechosamente como si estuviera ocultando una sonrisa. Tenía muchas ganas de pegarle y ver si pensaba que era gracioso. Porque sabía que yo podría lanzar un gancho derecho mejor que la mayoría de los niños de mi calle._

 _No, él no se reiría de todo después de que lo golpeara._

— _Creo que puedes. Tengo curiosidad de por qué odias estas cosas. A la mayoría de las niñas les gustan. —El hecho de que ya no sonara bromista, sino en realidad confundido, lo salvó de mi puño._

— _¿Quieres saber por qué? —Le pregunté, cambiando mi mirada furiosa a su dirección—. Te diré por qué. —Fruncí el ceño, tragando el nudo en la garganta. Odiaba que esto realmente me diera ganas de llorar. Las lágrimas eran para cobardes estúpidos._

— _Estoy escuchando. —El chico me convenció._

— _Porque eso es lo único de lo que todo el mundo habla hoy. Todos andan por allí con sus corazones de chocolate y osos de peluche y conejitos, incluso estúpidos, mientras caminan por los pasillos. Globos atados a las sillas con esas cursis líneas estúpidas "Te amo" en ellos. Quiero decir, realmente, tenemos nueve. No amamos a nadie todavía. Por lo menos no de ESA manera. Y para empeorar las cosas, el estúpido trasero de Kiba le dio a Hinata, mi mejor amiga, un oso de color púrpura con un gran globo unido y una gran caja de chocolates. ¿Y ella compartió un pedazo de su dulce conmigo? ¡NO! No lo hizo. Dijo que no sería romántico regalar un dulce de su San Valentín. Luego, cuando le pedí sentir la suave piel de su oso negó con la cabeza y se acurrucó contra ella como si tuviera una enfermedad que le pudiera contagiar. ¿Qué tan absurdo es eso? ¿Eh? Ciertamente ridículo. Luego, vuelvo a casa y mi mamá aún tiene un gran ramo de flores y una caja con forma de corazón sobre la mesa de parte de su novio. Estaba segura que conseguiría un caramelo entonces. ¡PERO NO! La caja se encontraba vacía. Se había comido todo. ¿Por qué mantiene una estúpida caja vacía?_

 _Dejé mi diatriba furiosa el tiempo suficiente para mirar sobre mi hombro al niño a través de mi cabello y ver si él me miraba como a un bebé llorón. Pero él tenía esa sonrisa estúpida en su cara otra vez. Supongo que dado a que él si recibió chocolates, pensó que el que yo no los recibiera era divertido._

 _Me di la vuelta pensando en pegarle de todas formas o decirle que se fuera y volver a entrar. Sin embargo, sostuvo el conejito cuya piel parecía realmente más suave que la del oso púrpura que Hinata había recibido de Kiba y la caja de bombones hacia mí._

 _Confundida, levanté mi mirada hacia él._

— _Esto es para ti. Puedes sentir la piel todo lo que quieras y comer cada uno de esos bombones todo para ti sola. Lo traje para ti... es decir, si los quieres._

— _¿A mi? Pero, ¿Por qué a mí? Ni siquiera me conoces —Balbucee, queriendo desesperadamente acercarme y tomar los regalos. Tenía muchas ganas del chocolate._

— _Es el Día de San Valentín y bueno, te he estado observando desde hace mucho tiempo y tú eres la única persona que quiero que sea mi San Valentín._

Mis ojos se abrieron y el broche de oro sobre el buró al lado de mi cama brilló con las corrientes de luz de la madrugada. Me acordé de ese San Valentín. Me sentía mal porque nadie quería que yo fuera su San Valentín. A todas las niñas en la escuela les había dado algo un niño. Incluso Naruto le había dado algo a Matsuri. Pero yo no había conseguido nada.

Naruto les había dicho a los niños que no era una niña porque podía correr más rápido que ellos y golpear un balón más allá de lo posible. Pero aun me molestaba.

Sasuke lo había sabido y me había traído algo.

Había comido cada uno de esos bombones antes de irme a la cama esa noche. Milagrosamente, no me había dado un dolor de estómago como el que mamá dijo que me daría cuando le confesé en la cena que me llené de chocolate. Recuerdos como éste hacían muy difícil temerle a Sasuke. Él realmente ha sido muy bueno conmigo toda mi vida. Tal vez no eran todos defectos.

Ese hecho me recordó que quería llevar mi alma al Infierno. Era alguien malvadamente bueno, supongo.

Tal vez esa no era la forma en que él lo veía, pero era la forma en que yo lo veía. Y estar cerca de él cuando no estaba en su forma de "ser humano" me ponía la piel de gallina. Odiaba la sensación que se apoderaba de mí cuando él estaba cerca. Los vellos de mis brazos y cuello se erizaban y retrocedía al instante.

Pensando en el Día de San Valentín, recordé el conejito. Se encontraba en el desván, en algún lugar de una caja. No había sido capaz de deshacerme de él cuando ya había descartado todos mis juguetes infantiles. No podía recordar dónde lo había conseguido, pero siempre me pareció muy especial para mí.

Como si no pudiera deshacerme de él.

Realmente tuve un momento difícil al dejarlo en el ático. Ahora la idea de que un regalo de un espíritu vudú estuviera mi casa era inquietante. Tenía que sacarlo. Claro que había dormido con el durante años, pero eso era antes. Esto es ahora. Lo quería fuera.

Sentada en la cama, decidí que tendría que esperar y ver si Ino o Sasori se presentaban hoy. Le dije que tenía la intención de regresar a casa ayer por la noche, pero que no era seguro. Él piensa que estoy allí con Hinata y dijo que él e Ino se turnaban para vigilar la casa. Lo deje esperando a Ino se apareciera de la nada, pero ella no lo hizo.

Entonces, me arrastré en la cama y caí dormida.

La puerta de mi dormitorio se abrió y andando con paso majestuoso entro Ino.

—Así que aquí estás. Estoy vigilando la casa de Hinata sin prestarle atención a algo de la noche, porque estoy aburrida de mi maldito ingenio. Luego, me doy cuenta de que definitivamente no te siento allí. Así que hago una comprobación rápida, ¿Y adivina qué? No te encontrabas allí, Sakura. —Posó su mirada sobre mí, dejándose caer en la silla de la esquina y cruzando las piernas—. Por lo tanto, vengo aquí a echarte un ojo y mira, aquí estás. Perdí toda una noche en el patio trasero de Hinata, cuando podría haber estado comiendo en tu cocina y viendo el patea traseros de Chuck Bass en la pantalla de televisión. —Sonrió divertida con ella misma—. Rime. Patea traseros de Chuck Bass. —Poniendo mis ojos en blanco, me levante y me acerqué al armario para coger un jersey.

Si Ino estaba aquí, entonces, podríamos ir a buscar ese conejito de peluche a mi ático.

—¿A dónde vas a ir? Acabo de llegar. —Ino gruñó.

—Vamos al ático. Tengo un conejito de peluche arriba que me dio Sasuke y lo quiero afuera.

—¿Qué?

—Sólo vamos Ino, te explicare mientras lo buscamos.

* * *

 **Sasori**

—Sasori-san, necesito hablar contigo. —Me detuve frente a la casa de Sakura y me giré para ver a Mei.

La ansiedad en su rostro era alarmante. Los transportistas normalmente no tenían problemas reales. Ino era una excepción porque ella había hecho amistad con un humano. Mei era un transportista típico. Su único objetivo era manejar las almas.

—¿Qué pasa Mei? No tengo mucho tiempo.

—Me doy cuenta señor, pero realmente tienes que escuchar lo que tengo que decir o umm... explicar —Miró nerviosamente hacia la casa—. Tiene que ver con tu um,... el alma, eh...

—Tiene que ver con Sakura, la chica que amo. —Terminé por ella.

Ella no había estado segura de la terminología, ya que nunca había sentido la emoción.

— Sí, Sakura. Ya ves... —El giro nervioso de sus manos comenzaba a molestarme.

—Escúpelo, Mei. Si se trata de Sakura, entonces necesito saberlo ahora. —Asintió con la cabeza rápidamente como un niño desobediente que acaba de ser regañado y miro hacia el suelo.

—Vera, señor, el chico cuya alma transportaba. El conoce a Sakura. Él, eh, no debía morir. Ese no era su destino. No llegó muy lejos antes de que su alma se me fuera apartada…

—¿QUÉ quieres decir con que no debía morir? Su cuerpo ya no era utilizable. Me sentí atraído allí. Su alma podía apenas mantenerse en su cuerpo en espera de mi llegada. ¿Y a qué te refieres con que PERDISTE su alma? —No pude evitar el rugido que salió de mi cuerpo.

Esto no tenía ningún sentido. ¿Se había vuelto loca Mei?

—Sí, lo sé, señor, me sentía atraída allí también. Pero algo sucedió. Otro poder se lo llevó. El poder tiene el derecho debido a una... una restitución. —El hielo llenó mi coraza vacía con la comprensión, fue cuando caí en la cuenta.

La restitución pedía un alma por un alma. Una que estuviese pegada cerca del corazón de Sakura.

—No. —Replique, acechando la puerta por la que había estado a punto de entrar sólo unos minutos antes.

Esto no podía estar sucediendo.

Naruto no podía ser un alma de Ghede debido a Sakura. Ella nunca sería capaz de vivir con ello si se enteraba.

Sin embargo, ¿Podría alejarla de esto? Tenía que conseguir el alma de Naruto de regreso. Él no podría ser capaz de volver a esta vida, pero su alma pertenecía al Creador. Naruto no había hecho nada malo. Nunca se había vendido a Ghede.

—Sasori-san, señor, no es todo. —El suave susurro de Mei rastrillo sobre mí como cuchillas de afeitar.

Esto no podría ser peor.

—¿Qué? —Susurré mirándola.

—El Creador. Él quiere verte. Ahora.

* * *

 **Sakura**

-Creo que quizás moriré por inhalación de polvo —Se quejó Ino mientras abría otra caja de las decenas de cajas de cartón que mi madre había colocado aquí en los últimos años.

—¡Oh, deja de ser tan dramática! ¿Qué es un poco de polvo? Has estado en edificios en llamas.

—Sí, bueno, porque es mi obligación. Es mi trabajo. Sin embargo, mi trabajo no dice que tenga que hacer trabajo manual en un ático con un ser humano. —Riéndome de mí misma, abrí la caja que acababa de bajar de la pila largamente peligrosa que mi madre había hecho.

Quiero decir, entiendo que ella tratara de ahorrar espacio aquí, pero una pila de cajas que casi tocaba el techo no era exactamente una decisión inteligente.

—¿Quieres que busque en esta? —preguntó Ino mientras dejaba la caja que había bajado a un lado.

—Sí, por favor.

—Y es un conejito de peluche blanco, ¿no?

—Sí... bueno, quizá ya no sea exactamente blanco. Han pasado muchos años, así que la piel puede estar un poco descolorida ahora. — Ino gruñó para sus adentros mientras comenzaba a hurgar en su caja.

Me moví a través de los artículos que había empacado hace sólo ocho años, porque había sido incapaz de armarme de valor para llevarlos a la beneficencia. Un bolso pequeño con letras de lentejuelas que decían Las Vegas me hizo sonreír. Mi madre me llevo a una convención de escritores allí una vez. Fue uno de los últimos viajes que pasé con ella.

Siempre me aburría, pero en el viaje a Las Vegas conocí a un amigo... Creo. Sacudiendo la cabeza, lo hice a un lado y encontré una camiseta de los Backstreet Boys que recibí una navidad. Dios, había sido una idiota. Después, encontré una caja de zapatos que supe sin mirar que contenía las cartas que nos pasábamos Hinata y yo en la escuela.

Tenía de cosas inútiles e interesantes, tales como: "¿Crees que le guste a Shiki?" O "¿Has visto la manera en que el trasero de Hanako se ve en esos pantalones vaqueros?, Debería ponerse a dieta", o mi favorita, "¿Crees que la señora Miyamoto tiene un pelo en la barbilla nuevo hoy?"

Sí, esa caja de zapatos no tenía precio. Desafortunadamente, no había un cachorro de peluche. Frustrada, cerré la caja y la deje a un lado.

—Bueno, esto fue un fracaso… -—Golpee mi mano sobre mi boca para no aullar de risa.

Ino posaba frente al espejo que una vez estuvo en mi dormitorio de "princesa". Pero esa no era la parte divertida. Ino encontró mis ropas de vestir de las que yo no quise separarme cuando tenía diez años, pero ya no las quería en mi habitación más. Se había puesto mi vestido de Campanita con un par de tacones de Blanca Nieves a los que no encajaba ni de lejos su pie. En su cabeza llevaba el velo que había ido con mi traje de Jasmine.

—¿Cómo me veo? -—Preguntó dando vueltas más rápido de las que un ser humano sería capaz de hacer con la falda de Campanita flotando en frente de ella.

Yo siempre daba vueltas en ese vestido también, tratando con todas mis fuerzas en conseguir que se destacara a la perfección.

—Fabuloso, deberías usarlo para el trabajo. –Canté, luego solté una gran carcajada.

—No sé qué pensaría Sasori si me presentara luciendo como si estuviese lista para un viaje a Disney World. Temería enviar el alma conmigo. -—Me senté en la caja detrás de mí, no podía parar de reír al verla vestida tan ridícula.

—Lo asustarías... ¡Hasta la muerte! —Me reí más fuerte ante mi propio pequeño juego de palabras.

Ino empezó a decir algo más cuando un sonido detrás de mí convirtió mi risa en un pequeño chillido.

—¿Qué diablos, Mei? Esta no es una fiesta —Se quejó Ino y me alivió un poco saber que Ino conocía a la pelirroja pálida que apareció en mi ático.

Sus rasgos perfectos, translúcidos, eran tan similares a los de Ino cuando estaba en el modo de "transportista" que rápidamente sume dos más dos.

—Lo siento, Ino -—Se detuvo y lentamente miró el vestuario de Ino con el ceño fruncido, la confusión en su rostro.

—Déjate de tonterías Mei y dime por qué estás aquí —La corto Ino.

Las prendas de vestir desaparecieron de su cuerpo y estuvo una vez más, vestida con sus pantalones vaqueros, sudadera con capucha y

—Oh, eh, sí... bueno, uh, Sasori-san te necesita. —La atención de Ino se desvió de la transportista a mí.

—¿Qué hay de Sakura?

—Oh, eh, no lo dijo. Sólo dijo que te necesitaba. —El ceño fruncido en el rostro de Ino me dijo que no estaba tan segura de esto. Pero si Sasori envió por ella, entonces debía ser importante.

—Iré a pasar el día con Hinata. Podemos buscar el pelu… la cosa más tarde —Empecé a hablar.

Ino asintió con la cabeza hacia mí.

—Bueno, vayamos ahora, antes de irme. No necesitas quedarte aquí sola.

—Está bien.

Me dirigí a las escaleras, entonces miré a Ino para pedirle que por favor, me hiciera saber si algo andaba mal, pero ella hablaba en voz baja con Mei en una conversación muy intensa, por lo que las deje solas. Ino no tardaría mucho. Sasori no la dejaría irse demasiado tiempo.

Además, Sasori estaba bien. Él era la muerte. No hay de qué preocuparse.

* * *

 **Sasori**

—¿Qué está pasando Sasori-dono? —Exigió Ino a su llegada con Mei en el cementerio fuera de la pequeña funeraria en la ciudad de Sakura.

Vine a la tumba de Naruto para ver si había algún rastro de actividad. Su alma no se había quedado vagando por la tierra. El único otro lugar en el que podría estar era con Ghede en el Vilokan. Si es así, se encontraba completamente fuera del radar. Dar con él sería casi imposible. Ninguna deidad o ser creado por el Creador habían estado nunca en Vilokan.

La isla bajo el mar era para los espíritus del vudú y las almas que reclamaban en la tierra.

—Naruto. Su alma no debió ser tomada. Él nunca estuvo en los libros. —Continuaba sonando increíble cuando lo decía. Incluso después de hablar con el Creador.

Las decisiones habían sido tomadas. Con el poder de la restitución en el lado de Ghede, esto podría empeorar.

—¿Qué? —Su tono de incredulidad no me sorprendió.

Yo tuve la misma reacción. Esto nunca había sucedido. Y si no encontraba una manera de detenerlo, el Creador esperaría que entregara a Sakura o a su madre a Ghede. Ninguna de las dos era una opción.

—Ghede, él tomó el alma de Naruto por la restitución de Sakura. El Creador no cree que vaya a parar allí. Naruto fue una advertencia para mí o para Sakura. No se detendrá hasta tener en sus garras a Sakura.

Ino se dejó caer en la lápida detrás de ella.

—Oh, mierda.

—No quiero que le digas a Sakura aún. No si podemos arreglar esto sin que ella lo sepa. Las implicaciones de la muerte de Naruto serían demasiado para que ella les hiciera frente. Se sacrificaría sin lugar a dudas. No lo permitiré. Detendré esto.

Ino asintió con la cabeza totalmente de acuerdo. Sabía que podía contar con ella. Mei por el contrario, estaría dispuesta a ofrecer a Sakura en bandeja de plata. Ella no entendía, pero aun así se me era difícil tenerla cerca de mí. Quería saciar mi enojo con alguien y su indiferencia la ponía directo en el camino de mi ira.

—¿Dónde está Sakura ahora? —Le pregunté, variando mi ceño fruncido de Mei a Ino de nuevo.

—Ella está con Hinata —Me aseguró.

Eso era bueno. Necesitaba a Ino en estos momentos. Teníamos que encontrar una manera de penetrar Vilokan. El infierno habría sido mucho más fácil.

* * *

 **Sakura**

Convencer a Hinata para un día de compras no fue fácil, pero tenía que salir. Después de forzarla a alistarse y empujarla hacia mi coche, nos dirigimos al centro comercial. Cuatro horas más tarde, ella mostró señales de vida. Estuve muy agradecida.

—Necesito un café —Anuncie cuando salimos de nuestra tercer tienda de zapatos a la hora.

Me las arreglé para encontrar dos pares de zapatos sin los que no podría vivir. Uno de ellos era un par de sandalias amarillas sin respaldo que tenían un poco de tacón. Los otros eran botas de color beige que combinan perfectamente con mi chaqueta de cuero beige.

La mejor parte era que tenían descuento. Hinata, sin embargo, no había comprado nada. Fuimos poco a poco para llegar allí. Ella había intentado medirse unos zapatos en la tienda anterior.

Yo la había obligado, pero al menos se los había puesto.

—Yo también —respondió Hinata, volviéndose hacia el Starbucks en vez de ir a la siguiente ala del centro, donde se ubicaba Wide Mouth, la cafetería favorita de Naruto.

Entendí, y honestamente, no estoy segura de poder entrar en Wide Mouth ahora tampoco.

—¿Qué quieres? —Le pregunté, sacando mi cartera.

—No sé, consígueme lo mismo que tú pidas —dijo ella con un gesto de la mano y se acercó a encontrar una mesa.

No podía pedirle lo mismo que yo. Yo siempre pedía un café con leche, caramelo y crema batida al igual que lo hacia Naruto. Me hice a un lado para que las personas detrás de mí pudieran ordenar y estudié el menú detrás del mostrador. Hacía años que no ordenaba algo más que un café con leche y caramelo. Ni siquiera estoy segura de conocer algo más para ordenar.

—He oído que el chocolate caliente es increíble —Susurró en mi oído Sasuke.

Él tenía forma humana, porque los vellos de mis brazos no se erizaron.

—Soy una niña grande. Prefiero el café —Le espeté sin mirar hacia atrás a él. Él rió en voz baja.

—Sí, lo sé. Café con caramelo, leche con crema batida. — Tensándome, miré hacia donde se encontraba sentada Hinata.

Nos observaba con una mirada divertida y triste en su rostro. Sabía que verme con Sasuke le recordaba a Naruto. Sin embargo, era otra razón para permanecer malditamente lejos de él. Si sólo entendiera la insinuación y me dejara en paz. Nunca estaría de acuerdo en darle mi alma. Que se jodiera la estúpida restitución o lo que fuera.

—No —Replique y me acerqué al mostrador para ordenar y poner espacio entre los dos.

La chica en el mostrador se comía con los ojos a Sasuke y no me prestaba ni un ápice de atención. Ella empezó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello castaño alrededor de su dedo y bateo sus pestañas. Si la chica tonta supiera… Él no era el Sr. Todo-Perfecto.

Me aclaré la garganta para llamar su atención y cuando eso no funcionó, literalmente, tuve golpear el área del mostrador frente a ella.

—Hola, perdón, pero es mi turno. —Apartó su intensa mirada de "ven a por mí" de Sasuke y me miró.

Bien, ahora va a escupir en mi café.

—Ya lo sé. Esperaba que ordenaras —El tono de la muchacha fue molesto.

—Bueno, no me di cuenta. Parecías ocupada.

Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y lista para dar rienda suelta a su réplica ágil cuando Sasuke tosió ruidosamente. Su voz sonaba sospechosa, como si estuviera ocultando una sonrisa.

—Creo que hemos comenzado con el pie equivocado —La voz de Sasuke fue suave y profunda. Tal como imaginó la chica en su mente. Las chicas realmente eran débiles cuando se trataba de hombres atractivos—. Sólo necesitamos ordenar, necesito un chocolate caliente y tú necesitas un...

—Fijo la mirada en mí, como si estuviéramos aquí juntos. Empecé a abrir la boca para corregirlo, cuando decidí que era mejor ir con él si no quería la saliva de la chica en mi café con leche.

—Oh, eh, que sean dos grandes... uh... dos grandes... um... — Pude sentir la molestia e impaciencia en la chica, pero no deje que eso me detuviera. Traté de encontrar algo en el menú que seguramente nosotras ordenaríamos.

—Quiere dos cafés con leche, de moka, con nata y chocolate espolvoreado en la cima, grandes, por favor -—Informó Sasuke a la chica.

¿Qué diablos? No le di permiso para ordenar por mí. Incluso, si lo que él ordenó sonaba tan bien. Se acercó a mí, le pagó a la chica mientras coqueteaba con ella, me crucé de brazos y espere hasta que terminara. Cuando se volvió para sonreírme, gruñí.

—¿Qué? No podías decidir. Te he ayudado. Te encanta el chocolate. Te gusta el moca con leche.

—No recuerdo haber pedido tu ayuda. Puedo ordenar yo sola — Susurré.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y tomó mi brazo, poniéndome a un lado para que la gente que hacía fila detrás de nosotros pudiera ordenar. Quise alejarme de él, pero tiro de mi brazo hasta él.

—¿Por qué insistes en estar molesta conmigo todo el tiempo? — ¿Acaso no lo sabía?

Abrí la boca para decirle exactamente cómo me sentía acerca de su reclamo sobre mi alma, cuando Hinata se puso de pie y corrió hacia la puerta de la cafetería hacia el Centro comercial.

Empujé a Sasuke mientras pasaba y salí detrás de ella.

Ella giró a la izquierda y se dirigió a la puerta de atrás por la que habíamos entrado. Cogí mi ritmo y esquive las personas que se detenían a ver como perseguía a Hinata. Mi primera preocupación fue que quizás le recordé algún momento doloroso. Mi segunda preocupación fue que un policía me iba a arrestar por pensar que iba a hacerle daño. Y luego me preocupé por chocar accidentalmente contra una persona en mi búsqueda.

Menos mal, se detuvo en las puertas que llevaban al estacionamiento donde nos estacionamos. Sus hombros se movían mientras se aferraba a la manija para tratar de recuperar el aliento. Mis dos bolsas que había estado llevando estaban a sus pies.

—Hinata, ¿Qué pasa? —Le pregunté sin aliento cuando me encontré con ella.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras miraba lejos. La devastación estaba tan profundamente grabada en su rostro que me pregunte si alguna vez el dolor se iría.

La chica que había conocido toda mi vida cambió completamente ese día en el campo de futbol, mientras que vimos el cuerpo sin vida de Naruto.

—No puedo —Sollozó sacudiendo la cabeza—, Sólo no puedo.

Envolví mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la acerqué. Ella se desplomó a mi lado, llorando y triste. Fui demasiado lejos hoy. No estaba preparada para ello. La culpa me carcomía. Debía haber hecho esto en una excursión más pequeña. Salir de poco a poco.

Yo y mis grandes ideas.

—Ven, vámonos a casa —Insisti a que abriera la puerta y que entrara en el auto.

—¿Podemos...? —Hinata hipo—, ¿Podemos ir a visitar su tumba? Tengo que hacerlo. —No estaba de acuerdo.

Ella no estaba lista para eso todavía. Yo tampoco estoy preparada para eso. Pero no podía negarme. Abrí la puerta del lado del pasajero y Hinata se deslizó en el interior.

Tal vez, podríamos ir. Si eso era lo que ella quería hacer, entonces yo sería fuerte e iría con ella. Pero primero, íbamos a pasar por su casa. Ella necesitaría una pequeña dosis de coraje y su madre tenía un armario entero con valor alcohólico que iba a necesitar.


	12. Predestined: Capitulo 12

.

 _Adaptación "Predestined" por Abbi Glines_

* * *

 ** _[Existence: Primer libro]_ _s/12408639/1/Existence_**

* * *

 **Predestined**

,

,

,

* * *

Capitulo 12

* * *

 **Sakura**

Los cementerios en la noche son mucho más espeluznantes que durante el día. Intenté desesperadamente ignorar a las almas cerniéndose sobre las tumbas que supuse que eran suyas. Pero era muy difícil no saltar cada vez que pasábamos por delante de una tumba y un alma aparecía frente de nosotras.

Quería agarrar a Hinata por el brazo y detenerla para que el alma pudiese vagar más allá, pero eso sólo la habría confundido y les haría saber a las almas que yo las podía ver. Así que en vez de eso, cerré los ojos con fuerza y traté de fingir que no caminábamos entre las almas. Oh, cómo odiaba al padre de Sasuke por esta estúpida maldición.

—Hace frío aquí —dijo Hinata, rompiendo el silencio.

Le miré mientras tomaba otro sorbo de la botella de vino que tenía en las manos. Había encontrado un vino de postre que yo sabía que ella podría manejar. Venir al cementerio en la noche no era mi mejor idea de pasar un rato agradable, pero no quería que ella perdiese el control o, Dios no lo quiera, que corriese asustada en la noche de la manera que corrió por el centro comercial. Yo no estaba dispuesta a perseguirla entre almas.

—Sip —dije tirando de mi chaqueta de cuero beige abotonándomela.

—¿Quieres? Te calentará —Hinata me ofreció la botella de vino.

La miré en su mano. El color pálido y el aroma afrutado me tentaban. Podía beber un poco para mitigar mi incomodidad. Pero yo conducía, así que negué con la cabeza.

—No, estoy bien.

Hinata esperó un segundo más antes de atraer el vino a su pecho.

—De acuerdo, si estás segura. Pero ayuda de verdad.

No iba a discutir con ella. Estoy segura de que el vino le ayudaba muchísimo. Tres semanas antes no habría podido pagarle para caminar a través del cementerio por noche. Tener a alguien querido enterrado aquí cambia las cosas.

—Ahí está —susurró, deteniéndose finalmente.

Mi mirada siguió la suya. La tumba de Naruto se encontraba todavía fresca y cubierta de flores. Unas pocas comenzaban a marchitarse, pero la mayor parte de las flores todavía seguía tan encantadoras como lo habían estado en su funeral.

—Sentémonos en el banco —dijo Hinata casi reverentemente.

Los padres de Naruto habían puesto un banco a los pies de su tumba. Me pregunté sobre eso cuando lo vi el día del funeral. Pensé que solo estaría allí durante el funeral, pero cuando nos fuimos miré atrás y todavía estaba allí.

—Ahí está el que mandé yo —La voz de Hinata se quebró mientras nos sentábamos y mirábamos los arreglos florales que había delante nuestro.

La pelota de baloncesto grande y redonda que se recostaba en la cabeza de su tumba estaba hecha de claveles naranjas y botones de oro negros. Hinata había insistido histéricamente al florista que hiciera un arreglo que pareciese una pelota de baloncesto. Lo hicieron para ella. Era bonito.

A Naruto le habría encantado.

—Quedó muy bien —Le aseguré.

—Sí. Ojalá él pudiera verlo.

No estaba segura de cómo responder a eso. No quería empezar a decirle que su alma no estaba aquí y que yo lo vi irse. Mentir no era mi punto fuerte y lo pasé mal estando de acuerdo con ella cuando yo sabía más cosas.

—¿Recuerdas la vez que trajimos la cuatri moto de Naruto hasta aquí, por el camino del bosque de detrás de su casa? —La voz de Hinata tenía un toque divertido.

—Sí —La policía nos persiguió por saltar tumbas con su cuatri moto.

Naruto y yo asumimos la culpa y dejamos a Hinata fuera. Naruto siempre había sido protector con ella y, honestamente, nos había rogado que no lo hiciéramos. Le habíamos escuchado durante todo el camino hasta aquí hablar sobre lo mal que estaba eso y cómo los fantasmas de las personas sobre cuyas tumbas habíamos saltado nos perseguirían.

Yo sabía, claro, que se equivocaba y no me preocupaba.

—Mi madre todavía no tiene ni idea de lo que pasó. Ni siquiera le he dicho que fueron perseguidos, porque temí que no me dejase salir con delincuentes.

Me reí y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Hinata. Era tan bueno ver esas sonrisas. Eran muy pocas y distantes entre sí.

Hinata tomó otro trago de vino. Sus sorbos habían vuelto tragos. La mirada vidriosa en sus ojos me dijo que conseguía el efecto deseado. Me sentí culpable de conseguirle el vino, pero ella necesitaba estar relajada para afrontar esto. Recordar el pasado. Eso era bueno. Valían la pena una botella de vino y consumo de alcohol de menores.

—Whoa, no son a quienes esperaba ver aquí —dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba a nuestro lado.

Hinata dejó escapar un pequeño grito, luego le siguió una risilla después de darse cuenta que era Sasuke y no un zombie quien se nos había unido.

—¿Y bebiendo? —Los ojos de Sasuke se levantaron de la botella de vino de Hinata para encontrarse con mi mirada.

—Ella quería venir aquí. Me imaginé que necesitaba un poco de valor para afrontarlo.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y un pequeño ceño frunció su frente. Me pregunté si lo sentía por la pérdida de ella o si incluso echaba de menos a Naruto.

—Puedo entenderlo —Contestó.

Hinata se acercó más a mí y dio unas palmaditas en el sitio al lado suyo.

—Ven y siéntate —Le ordenó a Sasuke.

Quería decirle que él era lo más peligroso aquí afuera, pero mantuve mi boca cerrada. Por lo menos, en el otro lado de Hinata no tendría que ver su cara.

—Toma, está bueno —Contestó Hinata, empujando la botella a Sasuke torpemente.

Vale, posiblemente ya ha bebido suficiente.

—Claro —Contestó él, y pude verlo inclinar la botella por la esquina de mi ojo.

—Perdón por haber huido hoy y… po habete deado allí—Hinata comenzaba a balbucear. Sip, había tenido suficiente. Llegué al otro lado de ella y le cogí la botella a Sasuke.

—Has alcanzado tu límite, Hinata. Un poco más y mañana me odiarás. —Le expliqué mientras me sacaba el corcho del bolsillo y tapé la botella antes de ponerla entre mis pies.

—Me preocupe por ti, pero vi a Sakura contigo —Respondió Sasuke palmeándole la rodilla.

—Sssssí. Do zabría ge hacer sin ella —Balbuceó Hinata.

Sasuke se inclinó hacia delante y pude sentir su mirada en mí.

—Ella es muy especial —Concordó.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza y empezó a apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro, pero falló y se cayó. Tanto Sasuke como yo la agarramos antes de que pudiera caerse de cara en la tierra fresca y las flores.

Riendo, Hinata se balanceó de atrás y adelante mientras la sentábamos de nuevo. Había bebido más que suficiente. Dudo que recordara algo en la mañana. Con suerte, no se despertaría abrazando la taza del baño.

—Vale, creo que es hora de que volvamos a casa —dije agachándome para coger la botella de vino y después me levanté—. Vamos. Te meteremos en la cama.

—Te ayudaré a llevarla al coche —Ofreció Sasuke y comencé a negarme cuando Hinata se cayó de rodillas y se rió a carcajadas.

—Sí, gracias —murmuré.

Sería de mucha ayuda si Ino no hubiese desaparecido completamente hoy. Pero estaba por mi cuenta y Sasuke era el único "ser" acechándome en este momento. Parecía demasiado satisfecho con este giro de acontecimientos, y tuve que reprimir el impulso de decirle que yo podía hacerlo por mí misma. Porque estaba más que segura de que terminaríamos durmiendo en el cementerio si tenía que llevarla al coche sola.

Sasuke se agachó y la cogió por debajo de los brazos. Ella se balanceó en sus pies y Sasuke envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

—Tranquila, chica —dijo.

—Dranquila, chica —Le imitó Hinata riéndose como si hubiera dicho la cosa más graciosa que nunca había escuchado.

Nota para mí, Hinata es un peso ligero. En el futuro, una copa de vino será su límite.

—Adiós, Naduto, de guiero musho —gritó Hinata mientras Sasuke la guiaba por el camino que hicimos desde el aparcamiento hasta aquí.

Como yo, Sasuke podía ver las almas, las esquivó y las ahuyentó así yo no tendría que atravesarlas en el camino a la salida.

—De guiero musho —Hinata empezó a canturrear con tristeza.

La borracha triste empezaba a emerger. No había pensado sobre esa posibilidad.

Sasuke abrió la puerta del lado del pasajero y dejó a Hinata en el asiento en vez de dejar que cayera. Lo que debía admitir era muy considerado. Especialmente para un espíritu vudú.

Me dirigía el lado del conductor cuando oí cerrarse la puerta del pasajero y abrirse la de la parte de atrás. Volviendo mi cabeza, vi a Sasuke meterse en el asiento trasero. No había manera de que eso pasara.

Me paré y abrí la puerta del pasajero de mi lado y metí la cabeza.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Siseé.

—Me estoy asegurando de que lleguen a casa a salvo. —Contestó con una sonrisa educada en el rostro.

—Oh, no, no lo vas a hacer. ¡Sal fuera!

—No seas tan mala, Sakura —Intervino Hinata desde el lado del copiloto.

Rodando los ojos, dejé salir un suspiro exasperado. Bien, si quería ser el príncipe encantador podía serlo. No iba a tratar con el ahora mismo. Necesitaba llevar a Hinata a casa antes de que se desmayase, o peor, vomitase en el coche.

—Lo que sea —refunfuñé y cerré la puerta de golpe para darle un efecto extra.

Me las arreglé para arrancar el coche y llevarlo a la carretera sin mirar atrás, ni reconocer la presencia de Sasuke. Pretendí ignorarlo todo el camino hasta casa. Igual se enfadaba y desaparecía. Dios sabe que Hinata no se enteraría. Deslicé mis ojos a ella y vi sus parpados ponerse pesados.

—Quédate despierta. No seré capaz de llevarte dentro si estás desmayada. No queremos que tu padre salga y te encuentre de esta manera.

Eso la animó. Si su padre la encontraba borracha estaría furioso. Bueno, puede. Sus padres habían estado tan preocupados por ella que quizás lo entendería. O podrían ingresarla en un centro psiquiátrico. Ella realmente no quería ir a uno de esos.

—Así esta mejor, mantén esos ojos abiertos —Bajé su ventana—. El aire frío te ayudará y si empiezas a marearte, por favor, asómate por la ventana y vomita.

Hinata se rió y apoyó la cabeza en el reposacabezas, dejando que la fría brisa le volase el pelo de un lado a otro de su cara.

—¿De quién fue la idea de emborracharla? —preguntó Sasuke desde el asiento trasero.

Me iba apegar a mi plan de ignorarlo, así que alcancé el volumen de la radio para subirlo cuando Hinata dijo arrastrando las palabras:

—Deeee Sakuraaaa, eees tan listaaa.

Sasuke rió entre dientes desde el asiento trasero. Tenía que estar de acuerdo con él. Yo también me cuestionaba mi inteligencia.

—¿Podemos hacerlo ooootra vez ma…mañana? —preguntó Hinata.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No. Créeme, el dolor de cabeza que vas a tener mañana me dará la razón. Esto ha sido cosa de una sola vez.

Hinata hizo un sonido de "pffft" que causó que escupiera saliva.

Me detuve en el camino de entrada de Hinata, esperando por completo que Sasuke simplemente se evaporara cuando abrió la puerta del coche como un humano y procedió a sacar a Hinata del coche. Genial, el Príncipe Encantador iba a seguir con su educado comportamiento.

Lo seguí a la puerta y la madre de Hinata se encontró allí con nosotros.

Di un paso adelante y le entregué la botella de vino medio vacía.

—Ella quería ir a ver la tumba de Naruto esta noche. Cogí esto porque pensé que lo iba a necesitar. Lo siento...

Su madre levantó la mano para detenerme.

—No, está bien. Entiendo. Esto no es peor que las pastillas que le he estado dando —El tono de voz de su madre sonó derrotado.

Había escuchado ese tono antes en mi madre. Esperaba que no hiciesen con Hinata lo que mi madre hizo conmigo.

—Solo vete a casa, Sakura. Tu madre ya me ha llamado buscándote. Su avión llegó hace una hora. Cuidaré de Hinata esta noche.

Asentí y di un paso atrás mientras Hinata se metió en los brazos de su madre y cerró la puerta.

—Parece que estamos solo tú y yo —dijo Sasuke, completamente satisfecho

\- No, estoy sólo yo y me voy a casa. —Le respondí dándome la vuelta y me encaminé al coche.

No le iba a dar el placer de mirar atrás. Abrí la puerta del coche con un poco más de fuerza de la que era necesaria y me metí dentro. Alcanzando las llaves que había dejado en el encendido, las busqué a tientas y no las pude encontrar. Frustrada, encendí la luz y miré alrededor del volante para ver que mis llaves no se encontraban allí.

Comprobé mis dos bolsillos y empecé a agacharme y buscar por el suelo cuando la puerta del lado del pasajero se abrió y Sasuke se deslizó dentro con mis llaves colgando de sus dedos.

Grrrrrr… Las alcancé y se las arrebaté fácilmente de sus dedos y las empujé en el encendido.

—¿Qué planeas hacer, Sasuke? ¿Irás conmigo a visitar a mi madre? Hmmm… Porque es más que probable que Ino esté allí poco después de que yo llegue y está deseando darte una patada en el culo.

Sasuke se inclinó hacia atrás en el asiento, poniéndose cómodo.

—No, Sakura, sólo pienso que tu y yo necesitamos hablar.

—¿Sobre qué? ¿Del hecho de que quieres quitarme mi alma para algún rito vudú o del hecho de que me has acechado toda mi vida y luego me quitaste mis recuerdos? Oh, no, espera ¡Ya lo se! Quieres hablar sobre cómo me mentiste sobre todo desde el principio y me hiciste pensar que eras un buen tipo. Elige un tema porque voy a hablar de todos.

Sasuke dejó escapar un cansado suspiro y se frotó la palma en la rodilla casi nerviosamente. Antes, cuando pensaba que era humano, pensaba que era un gesto lindo. Ahora, yo no estoy muy encariñada con ese gesto.

—Estás enfadada conmigo. Lo cojo. Incluso lo entiendo. Yo siempre esperaba a que tú lo supieses…

—¿Entonces por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Porque te elegí. Era tu propósito. Es tu propósito. ¿No lo entiendes? Has muerto, Sakura. Muerto. Desaparecido. Conseguido otra vida y completamente perdido la oportunidad en esta vida. Porque tú ibas a morir. La Muerte no estaba enamorada de ti entonces. Iba a cogerte como se suponía que debía. No había nada que nadie pudiese hacer para detenerle, excepto tu madre. Ella pudo elegir entregarte a Ghede, y así lo hizo. Puede que no se diese cuenta, pero cuando le suplicó a un doctor vudú que salvase tu vida con magia vudú, ella te entregó a mi padre. Así que viviste. No moriste. La Muerte no te tomó. Tú tenías que crecer con tu madre y tener una amistad con Hinata e incluso con Naruto. Tú tenías que VIVIR. Esos años no los habrías tenido si yo no te hubiese elegido. Esta vida que tienes ahora debió terminar esa noche en el Hospital Infantil de Nueva Orleans. Yo soy el bueno aqui, no el.

Escuchar esa explicación fue duro. Tragando el repentino nudo en mi garganta, empecé a dar la vuelta cuando Sasuke agarró le volante.

—No. No hemos terminado de hablar.

Intenté girar, pero el volante no se movía. El coche se quedó encabezado hacia las afueras de la ciudad y el viejo puente East Wolf.

—Vale, de acuerdo. Me has mantenido viva. Tenía que vivir esta vida. Lo aprecio, pero ahora quiero mantenerla y a ti no te importa. Tú reclamas que me quieres y me necesitas, pero no te podría importar menos lo que yo quiero. Es muy egoísta de tu parte. Es todo sobre lo que Sasuke quiere. No tomas en consideración lo que yo quiero. Actúas como si fuera tu posesión y yo debo estar feliz sobre eso.

Sasuke no me contestó de inmediato. Intenté girar el volante otra vez y no pude. Sospechaba que si quitaba mis manos del volante, el coche conduciría solo. La idea de que posiblemente Sasuke no me dejaría ir a casa empezó a crecer. Mi ritmo cardiaco se aceleró e intenté mantenerme en calma. Si ese no era su plan, no quería darle ninguna idea.

—He intentado hacértelo fácil. He intentado hacer esta transición de manera que lo pudieses aceptar. Te he protegido de la verdad. Quería que hicieses esta decisión porque tú lo querías. No porque te estuviese forzando, pero nos hemos quedado sin tiempo. Hay algo que debes saber. — Sasuke señaló hacia la parte de la carretera justo antes del puente—. Detente.

No estaba segura si se dirigía a mí o al coche, porque yo no iba a detenerme, pero el coche se detuvo y se paró sin mi ayuda.

—¿Qué es lo que necesito saber? —Le pregunté, golpeando el volante por haberme traicionado.

—No te va a gustar esto. No quería que lo supieses. Pero cuando te negaste a aceptar que tu alma era la restitución por la vida que mi padre te concedió, mi padre decidió que el tomaría su restitución en otra parte.

¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Significaba que la deuda fue pagada por completo y que sería libre ahora? Porque si era así, no había nada sobre eso que no me gustase.

—Sakura, mírame. —Me ordenó Sasuke, y volví mi cabeza para encontrarme con su firme mirada—. La muerte de Naruto fue solo el principio. Ghede tomará más. A todos a tu alrededor. Él los tomará uno por uno hasta que cedas y aceptes venir conmigo o hasta que no quede nadie más por tomar. No estuve de acuerdo con esto porque en verdad apreciaba a Naruto también, pero mi padre ha decidido.

Un entumecimiento se estableció en mí y miré de regreso a Sasuke. Era como si hubiera hablado en otro idioma. Entendí lo que decía, pero el significado debajo de sus palabras era casi imposible para mí de aceptar. Quería empujarlo hacia atrás, empujarlo fuera. No podía haber dicho lo que acababa de escuchar. No había manera de que esta restitución de mi alma afectase a otros. Solo a mí. No… no a Naruto. No, había estado allí.

Había visto a Sasori. Sasuke mentía.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza casi violentamente grité:

—¡NO! TÚ estás mintiendo. Eres un mentiroso. Yo vi a Sasori. Lo vi sacar el alma de Naruto. Sasori nunca habría tomado un alma para tu padre. Él nunca habría…

—Sasori no lo sabía —Me interrumpió Sasuke —, ¿Te dijo sobre eso de antemano? ¿Te preparó para la muerte de tu amigo? No. No lo hizo. Porque la muerte de Naruto no era el destino. Mi padre usó su poder sobre tu restitución sin pagar para matar el cuerpo que habitaba el alma de Naruto. Sasori fue atraído a allí para recuperar el alma del cuerpo porque ese es su trabajo. Él estaba tan sorprendido como tú.

No tenía respuesta. Sasori no me lo dijo. Nunca me había preparado para ello. ¿Podría esto simplemente ocurrir? ¿Podría este señor espiritual de los muertos tomar almas porque yo no cumplí sus órdenes?

—Pero… pero tu me dijiste que mi muerte y la de Naruto iban a ser las tragedias este año escolar. Eso significaría que la muerte de Naruto era el destino.

—Te mentí. Quería que estuvieses enfadada con Sasori y queria protegerte. Podía sentir tu dolor y sabía que te mantenías lejos de él.

Mentiras. Parecía que Sasuke sólo sabía cómo vivir con mentiras. Me quería a su lado, así que mintió de todas las maneras que pudo para conseguir lo que quería. Y ahora, su padre iba a matar a personas inocentes que amaba si no me rendía. ¿Quién sería la siguiente? ¿Mamá? ¿Hinata? No podía esperar a averiguarlo. Esto no ocurriría otra vez.

Sasori había dicho que él era más grande que esto.

Él podría detenerlo, pero era muy tarde ahora. Naruto ya había perdido la vida por mí. No podía sentarme y esperar que alguien más muriese. El dolor y la culpa serían peores que una eternidad con Sasuke. Dejé ir el férreo control que tenía en el volante y mis hombros se hundieron en derrota.

—Bien. Iré contigo.

Sasuke no contestó inmediatamente. El coche se puso en marcha y se movió a la carretera. Miré a través de una neblina mientras se conducía a sí mismo hacia el puente. Al instante, mi cabeza se estrelló contra el reposacabezas por la velocidad del coche y agarré frenéticamente el volante y empecé a apretar los frenos inservibles.

—¡ Sasuke ! ¡Ayúdame! —Lloré y el volante hizo un brusco giro a la derecha tan pronto como estuvimos en medio del puente.

—Te tengo, Sakura. —La voz de Sasuke era calmada, a pesar que el coche rompió a través de la barandilla y nos fuimos a toda velocidad a las aguas del océano de debajo de nosotros. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de gritar antes de que todo se volviese oscuro.

* * *

 **Sasori**

Ino apareció delante de mí, deteniéndome de ir más lejos en mi búsqueda de espíritus vudú en su principal Meca de New Orleans. Sabía que tenían aquí, en alguna parte, un portal que los llevaba a Vilokan, el espíritu vudú de otro mundo. Sólo tres sitios en el mundo tenían un portal. Con el tiempo, New Orleans se había convertido en el portal más famoso para los espíritus.

Aquí los humanos les daban la bienvenida y los celebraban. Incluso los católicos empezaron a aceptarlos e integrarlos en su religión.

—Tenemos un problema. —Las palabras de Ino no contenían sarcasmo ni humor.

Eran serias. Lo que significaba que cualquiera que fuera el problema, involucraba a Sakura.

Preparándome, le pregunté:

—¿Qué?

—Fui a revisarla tal como me dijiste. Había coches de policía en su casa. Su madre está muy cerca de un colapso emocional, si no ha sufrido ya uno, y había lanchas de rescate, helicópteros y ambulancias en el Puente East Wolf. El coche de Sakura fue encontrado a un kilometro río abajo. Hay marcas de patinazos en el puente y una apertura del tamaño de un coche en la barandilla donde el coche chocó.

—Ella no está ahogada —declaré, sabiendo que el cuerpo de Sakura no había muerto. Yo no había sido convocado.

—Claro que no lo está. Pero todos piensan que ha muerto. Llevó a casa a Hinata anoche y ella se emborracho. Sasuke la acompañó a casa según lo que dice la madre de Hinata. Ahora se están preguntando si también estaba intoxicada y por supuesto, si Sasuke también está desaparecido, otra vez, y piensan que los dos se encontraban en el coche que cayó al río.

—Vilokan —gruñí.

Sasuke la había llevado a Vilokan. Se sabía que había una isla debajo del agua. Pero sólo los espíritus vudú podrían entrar a través del fondo del mar. Los portales eran la única vía para cualquiera pudiera entrar.

—Eso es lo que yo pensé, también, pero no podría llevarla si ella se negara.

Él se lo había contado. Sasuke le había dicho sobre Naruto y por supuesto ella acepto. Haría cualquier cosa para salvar a aquellos que amaba. La había visto rendirse por mí sin ninguna pregunta. Mi bella alma se sacrificaba una vez más. Maldito Ghede. Él pagaría por esto. Lo pagaría con la extinción del Vudú. Su mundo se cerrará a este mundo.

Haré que desee nunca haberse acercado a Sakura.

Con un rugido de furia, empujé la farola que estaba junto a mí con la suficiente fuerza para mandarla volando hacia el centro de la concurrida calle. El cristal se hizo añicos y la gente corrió gritando mientras las bocinas de los coches sonaban.

—Un movimiento brillante, Hulk. Ve y mata a alguien que no está destinado a morir hoy, ¿Por qué no? Como si el Creador no estuviera lo suficientemente enfadado contigo ahora mismo. —Se quejó Ino antes de empujarme y empezar a andar con enojo.

No había matado a nadie. Lo máximo que había hecho era causar algún daño a unos pocos coches y a la farola. El caos que había creado no había sido intencional, pero sería muy útil.

* * *

 **Sakura**

Chiffon negro flotaba encima de mi cabeza cuando abrí mis ojos. Esto era familiar. Había hecho esto antes.

Parpadeando varias veces hasta que pude concentrarme, estudié el delicado tejido envuelto sobre mi cabeza. Era encantador pero espeluznante. Velas de todos los diferentes tipos en candelabros de plata presentaban los muebles de la habitación; las llamas llenaron la habitación con un brillo suave.

Había estado aquí antes. Tratando de concentrarme, me senté y mire a mí alrededor. Las paredes de piedra que me rodeaban daban a la larga habitación una sensación de oscuridad. Una lámpara de cristal grande flotaba en el centro de la habitación. El techo era alto y hecho de piedra, al igual que las paredes. Poco a poco, mi mente comenzó a trabajar y me acordé que esta era la habitación de Gaara.

Él me trajo aquí antes. Me encontraba en Nueva Orleans. Esto era bueno. Había una puerta oculta en algún lugar de estos muros que me pondría en la calle Bourbon. Podría salir allí y llamaría a Sasori. Él vendría por mí, estaré bien.

Me puse de pie y me quedé inmóvil a medida que más recuerdos comenzaron a brillar en mi mente. Mi auto volando por la carretera. Había sido incapaz de controlarlo. Sasuke fue quien lo controlo.

Giró el volante y nos estrellamos contra la baranda y luego nosotros... entonces nosotros...

—Estás despierta. —La voz de Sasuke rompió mi concentración y di la vuelta, para verlo entrar por una puerta oculta.

Al otro lado de la habitación.

No es la misma que recordaba. ¿Cuántas puertas se encontraban en esta habitación?

—Nosotros. Tú, nos estrellamos con un puente. Sobre el océano. — Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa sencilla. Por lo menos lucía arrepentido por habernos conducido a través del Golfo de México.

—Sí, lo hice. Lo siento, pero era la forma más rápida de llegar hasta aquí sin que tenga que transportarme. La última vez quedé realmente agotado, pero tenía que traerte aquí en tu forma humana. Tratar de extraer tu alma sería imposible, considerando que la Muerte nunca te haría eso, tenía que traerte a Vilokan a través de la ruta más cercana…

—¿Vilokan? ¿Que es Vilokan? ¿No estamos en Nueva Orleans? ¿Y lanzarnos en el océano es la ruta más cercana a dónde?

Sasuke se echó a reír y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Quería estar enfadada con él, pero algo en mi mente me recordaba que no podía echarle la culpa.

—Lo siento. Vilokan es mi hogar. Es el mundo del espíritu en la religión vudú. Se encuentra bajo el agua. Es una isla preciosa. No puedo esperar para enseñártela.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, me acerqué a la puerta que la última vez me había conducido directamente a la calle Bourbon.

—He estado fuera de esa puerta. Sé lo que hay allí afuera. Nosotros no estamos bajo el agua. Estamos en un edificio en la calle Bourbon.

Gaara se levantó, se acercó a la pared y empujó sobre ella

—No hay puerta, ves.

—Pero he estado fuera de esa puerta —Insistí.

—Sí, cuando hice una puerta que salió de la misma. Pero a menos que haga una puerta allí, entonces no hay. Te fuiste a través de un portal especial que sólo los espíritus vudú pueden crear. Tenemos tres. Uno en Nueva Orleans, uno en Haití, y uno en Togo, en África. Todos estos lugares tienen la mayor población de creyentes. Nuestros espíritus son llamados allí y tenemos los portales para traer humanos o almas de aquellas ciudades en Vilokan.

—¿Estás manteniéndome aquí? —La comprensión de que esta vez podría estar atrapada en esta isla bajo el agua comenzó a hundirme.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, entonces la comprensión parecía asomar en su rostro.

—¿No te acuerdas? Debí haber adivinado que el viaje podría haber confundido tu cabeza un poco. Todo volverá a ti, pero no voy a sentarme alrededor a esperar por eso.

De pie, Sasuke cerró el espacio entre nosotros y comencé a retroceder cuando él puso sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza. Irradiaba calor, hasta que imágenes poco a poco comenzaron a parpadear en mis ojos. Entonces, como una pantalla de cine que se creó tras de mis párpados, me acordé de todo. Cada horrible detalle.

Dando un paso atrás, fuera de sus manos, me tapé la cara con ambas manos. Estaría aquí. Por siempre. Naruto se había ido por mi culpa. Hinata había perdido tanto de nosotros, por mí culpa. Y Sasori, nunca sabría que me pasó. ¿Podría incluso encontrarme aquí?

—Lo siento, tuve que hacerlo. Anoche sólo lidiaste con está noticia unos pocos minutos antes de hundirnos. Con el tiempo, estas cosas se curan. Te lo prometo.

El tono suave de Sasuke era tan fuera de lugar como las palabras que salían de su boca. ¿Acaso se notaba que acababa de decir que mi amigo MURIÓ por MI? No había nada que decir. No había nada que decir sobre el hecho de que me encontraba atrapada aquí eternamente con él, mientras el chico que amo camina por la tierra buscándome. Mi madre llorando por mí.

Hinata...

¡Oh, Dios! No quiero pensar en Hinata. No está emocionalmente estable. Esto no es algo que manejaría con facilidad.

—Sé que es mucho que procesar en este momento. Pero todas esas cosas son de ese mundo. Tienes que dejar de lado la vida que conocías. — Sasuke me dirigió una sonrisa y extendió sus brazos a lo ancho, como si me estuviera ofreciendo el mundo—. Sakura, puedes vivir aquí como nunca has vivido antes.

No tenía una respuesta a eso. Él realmente no lo entiende. La humanidad que pensé que poseía, al menos un poco, en realidad no existía, fue una ilusión. Las emociones y pensamientos de Sasuke no eran las de un ser humano normal.

Creía que me ofrecía un maravilloso mundo, que era mucho más grande, que en el que yo había nacido. Pero era una prisionera. Siempre sería una prisionera. Me encontraba aquí, porque no podía permitir que su padre tomara ningún alma más. Era mi alma, la que había sido condenada. Era mi alma, la que tendría que pagar.

—Ven conmigo. Te voy a enseñar la isla. Es hermoso aquí. Te encantara. Es como un paraíso que otros podrían haber imaginado. Vamos a caminar a lo largo de la blanca costa y el agua es de un azul cristalino. Luego está mi padre. Quiere conocerte oficialmente. Y…

—No voy a salir de esta habitación. —Puede tener el poder para obligarme a permanecer aquí, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que obedecerlo.

No era una mascota, estaba molesta, él podía jugar conmigo. Me quedaría aquí. Tal vez voy a perder mi cordura y empezare a hablar con amigos imaginarios. Eso sería mucho más preferible que la realidad.

—Sakura, por favor, no actúes de esta manera. Te aburrirás aquí. Quiero mostrarte todas las cosas que hay en Vikolan, te gustara. Es tu hogar. Por favor, ven conmigo.

De ninguna manera en el infierno. Negué con la cabeza y caminé para sentarme en la cama.

—¿Tienes algún libro aquí? Dudo tener mi iPhone. —Metí la mano en mi bolsillo para ver si mi teléfono seguía en el último lugar que lo había visto. Pero, por supuesto, no.

—Tenemos una biblioteca entera. Llena de todo lo que quieras leer. Ven conmigo. Conseguiremos algunos, no te puedes llevar todos. —La esperanza en su voz sólo encendió más mi furia. Parecia un niño pequeño.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, espete: —No, gracias. Sólo dormiré —Le informé, sacudiendo las sabanas de satén negro, le di la espalda.

No iba a ser capaz de dormir, pero tal vez si pensaba que lo hacía, sería capaz de deshacerme de él, por el momento. Tenerlo aquí no me ayuda a hacer frente a las cosas. La puerta detrás de mí, fue abierta y luego cerrada, dejé escapar un suspiro. Rodando sobre mi espalda, miré fijamente el chiffon negro y trate de imaginar mi eternidad. Se veía muy triste. Con suerte la locura llegaría rápidamente.

* * *

Debo haberme quedado dormida porque el sonido de la puerta de piedra moviéndose me asusto.

Frotándome los ojos, me senté y observe a Sasuke entrando a la habitación.

Su sonrisa era tentativa cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Bien, lo ponía nervioso acercarse a mí.

Tal vez sería la peor "compañera" y me dejaría ir y buscaría una nueva compañera de juegos.

—¿Te sientes mejor después de la siesta? —preguntó, deteniéndose en los pies de la cama.

No, nunca me sentiré mejor de nuevo. Ni siquiera daré una respuesta a esa pregunta tan ridícula. Sasuke acepto mi silencio, sin mucha preocupación. Trataba con mi actitud demasiado bien. ¿Y por qué llevaba un esmoquin?

—A mi padre le gustaría que te unieras con nosotros para la cena.

—No. —Nunca.

—Sakura, no puedes rechazar a Ghede. No puedo protegerte de cualquier castigo que él decida que mereces. Por favor, no le desobedezcas.

Tenía que estar bromeando. ¿Estoy atascada en la versión vudú del infierno y piensa que me haré pis por su estúpido papi?

—No —repetí.

La fría determinación de Sasuke comenzó a resquebrajarse un poco.

Pude ver la frustración en sus ojos y me pregunté si en verdad podría molestarlo, al punto que decida deshacerme de mí. Por supuesto, no esperaba que me enviara de vuelta a la tierra, pero me tiraría a su fosa de fuego o algo así. ¿Tendrían incluso uno de esos?

—Está bien, escucha. Si haces esto por mí yo... Voy a enviar el alma de Naruto a ti. Incluso serías capaz de hablar con él. Su alma es diferente cuando no está en la tierra. Una vez que un alma sin cuerpo deja la tierra y habita en el más allá, puede hablar. Es sólo en la tierra que se requiere un cuerpo para la comunicación. Sin embargo, cuando te hable va a ser diferente. No lo hará con su boca. La voz de Naruto estará en tu cabeza. Su alma hablara con tu alma.

Naruto.

Podría ver y hablar con Naruto. Me puse de pie y caminé alrededor de la cama hacia la puerta.

—Bueno, vamos a hacer esto.

Sasuke se echó a reír detrás de mí.

—Tengo que tomar nota de esto. Sólo tengo que encontrar el incentivo adecuado para ponerte en marcha y en movimiento. Ojala hubiera pensado antes en Naruto. Y no puedes llevar eso a la cena. Ghede exige respeto. Necesitas vestirte de acuerdo a sus deseos.

—Bueno, Ghede tendrá que superarlo porque cuando me lanzó del maldito puente sólo tenía un par de pantalones vaqueros, un suéter y una chaqueta de cuero. No sabía exactamente que empacar para esta excursión. —Sonriendo, Sasuke hizo un gesto con su mano, que más bien parecía un patético intento de espantar a una mosca.

—Te ves hermosa y mi padre estará satisfecho.

Al bajar la mirada, contuve el aliento. Sabía que tenía algo de busto, pero el apretado escote del vestido ridículamente extravagante, había hecho subir mis pechos a mi nariz. O al menos eso parecía. La falda del vestido estaba a mí alrededor como un aro ¿Qué era esto, 1800?

—¿Por qué acabas de ponerme en un vestido de Scarlett O'Hara? ¿Eres conscientes de que nos trasladamos a la moda de hace mas de cien años?

Sasuke se río entre dientes y me ofreció su codo.

—Mi padre disfrutará de la fiesta. Mardi Gras es su época favorita del año. Hoy en día, el Mardi Gras está en su apogeo a lo largo de las calles de Nueva Orleans, de modo que mi padre tiene sus propias celebraciones aquí. Lo más probable es que él lance cuentas de rosario en la mesa y nos sirva King Cake. Te gustara de verdad. Es conocido por ser el alma de las fiestas.

—¿En serio? Y yo que pensaba que él era conocido por ser el espíritu maligno del mal de los muertos. Tonta de mí.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza hacia mí.

—No puedes decir esas cosas, Sakura. No lo va a aprobar. No puedo evitar que se te castigue. Por favor, escucha lo que dices. Si no lo haces, no seré capaz de traer a Naruto para ti esta noche.

Eso fue suficiente para hacerme callar. Tengo que morder mi lengua y negociar con él. Bajando la mirada, el vestido lavanda y púrpura oscuro con perlas que adornaban, me pregunté si tendría que soportar este ridículo vestido todas las noches. Si es así, ¿Significa eso que conseguiré ver a Naruto?

—Vamos. La cena espera y debes estar hambrienta.

Mi estómago gruñó en respuesta y Sasuke sonrió antes de abrir la puerta y permitirme salir. Esta vez, no había calles malolientes. En cambio, el amplio pasillo se encontraba adornado con lámparas de gas y algunas esculturas con mascaras a lo largo de las paredes. Eran el tipo de máscaras que se ven en los bailes de disfraces.

Elegante y bueno… exquisitas eran las únicas maneras de describirlas.

—Estos son recuerdos del Mardi Gras pasado. Cada año, mi padre hace una fiesta de disfraces el Fat Tuesday y cada máscara es la asistencia que siempre es recordada por estas paredes.

Si no despreciara todo lo relacionado con este lugar podría encontrarlo interesante.


	13. Predestined: Capitulo 13

.

 _Adaptación "Predestined" por Abbi Glines_

* * *

 ** _[Existence: Primer libro]_ _s/12408639/1/Existence_**

* * *

 **Predestined**

,

,

,

* * *

Capitulo 13

* * *

 **Sasori**

La madre de Sakura se encontraba en duelo. Podía oír su dolor desde fuera de la casa. Había pasado dos días buscando la manera de penetrar en Vilokan. Pero Sakura no querría que su madre llorara su muerte. No querría saber que su madre tenía una completa crisis emocional. Ahora mismo, esta era la única cosa que podía hacer por ella y en cambio, podía encontrar si había algo, cualquier cosa que su madre recordara acerca de la noche con el doctor vudú en la choza.

Llamar a la puerta seria lo que ella esperaba. Me veía como el novio de Sakura. Si quería que creyera que no soy un ser humano, tendría que entrar de una manera diferente. Sólo esperaba que no se asustara demasiado.

Aparecí en el taburete de la barra, directamente en frente de la madre de Sakura. Ella se encontraba sentada en la mesa con una taza de café. Podía oler el whisky en su bebida.

Los ojos hundidos se destacaban con anillos oscuros por no dormir, su mirada se encontró con la mía. Sorprendentemente, ni siquiera se inmuto. En cambio, me miró directamente y me estudió en silencio. No hubo manchas de lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

Su rostro eran los de una completa pérdida y angustia. Había visto esa expresión en otras madres, que se enfrentan a la pérdida de su hijo. Pero este dolor de madre hizo que mi pecho doliera. Tal vez, porque compartía su dolor. Aunque sabía que Sakura no ha muerta, se había ido.

Por ahora.

—Sasori. —Por fin habló. Su voz era pequeña y áspera por el poco uso.

—Sí —le contesté, a la espera de que dijera más.

No lo hizo de inmediato. Tenía su cabeza inclinada y buscaba en mi rostro las respuestas a sus preguntas, sabía que se acumulaban en su cabeza. Pensó que había bebido hasta quedarse dormida y que se encontraba soñando.

Posiblemente alucinando. Varias explicaciones diferentes corrieron a través de la niebla de sus pensamientos

—¿Cómo has…? —Callo, no sabía que decir exactamente. ¿Cómo acabas de aparecer de la nada? Aún podía ver la incertidumbre en sus ojos.

—Porque no soy un ser humano. Soy algo más. —La dejé asimilar esa información.

Dio un suspiro de cansancio y empujó la taza de café y whisky fuera de ella.

—Bueno, he tenido mucho de eso, supongo.

—No soy una alucinación. He estado aquí en su casa casi todas las noches desde el momento en que el alma de Sakura estuvo marcada por la muerte. Vigilándola.

—¿Tu sabías que iba a morir? —La pregunta de su madre era una mezcla de ira y confusión.

Sacudiendo la cabeza sostuve su mirada.

—No. Sakura no está muerta. No le permití morir en el accidente de coche que debería haber tomado su vida, y no murió cuando su coche se salió de ese puente.

Empujándose así misma de nuevo fuera de la mesa, se puso de pie.

—Tengo que ir a la cama. No he dormido en un tiempo y ahora estoy perdiendo la cabeza —murmuró.

Me puse de pie y me detuve en su camino.

—No. No lo harás. Soy real y lo que te estoy diciendo también, Sakura está viva. Su alma está en su cuerpo. Sin embargo, el espíritu vudú al que la vendiste, cuando era una niña, tiene derecho sobre ella y en este mismo momento él la tiene. Necesito que me escuches, confía en mí y ayúdame.

Poco a poco el rostro de su madre, paso de la incredulidad al horror. Comprobé que estuviera estable, hasta que sus piernas se reunieron con el sillón de cuero detrás de ella, se dejo caer en él y la comprensión hundió más su rostro. No estaba seguro de si lo creía o no, pero sabía que mis palabras tenían algo de verdad.

—¿El espíritu vudú? —susurró con voz entrecortada.

—Sí, el médico vudú que abrió el alma de Sakura con el fin de salvar su vida.

Sacudió la cabeza y levantó los ojos de nuevo hacia mí

—Nunca prometí su alma. Nunca haría algo por el estilo. Sólo pregunté por cualquier forma de hacer alguna magia especial o poción milagrosa para curarla. La enfermera, la enfermera dijo que su abuela nos podría ayudar. Me encontraba desesperada y dispuesta a intentar cualquier otra vía. La medicina tradicional no funcionaba. Pensé que con las hierbas y remedios naturales de la anciana, podría tener alguna posibilidad de hacer algo que los médicos no pudieron. Nunca... nunca... prometí su alma.

Los seres humanos eran tan ingenuos de los poderes sobrenaturales a su alrededor. Las cosas que creían muchos, otros tenían una fácil explicación. Los conceptos de magia y poderes eran tan exagerados que ellos asumían una curación natural. Esa sería una explicación médica que cubre todo.

—El vudú no son hierbas y recursos naturales de jurisdicción. Es una religión. Una que se hace poderosa por los malos espíritus, cuando los seres humanos creen en ellos. Si no crees, entonces no pueden hacerte daño. Pero si alguna vez encomienda responder una solicitud, se encuentra en deuda con el espíritu que responde. Quiso salvar a su hija de la muerte. Sólo hay un espíritu vudú que puede hacer eso. Uno poderoso. El espíritu del Señor de los muertos puede otorgar la vida. Es aficionado a la concesión de las vidas de los niños. Pero no es por amabilidad. Porque entonces, él es dueño de su alma. Le pidió al medico vudú que hiciera lo que sea por ella. Sin embargo, Ghede, el espíritu señor de los muertos, podía hacer algo. Y así lo hizo. Él le dio vida a Sakura cuando era su destino fallecer. Su alma tendría una vida corta esta vez. Su otra vida hubiera sido mas larga. Permitiste que el mal cambiara eso porque no estabas dispuesta a dejarla ir. Ahora, Ghede ha venido a reclamar lo que por derecho le pertenece.

Ella no habló de inmediato. Vi como se hundía más con mis palabras y procesaba todo lo que le había dicho. No es fácil para los humanos entender. Por lo menos no los temas espirituales. Pero esperaba que, debido a que había experimentado el poder del vudú aquella vez, por lo menos podría abrir su mente.

—¿Me estás diciendo que Sakura esta... ella está en…?

—Vilokan, el reino más allá o espiritual, donde los espíritus del vudú habitan. Está ahí en su forma humana. Ellos no pueden tomar el alma de su cuerpo sin la Muerte y puedo asegurarte que la Muerte no se llevará su alma. —Explicarle que yo era la muerte sería llevar las cosas un poco demasiado lejos.

Había tomado en su mente todo lo que era capaz de manejar.

—¿Cómo hago? ¿Qué debo hacer? Si está en Vilokan ¿Hay alguna manera en la que pueda traerla de regreso? ¿Cómo puedo solucionar este problema?

—Usted no. Pero yo lo haré. Sólo necesito que recuerdes esa noche. Desde el momento en que la enfermera vino y el momento en el que Sakura se curó. Luego, necesito que recuerde la infancia de Sakura. Esta ese niño, un niño pelinegro y muy palido que entró en su vida varias veces. Necesito que lo recuerde todo. Incluso si cree que no es importante. Necesito saberlo.

Asintió con la cabeza y luego frunció el ceño

—¿Y si estoy dormida? ¿Esto no es un sueño?

—No, está muy despierta. De hecho, ¿Por qué no va y se preparas una taza de café sin el whisky esta vez? La necesito tan alerta como sea posible.

—Sí, está bien, eh, ¿no tomas café? —preguntó volviendo a mirarme.

—No, gracias. Estoy bien. —Le aseguré, y se apresuró a entrar en la cocina para preparar la taza.

Me levanté y me acerqué a la repisa, tomé una de las muchas fotos de Sakura alineadas en la misma. Se encontraba sonriendo con alegría a la cámara, con los brazos colgando sobre los hombros de Naruto y Hinata. Froté la yema de mi dedo pulgar por encima de su dulce sonrisa, luego, coloque la imagen en su lugar.

—Acaba de ocurrir algo. La madre de Hinata dijo que Sasuke iba en el coche con ella y que está también desaparecido.

Sin darme la vuelta para mirarla, respondí.

—Sí, me imagino. Considerando que Sasuke es el hijo de Ghede.

El fuerte ruido de la taza golpeando el suelo de baldosas me recordó, que trataba con un humano aquí. Uno que, a diferencia de Sakura, no había visto almas durante toda su vida. Realmente necesito decir las cosas con un poco más de cuidado.

* * *

 **Sakura**

Cuando acepte la invitación de Ghede ni una sola vez imaginé, lo que veía en la larga mesa de seis metros. Echándose hacia atrás, con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro, era una figura alta con un negro sombrero de copa, un par de gafas de sol oscuras y dos cigarrillos colgando de su boca. Por lo que podía decir, llevaba un esmoquin de colas.

Sus dos pies apoyados en la mesa, mientras se reclinaba en la silla de mármol y un enorme espaldar que, me recordó más, a un trono de una película de princesas.

Salvo, como la mayoría de los otros elementos en la habitación, era negro.

Sasuke nos había colocado justo a la derecha de él y sonreía con orgullo como si hubiera traído a su preciada posesión para impresionar a su padre.

Una mujer escasamente vestida colocó una copa de plata gigante delante de mí y me sentía un poco preocupada de que sus senos fueran a explotar en mi cara. Me encontraba aterrorizada de tomar o beber algo, que un montón de espíritus vudú pusieran algo en mi comida, pero quería ver a Naruto. Por lo que me forcé a recoger la copa y entre abrir los labios.

El hedor quemó mi nariz y rápidamente la coloqué de nuevo en su lugar. No tomaré eso.

La risa de Sasuke me sobresaltó y de un tirón llamo la atención de Ghede, para verlo golpear la mesa con una mano y reír sorprendentemente en voz alta, sin dejar caer ni una vez un cigarrillo de su boca.

—Me divierte hijo —gritó y el resto de los asistentes en la mesa se unieron a su risa.

La mano de Sasuke tomó la mía bajo la mesa, en un intento de apretón y luego la apartó rápidamente.

No quería que me tocara.

—No te gusta el ron —declaró Ghede para que el resto de la mesa escuchara.

Ron. Así que eso era. No, no me gustó el ron.

—No —respondí, incapaz de sostener su mirada penetrante, incluso con las gafas oscuras. Todavía podía sentirlo.

—Ah, eso podemos solucionarlo

Es muy improbable.

—¿Podrías tener un poco de soda, padre? —preguntó Sasuke y por una vez me sentí agradecida por su presencia.

Tenía la boca muy seca.

—Si, trae un poco de soda —Ordenó a una de las mujeres de pie, alrededor de la mesa, a la espera de hacer su voluntad.

—Gracias —Logré articular.

Naruto, me recordé a mí misma. Hacía esto por Naruto.

—Ah, y tiene costumbres. Has elegido una buena, hijo. Me agrada.

Sasuke sonrió a mi lado y sentí el impulso de vomitar.

—Un brindis —anunció en voz alta Ghede al resto de la mesa—. Ella se enamoro de Sasori-san. Correcto. — Gozo de las respuestas de sorpresa que venían de los otros.

Me asomé bajo la mesa, por primera vez desde que me había sentado, y tuve que esforzarme para no bostezar. Por lo menos mi vestido no destacaba. Cada mujer en la mesa se encontraba vestida de una manera similar al estilo antiguo. Sin embargo, sus pechos eran mucho más grandes, por lo que en realidad tenía el escote a la altura de su nariz. Mi respiración se atascó, cuando observé a uno de los hombres, tirar de la parte delantera de una dama hasta que su pecho entero rebotó libre.

Aparté la mirada y estudié otro lado de la mesa.

Los hombres iban vestidos con trajes de etiqueta e incluso varios llevaban máscaras negras. Los peinados de las mujeres, fueron alarmantemente altos. Rizos apilados al menos de treinta centímetros, joyas brillantes, plumas y otros accesorios. Todos bebieron abundantemente y reían estridentemente. Un chillido fuerte trajo mis ojos de nuevo al otro lado de la mesa y vi como el hombre que sacó los pechos de la mujer, ahora dejaba el trasero de ella en el borde de la mesa, con su vestido levantado, y tenía las piernas extendidas mientras gritaba con deleite.

Cuando el hombre fue a desabrochar sus pantalones cerré los ojos y moví mi cabeza hacia la pared, detrás de la cabeza de Sasuke. Querido Dios, iban a... hacerlo en la mesa.

¿Qué había acordado?

—Padre, por favor, Sakura no está acostumbrado a este tipo de comportamiento. ¿Por esta noche se puede detener? —preguntó Sasuke a mi lado y quería enterrar mi cara en su hombro y empezar a tararear una canción, que disfrazara los fuertes gruñidos que venían del hombre tan sólo a unos metros.

—¿Qué? El sexo es parte de la diversión. ¿Que es una fiesta sin el placer de la carne? Nada. Esa no es la respuesta.

La mujer empezó a gemir en voz alta y gritar palabras que nunca había oído antes. El brazo de Sasuke rodeó mis hombros y a su lado usé su brazo para callar el sonido, mientras mis ojos seguían herméticamente cerrado.

—Lo siento, Sakura —susurró en mi pelo.

Si él realmente lo sintiera, no me habría sobornado para que viniera a este lugar. No era una comida, esto era... una... maldita orgía. Más gemidos se unieron y me encogí con horror, cuando las mujeres daban sugerencias vulgares y los hombres gritaban descripciones desagradables.

Esto no era nada como lo que había imaginado.

—Por favor, Padre, ¿Puedo ser excusado? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Hmph, supongo. No quiero detener mi fiesta. Toma a la chica, enviaré comida para ustedes.

Aliviada, me levanté con cuidado de no echar un vistazo hacia la mesa y dejar que Sasuke me lleve a la habitación, de nuevo en la seguridad del gran pasillo.

—Ay. Dios. Mío —Le susurré horrorizada. Mi mente siempre quedaría traumatizada.

—Lo siento. Esperaba que con mi padre allí, pudieran contenerse pero…

—Pero él es un enfermo pervertido —Terminé por él.

Sasuke comenzó a abrir la boca, pero lo interrumpí.

—No lo hagas. No me importa lo que tengo y lo que no puedo decir sobre él, aquí. Esa fue la experiencia más repugnante de mi vida. Y tú sólo me llevaste directamente a ella. Sin preparación, ni advertencia.

—Porque si no, no hubieras asistido y mi padre te habría castigado.

—¿Y eso no fue un castigo?

—No, encuentra eso entretenido. Él es el un espíritu vudú sobre muchas cosas. El erotismo es uno de ellos.

—Uf, ¡oh!, ¡uf! —Negué con la cabeza y comencé a caminar hacia la habitación en la que había estado antes.

—¿No quieres ver a la biblioteca? —preguntó Sasuke.

Pensé en lo que acababa de ver y tuve una idea de lo que la biblioteca contenía, probablemente el noventa por ciento de porno, era una salida importante para mí.

—No, prefiero ir a lavar con cloro mis ojos y mis oídos —Le espeté de vuelta.

—¿Qué pasa con Naruto?

Había utilizado el poder de esa jugada. Me detuve y lo fulminé con la mirada.

Odiaba que aún tuviera algún control sobre mí.

—Si de verdad sintieras lo de esta noche, lo enviarías a mí ahora.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

—Hecho. Y te voy a traer comida, también. Comida normal y soda.

No discutí, porque sabía que, cuando mi estómago se estableciera de esa escena asquerosa de la que fui testigo, iba a tener hambre. Hacía un tiempo desde que había comido.

—Cruza a la derecha, es la tercera puerta —Instruyó Sasuke.

Era buena con las direcciones, así que no necesitaba que me lo recordara, pero aun así, asentí con la cabeza y seguí mi camino. Ahora, me sentía aterrorizada de lo que podría ser testigos en estos pasillos.

La puerta era de un color púrpura oscuro, con una gran calavera negra esculpida en mármol montado en el centro de la misma.

No había prestado atención a la puerta cuando habíamos salido, anteriormente.

Es triste, pero esto fue un recuerdo reconfortante para mí.

Anteriormente, lo había odiado. Ahora, después de la horrible experiencia, decidí que tenía que estar muy bien informada de esta habitación, porque no la dejaría de nuevo.

Al mirar hacia mi vestido, lo quería fuera. Me recordó a las otras mujeres y me hizo sentir sucia llevarlo. Sin embargo, no vi mis otras ropas. Tendria que soportar el pomposo y asqueroso vestido.


	14. Predestined: Capitulo 14

.

 _Adaptación "Predestined" por Abbi Glines_

* * *

 ** _[Existence: Primer libro]_ _s/12408639/1/Existence_**

* * *

 **Predestined**

,

,

,

* * *

Capitulo 14

* * *

 **Sakura**

La puerta se abrió con un crujido detrás de mí y me volví esperando ver a Sasuke con la comida, pero era Naruto.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él y una sonrisa triste curvó sus labios. Era más sólido de lo que las almas se suponían que eran.

—Hola, Sakura —Lo miré mientras registraba que sólo me había hablado en mi cabeza.

—Naruto, lo siento mucho —Le contesté acercándome a él.

—Esto no es tu culpa, Sakura. No entendía nada de esto al principio, pero Sasuke me ha visitado en varias ocasiones y me ha explicado todo.

—No, es mi culpa. Si hubiera ido con él cuando reclamó mi alma, tú estarías vivo. Pero no lo sabía. Si hubiera sabido que iban a tomar a otra persona en mi lugar nunca me hubiera quedado.

—Pensaste que La Muerte lo arreglaría con el tiempo —Respondió. - El amor es así de complicado, pero con el teme y su padre jodiéndonos el culo esto esta peor.

—Sí, confié demasiado. Supongo que sabes sobre Sasori ahora. —Naruto asintió con la cabeza entonces, me tendió su mano y aunque no estaba segura de si la mía atravesaría la suya o si era sólido como parecía, extendí la mano para tomar la de él.

La mano dura y fría bajo la mía me sorprendió.

—No eres como las otras almas. Ellos no pueden hablar y no son sólidas.

—Creo que es por donde estamos. Aquí, Ghede hace las cosas como él quiere que sean. Creo que... uh —Naruto dejó de hablar y miró hacia otro lado. Casi parecía incómodo y poco a poco la cena de esta noche volvió a mí y me di cuenta de lo que estaba tratando de decir.

—¿Él usa las almas como entretenimiento? —pregunté, Naruto me miró y asintió.

Mi estómago se sintió mal de nuevo. ¿Había utilizado Ghede a Naruto de esa manera? Iba a vomitar.

—No, Sakura, no me ha obligado a hacer nada de... esas cosas. Simplemente lo vi. Creo que por mi edad me mantiene a salvo de ello, no estoy seguro. —Me apoyé al lado de la cama y me hundí en el relieve—. Tiene la intención de que te quedes aquí, ya sabes. —Levanté mis ojos hacia Naruto y asentí.

—Lo sé. Sólo deseo que hubiese una manera de que pudiera sacarte. No es justo que tengas que permanecer aquí ahora que he aceptado venir. Él me tiene. No me voy a ir.

—¿Cómo esta Hinata? —preguntó Naruto y el dolor en sus ojos cortó a través de mí.

Me acordé de ella sentada en su cama con sus notas rodeándola y al oso de peluche que le había regalado en su regazo. No podía decirle lo mucho que ella lamentaba su muerte. Sería demasiado.

—Está bien. Te echa de menos salvajemente, pero cada día se pone mejor —Le aseguré. Su rostro cayó.

—Eso era antes. Cuando te tenía a ti. Ahora nos ha perdido a los dos. —Las palabras no dichas que colgaban en el aire entre nosotros eran gruesas y dolorosas.

—Es más fuerte de lo que crees —Le aseguré, pero el recuerdo de su cuerpo desequilibrado tambaleándose fuera del cementerio decía otra cosa completamente distinta.

—Espero que sí. —Podría decir por el tono de su voz que no estaba de acuerdo.

Tenía razón, por supuesto. Hinata era como una flor frágil. Una que necesita ternura y cuidados especiales. Naruto siempre lo había entendido y trató de darle exactamente lo que necesitaba. Lo amaba por eso.

—Va a venir —dijo Naruto, mirando fijamente la puerta cerrada.

—¿Puedes quedarte? —pregunté, no estaba dispuesto a verlo partir.

—No. Pero voy a volver otra vez.

—Quédate. Le pediré que te deje. —Naruto sacudió la cabeza.

—No quiero, Sakura. No quiero estar cerca de él. —Lo comprendí. Sasuke le había quitado todo a Naruto. Su futuro.

Su eternidad.

—Adiós, Sakura.

—Adiós.

Sasuke abrió la puerta y Naruto pasó a su lado sin decir una palabra. Frunció el ceño, Sasuke cerró la puerta y se acercó a la mesa junto a la cama y dejó una bandeja de plata llena con elementos reconocibles, como queso y galletas, fresas, carne de cerdo rellena y galletas con chispas de chocolate.

—No me quiere —murmuró Sasuke mientras me entregaba un plato grande de porcelana redondo.

—No, no lo hace. Pero, ¿Quién puede culparlo? Le quitaste la eternidad. Ahora está atrapado aquí para siempre. —La línea de ira de mis palabras le hizo estremecerse.

—No tomé su alma, Sakura, lo hizo mi padre. No tenía ni idea que iba a hacerlo, Naruto era mi amigo, en verdad yo no supe de la decision que habia tomado mi padre hasta que vi a Naruto en las filas de restitución de mi padre. Ghede no le da respuestas a nadie dentro de nuestro reino. Él toma las decisiones que le agradan y se excede en cosas placenteras y corrompe actividades agradables, haciendo las cosas que deben ser satisfactorias y buenas como conductas depravadas. Nada de lo que pueda decir lo detendrá. Era un niño cuando me pidió elegir un alma. No tenía idea de cuáles eran las consecuencias. Te elegí. Esta bien, fue mi error engancharme de ti. Entonces, no sabía lo que eso significaba. Puedes odiarme, pero trata de entender que yo no soy mi padre.

Puede que no sea su padre, pero no tenía el coraje de enfrentarse a él. Era débil, ¿Pero acaso no lo había sabido siempre? Incluso cuando yo pensaba que era un ser humano, Sasuke había sido débil. Nunca aceptaba realmente el peso de sus acciones. Siempre te hacía sentir como si sus disculpas fueran algo precioso y especial y que serías estúpida si no las aceptabas.

El carisma que había llevado le había ganado muchos avances. ¿Quién era él exactamente? Si su padre era Ghede entonces, ¿Quién era Sasuke?

—¿Quién es tu madre? —Sasuke hizo una pausa, fijando la vista en su plato.

Dejo caer la fresa de sus dedos en el plato, luego suspiró con cansancio antes de levantar los ojos y mirarme a través de sus largas pestañas.

—Mi madre es Erzulie, es la razón de que mi piel sea pálida. Es la diosa vudú de muchas cosas. El amor es una... la venganza es otra. Tiene muchos amigos y disfruta de las mismas cosas que hace mi padre. La veo de vez en cuando, pero la mayor parte del tiempo vivo con mi padre. Nunca ha tenido ningún deseo de tener hijos, pero no soy el único. Tiene varios, muchos de los cuales andan por la tierra. Está detrás de los hombres humanos, intentando que vayan a su mmm... cama. Sinceramente siempre preferí la familia humana que tuve durante la mayor parte de mi vida. —Su madre era una diosa vudú del sexo alocado.

Genial.

Tomé un bocado del cerdo relleno y mastique mientras esta información se hundía en mí. Nunca cuestioné su verdadero color de piel hasta esta noche. Cuando vi que su padre era de color tostado me sorprendí. Pero también estuve conmocionada por la salvaje orgía que pasaba y ese tipo de precedencia.

Después de tomar un largo trago de la lata de coca-cola que Sasuke me había llevado, lo estudié un momento.

—No hablas como tu padre, tampoco. Él tiene un poco de acento cajún. —Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—He pasado la mayor parte de mi vida siguiéndote. Adopté tu acento, así estaría en línea con tu vida. No quería parecerte extraño.

—¿Así que todos esos sueños que he tenido son reales? Esas cosas realmente pasaron. ¿Hay más recuerdos que he olvidado? —Sasuke miró fijamente la comida en su plato. Luego hizo un pequeño encogimiento de hombros

—Tal vez unos pocos más. —Mentía. Ni siquiera podía mirarme.

—¿Unos pocos más? ¿Eso es todo?

Dejando su plato en la mesa, Sasuke se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia el extremo de la cama. Vio como yo comía el queso y las galletas en el plato. Tenía la sensación de que no me iba a gustar esta respuesta y decidí que mejor sería que comiera antes de que perdiera el apetito de nuevo.

—He estado contigo muchas veces en tu vida. Cuando estabas sola o triste, yo estuve allí. Cuando corría peligro, allí estaba yo. Era lo que hacía. Padre dijo que eras mía y debía protegerte. Así que lo hice. Siento que no lo recuerdes. No fue algo que hice a propósito. Es sólo que yo no tengo alma y tu alma no puede recordar por mucho tiempo cuando no estoy cerca de ti.

—¿Por qué quieres que recuerde aquellos tiempos? ¿Los que me has elegido para soñar? —Sasuke se detuvo y puso sus manos sobre la baranda al pie de la cama. Sus intensos ojos oscuros me penetraron.

—Porque esas fueron las veces que me enamoré un poco más de ti.

No. No, no, no, y no. No quería que me amara. Quería que me dejara ir.

—Tú no me amas, Sasuke. Si me amaras, nunca habrías sido capaz de mantenerme en contra de mi voluntad. — Sasuke gruñó de frustración y levantó las manos.

—Ya te he dicho que no puedo controlar a mi padre. Él salvó tu vida. Es tu dueño, Sakura. El quería una pareja para mi y vio algo en ti que le pareció perfecto para ello.

—Nadie es mi dueño. —Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero discutir contigo. No esta noche. Vamos a comer, ¿De acuerdo? —Camino de vuelta y agarró su plato.

Terminé de comer mi comida hasta que mi estómago estuvo definitivamente satisfecho y luego bebí hasta la última gota de mi refresco. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de volver a comer. Porque de ninguna manera quiero volver a ese comedor. Me podría morir de hambre, para lo que me importaba.

—¿Estás llena? —Preguntó Sasuke de pie y apilando los platos en la bandeja.

—Sí —Era la única respuesta que iba a obtener de mí. Se volvió para salir y luego se detuvo. Sus hombros cayeron con un profundo suspiro y me devolvió la mirada.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para demostrarte que te amo? Cualquier cosa menos que te permita irte, porque no puedo. Haré cualquier otra cosa que me pidas. Quiero que aceptes esto. A nosotros. Sólo dime. —Le devolví la mirada y sabía lo que podía hacer para que mi eternidad fuera más soportable.

—Libera a Naruto con un transportador. No lo tengas aquí.

—¿Si puedo convencer a mi padre para liberarlo a un transportador, entonces creerás que te amo y dejaras que esto funcione entre nosotros?

Sentí un nudo formándose en mi garganta ante la promesa que estaba a punto de hacer. Estaría tirando la pequeña esperanza de que Sasori pudiera salvarme de esto. Pero el alma de Naruto estaba en juego por mi culpa.

—Sí, si llevas de la mano el alma de Naruto a un transportista y me demuestras que así fue. Una vez que sepa que ha sucedido y que su alma está donde le corresponde, entonces me quedare contigo. Haré lo que pueda para hacerte feliz. Para hacernos... a nosotros... felices. —La cara de Sasuke rompió en una sonrisa por primera vez en toda la noche.

—Tienes un trato. Descansa un poco, Sakura. Mañana será un nuevo día y no puedo esperar para comenzar la eternidad contigo.

No pude estar totalmente de acuerdo con él. Acababa de destrozar mi corazón.

* * *

 **Sasori**

De pie en la escuela derrumbada que quedó devastada por el tornado que acababa de levantar todo un pueblo, no podía concentrarme en mi objetivo. Tenía que buscar la entrada de Vilokan. Pero las almas tenían que ser tomadas. Acechaba a través de las grietas del edificio, sacando las almas llenas de dolor de los cuerpos de los niños y maestros.

Varios transportistas me seguían en mi vigilia.

Cada vez que pasaba a un niño cuya alma no tenía que ser tomada, sentía alivio. Una vida más que se salvo de la tragedia.

Seguí rumbo a cada edificio y casa sin contar las almas. Sólo me tomó unos momentos y luego caminé por los caminos fangosos de Nicaragua, donde tenían almas de mujeres enfermas y niños que nunca tuvieron una oportunidad. Casas de cartón y pisos de lodo llenaban la tierra. No había agua potable en kilómetros. Tanta pobreza aquí, mientras en otros lugares había tanta abundancia.

Los distintos países, continentes, causas, pasaban frente a mí, mientras arrebataba las almas de los cuerpos.

La muerte ocurría a menudo. Era un oscuro vacío que una vez caminé sin alegría. Después, Sakura entró en mi mundo y lo había hecho todo bueno. Había hecho que el vacío se fuera dándome una razón para existir.

Ahora, se había ido. Yo le falle. Me encontraba a punto de asaltar las calles de Nueva Orleans y rasgarlas de principio a fin hasta encontrar el portal que buscaba.

—Sasori-dono —La voz de Ino me llamaba, y apartándome de mi tarea, la miré.

—¿Qué? —Gruñí.

Verla sólo me hacia recordar a Sakura.

Mi Sakura.

—Ghede va a liberar el alma de Naruto a un transportista. El Creador me ha llamado. Dijo que te avisara, y que puedes hacer con esa información lo que te plazca.

—¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? —Le pregunté mientras se disparaba la esperanza a través de mi pecho.

—Esta noche. Él quiere que se haga lo más pronto posible. —

¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era su juego?

—¿Dónde? —Le exigí.

—En la calle Bourbon. —Así que el portal se encontraba en Bourbon.

—Necesito a los transportistas que irán con nosotros. Dirígelos. Yo me encargo del resto.

Ino corrió para seguirme el ritmo mientras yo acechaba la calle hacia la iglesia católica, donde un sacerdote acababa de terminar con su vida. Tenía que lidiar con el alma, entonces podría llamar las tropas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Voy a hacer explotar el maldito Infierno para entrar. Eso es lo que voy a hacer.

—¿Quieres decir: Vilokan?

—La misma cosa.

* * *

 **Sakura**

 _Estaba harta de este espacio. Incluso aunque las enfermeras fueran realmente agradables, extrañaba mi dormitorio. Me gustaba mi alfombra rosada mullida y mis muñecas Bratz. Le pregunté a mamá si podíamos ir a recogerlas, pero dijo que estaba muy lejos._

 _No quiso dejarme por mucho tiempo, y yo tampoco quise que ella se fuera por durante un rato. Ahora que la Abuela regreso a casa para ver a su doctor, éramos solamente mamá y yo. Ella fue a conseguir algo de café y algo caliente para comer, me dijo. Sé que no durmió muy bien en la silla al lado de mí, que se convirtió en una cama. Pero me alegré de que se quedara._

 _De noche me da miedo. La habitación era muy oscura y a veces mi puerta se abría y nadie estaba allí. Mamá dijo que los fantasmas no eran reales, pero yo no estoy tan segura._

 _Ya extrañaba a la Abuela. Ella me lee un cuento cada mañana. Quise preguntarle a mamá si me podía leer una historia, pero sus ojos se veían muy somnolientos. Metí la mano bajo mi almohada y saqué el bonito alfiletero en forma de corazón que la abuela me había dejado. Siempre me gusto cuando lo llevaba puesto sobre sus camisas. Dijo que mi abuelo se lo dio el día de su boda. Él le había dicho que ahora ella tenía su corazón. Eso era una tontería, pero sonaba del tipo de cosas dulces._

 _Yo lo tenía ahora, porque tenía el corazón de la abuela. Siempre podría recordar que ella me amaba._

 _La puerta se abrió y entro un chico que yo no conocía. Él no vestía de blanco o azul, así que no era un medico o una enfermera. Su cabello Rojo era un poco rizado. Unos ojos marron oscuro casi ambar me estudiaron y lo miré fijamente de vuelta. Tenía las pestañas largas como una niña, pero él llevaba una chaqueta negra de cuero y vaqueros desaliñados y un par de botas negras pero no eran muy femeninas. ¿Era el hermano mayor de alguien y se había perdido?_

— _Hola, Sakura —dijo con una voz cálida, profunda, que me hizo sentir a gusto._

— _Oye, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_

 _Él se rio un poco._

— _Porque vine para hablarte de algo._

— _Se supone que no debo hablar con extraños —Contesté, sacudiendo la cabeza y señalando mi dedo hacia la puerta. A mamá le daría un ataque cuando regresara a la habitación. Le daría un ataque cuando regresará y lo encontrara aquí._

— _Eso esta bien, pero yo no soy exactamente un extraño. Tú me verás otra vez pronto. Estoy aquí para explicarle algo y necesito que me escuches, ¿Bien?_

 _Asentí._

— _Tu cuerpo está enfermo. Los médicos no van a ser capaces de hacerlo mejor. Pero tu cuerpo es sólo una cáscara. Eres un alma. Cuando éste cuerpo se este demasiado enfermo, el alma tendrá que dejarlo y es aquí donde entraré. Estaré aquí para sacarte de este cuerpo enfermo y luego te presentaré a una joven muchacha hermosa que te recordará a una princesa de hadas. Ella te llevará a un lugar donde te darán un nuevo cuerpo._

— _Pero, ¿Cómo me conocerá mi mami si estoy en un cuerpo diferente? Ella solamente conoce este cuerpo._

— _Eso es verdad. Ves, la vida que tienes ahora morirá. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando tu abuelo murió?_

 _Asentí._

— _Bueno, su alma dejó ese cuerpo, fue enviado arriba y se le ha dado un nuevo cuerpo. Una nueva vida. Su siguiente vida, su alma estará cerca del alma de su mamá y las almas de todas las personas que amas. Las almas se unen en cada vida. No recordarás esta vida, pero tu alma recordará las almas que ama._

 _Entonces, tendría que sentarme y esperar a mami en el Cielo ¿La volvería a ver otra vez?_

— _Bien._

 _El chico pareció feliz con mi respuesta._

— _Buena chica. Ahora, la próxima vez que me veas sabrás que es la hora. Vendrás conmigo. No intentes quedarte con tu cuerpo, porque quieres tener otra vida, ¿bien?_

 _No entendí realmente, pero asentí. Entonces recordé el bonito corazón de mi abuela. Lo apreté fuerte y pregunté:_

— _¿Puedes tomar esto y dármelo después de que mi alma abandone mi cuerpo? Quiero tenerlo conmigo._

 _El chico frunció el ceño y alcanzó el corazón de color rosa en mi mano extendida._

— _Creo que podría hacer eso —Respondió._

 _Vi como lo deslizó en sus pantalones vaqueros._

 _La puerta se abrió y entró mi mamá._

— _Oye, mi amor, te he traído un poco de ese zumo de naranja que tanto te gusta —dijo con voz feliz. Miré al chico y él puso su dedo sobre los labios, negó con la cabeza y luego se fue._

* * *

—¿Qué es esto? —Le pregunté, levantando el vestido de seda extraña que había encontrado en mi cama cuando me desperté.

Sasuke dejó una bandeja llena de rosquillas, frutas, crema, pan, queso crema y tocino antes de contestarme.

—Es el vestido ceremonial que usarás esta noche.

—Umm, no, yo quiero mis pantalones vaqueros.

Sasuke apretó su mandíbula y se levantó.

—No, Sakura, usarás lo que te diga que uses. Estoy cansado de que seas tan difícil. Acuérdate que, si yo hacía los arreglos para el alma de Naruto fuera entregada a un transportador, tú harías todo lo posible para que esto funcione.

Bien, mierda.

—No sabía que tú tendrías que escoger mi vestuario a partir de ahora, eso es todo —Me quejé y dejé caer el vestido negro de nuevo a la cama y cogí una rosquilla llena de crema.

—Lo sé, y, normalmente, no va a ser así, pero hay ciertos momentos que tienes que usar ciertas cosas. Este es uno de esos momentos. Estarás conmigo en posición de mi princesa estando con Ghede.

—Pero parece que una camisa de dormir, es demasiado. —Argumenté.

—Se verá encantador en ti —respondió Sasuke.

Volví a mirar a la pieza de seda ofensiva. ¿Ghede hacía todo lo que tenía en su mano para que fuera tan sexual?

—Te cubrirá adecuadamente. Te lo prometo. Sin embargo, deberías sentirte cómoda con tu carne. Aquí se venera y aprecia. Hay pocos que la ocultan. Lo único que cubre la carne, está destinado a aumentar el atractivo, no a ocultarlo.

Quería mis vaqueros. Ahora. Sólo de oírlo hablar de mi carne, puso mi piel de gallina. Si esperaba que le enseñara mi cuerpo a su pervertido padre, estaba loco. Accedí a hacer este trabajo, no en convertirme en una prostituta.

—Sólo hace falta tiempo para acostumbrarse.

—¿Cuándo vamos a darle el alma de Naruto a un transportista? — Realmente quería cambiar de tema.

—Esta noche.

Bueno. Tenía la esperanza de que fuera hoy. Tomando la copa de plata, me detuve y la levanté hacia el Sasuke.

—¿Qué hay en esto?

—Zumo de uva. Es fresco y no se parece a nada de lo que hayas probado —dijo Sasuke, con una sonrisa divertida.

Dado a que estaría aquí por la eternidad, tenía que empezar a confiar en él. Puse la copa en los labios y tomé un sorbo tentativo. El jugo dulce golpeó mi lengua y rápidamente bebí más. Tenía razón. No se parecía a nada que alguna vez haya probado. El rico sabor despertó mis papilas gustativas y me sentí un poco mareada. Se encendió la alarma en mi cabeza y rápidamente deje la bebida y alcance el tazón de bayas.

—Fue un subidón de azúcar, Sakura. Nada más —dijo Sasuke cuando alcanzó su copa.

Yo no estaba tan segura de eso, pero también me encontraba algo paranoica. Con una buena causa.

—¿Te gustaría visitar a Naruto antes de que él se marche?

—Sí, por favor. —Me las arreglé para parecer amable en ese momento.

Evidentemente complacido, Sasuke sonrió intensamente.

Terminé con mi desayuno, y esperé que Sasuke tomara eso como una indirecta para irse. Él había tocado la puerta y me preguntó si quería el desayuno, y luego me dio tiempo apenas suficiente para deshacerme de la ropa que me había dado ayer por la noche como mis pijamas. Las cuáles eran de franela, gracias a Dios.

Tuve un sueño anoche, de un recuerdo, que absolutamente no tenían que ver con Sasuke. Él no entró en mi cabeza. Soñé con el día que Sasori fue a mi habitación en el hospital, y yo le había dado mi broche. Las lágrimas quemaron mis ojos al recordar el broche que ahora se encontraba al lado de mi cama. Era la única cosa que lamentaba no haber traído conmigo.

—Me llevaré esta bandeja, y volveré pronto. Tal vez finalmente podamos tener ese recorrido —dijo Sasuke en tono jovial. Tenía mucho para ser feliz.

Había ganado.

—¿Podrías enviar a Naruto a verme? —Eso fue todo lo que realmente importaba.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él y me pregunté si esto alguna vez iba a mejorar.

* * *

\- Los convenciste de que me dejen ir —La voz de Naruto entró en mi cabeza y me di la vuelta para verlo de pie en mi puerta.

—Sí, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

—Pero, ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué les prometiste para que estuvieran de acuerdo con esto?

—Nada que no tendría que hacer de todos modos. Estoy atrapada aquí con Sasuke. Sólo le prometí que no sería una malcriada eterna, si me concedían este deseo.

Naruto sonrió.

—Tú si sabes cómo ser una malcriada.

—Mira quién habla "El Sr. Las niñas no están permitidas."

La sonrisa de Naruto creció.

—No te vas a olvidar de eso nunca, ¿verdad?

—Nop y tengo una eternidad para pensar en ello.

Su sonrisa divertida se desvaneció. No tenía la intención de recordarnos a ambos lo que me esperaba.

—Ojalá pudiera llevarte conmigo —Su voz se redujo a un susurro.

—Yo también. Pero esto es… Es mi destino. No es el tuyo y estoy muy agradecida que vayas a ser puesto en libertad.

—¿Tú crees que Muer...te, Sasori va a venir?

Dudaba que Ghede le permitiera acercarse a mí si lo hiciera. Además, ¿Qué bien le haría? No podía permitirle a La Muerte que me llevara. Ghede tomaría la vida de otra persona que amaba y estaría de vuelta en esta misma situación.

—No importa si lo hace. Tengo que pagar esta indemnización.

Naruto negó con frustración la cabeza.

—Esto es tan malo.

No podría estar más de acuerdo, pero llegué a un acuerdo con esto. Forcé una sonrisa.

—¿Harías algo por mí?

—Por supuesto —respondió rápidamente.

—¿Le dirías a Sasori que siempre lo amare? Que siento no poder salir de aquí. Estoy protegiendo a los que amo. Pero pensaré en él todos los días y voy a tararear su canción para mi misma todas las noches, cuando me vaya a dormir.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, luego hizo una mueca.

—Eso es un poco demasiado cursi para mi gusto, pero sí, creo que puedo transmitirle eso.

Rodé los ojos y él se rió entre dientes. Era casi como si estuviéramos sentados uno frente al otro en la cafetería de nuevo.

—Él va regresar y ya sabes lo que siento por él.

—Te amo, Naruto . Voy a echarte de menos —grité cuando él abrió la puerta.

Se detuvo y me miró.

—Yo también te amo, Sakura. Te echaré de menos también. En cada vida.

Sollozando, me las arreglé para asentir con la cabeza antes de que desapareciera a través de la puerta.

* * *

 **Sasori**

—Sabes Sasori-dono, cuando me dijiste que haríamos explotar el infierno, pensé que hablabas en serio. Sin embargo, un grupo de transportadores y tú no son suficientes para acabar con una pandilla de espíritus vudú.

Yo tenía un plan, pero por una vez, Ino no necesita saberlo todo. Ella hizo lo que le pedí y eso era suficiente.

—Tengo lo que necesito —Le respondí simplemente.

—Espero que tú sepas algo que yo no sé, porque no sólo estamos a punto de enfrentarnos a un montón de espíritus del vudú, sino que también vamos a hacerlo en su propio terreno. Aquí mismo, en su Meca. ¿Alguna vez has escuchado el dicho, "la ventaja de jugar en casa"? Bueno, esta es la descripción.

—Lo capto, Ino.

Con un suspiro de cansancio, caminó a mi lado con los cientos de transportadores en nuestra estela. Parecíamos como el diablo con groupies de las huestes celestiales, pero no me importaba.

Mi plan era fuerte. Esto funcionaría o iría contra Vilokan y destruiría a todo espíritu que se cruzara en mi camino. Pidieron mi ira, pues bien, ahora la tenían.

* * *

 **Sakura**

La puerta se abrió después de un golpe rápido.

—Es hora —Anunció Sasuke sonriendo brillantemente.

Tenía muchas ganas de abofetear la sonrisa de su cara, pero el lugar de eso me ajusté el camisón negro que era obligada a usar y di las gracias a mi buena estrella que fuera largo.

—Vamos a hacer esto —Le conteste y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

Ofreció su brazo y me negué con la cabeza—. No, esto no ha terminado todavía. Dejas a Naruto seguro en manos de un transportador y fuera de este lugar, entonces cumpliré con mi parte del trato.

Sasuke pareció pensar en eso un momento y luego asintió con la cabeza. Por lo menos, era razonable.

—Tú marca el camino —Le dije en el pasillo. No tenía idea de a dónde íbamos.

—Sabes que Sasori-san probablemente estará aquí, Sakura.

Sí, ya me había preparado para eso. El impulso de correr a sus brazos protectores iba a ser fuerte, pero tenía que mantener mi cabeza clara. Vidas, dependían de mí. Las vidas de las personas que amo.

—Me imagino que estará —Le contesté con frialdad.

—Entiendes las consecuencias si te vas con él.

—Sí, Sasuke, sé que vas a matar a todos los que amo y tomar sus almas para que vivan aquí, en la fornicación, por toda la eternidad. Entendido.

Sasuke se detuvo y se volvió para mirarme. —Sakura, esto no es sobre mí. Ya te he dicho esto, es mi padre. Es la forma en que opera. No lo puedo controlar. No tienes ni idea de cuánto lo tuve que engatusar para que devolviera el alma de Naruto. Y para ser honesto, la única razón por la que yo creo que accedió es porque cree que así te negaras a irte con Sasori-san y que él va a ser quien te controle.

Sentí un malestar en el estómago. Realmente odiaba a su padre.

—Ahora, por favor, entiende, ningún dolor que hayas sufrido es porque yo lo quisiera. Nunca quise hacerte daño. Yo siempre pensé que me querías. Que tu alma me quería, que era mutuo. Diablos, cuando llego a cualquier lugar cerca de ti, tus ojos se ven como si hubieran sido atrapados en el fuego. Se suponía que me quisieras. Pero no lo haces. En lugar de eso lo quieres a él. Y no puedes tenerlo, Sakura. Nunca estuvo destinado a suceder.

Abrí la boca para gritarle lo injusto que era todo esto, pero rápidamente la cerré de nuevo. Tenía que dejar de estar enojada con él. Esta era mi vida ahora. En algún punto tenía que aceptarlo. Hoy sería un buen día.

—Está bien.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

—¿Esta bien?

—Ya me has oído, Sasuke . Ya dije que sí. Ahora vamos.

Parecía un poco desconcertado, pero luego asintió con la cabeza y continuó liderando el camino. Pasamos de un salón de máscaras a otro, hasta que dos grandes puertas se abrieron más adelante y pude ver la familiar imagen de la calle Bourbon.

Caminamos a través de habitantes que conocía por la cena de anoche, y me estremecí mientras sonreían sádicamente hacía mí. Estoy atrapada con estos psicópatas.

—Ya basta —Siseó Sasuke cuando uno de los hombres lanzaba miradas lascivas a mi pecho.

Él me acerco contra él y fui con mucho gusto.

—Entonces, esto es algo para ver, ¿no es así? —dijo Ghede mientras caminaba en el gran vestíbulo.

Vestía una vez más un sombrero de copa, gafas de sol negras, y un esmoquin con cola.

—No la pongas incómoda, Padre —Declaró Sasuke.

—¿Quién? ¿Yo? —preguntó en un tono divertido.

Lo observe mientras levantaba la mano y se colocaba dos cigarrillos en la boca y luego dirigió su atención a las actividades realizadas afuera. Ya lo había visto una vez y no quería volver a verlo.

Naruto entró en la sala flanqueado a ambos lados por mujeres prácticamente desnudas. Lo que no fue una sorpresa, comenzaba a pensar que todas las mujeres aquí, menos yo, les gustaba usar tan poco como fuera posible.

Una de las mujeres pasaba una larga uña roja por la mitad de la camisa de Naruto y luego continuó hacia abajo, por encima de su cremallera. Él no se inmutó, pero pude ver la tensión en su cara.

—Por favor, has que se detengan —Le susurré a Sasuke, quien siguió mi mirada.

Él negó con la cabeza y se inclinó a mí.

—Si hago una escena, luego Padre hará que esto sea mucho peor. Si no quieres ver a una de esas dos montarse a Naruto aquí, no digas ni una palabra. Naruto lo sabe.

Es por eso que esta tan tranquilo.

La ingestión de la bilis ardió en mi garganta y tuve que apartar mis ojos de ellos y rezar para que el transportador no llegara tarde. Las calles afuera de repente quedaron vacías y tranquilas.

—¡Ah, La Muerte se acerca! Los caídos han corrido a ocultarse — Ghede arrastró las palabras y sacó los dos cigarrillos de su boca para exhalar pequeños anillos de humo antes de llevárselos a la boca de nuevo.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —Le dije a Sasuke.

—Sasori está cerca. Las almas de las personas en las calles lo sienten y salieron corriendo. A diferencia de ti, la mayoría de los seres humanos no se aferran a La Muerte cuando está en su forma verdadera. Claro, les gusta el cantante Sasori Akasuna, pero cuando está realmente en la forma de La Muerte, ellos se ocultan.

Vi como las oscuras calles se hicieron más brillantes. Susurros y risas a mis espaldas me hacían querer correr fuera para evitar todo esto, pero Naruto se agitó a mi izquierda y recordé por qué hacía esto. Él me dio una sonrisa triste y luego Ghede le hizo señas de adelantarse.

Sasori, junto con más transportadores de los que jamás había visto, llenó la calle frente a las puertas. Ino se encontraba directamente junto a él. Su expresión feroz escrutó la multitud en el interior y de inmediato me encontró. Negué con la cabeza en su dirección, haciéndole saber que no podía ir hacía a ellos. Si trajeron a todos estos transportadores para llevarme, estaban sin suerte, porque yo no me iría. No podía.

—Bien, bien, bien, Sasori-san y sus amigos. ¿A qué le debemos este honor? —preguntó Ghede en voz alta, divertida.

—Sabes por qué estoy aquí, Ghede —respondió Sasori, trabando su expresión en mí.

La fría determinación en sus ojos se transformó en furia cuando su mirada se poso en mi vestido.

—Tsk tsk tsk, no sé que quieres decir. Tú dijiste que la dejara elegir —anunció Ghede brillantemente, agitando la mano en mi dirección—. Ella lo hizo.

Ino dio un paso hacia mí y el brazo de Sasori salió disparado y lo retuvo. Él entendió.

—No. Tú la obligaste a elegir. Eso no era parte del acuerdo — respondió Sasori.

El veneno en su voz me hizo temblar. Nunca lo escuché sonar tan siniestro.

—Aquí está el alma que viniste a buscar —Ghede empujó a Naruto hacia Sasori y con mucho gusto Naruto fue. Un transportador dio un paso hacia adelante, y al instante ella y el alma de Naruto se marcharon.

—Ahora, ¿Es todo lo que querías? ¿O le quieres preguntar a ella tú mismo? —Ghede se dio la vuelta y me hizo señas hacia adelante—. Ven aquí, Sakura —Me convenció.

Sasuke me apretó el brazo y me empujó suavemente hacia su padre. Traté de recordarme a mí misma que si actuaba de manera asustada, Sasori me llevaría, y terminaría con esto.

Después, perdería a alguien más. Tenía que mantener la calma.

—Pregúntale, Sasori-san —Incitó Ghede, quién me empujo delante de él.

Los ojos de Sasori perforaron los míos. Trataba de decirme algo, pero no estoy segura de qué. En su lugar, cerré los ojos con fuerza y luche por fuerza y luego los abrí y miré directamente hacia él.

—Quiero que...

—No te pregunté nada de eso todavía, Sakura. Guarda ese pensamiento un momento más —Me interrumpió.

Su mirada dura a travesaba a Ghede que estaba detrás de mí.

—Te has metido con la persona equivocada esta vez, Ghede. A ti te gusta el entretenimiento, pero nunca he sido un actor de nadie.

Los transportadores comenzaron a cambiar hacia los laterales, cubriendo las calles mientras hombres grandes con espadas reales colgando de la cintura llenaban la calle de atrás y al lado de Sasori.

Jadeos y chillidos y otros sonidos horrorizados vinieron detrás de mí, pero yo me quedé asombrada cuando el ejército alrededor de Sasori creció.

—¿Trajiste a los guerreros por una chica? —La voz de Ghede sonaba incrédula.

—Sí —Fue la única respuesta de Sasori.

Dio un paso hacia adelante y tendió la mano hacia mí. Yo quería agarrarla y correr hacia él, pero negué con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas llenaban mis ojos.

—No puedo —Me atragante.

—Confía en mí —respondió.

He escuchado tantas veces las mismas palabras de Sasuke en las últimas semanas, pero nada de lo que él hizo ha sido digno de confianza. Sasori era diferente. Él era La Muerte. Conocía las razones por las que tenía miedo de ir. Pero su "confía en mí" era suficiente. Di un paso hacia adelante y puse mi mano en la suya. Él me acerco contra su lado.

—Mala elección, pequeña —Siseó Ghede desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—No, Ghede. Tú eres el único que hizo una mala elección. No tomes lo que es mío.

Sasori inclinó la cabeza y me besó en la sien.

—Te amo y yo me encargaré. Nadie más va a morir. Confía en mí. Ahora, quiero que vayas con Ino y salgas del camino —Me susurró al oído.

Asentí, pero rápidamente eche los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo apreté con fuerza antes de que la mano de Ino se envolviera alrededor de mi brazo.

—Vámonos. Habrá mucho tiempo para eso después —dijo Ino, tirando de mi para que fuera con ella. Solté a Sasori y me apresuré a continuar con ella antes de que me arrancara el brazo.

—Tomaste un alma que era demasiado joven para defenderse. Un alma que pertenecía al Creador. Has cambiado el destino y luego decidiste jugar con un mundo que no es tuyo. Saliste de tu reino y te llevaste otra alma que no estaba bajo tu gobierno. Ahora te doy una alternativa, Ghede. Cerramos este portal, así como los que se encuentran en África y Haití, donde los guerreros están de guardia y los sellamos por toda la eternidad. El poder del vudú va a terminar aquí. Justo ahora. Te pasaste de la raya —La fuerte voz de mando de Sasori tenía un auge en las calles.

La sonrisa de burla de Ghede había desaparecido.

—O dejas ir el alma de Sakura. Libre de cualquier restitución. Te mantendrás alejado de ella y su familia por toda la eternidad y seguirás siendo como eres. Pero te advierto que si veo a tu hijo, a ti o cualquiera de sus espíritus que se acerque una vez más a Sakura voy a terminar esta religión. No habrá segundas oportunidades. Es tu elección.

Ghede se dio la vuelta y encontró la mirada con Sasuke, la cual estaba fija en la mía. Su padre lo dejaba elegir. Sentí un pequeño toque de simpatía por el chico que había estado en mi vida por muchos años. Yo sabía que había recuerdos que nunca recordaría, donde Sasuke entró en mi vida cuando yo necesitaba a alguien. Estaría agradecida por aquellos momentos. Si sólo hubiera sido el hombre honesto, puro, dulce, que parecía. Pero era un producto del mal. Nada cambiaría eso. Era egoísta y débil. Mi corazón nunca podría amarlo.

Mi alma nunca podría quererlo.

Entonces él respondió—: Deja que se vaya.

* * *

Les juro que tambien senti penita por Sasuke ;u;


	15. Predestined: Capitulo 15

.

 _Adaptación "Predestined" por Abbi Glines_

* * *

 ** _[Existence: Primer libro]_ _s/12408639/1/Existence_**

* * *

 **Predestined**

,

,

,

* * *

Capitulo 15

* * *

 **Sasori**

La tenue tela de color rosa se balanceaba suavemente en sus piernas mientras ella venía hacia mí. Preferí observar su entrada en vez de acercarme a ella. Tacones plateados cubrían sus pequeños y delicados pies. El ruedo de su vestido rozaba la piel justo por encima de sus rodillas. La línea de su cintura estaba cubierta por un cinturón de gasa con una amplia faja de raso.

Directamente encima de su corazón, el familiar corazón de filigrana brillaba mientras que la luz golpeaba sus pequeñas piedras rosas. El vestido no tenía tirantes por lo que la suave piel de sus hombros era visible, así como también la elegante curva de su cuello.

Normalmente, disfrutaba ver su cabello suelto, pero tenía la masa sedosa de su cabello rosa recogido en un elegante moño, dejando su cuello y hombros desnudos.

Cuando estuvo a unos pasos de distancia, me moví hacia ella y le ofrecí mi mano. Ella deslizó su mano en la mía y la conexión de nuestras palmas envió olas de calor por todo mi cuerpo. La luz que iluminaban sus ojos hacía que el verde de ellos brillara. Estaba sumergido en la profundidad de su belleza mientras ella me miraba. Después de tomar detalle de cada perfecta parte de ella mientras entraba, pareció casi imposible que su alma excediera su belleza exterior.

Pero como yo me había empapado de la hermosa alma que veía tan claramente a través de sus ojos, sabía que sí era posible.

—Sasori, tenemos que estar en el escenario, hombre. Si ella ya está aquí, entonces vámonos.

Pain, mi baterista, me interrumpió. Con el ceño fruncido, rodé mis ojos para encontrarme con su mirada. Las largas rastas anaranjadas que volvía locas a las chicas, estaban peinadas en una coleta. Estaba tentado a acercarme y arrancarlas de su cabeza.

Sakura acababa de llegar. Su madre le había dado un aventón por mí. Ha estado pasando tiempo extra con Hinata y su madre desde su regreso. Ambas parecían necesitar tranquilidad ya que ella se encontraba de hecho viva. Cuando el auto cayó al océano, perdió la memoria.

Bueno, esa fue nuestra historia. Se cree que Sasuke se había ahogado. Además, los recuerdos sobre él se desvanecerían lo suficientemente pronto. Muchas personas ya lo estaban olvidando.

—Solo estoy diciendo que ya es hora. —Se quejó Pain.

Sakura rió detrás de mí.

—Está bien. Ve y rockea.

Deslicé mis manos entre las suyas y la empujé conmigo.

—No sin ti allá arriba, para que te pueda ver.

Este también era su baile de graduación, pero no me gustaba la idea de otros chicos bailando con mi chica. Ella se veía demasiado hermosa esta noche.

—Sin quejas de mi parte— dijo mientras me seguía.

Nos detuvimos a la izquierda del escenario y la besé suavemente en los labios. Solo quería darle un beso rápido, pero sus brazos se enrollaron alrededor de mi cuello y mordió mi labio inferior por lo que decidí que la multitud podía esperar.

Tirando de ella contra mí, disfruté el dulce sabor que solo tenía Sakura. Sus labios suaves se amoldaron debajo de los míos y luché por permanecer concentrado, esperando el momento en que su alma se liberara. Un suave gemido se escapó de su garganta y mi sangre empezó a hervir debajo de cada pequeña caricia de sus brazos y su lengua.

La concentración se volvía cada vez más difícil. La presión de su suave pecho contra el mío me provocó un estremecimiento que corría a través de mí. ¿Por qué su alma no se había liberado aún?

No podía seguir con esto o todo pensamiento coherente me abandonaría. Calientes dedos rozaban mi abdomen mientras ella deslizaba una mano debajo de mi camisa.

Jadeando, me separé de ella y observé sus labios hinchados y rojos y sus pesados párpados.

—Tu alma. Ella no se está liberando —Me las arreglé para decir.

Corriendo su mano por mi pecho, me sonrió débilmente.

—También noté eso. ¿Por qué te detuviste?

¿Acaso la petición de Sasuke sobre su alma la había afectado?

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, decidí que por el momento no me importaba. No iba a desperdiciar este inesperado regalo. Me agaché y la tomé en mis brazos, y empecé a dar largas zancadas hacia el cuarto en donde estaban guardados nuestros equipos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Voy a disfrutar una larga sesión de besuqueo con mi chica. Eso es lo que estoy haciendo —Expliqué, entrando en la habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de mí con mi pie.

—Oh—Jadeó antes de que la empujara contra la pared, levantándola mientras ella enrollaba sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

Saboreé su boca como nunca antes lo había hecho, sin pensamientos de autocontrol rondando por mi cabeza. En lo único en que pensaba era en lo suertudo que era.

* * *

 **Sakura**

La banda de Sasori cantó cuatro de sus canciones más populares y la clase del 2012 de la preparatoria Breeze disfrutó cada minuto de ello. Solo tendríamos dos meses más hasta que camináramos a través del escenario y recibiéramos nuestros diplomas.

—Oye, hermosa. Eres la peor distracción que pueda imaginar —Me dijo Sasori en esa oscura y suave voz que tanto amaba.

Pain les decía a la multitud que regresarían después de un receso de quince minutos. Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y descansé mi cabeza en su pecho.

—Chicos, tocaron asombrosos allá arriba —Les dije.

Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás para estudiar su ridículamente perfecto rostro.

—Están un poco fuera de sí esta noche, pero creo que es por todas las chicas que gritan nuestros nombres y el hecho de que están tan cerca. Normalmente hay más distancia entre nosotros y ellos, y notar a quien pertenecen los gritos es difícil, por no decir imposible.

—Dm, ¿Así que me estás diciendo que les interesan estás chicas?

Se encogió de hombros

—En cierto modo.

—Podría presentarles a las chicas, si en verdad está interesado.

Sasori sacudió su cabeza.

—No, por favor, no lo hagas. Quiero mantener a estos chicos en una sección aparte de mi vida. No alrededor mío todo el tiempo. La última cosa que necesito es que uno de ellos empiece a salir con una chica de Breeze.

Me gustaba que esta parte de su vida estuviera a un lado, y aislada del resto. Ya compartía a Sasori con… la muerte. No quería compartirlo con nadie más.

—¿Quieres bailar… o quizás… regresar a ese cuarto de almacenamiento? —preguntó abrazándome por la cintura.

—Sí al baile y sí a al cuarto de almacenamiento. En ese orden por favor. —Le respondí, sintiendo de nuevo mi piel calentarse ante el recuerdo de las manos de Sasori sobre mí.

No nos dirigimos a la concurrida pista de baile. Sasori me empujó contra él y empezó a cantar en mi oído mientras dábamos vueltas alrededor en nuestro pequeño mundo privado, lejos del escenario y la multitud. Este era, por mucho, la mejor graduación al que cualquier chica hubiera ido.

* * *

—¿No hemos estado ya en cada tienda de este centro comercial? —

Me quejé mientras mis pies empezaban a protestar. Hinata me fulminó con la mirada y frunció el ceño.

—Necesitamos el vestido perfecto y los zapatos perfectos para usar debajo de nuestras togas de graduación. Tenemos que quitárnoslas y dirigirnos directamente hacia la fiesta que mi padre dará después de la ceremonia. Pensaría que con tu caliente novio rockero cantando en un escenario y un montón de chicas rodeándolo, tal vez tú querrías verte sexy.

Sasori no solo había conseguido que Cold Soul cantara en nuestra graduación, sino que también había accedido a traerlos a la fiesta. Por supuesto, yo estaba más que segura que el padre de Hinata les pagaría bien. Sasori tenía que pagarles algo a los chicos. Así era como se mantenían.

Me hundí en el banco más cercano y capté el aroma del queso fundido de los pretzels de la panadería en frente de mí. Era el olor más angelical que existía sobre la faz de la tierra.

—De acuerdo, si tú me compras uno de esos deliciosos pretzels rellenos de queso fundido, continuaré torturando mis pies en búsqueda de la perfección.

Hinata rodó sus ojos.

—Está bien. Pero tienes que compartirlo. Huelen increíble y no necesito comerme uno entero yo sola. Lo último que necesito es engordar mientras buscamos vestidos.

Hinata jamás había estado cerca a engordarse. Fue mi turno para rodar los ojos. La chica era una cabeza dura.

Le pasé un billete de diez dólares y me recosté de nuevo en el asiento.

—Por favor, solo ve y compra uno grande. Demonios, compra dos. Me comeré uno y medio.

—No, no lo harás. Recuerda que tienes que verte increíble para tu caliente y sexy novio. Uno y medio de esos pretzels son miles de calorías, y no es un movimiento en la dirección correcta…

—Sólo son pretzels, Hinata. Y esos son bajos en grasa —Le recordé.

Abrió su boca para replicar, pero luego la volvió a cerrar y se encaminó hacia la panadería. Había vuelto a ser ella misma. Le tomó un tiempo regresar definitivamente. Algunos días, ella quería hablar sobre de Naruto. Otros días, no podía soportar escuchar su nombre. A veces sus cambios de humor me desconcertaban. Verla con su cadera inclinada hacia la derecha con su mano apoyada en ella mientras esperaba impacientemente en la fila me hizo sonreír.

Su chispa volvió.

Un atractivo chico se dio la vuelta y la notó. Él le habló y parecía estarle ofreciendo que fuera primero. Pero ella no cedió y su postura permaneció firme. El chico se veía un poco decepcionado porque Hinata rechazara su ofrecimiento.

No volvió a la normalidad por completo y probablemente nunca lo haría.

La vieja Hinata habría flirteado para conseguir estar de primera en la fila. Esta difícilmente puede estar junto a alguien del sexo opuesto.

—¿Está este asiento ocupado? —preguntó una caliente y sexy voz.

Aparté mi mirada y le sonreí a Sasori.

—Sí. La estoy guardando para mi sexy novio—Le respondí a modo de broma.

Sasori se sentó junto a mí y puso su brazo encima de mis hombros.

—Mmm, bueno, él debió haber llegado más temprano. Si te duermes, pierdes.

Riéndome, me acurruqué contra él.

—Sálvame de Hinata. Trata de matarme a punta de compras.

—Imposible. Me he enterado que La Muerte siente algo para ti, por lo cual no puedes ser asesinada fácilmente.

Pellizqué sus abdominales a través de su camiseta. Se sintió tan bien estar cerca de él y no tenerme que preocupar por nada más que cosas normales de adolescentes, como una mejor amiga que pronto me estaría mirando impacientemente con cara de reproche.

—¿Ha averiguado algo acerca de Naruto? —pregunté bajando la voz.

Él asintió.

—Sí. Umm, solo digamos que su muerte fue anormal… un evento único. Así que su retorno también es único.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, levantándome del asiento para poder leer su expresión.

Sasori se estiró y metió un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

—Sólo espera. Lo entenderás pronto.

—Ejem, discúlpenme mis tortolitos, pero este es un día de compras de emergencia y ya tengo nuestro combustible. Ahora, Sasori, necesitas irte y estar todo deslumbrante y sexy en otro sitio. Necesito toda la atención de Sakura hoy —Hinata había adquirido un tono mandón.

Sasori besó mi boca suavemente, luego acunó mi cara en sus manos y susurró:

—Te amo —En mí oído antes de levantarse e irse, dejándome hecha un charco de pudín.

—Te veo luego, Hinata. No la desgastes por completo —Bromeó Sasori mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba.

Miré más allá de Hinata, quien observaba su trasero asombrada. Levanté una de mis bolsas de compras y la golpeé suavemente en un costado.

—¡OYE! —Chilló mientras se alejaba.

—Deja de mirar el trasero de mi novio —Le repliqué.

Me di cuenta que quizás Hinata solo rechazaba a los chicos que mostraban interés en ella. Aquellos como Sasori, los que no veía como una traición hacia Naruto, eran cuestionables a la vista.

Mordiendo su labio, ella trató de contener una sonrisa.

—Lo siento, es muy difícil no hacerlo.

—Bueno, inténtalo.

—Aguafiestas —Murmuró mientras tiraba de mi brazo.

—Caminemos y comamos. Quiero ir a ver si tienen un sostén strapless en Victoria's Secret.

Protestando, dejé que tirara de mí y arranqué mi mitad de pretzel de su mano. Al menos tenía algo delicioso para soportar esta tortura.

* * *

 **Sasori**

Fui a abrir la puerta de la habitación de Sakura cuando alguien aclaró su garganta detrás de mí. No había sido cuidadoso y me había vuelto un poco… confiado, con lo de escabullirme en la habitación de Sakura en las mañanas. Tendría que enfrentar las consecuencias por ese error.

Dándome la vuelta, frente a la madre de Sakura, de pie al final del pasillo con sus manos en sus labios y las cejas enarcadas. Su rubio cabello un poco revuelto debido al sueño, pero ella ya vestía sus ropas de trabajo: pantalones de gimnasia y una camiseta. Con una mancha de café en ella.

—Buenos días —Traté de sonar lo más educado posible.

No era que ella pudiera evitar que viniese a la habitación de Sakura cuando quisiera, pero yo seguía sin querer que ella fuera mi enemigo.

—Bueno días, Sasori. ¿A qué debemos esta temprana visita?

Esta vez yo aclaré mi garganta.

—Pensé en levantar a Sakura. No quiero que ella se pierda se desayuno. —Bien, eso sonó lamentable.

—¿De verdad? Bueno, solo para que aclaremos las cosas, me di cuenta que el novio de mi hija es… bueno… algo que no es exactamente humano. Pero todavía espero que sigas mis reglas.

—Por supuesto —Le respondí.

Me observó por un largo momento, luego, empezó a bajar las escaleras. Permanecí congelado sin estar seguro si ella quería que me fuera o no.

Deteniéndose y mirando hacia atrás por encima de su hombro, me sonrió.

—Vamos. Te alimentaré mientras esperas —Luego continuo su descenso por las escaleras.

Sonreí a mí mismo mientras la seguía, ¿Quién era yo para desobedecer a su madre?

Una vez llegamos a la cocina, su madre abrió un gabinete y sacó la mezcla para panqueques, un gran recipiente y una cuchara.

—Aquí. Lee las instrucciones y empieza a mezclar los ingredientes mientras caliento la parrilla —Me ordenó mientras empujaba los ingredientes en mis brazos.

No planeé preparar el desayuno junto con la madre de Sakura, pero había pasado tiempo desde que ella y yo hablamos. Nuestra última conversación privada fue la noche en que la hablamos del alma de Sakura.

—La clave para hacer panqueques como le gustan a Sakura es mucha mantequilla. Mantequilla real, hace que los bordes se doren.

Archivé esa pieza de información para usarla en futuras citas.

—Cuando ella era pequeña, yo hacía sus panqueques en forma de Mickey Mouse. Bueno, su cabeza al menos. Ella los amaba. Les hacía ojos, nariz y boca con frutas y luego lo cubría todo con jarabe.

Recordé aquellos ojos verdes, demasiados grandes para su rostro, estudiándome desde la cama del hospital el día en que había ido a hablar con ella. Ella había perdido todo su cabello y su cara era frágil y delgada, pero su mente era afilada como una tachuela.

Después de ese día, siempre la recordé cuando caminé en las habitaciones de niños terminales para explicarles lo que estaba por venir. Su cara siempre vino a mi mente, y ahora me preguntaba qué había pasado con esa alma.

Su madre tomó el recipiente de mis manos. Afortunadamente, me las había arreglado para mezclar la leche, los huevos y la harina apropiadamente. Su asentimiento aprobatorio era una señal de ello.

—Entonces, Sasori Akasuna, ¿Alguna vez vas a decirme qué eres exactamente?

Me había preguntado si ahora que Sakura estaba en casa, sana y salva, libre de espíritus vudú que querían su alma, su madre alguna vez me cuestionaría lo que yo soy.

Aclarando mi garganta, apoyé mi cadera en contra del mostrador y crucé mis brazos encima de mi pecho. No estaba seguro de si ella en verdad quería la respuesta a esta pregunta.

—Bueno, eso depende si realmente quiere que se lo diga. Tal vez es mejor que sólo sepa que voy a proteger a Sakura por toda la eternidad. Ella nunca tendrá que temer a la muerte. —Me detuve en esas últimas palabras y esperé.

Su madre acababa de verter un poco de mantequilla en la parrilla caliente, se congeló y lentamente bajó la cuchara y el recipiente al mostrador. Su cabeza giró en cámara lenta hasta que sus ojos se encontraron incrédulamente los míos.

—Estás diciendo… quiero decir… tú no puedes ser… estás diciendo… no, eso no puede ser posible —Negó con su cabeza y me dio una última fruncida de ceño antes de volver su atención de vuelta al panqueque en frente de ella. Ella lo deslizó en un plato y me lo pasó.

—El primero siempre es el mejor. ¿Por qué no lo tomas y… tú comes?

No oculté mi diversión mientras alcanzaba el plato.

—Sí, yo como. La eternidad sería terriblemente aburrida sin comida.


	16. Predestined: Capitulo 16

.

 _Adaptación "Predestined" por Abbi Glines_

* * *

 ** _[Existence: Primer libro]_ _s/12408639/1/Existence_**

* * *

 **Predestined**

,

,

,

* * *

Capitulo 16

* * *

 **Sakura**

La risa de mi madre subió por las escaleras mientras pesadamente abría mis párpados y observaba la alarma, la cual no había sonado esta mañana. Probablemente porque no la había programado, pero esos eran solo detalles. Una voz baja serpenteó por las escaleras y el tono alto de la voz de mi madre se le unió. Ella no se encontraba en el teléfono.

Alguien se encontraba aquí.

Sentándome derecha en la cama, cubrí mi boca. ¿Mi madre dejo que Kisashi pasara la noche aquí? En toda mi vida, ella nunca dejo que un novio durmiera en la casa. Desenredando mis piernas de las sábanas y deslizándolas por un lado de la cama agarré mi corto albornoz amarillo y me precipité por la puerta para atraparla con las manos en la masa. No era que en verdad me importara.

Tan solo sería divertido ver su cara ruborizada tratando de explicarme la situación. Corriendo por las escaleras, bajándolas de dos en dos, golpeé el último escalón y giré por la esquina y patiné hasta la cocina.

Sentado en la mesa de mi cocina con un plato lleno de panqueques y tocino en frente de él, estaba Sasori. Sus rizos escarlata se encontraban perfectamente desordenados y la pálida camisa vino que le convencí de comprar hacía que sus ojos resaltaran y abrazaba su tonificado pecho. Un toque de humor iluminaba sus ojos y sus labios estaban contraídos en una pequeña sexy sonrisa que era increíblemente besable.

Y esos labios eran exactamente lo que debería estar disfrutando esta mañana. La última vez que hablé con Sasori, me dijo que me levantaría con besos.

Deslicé mi mirada hasta mi madre, quien estaba sentada, sonriendo como si conociera un secreto mientras sostenía con sus manos lo que probablemente era su cuarta taza de café de hoy. Había peinado su cabello sin estilo detrás de sus orejas y sus gafas se encontraban en el puente de su nariz, como una profesora de escuela.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —pregunté incrédula.

—Desayunando y hablando. Lo que podrías estar haciendo si te hubieras levantado a tiempo —replicó mi madre con un poco de acidez en su tono.

La sacaba de sus casillas que durmiera hasta tarde.

—Los panqueques están deliciosos, Sakura. No puedo creer que no te levantes temprano para disfrutar esto cada mañana. —dijo Sasori.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—¿Estás de su parte, entonces?

Él asintió mientras llevaba otro pedazo a su boca.

Traidor.

Él no pasó a mi habitación para levantarme porque prefirió comer los panqueques de mi madre.

—Espero que disfrutes tus panqueques. Iré a prepararme, ya que mi despertador no sonó. Deberías preocuparte por algo más —dije y luego me dirigí hacia las escaleras.

La risa ahogada de mi madre me dijo que quizás mi alarma se había descarrilado gracias a ella.

—Apestosos panqueques —Murmuré y me dirigí a la ducha.

* * *

Parecía como si sólo hubiese sido ayer cuando caminaba por este gimnasio por primera vez. La clase de Orientación de primer año había sido tan emocionante como aterradora. Hinata y yo nos habíamos sentado en la cuarta fila de las gradas del lado izquierdo, tomándonos las manos fuertemente mientras el director Sarutobi nos daba la bienvenida y leía las reglas.

Naruto había ingresado tarde y se había sentado junto a mí. Todos éramos tan jóvenes. Conocí a Itachi ese día. Él era un estudiante de Segundo año y se sentaba con el equipo de baloncesto. Vino hacia nosotros y se presentó con Naruto. Le preguntó si planeaba unirse al equipo. Él lo había visto jugar en la escuela intermedia. Ganamos el campeonato estatal el año anterior.

Naruto era así de bueno.

Luego, Itachi le preguntó si yo era novia de Naruto y todos nos reímos como si esa fuera la cosa más divertida que habíamos escuchado. Dos semanas después, Itachi me pidió salir en nuestra primera cita.

Los recuerdos volaban por mi mente mientras veía a todos mis compañeros de clase. Todos usábamos la misma toga azul rey y todos teníamos la misma expresión. Alivio, emoción y un toque de incertidumbre. Entramos en este edificio sin saber en qué grupos encajaríamos, cuáles eran los mejores profesores y que almuerzos comeríamos en la cafetería. Ahora sabíamos todas esas cosas y más.

En mi último día en este gimnasio, estaba sentada en medio de dos de las personas más importantes de mi vida. Hinata sostenía mi mano derecha y Sasori mi mano izquierda. Hinata apretaba mi mano tan fuertemente que temía de sufrir pérdidas de sangre y Sasori acariciaba mi otra mano con su pulgar. Incluso sentada en medio de ellos, no podía evitar sentirme un poco sola.

No teníamos una de las importantes piezas del rompecabezas. Naruto también debía de estar aquí. Sabía que Hinata pensaba lo mismo. Esa era la razón por la que no me quejé del hecho de que ella prácticamente trituraba los huesos de mi mano. Razoné que si mi mano derecha la ayudaba a pasar a través de todo esto, entonces, felizmente haría el sacrificio.

—¿Estás bien? —Susurró Sasori en mi oído.

Asentí y descansé mi cabeza encima de su hombro.

El orador invitado terminó su discurso seguido por Tenten Hino. Una vez que ella terminó, pasamos al escenario uno a la vez mientras éramos llamados por nuestros nombres para recibir nuestros diplomas. Silbidos retumbaban por el lugar cuando los estudiantes pasaban al escenario.

—Sakura Haruno.

Recibí un apretón tanto de la mano de Sasori como de la mano de Hinata mientras me dirigía al escenario. Aplausos seguidos por un silbido de Sasori y un sonoro "Bravo" de Hinata trajeron una sonrisa a mi cara. Mientras tomaba mi diploma, crucé el escenario y otro grito que venía de la parte de atrás de escenario captó mi atención.

Observándome, vi a Itachi recostado contra la puerta, aplaudiendo y sonriendo abiertamente. Me pregunté si regreso porque sabía que me sería difícil ausencia de Naruto. Sonriendo en su dirección, hice mi camino fuera del escenario y me dirigí hacia mi asiento.

—Tienes un fan en la parte trasera —dijo Sasori en un frío y serio tono cuando me senté.

—Oh, no. Es sólo Itachi. No sabía que estaría aquí hoy.

La mandíbula de Sasori se tensó y se dio la vuelta para mirar en la dirección de Itachi. Oh, Dios, esto no era bueno. Un frío y celoso Sasori podría ser peligroso. Tiré del brazo de Sasori.

—Está bien, de verdad. Pienso que probablemente vino porque Naruto no está aquí. Para, tú sabes, mostrar condolencias. Ellos eran cercanos.

Los ojos de Sasori pasaron de estar enojados a estar visiblemente sorprendidos mientras su mirada se posó directamente sobre mi hombro.

Curiosa, volteé mi cabeza y vi a un chico con cabello rubio oscuro, rizado, y una camiseta polo naranja junto a Itachi. Hablaban he Itachi sonreía a lo que fuera que el chico le comentaba. Él debió haber traído a uno de sus hermanos de fraternidad. Luego, el chico se giró para mirar en nuestra dirección y una extraña paz vino sobre mí. Era una cosa extraña.

No era algo que hubiera sentido con un extraño antes. Su mirada encontró la mía y sonrió. Luego volvió su atención a Hinata, quien ni siquiera miraba en su dirección. Él casi tenía una expresión de reverencia en su rostro. Los observé un momento, luego me di la vuelta en mi asiento.

—Sakura —Susurró Sasori.

—Mmm —Le respondí acercándome para poder escucharlo mejor.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que el retorno de Naruto sería único?

—Sí.

—Bueno, él está de vuelta.

Frunciendo el ceño dejé que mis ojos se encontraran con los suyos.

—¿Quién está de vuelta?

Los ojos de Sasori se deslizaron hacia la puerta, donde estaban los chicos y luego se encontraron con los míos.

—Naruto. Su alma está de vuelta.

* * *

 **Predestined**

* * *

 **Bien! Hasta aqui llega el segundo libro de esta saga tan misteriosa y que en lo personal, me encanto. Continuare subiendo el tercer y ultimo libro.**

 **¡Bunny`s los adoro!**

 **¿Reviews?**


	17. Sasuke

.

 _Adaptación "Predestined" por Abbi Glines_

* * *

 ** _[Existence: Primer libro]_ _s/12408639/1/Existence_**

* * *

 **Predestined**

,

,

,

* * *

Existence 2.5

* * *

 **"Sasuke"**

"Ella era mía. Fui dueño de su alma... hasta que La Muerte robo su corazón"

* * *

 **Parte 1**

 **La muerte esta acechándola.**

Había llegado el momento. La había dejado crecer normalmente. Había dado un paso atrás, la había protegido y guiado en silencio. Ahora, llegó el momento de hacerla mía.

El alma que el Creador había hecho para ser su compañero se había ido. Se había mudado. Mi camino estaba limpio. Finalmente. He estado esperando toda la vida por ella.

No hice caso de la mirada celosa de Karin. Se encontraba molesta conmigo últimamente. Una vez, había sido una distracción positiva. Padre la había enviado a mí, como una forma de entretenimiento. Hubo momentos en que fue útil, pero esos días ya terminaron. Karin sabía que su diversión llegó a su fin. Necesitaba hablar con Padre sobre cómo quitarla de mi vida, si iba a causar problemas. Nada iba a interponerse en mi camino ahora.

Me senté en el asiento vacío al lado de Sakura… La excusa para estar cerca de ella la he ensayado en mi cabeza durante más de un año, cuando empecé a planear una manera fácil de entrar en su vida. Yo no le agradaba mucho. Una vez esto me hizo gracia, pero ahora me preocupaba.

Necesitaba gustarle. Ella era mi mundo. Siempre lo ha sido...

—Hola, Sakura, el Sr. Aikawa dijo que tenía que venir para hablar contigo. —Sakura me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

El impacto en su expresión era adorable. He estado esperando para finalmente hablar con ella, sabiendo que esta vez, me recordaría.

El impacto fue remplazado rápidamente con un gesto molesto. No es lo que yo había esperado, por lo cual podría decir que a ella realmente no le gusto. Nerviosamente, me froté las manos sobre las rodillas de los vaqueros, preguntándome si debería haber tomado otro camino para acercarme a ella. No, cuestionar mi plan ahora era una mala idea. Tenía que hacer que esto funcione.

—Eh, eh, bueno —Empecé a decir—, quiero decir, esto es, necesito algo de ayuda con la oratoria. No es lo mío y el Sr. Aikawa dijo que eras con quien debía hablar sobre cómo obtener un poco de ayuda.

—Este es el primer día de clases. ¿Cómo puedes ya necesitar ayuda? —preguntó.

Me obligo a mirarla, a pesar de que el desdén en sus ojos era doloroso de ver. No iba a tragarse a mi excusa. No era algo que yo hubiera previsto.

—Um, si, lo sé, bueno, el Sr. Aikawa y yo lo sabemos, pero voy a esforzarme. —le expliqué. ¿He de decirle acerca de mi "dislexia" ahora o después? Uchiha Sasuke, mariscal de campo, no debería ser tan abierto.

Él querría mantener su personalidad de chico popular. Tenía que acordarme de hacer mi papel. Si esto iba a funcionar, no podía dejar que me viera con demasiada claridad tan pronto.

—¿Por qué ambos piensan que tienes que esforzarte? Claramente, no tienes miedo de hablar delante de toda la clase.

Quería contarle todo. No podía seguir mirándola y responder adecuadamente. Aparté mi mirada, para observar al frente antes de contestar:

—No, no es así. —Fue la única respuesta que se me podía ocurrir. Realmente pobre.

—En realidad, simplemente no entiendo por qué necesitas mi ayuda. Escribes ensayos para las tareas asignadas y luego los expones oralmente. Sencillo, sin ningún tipo de presunciones, ni rodeos o ecuaciones difíciles. —Su disgusto por mí era tan evidente en su tono.

¿Qué había hecho para que me odiara tanto? Pensé que era un buen tipo. Todo el mundo me quería. ¿Por qué no ella?

—No es tan fácil para mí. —Comencé a decir algo más y me detuve.

Esto no iba como esperaba. Tenía que pensar en otro plan.

— No importa, olvida que te pregunté. —Sin dirigir otra mirada hacia ella, me puse de pie y me alejé.

Había arruinado esto completamente. Desde hace más de diez años que he estado esperando el momento en que hablaría con ella y saber que me recordaría mañana.

—No entiendo por qué la quieres tanto. Es una perra total. —Karin me alcanzó mientras yo caminaba por el pasillo, lo más alejado de la cafetería como podía.

—Cállate, Karin. No estoy de humor —gruñí, ganando velocidad.

—Irritable, malhumorado. No es atractivo, mi príncipe —respondió con un tono divertido.

—Estás jugando con fuego —La amenacé, mientras llegaba a mi casillero.

—Es una mojigata, Sasuke-kun. Llegar hasta ella atravesando su pared de hielo va a ser imposible.

Sacudiendo la puerta de mi casillero abierta, tomé mi bolsa de deporte.

—Déjame en paz —Mis palabras salieron mientras la presencia espeluznante de La Muerte se deslizaba por los pasillos.

Karin también lo sintió. Se puso rígida y dio un paso más cerca de mí. ¿Detrás de quién estaba? Ningún alma había salido de su cuerpo.

—¿Lo sientes? —Susurró Karin.

El temor en su voz era evidente.

—Sí —respondí, buscando por los pasillos un rastro de él.

Pero no vi nada. Poco a poco la sensación se fue y tomé una respiración profunda. Se había ido.

—Ese era Sasori-san, ¿no? —preguntó Karin, mirándome fijamente.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, cerré mi casillero.

—¿Qué hace aquí?

—No tengo ni idea, Karin. Es la Muerte. Puede ir a donde quiera. Sólo aléjate de mí, está bien.

Caminé alrededor de ella y me dirigí a los vestuarios. Tal vez podría tener algo de paz y tranquilidad ahí.

* * *

La muerte la acechaba. Ira, miedo e impotencia luchaban dentro de mí. ¿Debería ir a preguntarle a mi padre qué hacer? ¿Sabría él la respuesta a esto? La habíamos salvado de la muerte una vez ya. ¿Por qué volvió? ¿Cuántas veces la muerte iría a por ella? Sólo tenía diecisiete años.

Tenía que encontrar una manera de detener esto.

No podía acercarme lo suficiente a su casa sin alertar a la Muerte de que yo me encontraba cerca. Él me sentiría y vendría a buscarme. Aunque la muerte no tenía ningún poder sobre mí, cruzarme con él no era algo que quería hacer. ¿Sabe que fui yo quien la mantuvo viva hace tantos años atrás, cuando él fue a tomar su alma? ¿Lo había averiguado? ¿Acaso vino a corregir un error?

—¡Ghede! —grité en la oscuridad, sabiendo que mi padre vendría al escuchar mi voz.

No lo hacía venir a menudo para pedirle ayuda. Preferí mantener mi distancia de su vida en Vilokan. El más allá del vudú sería mi morada final una vez que Sakura fuera mía.

Pero ahora mismo, quería estar cerca de ella. Vilokan se sentía tan oscuro y solitario sin ella a mi lado.

—¿Qué tengo que arreglar ahora, eh?—preguntó Padre cuando salió de la oscuridad. Las dos puntas pequeñas de color naranja de los cigarrillos eran la única luz que nos rodeaba.

—Sasori-san está acechando a Sakura. Una vez más. —Explique, forzándome para no empezar a pasear de un lado a otro. Padre odiaba cuando me paseaba.

—¿Es así? ¿Qué hizo esa chica para que enviaran a la muerte detrás de ella otra vez? —Padre sacó los cigarrillos de su boca con dos de sus largos y delgados dedos y sopló anillos de humo en el aire antes de mirarme—. Esto simplemente significa que tienes que tomarla ahora, ¿eh? Eso es todo lo que significa.

—No puedo llevármela todavía. Ella me odia. No sé por qué, pero lo hace. Tengo que hacer que me quiera antes de llevarla a Vilokan. Si no me ama, nunca va a poder aceptar su destino.

Padre negó con la cabeza y agitó la mano que sostenía los cigarrillos hacia la casa de Sakura.

—¿Quieres que la Muerte se la lleve? Sólo toma a la chica y acaba con esto. La diversión está en el sexo, no en el amor.

Quería rugir de frustración. Esas no eran las palabras útiles que estuve esperando. Pero entonces, mi padre creía que el sexo, las fiestas, y el ron eran las cosas más importantes en la vida.

—Necesito su amor. He trabajado muy jodidamente duro para ganar su confianza con el paso de los años. La he protegido. Cuidado sus necesidades. La he MOLDEADO. Necesito su amor. ¿No puedes entender eso?

Padre suspiró y puso los cigarrillos de nuevo en su boca y meneó la cabeza.

—No tiene ningún sentido, hijo. Haré lo que pueda. Pero si es el amor lo que necesitas, entonces ve y consíguelo, pronto. Ese capricho tuyo toma demasiado tiempo.

—Estoy tratando. Me acerqué a ella hoy. Voy a hacerlo lo mejor posible. Sólo necesito más tiempo. —Mañana necesitaba un nuevo plan.

Tenía que hacerle ver que yo era más que un jugador de fútbol popular. Estúpidamente, pensé que si me hacía querido entre sus compañeros iba a ganar su corazón. Debería haberlo sabido mejor. Sakura no era superficial.

Padre se había ido, dejándome solo en la oscuridad una vez más. No fue de ayuda. Que yo necesitara su amor era algo que él jamás entendería. La relación de mis padres no tenía nada que ver con el amor. ¿Por qué era tan diferente de ellos?

Observando nuevamente la casa de Sakura, esperé que él se fuera. No dejaría que La Muerte tomara su alma. Tenía que hacer algo para protegerla sin alertarlo. Pero, ¿Qué?

* * *

Ella se encontraba esperándome afuera de la puerta de la única clase que compartíamos, Química. Podía sentir su ansiedad mientras esperaba allí. Era una buena señal. Por lo menos, iba a venir a mí, porque yo aún no sabía cómo acercarme a ella de nuevo.

Al salir al pasillo, mi alegría por que me esperara para hablar conmigo disminuyó por el hecho de la Muerte se encontraba en algún lugar cercano. No podía verlo, pero podía sentir su helada presencia.

—Um, Sasuke, ¿podría hablar contigo un momento? —preguntó.

Por mucho que quería hacer esto fácil para ella, sabía que no podía. La Muerte sabía que no era humano. No quería alertarlo sobre mis verdaderas intenciones. Me apoyé en la pared y crucé los brazos. Se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo. La Muerte se acercó a nosotros y luche contra el estremecimiento que me atravesó por su cercanía.

—Respecto de ayer, lo siento, fui muy grosera con lo de ayudarte. Me anoté para dar clases por el crédito extra y no debería haberte tratado de la manera en que lo hice —Se detuvo y me miró con una expresión ansiosa. Quería aliviar su consciencia, pero no podía. No aquí. No con él, mirando y escuchando—. Si todavía quieres que sea tu tutora, me encantaría ayudarte. —Terminó y no estoy seguro de cuál era la respuesta correcta para esto.

Haría lo que sea que me permitiera sólo para estar a su lado. Pero Sasori-san estaba cerca. Mantuve la expresión de aburrimiento en la cara y fingí estar pensando en su oferta. Cuando parecía que ella podría cambiar de opinión, respondí:

—¿Te estás ofreciendo debido al Sr. Aikawa? ¿Te pidió que hicieras esto?

El ceño fruncido en su rostro era tan jodidamente lindo. Un día muy cercano iba a ser capaz de extender mi mano hasta él y alisar su piel con la punta de mis dedos... o labios.

—Actué como lo hice, porque simplemente no me gustas. Me equivoqué y, sinceramente, ni siquiera te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para formarme una opinión de ti. Te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda porque lo necesitas. Eso es por lo que me anoté y por eso estoy aquí.

Admitió que no le gusto. A pesar de saber que debería preocuparme, no lo hice. La simple admisión me hizo sonreír.

—Así que... no te gusto, ¿Eh? —Se incorporó, tratando de estar más alta y negó con la cabeza. No pude evitar reír—.Bueno, puede que tengamos que trabajar en cambiar tu opinión. Te veré más tarde. —Respondí, luego di media vuelta y me alejé.

Dejarla sola con Sasori-san tan cerca me molestaba. Pero no tenía por qué saber que yo podía sentirlo igual que él a mí, no tenía por qué saber que tenía la intención de tomar el alma de Sakura antes de que él lo hiciera.

Después de todo, su alma era mía.

* * *

 **La muerte hablo con ella.**

Eres un buen hijo. La chica esta justo a tu alcance. No te preocupes por la Muerte. El alma de esa chica no significa nada para él. —Mi Padre paso frente a mi mientras yo me ponía en marcha a la casa de Sakura.

Echó su sombrero de copa hacia atrás, sobre su cabeza, lo cual significa que ha estado bebiendo mucho y se encontraba de humor.

—Gracias, pero es realmente tarde. No quiero sacar su lado malo esta noche. Ella aun no es mi fan. —Pero lo sería. Me iba asegurar de ello.

—Debes ganarte a la chica. No tienes tiempo para nada más. Sasori-san está pisándote los talones. —Exhalando un anillo final de humo de sus labios, él desapareció. Tenía razón, por supuesto. Tenía que encontrar la forma de entrar en el corazón de Sakura muy pronto.

Sakura abrió la puerta casi de inmediato. La mirada en su rostro no era prometedora. Mierda. La hice molestar de nuevo. Deslumbrándola con mi sonrisa más sincera comencé a disculparme

—Realmente lo siento sobre esto. Me siento mal por que tengas que trabajar de acuerdo a mi agenda. Sé que a las siete es tarde y bueno, lo siento.

Su ira se desvaneció y la sonrisa fácil que esperaba ver, apareció en su rostro. Ella era tan hermosa.

—Está bien. Pasa y siéntate en la mesa, nos traeré algo para beber. ¿Te gusta la cerveza sin alcohol? —preguntó, girándose y alejándose de mí. La seguí al interior. No estoy seguro de alguna vez haber probado una cerveza de raíz, pero esa admisión sonaba extraña.

—Eso es genial, gracias. —Contesté.

Su sala no era nueva para mí. He estado aquí muchas veces antes. Velando por ella. Consolándola. Ahora, ella me ayudaba. Esta vez, recordaría que yo estaba aquí. El hecho de saber que ella finalmente sabría que yo soy real era muy emocionante.

Cuando regreso a la habitación, decidí facilitar la tensión nerviosa que nos rodeaba. Esto debería ser fácil.

—Traje el programa de clase y todo lo que se espera en este curso. Tengo una semana antes de que el primer discurso sea dicho, y necesita ser sobre algo en lo que me sienta entusiasmado.

Ella coloco la soda frente a mí.

—Así que, necesitamos decidir qué te apasiona. —No pude mantener la sonrisa de mi rostro.

Pasión. Esa fue una palabra cargada. Una palabra que conocía muy bien.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué me apasiona? —pregunte con una sonrisa.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Ya sabes, algo con lo que te sientas fuerte. Como tu propósito o base.

Solo había una cosa por la cual sentía pasión en este momento, pero todavía no era la hora.

—Pasión, me gusta eso. Pensemos en algo que me apasiona.

El aspecto remilgado en su rostro, como frunció sus labios y tomó la libreta era endemoniadamente lindo,

—¿Tienes alguna idea? —preguntó en un tono que decía que ella sabía que yo diría alguna cosa superficial y estaba dispuesta a escribirlo.

Decidí lanzarle pequeñas ideas que pudieran despertar su curiosidad.

—La importancia de la adopción. —Comenzó a escribir y se detuvo.

Apenas pude contenerme para no echarme a reír en voz alta. Acabo de sorprenderla. Demonios, sí.

—Muy bien. —Respondió mientras me estudiaba de cerca.

Ella quería una explicación. Por suerte, tenía una.

—Fui adoptado después de vivir en hogares de acogida por cinco años. No tenía la esperanza de pertenecer a una familia, porque cuando cumplí nueve descubrí que la mayoría de la gente quiere bebés. Tuve la oportunidad con la que la mayoría de los huérfanos de nueve años sólo sueñan. —Sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock.

—Oh, wau, no tenía idea. Yo, uh, puedo ver por qué este sería un tema importante para ti. —La expresión de su rostro cambió de sorpresa a confusión, y luego como a tristeza. No tenía la intención de entristecerla. Sólo quería redimirme de alguna manera. Ella pensaba tan poco en mí.

—Escuchaste la parte donde soy adoptado, ¿Verdad? —Le pregunté en voz baja, con una sonrisa fácil, con la esperanza de levantarle el ánimo—. Te ves muy perturbada. Pensé que quizás te perdiste el final feliz.

—Lo siento. Es sólo, bueno, no esperaba eso. Me sorprendiste un poco.

Me recosté en mi silla.

—Me parece que tienes un montón de ideas en lo que a mi respecta. Seguro pensaste mucho en alguien que no te gusta demasiado. —El rubor en sus mejillas fue instantáneo, lo cual me dijo que yo había progresado. Si pudiera demostrarle que no era el chico que ella pensaba que yo era, entonces tendría la esperanza de que me amara algún día. Preferiblemente pronto—. ¿Quién sabe, Sakura? Quizás te guste antes de que termine esto.

* * *

Ella me estaba calentando. Por la forma en que sus ojos me seguían por los pasillos y me estudiaba a través de la cafetería, sabía que sus sentimientos hacia mí comenzaban a cambiar. Nuestras noches dedicadas al estudio eran ahora muy fáciles. Conversábamos y reíamos sin ninguna dificultad como en un principio. Ella ya no estaba nerviosa a mí alrededor.

Mi único problema era el hecho de que la Muerte seguía vigilándola. Podía sentir su mirada en mí mientras ella caminaba por el pasillo. Ella quería verme. La atracción era como una sensación de hormigueo corriendo a través de mi cuerpo. Pero no podía responderle.

La muerte estaba cerca de ella.

Él era una fría barrera que me impedía decirle algo a Sakura e incluso encontrar nuestras miradas. Él me veía y estudiaba de cerca. No quería que notara algo sospechoso en mí. Yo no era un sirviente cualquiera. Demonios. Yo soy el Príncipe del Vudú. Sasori-san no necesitaría mucho tiempo para descubrirlo. Él podría estropear todo.

Él habló... y Sakura lo escuchó. ¿Qué?

¿Ella podía ver a la Muerte, también? Sé que mi reclamo en su alma le permitió ver a las almas perdidas, pero no que también a la Muerte. Escuchando a los chicos hablar alrededor de mí sobre el juego de la noche del viernes, me era imposible oírla.

Necesitaba escuchar lo que sea que él estuviera diciéndole. ¿Por qué estaría Sasori-san hablando con un alma?

¿Qué podría decirle a ella? Él estaba aquí para tomar su alma, o al menos intentarlo. Esto no era normal. Necesitaba hablar con mi padre. Él entendería esto. Me desconecté de todo el mundo a mi alrededor, excepto Sakura. No podía ver a Sasori-san. Sólo podía sentirlo. Tampoco oírlo. Pero ella sí. Ella podía hablar con él. ¿Cómo?

—No me molesta. —dijo ella entre dientes mientras abría la puerta de su casillero.

¿Qué significaba eso? Maldita sea, necesitaba oír lo que él decía también.

Lentamente, ella volvió la cabeza para mirarlo. Él debe estar a su lado. Todavía no podía verlo. Pero ella lo estudiaba muy de cerca.

¿Se acerca su momento y el acaba de decírselo? ¿No hace eso normalmente con los niños? ¿Por qué habría de darle los anuncios de su seguimiento?

—Seguir mirándola solo hará peor las cosas. Ghede aconsejaría no hacer una escena. —El tono frío de Karin me recordó que debía hablar con mi padre de nuevo sobre deshacerme de ella. Ella se había encariñado conmigo. Ese nunca había sido el plan.

—Esto no es de tu incumbencia, Karin. —Le recordé con voz dura. Si ella no salía de mi camino, yo mismo la quitaría.

—Me pregunto si él es tan sexy como todo el mundo dice — Ronroneó.

—¿Quién dice que Sasori-san es sexy? —Una alarma se encendió en mi cabeza.

¿Era la Muerte atractivo?

—Todo el que lo ha visto. He oído decir que tiene los ojos más dorados que jamás se hayan creado, el cabello rojo como el infierno ardiente y es ligeramente demasiado alto. Su sonrisa es siempre arrogante y su cuerpo está construido para...

—Bueno, eso es suficiente. No quiero escuchar más de tu porquería. Él es la Muerte. No puede ser sexy. —Eso no tenía sentido. Vi como la expresión de Sakura se volvió suave. ¿Qué le decía? ¿Se sentía atraída por él?

—Tiene perfecto sentido para mí. No sería más fácil para un alma controlar su miedo si quien la toma es de buen ver.

—Para una chica, tal vez. —Le contesté, cuando Sakura se volvió y se alejó de su casillero la muerte se había ido. Solté un suspiro de alivio.

—Para los hombres, también. La belleza aliviaría sus temores. Algo oscuro y siniestro sería aterrador —Siguió explicando—. He oído de otros que lo han visto o han sido tocados por él. No se compara con nada que hayan experimentado jamás. Lo que yo daría por ser arrastrado por su…

—¡Basta! —Detuve sus lujuriosos pensamientos. No quería oírla hablar de la sensualidad de la Muerte. Necesitaba encontrar una manera de mantenerlo alejado de Sakura.

* * *

—Hola. —dijo Sakura dando un paso atrás para dejarme entrar a su casa. El mismo día que la pillé hablando con Sasori-san, ella me ignoró. Estuve ansioso de llegar hasta aquí. Tenía que arreglar las cosas.

Necesitaba saber que andaba mal. Habíamos progresado y entonces, nada.

—Hola. —Le contesté, estudiándola con atención mientras me dirigía a la mesa. El silencio no era bueno.

—El sexo seguro —Anuncie esperando obtener algún tipo de reacción de su parte. Quería que Sakura sonriera fácilmente para mí.

Ella se congelo y me miro, abrió ligeramente su boca con una mezcla de misterio, sorpresa y horror en sus ojos. Eso se parecía más a ella, más animada en su precioso rostro.

—Desearía que pudieras ver tu rostro —dije incapaz de mantener la risa.

—¿Dijiste sexo seguro, entonces? —preguntó, todavía luciendo completamente confundida.

Levante mi trabajo—. El tema para el discurso de esta semana. —Soltó una leve carcajada.

—Está bien, bueno, esa si fue una manera de anunciarlo.

Ella aún parecía insegura. Quise eliminar la tensión en la habitación para que no estuviera más nerviosa. Así que trate de nuevo.

—Espero que estés bien educada en este tema, porque no tengo ni idea.

—¿Qué? —Chilló en replica.

No pude evitar reírme de nuevo de su expresión.

—Lo siento, pero es que eres tan linda cuando te sorprendes.

Ella se congelo por mis palabras y de inmediato deje de reír. ¿Qué hice mal?

—Creo que tener la experiencia real no es necesario. Se supone que es básicamente acerca de tus creencias sobre el tema o la importancia del mismo. —La tensión en su voz me alarmó.

Ella estaba avergonzada. Esa no había sido mi intención.

Estiré la mano y mi dedo se deslizó por su mejilla, levantando su barbilla para obligarla a mirarme.

—Estas avergonzada. Eso es lindo.

Mis palabras, una vez más, no tuvieron la reacción que yo esperaba.

Se quedó helada al oír mis palabras. Su expresión molesta regreso.

—Por favor, deja de decir que soy linda. Es una especie de insulto.

¿Insulto? ¿Qué? Dejé caer mi mano de su barbilla y traté de averiguar en qué momento la insulte.

Nada vino a mi mente.

—¿Cómo es eso un insulto?

Sakura se encogió de hombros

—Simplemente lo es. Nadie quiere ser lindo. Los cachorros son lindos. —No hizo contacto visual conmigo. En cambio, comenzó a leer mis notas.

—Bueno, definitivamente no te ves como un cachorro. —respondí con una sonrisa.

Siempre había pensé que era bueno con las mujeres. Sakura demostraba que estoy equivocado.

—Bueno, eso es algo por lo menos —Respondió en un tono cortante—. Muy bien, entonces, ¿Cuáles son las tres principales razones por las que crees que el sexo seguro es importante? —Trató de cambiar de tema. Yo no quería cambiar el tema—. ¿No estás seguro? —preguntó.

No sabía que decir. Tenía que buscar la forma de solucionar este embrollo.

—Um, bien, ¿Qué pasa con el embarazo adolescente? Ese es un buen punto. Nadie necesita convertirse en padre mientras todavía es un niño. —Ella continuó como si yo hubiera respondido.

Empezó a escribir en mi cuaderno, determinó que esta conversación había terminado.

—Tus sentimientos están heridos —dije cuando la comprensión llegó a mí—. No fue mi intención decir algo para herir tus sentimientos. — Aseguré.

Todavía no me miraba

—Está bien. Vamos a trabajar en tu ensayo. —

Con la mirada fija en el papel, le contesté: —El embarazo adolescente es sin duda una de las razones.

—Está bien ¿Qué hay de las ETS? —Sugirió escribiéndolo en el papel antes de que yo pudiera responder. Esto no está yendo a ninguna parte. Ella seguía molesta.

—Esa es otra buena. —Concordé.

Estire la mano y tome el cuaderno. Debíamos solucionar esto. No me gustaba saber que herí sus sentimientos. Yo la adoraba. Si tan sólo pudiera decirle exactamente cuánto.

—Lo siento, pero no podía pensar en otra manera de llamar tu atención. —Su silencio me hizo continuar—. No eres sólo linda. Sí, haces caras lindas y haces cosas lindas pero no eres sólo linda. —¿Hable demasiado?

—Está bien. —Susurró. Eso era suficiente por ahora. No pude decir más o me delataría a mismo de inmediato.

Le devolví el cuaderno.

—Ahora, vamos a ver... ¿Qué hay sobre el hecho de que el uso de un condón quita el placer, deberíamos hablar de eso?

Ella comenzó a ahogarse con su refresco y le di unas suaves palmaditas en su espalda tratando de no reírme.

—Una vez más, haces un montón de cosas lindas, pero no eres sólo linda.

* * *

 **La muerte rompe las reglas.**

—No tengo tiempo para esto ahora, Karin. Te dije anoche que si sigues así, voy a tener que hacer que Ghede te retire. Creía que te gustaba la atención de los chicos humanos. ¿Quieres quedarte aquí? Entonces, déjame en paz. Retrocede. No te necesito aquí. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es hablar con mi padre y estarás de vuelta en Vilokan. ¿Quieres volver a estar en entera disposición sexual de los llamados de Ghede? ¿Hmm? No lo creo. —

—No hice nada malo ayer por la noche. Pensé que te gustaría saber que la Muerte está aquí para tomar el alma de Sakura. Su tiempo ha terminado, una vez más. Vas y te pones todo molesto por perder tu cita de estudio con ella, pero la información que tenía era importante. —Tenía razón, por supuesto.

El alma de Sakura era de suma importancia. Si la Muerte estaba aquí para tomarla, entonces yo tenía que estar listo.

— Ahora se bueno, mi príncipe. Yo sólo hacía mi trabajo —susurró acercándose y pasando una mano por mí cabello.

Realmente, Karin no podría tener idea.

—¿Estás seguro que venir ayer por la noche no fue una gran cosa? No me gustaría echar a perder las cosas entre tu novia y tú.

Maldición, ella arruinaría las cosas entre Sakura y yo si no cerraba la boca. Lo último que Sakura necesitaba oír era que yo la consideraba como mi novia. Estaría furiosa.

—Sabes que ella no es mi novia, Karin. Deja de llamarla así. Comenzarás rumores.

La sonrisa de satisfacción que apareció en el rostro de Karin me confundió. ¿Qué había dicho que la hacía sonreír? La chica era una loca.

—Pasas mucho tiempo en su casa y ella siempre está mirándote.

Estoy seguro de que las personas de nuestro alrededor podrían oírla. Tenía que hacer algo. Decir algo para solucionar este problema. Sakura no necesitaba escuchar esto de alguien más. No había avanzado mucho con ella. Primero necesitaba ganar su confianza. Por lo tanto, fulminé con la mirada a Karin y dije lo único que podía callar el chisme a todo el mundo.

—Ella es mi tutor y no, no me está mirando. Solo estás siendo paranoica cuando no tienes razón para serlo.

La voz de Karin se convirtió en un susurro tan bajo que sólo yo sería capaz de escucharlo.

—Ups, mi príncipe. Mal movimiento.

—¿Estás seguro de que sabe que no es tu novia?, porque parece que te está acechando —Ronroneó Karin, y su mirada se dirigió por encima de mi hombro.

Si Sakura estaba de pie detrás de mí, iba a deshacerme de Karin con mis propias manos. Dándome la vuelta, mi horror fue total cuando me encontré con los ojos dolidos de Sakura ante la escena que pensaba que había presenciado. Las manchas rojas de sus mejillas me dijeron más de lo que me temía.

JODER.

¿Qué había hecho Karin? Tenía que hacer algo. Pero, ¿Qué?

—Oh, eh, Sakura. Iba a ir a buscarte y explicarte lo de anoche. — Comencé. Sakura asintió, y me tendió un papel.

—Pensé que podrías necesitar esto.

Extendí la mano para tomarlo, tratando de averiguar lo que tenía para mí. Pero tan pronto como lo tomé de ella, se volvió para alejarse.

—Espera, iba a llamarte ayer por la noche. Simplemente estuve atado. Gracias. —Levantando el papel en mis manos, me di cuenta de que había terminado el discurso por mí.

Karin deslizó su brazo dentro del mío.

—Eso no es cierto, Sasuke, nunca te he atado.

Iba a matarla. Espíritu Vudú o no, iba a morir. Agarré la mano de Karin, la arranqué de mi cuerpo y lancé hacia atrás antes de apresurarme tras Sakura.

—Sakura —grité. Poco a poco se dio la vuelta y me miró:

—¿Sí?

—Mira, acerca de anoche, realmente lo siento mucho. No había esperado que terminaras el discurso para mí. Metí la pata y me iba a llevar la mala nota. Debí haber llamado, pero…

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No es gran cosa. Sin embargo, ¿A partir de ahora podrías por favor hacerme saber por adelantado cuando no serás capaz de llegar a la hora señalada para tu sesión? Ahora, si me disculpas.

El sonido de su voz se sentía como agua helada a través de mis venas. NO. Esto no podía estar sucediendo. Había llegado tan lejos con ella.

—Sakura, espera, por favor —Supliqué detrás de ella.

Ella se detuvo, hizo una pausa y luego se giró hacia mí con una mirada tan dura que supe que lo había arruinado todo.

—¿Qué?

—Iba a ir y Karin llamó —Comencé a decir.

—No me importa. Sólo llama la próxima vez, por favor —Y entonces se giró y se alejó.

Quería ir tras ella y pedirle que no se fuera. Pero, ¿Qué podía decir para mejorar la situación?

Seguí en silencio tras de ella. Necesitaba asegurarme de que iba a estar bien. Había habido lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos. Me destrozó pensar en ella herida. La idea de hacer que llorara me daba ganas de rugir en frustración.

No fue hacia su clase. En su lugar, se dirigió hacia el aparcamiento. Me detuve cuando vi una figura oscura aparecer a su lado. Sabía que era Sasori-san. Podía sentir su presencia. Eso era. Su muerte estaba cerca. Ella no estaba enamorada de mí, pero tenía sentimientos por mí. Eso tendría que ser suficiente. Porque cuando su cuerpo muriera, yo iba a estar allí para tomar su alma.

Pero su muerte no ocurrió...

En cambio, la muerte rompió las reglas. ¿Por qué? Había llegado la hora de Sakura, otra vez. Pero esta vez, no había sido yo quien salvara su alma. La Muerte la había salvado. Me aparté de la escena del accidente mientras la Muerte abrazaba el cuerpo de Sakura de forma segura en sus brazos. Su alma era débil y se trataba de liberar, pero Sasori-san se negó a permitirlo. Esto no estaba bien. Era su trabajo. Él no podría simplemente optar por no llevársela. ¿O sí? Levantó su fría mirada hacia la mía.

Él sabía que yo estaba cerca. Un destello posesivo me sobresaltó. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿La Muerte sabía que yo reclamaba su alma? ¿Me estaba desafiando? ¿Él... también quiere... a Sakura? Sacudiendo la cabeza, me aparté. No. Eso no sucedería. Eso no estaba bien. La Muerte no se interesaba por las almas. Debo hablar con Padre sobre esto, pero primero tenía que volver a la escuela. Ella estaría en el hospital muy pronto y tenía que estar allí cuando se despertara.

El sonido de la ambulancia fue lo último que oí antes de que la dejara allí, en los brazos de la Muerte.

* * *

—Escucha,Uchiha Sasuke, no me importa quién eres. Todo lo que importa es el hecho de que mi mejor amiga está yaciendo en esa habitación del hospital afortunadamente viva, porque TÚ la molestaste. No sé lo que hiciste, pero esto es culpa tuya. A ella. Le gustabas. Tú.

Hinata parecía un guerrero pequeño apuntando con su dedo hacia mí, con un gruñido en su rostro. Todo lo que decía era cierto. No iba a discutir, ni siquiera para defenderme. Merecía más. Quería que Naruto me diera un derechazo. Tenía que sentir algo. Todo dentro de mí estaba aturdido por el miedo.

—No eres digno de ella. ¿Me oyes? NO TE LA MERECES. Así que mantente lo más lejos posible de ella. Yo la quiero. Es como mi hermana. Si algo le hubiese sucedido…

Hinata se detuvo y lloró en voz alta. Naruto estuvo al instante a su lado, meciéndola en sus brazos. Él tampoco parecía contento conmigo. El ceño de preocupación de su rostro, mientras sostenía en sus brazos a Hinata, me decía que tendría unas cuantas palabras conmigo cuando ella no estuviese cerca.

—Sé que no la merezco —contesté en voz baja. La había protegido desde el momento en que salvé su alma de la muerte. Pero ahora, cuando más me necesitaba, la envié de vuelta al seno de la Muerte. ¿Por qué no tomó su alma?, no lo podía entender. No tenía sentido.

—¿Por qué Karin? Ella es tan, tan, ¡Agh! —susurró Hinata. No podía discutir eso.

—No era nada parecido a lo que piensas. Estoy enamorado de Sakura. Karin es una plaga molesta que no puede aceptar que he seguido adelante. —Hinata se enderezó y volvió su atención a mí.

—¿Amas a Sakura? —preguntó con asombro en su voz. Lo dije en voz alta. Bueno, era hora de admitirlo.

—Sí, pero por favor no le digas que dije eso. En este momento, no está dispuesta a escuchar.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa tocó sus labios.

—Estoy de acuerdo. No tiene por qué saberlo en estos momentos. Pero vas a necesitar mucha suerte para que te perdone. Teniendo en cuenta que casi… —Hinata dejó de hablar y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No hacia falta preguntarle para saber lo que pensaba.

—Lo sé. Tengo la intención de hacer todo lo posible para ganar su perdón.

* * *

¿La Muerte le estaba cantando? ¿De qué demonios iba todo eso? Regresé todos los días. Le compré la comida que ella pedía. Pasé tiempo con ella justo como siempre había querido. Habíamos reído. Era perfecto… pero por la noche él regresaba a ella. Le cantaba mientras ella se dormía.

Las letras que cantaba no eran palabras que el Señor de la Muerte debería dirigir a alguien. Apretando mis puños para evitar caminar a su habitación y exigirle que se fuera, escuché sus palabras.

 _"La vida que recorro uniendo las manos me hace tomar cosas que no entiendo._

 _Camino este oscuro mundo desconocido que tienen por verdadero, olvidando el que conocí una vez, hasta ti._

 _La vida que recorro eternamente era todo lo que sabía_

 _Nada más me retenía aquí en esta tierra,_

 _Hasta ti._

 _Siento el dolor de cada corazón que tomo_

 _Siento el deseo de remplazar todo lo que he llegado a odiar._

 _La oscuridad me abraza, pero la luz aún dibuja mi alma vacía._

 _El vacío en el que solía usar dolor, para llenar el agujero ya no me controla, ya no me llama._

 _Gracias a ti"._

El terror recorrió mi cuerpo cuando el significado de esas palabras me penetró. Sasori-san se sentía atraído por Sakura. La había mantenido con vida porque sentía algo por ella.

Ella era mía.

Yo había estado allí. Yo la había salvado y amoldado. La muerte NO iba a alejarla de mí. No se lo podría contar a Padre. Exigiría que simplemente la tomara. Ella no estaba lista todavía. No ahora. Estaba tan cerca de sentir algo más profundo que la amistad por mí. Necesitaba su amor. Tenía que ganarme su amor. Cuando la alejara de esta vida, quería que fuera por voluntad propia.

Sasori-san no se interpondría en mi camino. Ella no sabía quién era. No podría. Si lo hacía, estaría aterrorizada. Sakura no se enamoraría de la Muerte. Yo sabía lo suficiente como para decir que nunca aceptaría lo que realmente él era.

* * *

 **Una probada del cielo.**

—Si no estás lista para comenzar con mi discurso, no tengo prisa —susurré en el oído de Sakura mientras se abrazaba contra mi costado.

Suspiró y se presionó más cerca a mí mientras nos sentábamos en el sofá. Se suponía que debíamos estar viendo una película, pero eso no estaba pasando. Estuve haciendo ecuaciones de álgebra en mi cabeza toda la noche para mantener la mente alejada del calor que el cuerpo de Sakura transmitía, la esencia de cerezas de su cabello y el hecho de que su mano estaba justo por encima de la cintura de mis jeans. Su otra mano agarraba firmemente la mía. Estar así de cerca era como probar un pedazo de cielo.

El problema era que mi cuerpo quería una mordida más grande. Preferiblemente con Sakura sobre su espalda y conmigo encima de ella,

¡NO!

Tenía que tomar un respiro. Mi celular sonó haciendo que Sakura chillara y se aferrara a mí.

—Es mi teléfono, no la alarma de incendio. Jesús, estás nerviosa esta noche —Bromeé, hurgando en mi bolsillo y tirando de mi teléfono. El número era privado, lo que significaba que era mi padre.

—¿Hola?

—La Muerte está fuera de la casa de la chica. Márchate —Ordenó mi padre en mi oído.

No había sentido la presencia de La Muerte ¿Por qué padre me llamaba por esto? No estaba listo para irme. Sakura era mía.

—Estoy con Sakura justo ahora… lo sé, pero estoy ocupado… No hemos terminado todavía.

—No discutas conmigo. Márchate. Ahora.

—De acuerdo, estoy en camino —respondí sabiendo que discutir con Padre no tenía sentido. Tenía sus razones. No me iría lejos. La Muerte había estado aquí casi todas las noches por semanas. No lo entendía, pero lidiaba con ello.

—Era mi papá. Necesita que vaya con él a dejar el coche de mamá con el mecánico. Van a arreglarlo mañana a primera hora. No puede irse la cama hasta dejar el auto y está cansado después de trabajar turno doble —mentí.

Sakura frunció el ceño y se sentó derecha.

—Oh, bueno, umm, entonces ve. Trabajaremos en el discurso mañana.

Algo la molestaba. No quería dejarla. Nunca.

—Pareces tensa. No me gusta dejarte inquieta.

Forzó una sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos.

Inclinándome, capturé su boca con la mía y mordisqueé suavemente su labio superior. Su boca se abrió inmediatamente y deslicé mi lengua, necesitando probarla. Dejarla nunca era fácil. Tener su calor y su sabor en mis labios me daría algo a lo que aferrarme hasta mañana en la mañana.

Sakura se presionó contra mí y su pecho se rozó contra el mío. Todas las buenas intenciones que pude haber tenido volaron por la ventana mientras que un gemido hambriento escapó de mi pecho. La recosté contra el sofá y la besé otra vez, captando su dulce sabor.

Sus piernas se separaron y fácilmente me presioné en medio de ellas, presionando su cuerpo contra el mío tan cerca como nunca habíamos estado. El calor acunando mis caderas envió un temblor de placer a través de mi cuerpo. Necesitaba más. Deslizando mis manos debajo de su camiseta, alcancé el borde inferior de su sostén.

—No —Esa única palabra me empujó de nuevo a la realidad.

Lentamente, saqué mi mano de debajo de su camisa y me senté empujándola conmigo.

Mi respiración era entrecortada y mi corazón acelerado. Había estado tan cerca de tocarla. Mi erección se presionaba contra la cremallera de mi pantalón, causándome un poco de dolor. Lo suficiente para recordarme que tenía que salir como un demonio de aquí.

—Wau —Me las arreglé para decir—, Lo siento, me dejé llevar.

Mis ojos cayeron al borde de su blusa que aún estaba un poco levantada y arrugada por donde mi mano había estado. La piel lisa y suave de su estómago me tentaba, e hice una mueca mientras el duro bulto se presionaba contra el metal.

—No te disculpes. Necesitábamos parar. Tu papá está esperando.

Padre. Maldición. Lo había olvidado. Levantándome, cogí mi chaqueta y mis libros.

—¿Estarás bien hasta que tu mamá llegue a casa? —Sakura me sonrió y asintió.

Comencé a caminar hacia ella para tener una probada más de sus labios, pero al final no lo hice. En su lugar, me forcé a mí mismo a caminar hasta la puerta.

Tal vez Sasori Akasuna esté ignorando a Sakura en la escuela, pero la seguía observando. No entendía sus acciones, pero siempre y cuando continuara hiriéndola y empujándola lejos, yo estaría ahí, dejando que enviara a Sakura corriendo a mis brazos.

* * *

Parte 2.

.

"Predestined 2.5"

* * *

 **Ella era mi creación**

¿Le permitían quedarse con ella? ¿En qué estaba pensando? La Muerte simplemente no podía tener un alma. Esto era una estupidez. Él era la Muerte, demonios. Él remueve el alma. No se queda con ella.

Sakura envolvió sus brazos fuertemente alrededor del cuello de Sasori-san, como si fuese un salvavidas y ella se estuviese ahogando. Ese había sido yo una vez. Yo había sido al que ella corría. Yo había sido su lugar seguro. Puede que no lo recordase, pero había estado allí en cada momento de su vida. Habían sido mis brazos los que la sostenían. Habían sido mis palabras las que la consolaban.

Siempre yo.

Me había tomado mi tiempo. Había querido que creciera con normalidad. El mundo en el que vivía no había sido fácil. Cerciorarme de que tuviese amor y seguridad mientras crecía había sido mi prioridad número uno. Padre me había dicho que la tomara más temprano, pero yo esperé. Quise que me escogiese. Que me quisiese… y lo había hecho.

Pero solo por un momento.

Los fríos ojos de la Muerte se elevaron y se encontraron con los míos. El desafío estaba allí. Él la quería, ¿pero en verdad la conocía? Ella era mi creación. Podía leer cada expresión en su rostro. Comprendía sus emociones. El resplandor brillante iluminó sus ojos y sabía que no me iba a permitir que se lo explicase todo. Sakura se encontraba en sus brazos. Allí era donde quería estar, por ahora. Pero mantuve todos los recuerdos que cambiarían las cosas.

Encontraría una manera de acercarme lo suficiente a ella, para regresarle todos aquellos recuerdos perdidos de nosotros juntos, iba a ser bastante difícil. Padre sabría cómo. Iría a buscar ayuda de su parte. Sasori-san podría ser la Muerte, pero yo también poseía poder.

Sakura se daría cuenta de que había cosas que necesitaba saber antes de hacer su decisión final.

Hoy no dejaría que me rechazara. No aquí. No ahora. Primero, recodaría. Luego, una vez que entendiera lo que yo era para ella, le permitiría hacer su elección. Al final, Sakura me escogería. Debía hacerlo.

No habría ninguna otra opción.

—No vengas aquí pidiéndome que te ayude. Simplemente toma a la chica. Que se joda Sasori-san. Sólo por que la haya ganado no significa que pueda tenerla. Eso no es lo que dictan las reglas. El alma de la chica es tuya. Ahora tómala. —Mi padre, Ghede, el rey Vudú de los muertos, se levantó mirándome mal mientras la pelirroja en sus piernas cayó hacia el piso.

Sin mirarla siquiera para ver si se encontraba bien, Padre tomó sus dos cigarrillos de costumbre y los encendió con un chasquido de sus dedos. La mujer en el piso revoloteó para bajar el borde muy subido de su blusa sobre sus senos desnudos, cubriéndolos. El peculiar nerviosismo de sus movimientos llamó mi atención.

Eso no era normal. La mayoría del harén de Padre se hubiera quedado tirada en el piso con sus senos completamente al aire para que todos los que quisieran verla lo hicieran.

Frunciendo el ceño, noté el ligero rubor de sus mejillas y volví mi vista a Padre.

—¿Está viva? —pregunté sin poder ocultar la expresión horrorizada de mi rostro.

Padre rió y giró su mirada hacia la mujer mientras tomaba una larga calada de sus cigarrillos.

—Me aburría. La chica no debió haberse metido con el vudú. El sonrojo en sus mejillas es lindo, ¿no? Me gusta ésta.

La completa indiferencia hacia la vida de la mujer no me sorprendió para nada. Padre nunca fue alguien a quien le importase mucho la vida. Disfrutaba la muerte de un seguidor. Introducir un alma dentro de un cuerpo humano no era algo que él hiciese. A menos que le permitiesen practicar rituales de vudú para abrirlos para su interferencia.

—¿Qué sucede con su cuerpo? ¿También vas a quedártelo?

Padre lanzó una maliciosa sonrisa en dirección a la mujer, cuyo corazón latía tan rápido que podía escucharlo desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—Me gusta el cuerpo.

Estúpida mujer. Ahora era el nuevo juguete de Ghede hasta que le aburriera. Sacudí la cabeza, en estos momentos no podía pensar en ello. Tenía mi propia colección de problemas.

—Padre, por favor, sólo dime qué hacer. Sasori-san la tiene. Ella lo quiere. ¿Cómo hago para que me recuerde? Él la protege, y no puedo acercarme ni un poco a ella.

Padre estiró la mano para ajustar su sombrero antes de sacarse los cigarrillos de la boca e inclinarse sobre su escritorio.

—Sasori-san es la Muerte. No puede estar siempre con la chica.

Sasori-san tenía un trabajo que hacer. Si se encontraba con Sakura durante el día, entonces… eso dejaba libre la noche.

—Iré a ella mientras él esté trabajando —dije en voz alta, y mi padre asintió con la cabeza volviendo a introducir los cigarrillos en su boca.

—Sí. Devuélvela los recuerdos mientras duerme.

En sus sueños. Perfecto.

* * *

 **Casi es la hora.**

 _Esperé, listo para atraparla si caía. Mi Sakura siempre estaba involucrada en algo peligroso. Pasaba más tiempo manteniéndola viva que consolándola. Era raro que llorara._

 _Pero también, nunca permitía que algo la molestara por mucho tiempo. Si un ceño fruncido aparecía en su perfecto rostro, encontraba una manera de hacerla sonreír. Hoy, ella no me tenía precisamente muy feliz._

 _Verla escalar un árbol era difícil. Cada pequeño desliz de su pie me causaba un momento de pánico._

 _Justamente como había temido, su pie se deslizó y esta vez mi chica valiente no pudo sujetarse a tiempo. Caminando hacia el árbol hasta que estuve directamente debajo de ella, extendí mis brazos listos para atraparla de su caída, otra vez. Sería la tercera vez este verano._

— _Ups, te tengo —Le aseguré, mientras bajaba la mirada hacia sus ojos fuertemente cerrados._

 _Sus párpados revolotearon rápidamente antes de abrirse y mirar hacia mí. La confusión en sus ojos cuando me veía siempre era demasiado dolorosa. Odiaba que no pudiera recordarme. Que no pudiera recordar los momentos que pasamos juntos._

— _Uh —murmuró confundida mientras trasladaba sus ojos de mi rostro al árbol._

— _¿Qué hacías allí arriba? Estabas muy alto —Le decía esto todas las veces. Nunca seguía mis consejos, pero yo seguía intentándolo. Quizá algún día lo lograría._

— _Um, yo, uh… ¿me atrapaste? —preguntó en ese familiar tono de voz sorprendido._

— _Sí, ¿por qué crees que no estás tumbada en el suelo con algunos huesos rotos? —pregunté tratando de no reír._

 _No le gustaba que me riera de ella. Era como si supiera que yo omitía alguna pieza de información importante y odiaba no estar al tanto._

 _Cuando empezó a moverse en mis brazos, la puse de pie cuidadosamente. La curiosa expresión en su rostro alivió parte del dolor en mi pecho. Ella me recordaba… al menos su corazón lo hacía. Podía verlo en sus ojos. Trataba fuertemente de abrirse a esos recuerdos._

— _¿De dónde viniste?_

 _Siempre me preguntaba esto._

— _Estaba cerca. Te vi trepar demasiado alto, y vine por si necesitabas ayuda._

— _¿Te conozco? —preguntó mirando mi rostro por alguna señal, una pista._

— _Deseo que lo hicieras, pero no. Todavía no. No es la hora. —No pensé mis palabras._

 _No debí decir eso. Necesitaba ser más cuidadoso con las cosas que le decía. Incluso si me olvidara para el final del día._

— _¿Qué significa eso?—preguntó con el ceño fruncido._

— _Sakura Haruno, trae tu trasero aquí si quieres echar un vistazo a mi casa del árbol antes de que los chicos lleguen —Su amigo, Naruto, la llamó desde la calle._

 _Él no era capaz de verme. Eso podría confundirla. Era hora de irme, por ahora._

Lentamente, dejé que el recuerdo se desvaneciera mientras observaba la forma dormida de Sakura dar vueltas en la cama. Esta vez no lo olvidaría. Ella aún no me había relacionado con el muchacho en sus sueños. Pero lo haría. Con una última promesa, le susurré en su oído:

— Casi es la hora. —Antes de dejarla sola para que se despertara.

* * *

—La chica no debe escojer a Sasori-san por sobre ti. Solo tomala—Padre estaba de pie en el patio trasero de la casa de Sakura.

—Ella está recordando, Padre. Necesito tiempo —Miré de vuelta hacia su ventana y vi como se puso de pie mirando al árbol. Los recuerdos cambiarían las cosas. Tenían que hacerlo.

—Recuerdos, simplemente no son suficiente. —Arrastró las palabras sobre los cigarrillos que colgaban en su boca.

—Lo serán —gruñí en frustración.

—La Muerte esta cerca. Dejamelo a mi, hablare con el.—Demandó Padre. Los oscuros ojos verde carbón se encontraron con los míos y supe que no valía la pena discutir con él. Iba a hablar con Sasori-san. No había manera en que pudiera detenerlo. Pero no iba a ir muy lejos. Quería escuchar qué decía Sasori-san.

¿Padre le diría que el alma de Sakura era mía? Si era así, tenía que estar aquí.

Retrocediendo dentro del bosque, esperé. Supe el momento en que Sasori-san sintió la presencia de mi padre. La amenaza rodando fuera de su figura era imposible de ignorar. Sakura lo besó y cerré los ojos incapaz de ver.

Luego, ella regresó dentro de la casa y Sasori-san se volteó para enfrentar a mi padre.

—¿Qué quieres con Sakura? —preguntó suavemente, pero el fuerte filo en su voz era aterrador.

—Ella me pertenece.—replicó Padre sin retroceder.

El Sasori-san que había caminado por los pasillos de la secundaria había sido tan poco amenazante que a veces olvidaba el verdadero poder del Señor de la Muerte. Ahora, viéndolo así, me encogí retrocediendo contra el árbol detrás de mí.

—No. No lo es —replicó Sasori-san dando un paso hacia Padre. No me sorprendió cuando mi padre dio un paso atrás. Los vientos se habían aquietado por la presencia de la Muerte y todos los seres vivientes habían huido de su presencia. Un oscuro gruñido revistió el silencio.

—Muchacha estar marcada como una restitución. Su mamá hacer trato. Ella saber costo.- El acento Cajun de Padre salio rasposo

—Sakura Haruno es mía. Déjala. Nunca te has cruzado conmigo antes, pero puedo asegurarte que un espíritu señor del vudú no es rival para mí. Sabes eso.

Por primera vez en mi existencia, vi como el cuerpo de mi Padre se tensaba por el miedo. Había presionado muy lejos a la Muerte.

—Pero restitución deber ser hecha.

—NO, no con Sakura. Cualquier trato que tengas con su madre es con su madre. Sakura no tiene nada que ver con eso.

—Nunca conocer ella si yo no haber salvado. Tú haber tomado alma mientras ella estar tirada en suelo, muriendo cuando pequeña. Yo quien no gustar ver niños morir. Tú no importar quien tomar. Ella estar viva por mí. Ella significar propósito para mí. Salvar para hijo mío. Él vigilar todos estos años. —Me quedé congelado mientras Padre explicaba a Sasori-san lo que habíamos hecho exactamente todos esos años atrás.

La expresión violenta en su rostro me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Él no iba a dejarla ir. Quizá nos extinguiría a mi Padre y a mí, pero no dejaría ir a Sakura.

—Déjala o trata conmigo.

—Muchacha tener que elegir o tomar mi pago de todos modos. Yo tener derecho —el temblor en la voz de Padre era inconfundible.

—¡Está bien! Déjala elegir —rugió Sasori-san.

Sin esperar a ver qué pasaba, hui.

* * *

 **Tenía que amarte.**

Sasori-san o la transportista, siempre se mantenían cerca de Sakura. Gracias a ellos, ella se aterraba de mí. Las llamas de color naranja en sus ojos se debían por mi cercanía, eran el único consuelo que he recibido de estar en su presencia.

Odiaba saber que tenía miedo de mí. ¡YO! La razón por la que se encontraba viva. Su fuente de consuelo.

Arreglaría eso. Si todo salía según lo planeado, estaría corriendo por esa puerta en cualquier momento. Con suerte, con el corazón roto y dispuesta a escucharme.

Como si fuera una señal, la puerta trasera se abrió y la cara llorosa de Sakura de inmediato me hizo cuestionar mis acciones. No me gustaba verla llorar. Le había puesto a Sasori-san una trampa. Un espíritu vudú en forma de una mujer muy atractiva, había hecho que Sakura pensará que veía algo que realmente no sucedía.

—Te llevaré a casa —Le dije, manteniendo una distancia. Necesitaba que viniera hacia mí.

Dio la vuelta y se puso rígida de inmediato, mientras sus ojos me encontraron en la oscuridad. Sus manos se levantaron para limpiar las lágrimas que rodaban por su rostro. Me moría por ir a secarle las lágrimas. Antes de que me moviera y arruinará mi estrategia perfectamente desarrollada para estar a solas con ella, ella dio un paso hacia mí.

—Claro, gracias Sasuke-kun. Me vendría bien un paseo.

Eso no era lo que había estado esperando. Fue demasiado fácil. Abrí la puerta del lado del pasajero, di un paso hacia atrás y la dejé ingresar al interior. Tocarla, era demasiado pronto. En primer lugar, tenía que ver que seguía siendo el mismo chico por el que una vez había sentido algo. No el príncipe maligno del vudú que se le dijo que debía temer.

Una vez que se halló a salvo adentro, cerré la puerta y eche un último vistazo a la puerta. Sasori-san se acercaba. No tenía mucho tiempo para llevarla a un lugar seguro. Él la encontraría. Tendría que llevarla a mi casa mucho antes de lo esperado.

Sabía que era peligroso transportar a Sakura. Pero recordé que la muerte protegía su cuerpo y yo poseía su alma. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Había estado durmiendo desde que llegamos. Su cuerpo no había sido capaz de manejarlo tan bien como lo esperaba. Se removió en su sueño y murmuró—: Sasori—Entonces gimió.

Lo odiaba.

—Shhhh, está bien, Sakura. No te preocupes. Te tengo. —Le aseguré apartándole el pelo de la cara.

—¿Sasuke? —susurró.

—Sí, estoy aquí —contesté, amando el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué no puedo abrir mis ojos? —Podía oír su incertidumbre.

—Estás conmigo ahora. Donde perteneces. Donde siempre has pertenecido. Has sido mía desde el momento en que te elegí, cuando éramos solo niños. Y en cuanto a tus ojos, podrás abrirlos pronto. Tu cuerpo humano tiene dificultades para tratar con el viaje; lamento eso.

—No entiendo —respondió. No, no lo entendería. No ahora. Había tantas cosas que tenía que decirle. Pero no mientras estuviera así.

—Sólo descansa. Te sentirás mejor pronto.

Poco a poco, se durmió otra vez. La llevé a mi cama, tumbándola allí. La dejaría dormir un poco más de tiempo. Padre tenía que saber que la había traído hasta aquí. Era mejor que le explicara las cosas a él primero.

Sólo en caso de que la Muerte descendiera sobre nosotros más tarde que temprano.

Después de hablar con Padre me apresuré a regresar para comprobar a Sakura nuevamente. Tenerla aquí, en Vilokan, en mi cama, me hacia sentir completo. Finalmente. A pesar de que no pudiera conservarla. Todavía no. Sólo necesitaba hablarle. Hacerle entender. Había sido imposible hablar de otra manera. Sasori-san permanecía siempre a su lado o esa... esa... molesta transportadora del infierno con la cual no quería cruzarme.

El transportador era una mujer rubia de miedo.

—Despertaste —dije sonriendo, cuando entré en la habitación y me encontré de pie a Sakura, despierta en el centro de la habitación.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

—Mi lugar. ¿Te gusta? —Bromeé con la esperanza de aliviar su ansiedad.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí Sasuke?

—Porque me perteneces. —No debería haber soltado algo por el estilo. Mal momento.

Dio un paso hacia mí y una expresión feroz se apoderó de su ceño fruncido con preocupación.

—No te pertenezco, Sasuke. No soy una posesión. Soy una persona. Por favor, regrésame a casa.

Oh, claro que no. La furia ante la idea de que ella estuviera pronto junto a Sasori-san comenzó a aumentar dentro de mí.

—Así que, ¿Sasori-san se quedará con lo que yo cree? No lo creo, Sakura —Tuve que calmarme. La asustaría, podría perderla. Tuve que contenerme a mí mismo.

—Lo puedes ver, él estaba obligado a amarte. Eres diferente. Él vio eso. Pero lo que no te explicó fue que eras diferente porque yo te hice diferente. No él. No el destino. Eres mía. Has sido moldeada a mi creación. Debes elegirme —Extendiendo mi mano di un paso hacia ella—, Esta bien, confía en mí. Mi tacto nunca te lastimará.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente y empezó a retroceder lejos de mí. ¿Por qué? Todo lo que había hecho fue para protegerla. ¿Por qué tenía que verme como algo oscuro, algo malo?

Yo la amaba.

—¿Alguna vez te he lastimado, Sakura? Escucha tu alma. Sabe a dónde pertenece. El fuego relampaguea en tus ojos justo ahora, es tu alma buscándome — cerré la distancia entre nosotros—, dame tu mano.

—Por favor, Sasuke, llévame a casa. Sólo quiero ir a casa —suplicó.

Dejé caer mi mano de nuevo a mi lado, me di por vencido en tratar de conseguir que me tocara. Íbamos a tener que trabajar en la cuestión de la confianza.

—¿Qué debo hacer para que confíes en mi? Confías en la Muerte, sin lugar a dudas. La Muerte, Sakura. Él es la Muerte. ¿Cómo puedes confiar en una creación que toma las almas de la tierra y no confías en mí? Nunca permitiría que salieras herida. Nunca permitiría que estuvieras sola. Pero él aparece y caes sin sentido bajo su hechizo. ¿Qué hizo para merecerte? No salvo tu vida. Vino a tomar tu alma cuando eras una niña. Dejo a tu madre llorando la perdida de su niña y no tuvo remordimiento. Eso es lo que él hace. —Me encontraba desesperado por hacerla entender.

—¿Por qué me salvaste? —Su pregunta no me sorprendió.

Ella nunca pudo entender lo increíblemente especial que era.

—No soy tu más oscuro sueño, Sakura. Puedo caminar en la oscuridad, pero vi una vida digna y la elegí. Mi padre la eligió. Estuvo de acuerdo en lo que tu significas para mi. Ahora tienes que aceptar que la vida que siempre tuviste está llegando a su fin. Ya es hora. Se suponía que morirías ese día en la carretera y cuando la Muerte viniera, yo tomaría tu alma en su lugar. Debiste confiar en mí. Tu alma y mi espíritu son uno mismo. Pero la Muerte rompió las reglas. —La frustración en mi pecho se convirtió en un gruñido y me alejé. Gruñir no era exactamente algo que calmaría su miedo de mí. Me detuve frente a una de las muchas velas que había utilizado para iluminar la habitación—. Tuve que volverme un poco más duro. Sabía que la Muerte estaba contigo, pero creí que lo que hacía, era el mismo interés que mostraba en cualquier otra alma, preparándote. En cambio, el tonto se enamoro de ti.

Sosteniendo mi mano sobre la llama, agarré el calor y la energía parpadeando contra la palma de mi mano y la apreté con fuerza antes de volver a mirarla.

—No puede controlar a La Muerte, pero sí controlar a los muertos, los que tomaron opciones menos inteligentes en la tierra, caminan entre la oscuridad bajo el mando de mi padre. Bajo mi mando. Necesito a alguien para llenar la soledad. Tú has sido mi compañera durante más de quince años, incluso si no te das cuenta ahora. Pero tus recuerdos poco a poco volverán. Verás que, de hecho, me perteneces.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza mientras sus ojos se centraron en la bola de fuego en la palma de mi mano.

—¿Sólo me raptaste de la tierra? ¿Qué hay con mi madre? No puedo dejarla.

No. Eso no era lo que pensaba hacer. Sacudiendo la cabeza, apagué la llama en la palma de mi mano y volví a situarme en frente de Sakura.

—Te regresaré pronto. Ni siquiera notará que te fuiste. Sólo necesito un lugar donde hablar contigo. Para explicártelo sin… —No pude controlar el desagrado por sus afectos hacia Sasori-san, le espeté—, esa estúpida transportadora o Sasori-san continuamente estropeando mis intentos.

El suspiro de alivio en su voz me dijo que había pensado una vez más lo peor de mí.

—¿Te preocupaba que te mantuviera prisionera? Vamos, Sakura, me conoces mejor que eso. ¿Cuándo no me he asegurado de hacerte feliz? ¿Cuándo he intentado lastimarte? Nunca. —Extendí mi brazo y tomé su mano en la mía. Cuando no la apartó de golpe, la jalé hacia mí.

—¿De qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo? —preguntó, estudiándome. Más tranquila ahora. El rápido sonido del latido de su corazón se había calmado.

—Eso está mejor. Tu corazón dejo de acelerarse. No tienes por qué asustarte. Nunca temas de mí —Apretó mi mano por la tranquilidad de mi sinceridad—. Ven a caminar conmigo, por favor. Podemos caminar un rato mientras te muestro alrededor —Llegué a la pared de piedra que sabía que se abriría a la calle Bourbon.

Sakura salió a la cálida noche de Nueva Orleans. Sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock mientras examinaba nuestro entorno. Los bares, discotecas y tiendas de vudú, todos iluminados en la oscuridad de la noche. Niños danzando Tap, hombres borrachos y mujeres en topless, reclamando todos su atención, como si se tratará de una obra de teatro que se realiza sólo para ella.

La familiaridad de la escena frente a nosotros de repente parecía vulgar cuando vi a Sakura observar el comportamiento lascivo con el que había crecido. No quería que observara más. Todo iba mal. No pertenecía aquí. Era demasiado buena, demasiado pura.

—Vamos, Sakura, debemos hablar. Vayamos a dar un paseo — Contesté, mientras la conducía hacia el carruaje que había convocado.

—¿Iremos en esto? —preguntó mientras la levantaba y la ponía a salvo dentro. De repente quería llevarla a un sitio que fuera lo suficientemente bueno. Esto era demasiado sucio. No serviría de nada.

—Síp —Respondí tomando el asiento frente a ella—. Entonces, ¿Qué piensas de la calle Bourbon? ¿Es todo lo que siempre habías imaginado?—

Quería suavizar la conducta inapropiada que acababa de obligarla a presenciar.

—Esas tiendas, las que son de Vudú... —preguntó dejándolo inconcluso.

Riendo, eche un vistazo a una de las tiendas ridículas creadas para aprovecharse de los turistas, con la esperanza de encontrar un hechizo para el amor verdadero o venganza sobre sus enemigos. Si ellos supieran.

—Son propiedad de gente que normalmente estafa a los turistas. Ni uno sólo de ellos tiene algún poder. Me imagino que si un espíritu vudú real tuviera la gracia de tocar sus puertas, le cerrarían la puerta y huirían de la ciudad. El vudú no es real en estas calles. Sólo se puede encontrar muy profundamente por esos elegidos que los espíritus quieren que los encuentren. Este es el Distrito Jardín. Es una zona agradable. La mayoría de las mansiones bien conservadas puedes encontrarlas aquí mismo —Le expliqué, aliviado por dejar la suciedad de mi mundo detrás de nosotros.

—¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo, Sasuke? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Se veía dispuesta a hablar ahora. Muy bien. Podríamos hablar. Me incliné hacia delante apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas y le sostuve la mirada.

—Sé que no entiendes ahora lo que tu madre hizo. Recordarás todas las veces que he estado entrando a tu vida. Sabrás que estuve ese día que la vieja reina Vudú removió la enfermedad de tu cuerpo. Sí, lo hice y también la petición, mi padre lo requirió, pidió una restitución por ello. Toda acción viene con un pago. No del tipo monetario como en las tiendas de vudú de aquí quieren. El Vudú real pide algo más. El pago más caro que puede ser. Yo quería que vivieras, Sakura. Te observé desde el momento en que llegaste a Nueva Orleans. La enfermera te observaba porque era la nieta de la reina vudú. Te trajo a mí para verte desde el primer día que llegaste. Quede fascinado por ti. Mi padre buscaba a mi compañera y yo le pedí que la petición fueras tú. Dijo que teníamos que esperar. Eso significaba que ocurriría cuando el destino lo decidiera. Cuando los doctores dijeron que no verías otro día, tu madre fue con la enfermera y te trajo a la vieja reina vudú, quien me llamó. —Me obligué a detenerme. Necesitaba tiempo para que procesara todo esto. Había estado esperando tanto tiempo para decirle todas estas cosas. El tiempo era corto. Sasori-san la encontraría pronto. Nuestro tiempo era limitado y me moría de ganas de hacerle comprender—. Una vida no puede darse gratis. El costo es una vida por otra vida. Salvé tu vida y al hacerlo, compré tu alma. Ha sido mía desde el día que estuviste saludable. He estado cerca de ti desde entonces.

El ceño fruncido en el rostro de Sakura hizo fruncir su frente.

—Nada de esto tiene sentido. ¿Por qué te volviste humano? ¿Por qué me ignoraste por años? ¿Por qué fingiste? ¿Por qué me quieres? ¿Por qué sólo no me dejas irme?

Estaba lista para escuchar.

Entonces sentí su poder. La vida que nos rodeaba se calmó. Ni siquiera los pájaros permanecerían en la presencia de la Muerte. Había estado tan cerca de hacerla entender. Malditamente, tan cerca.

—Está aquí. ¿Cómo diablos llego aquí tan rápido? —Sin mirar atrás, la dejé allí. No me encontraba preparado para hacer frente a Sasori-san.

Todavía tenía todas las cartas, su amor y su autoridad sobre la vida.

* * *

 **Es la Muerte. Mira quien realmente es.**

Si alma que gané no viene, tomar otra —Me informó mi Padre, anunciando su aparición. De pie afuera de la escuela donde yo he estado siguiendo a Sakura los pasados tres años, la observe y esperé, pensé que separarla de su alma gemela sería un gran reto, pero su alma gemela me dejo el camino libre.

—Padre —contesté a modo de saludo—. Yo no quiero otra. Ya lo sabes. Quiero a Sakura.

—Su alma necesita empujón en dirección correcta, eh.

—Que tomes otra alma no le afectará a ella. No sabrá que tú tomaste otra alma en su lugar. Y yo no voy a decirle eso. Me haría parecer como un monstruo aún más grande ante sus ojos de lo que ya lo soy.

Padre dejó escapar una risa espeluznante.

—Yo saber que alma tomar en su lugar, mmm.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —pregunté consternado por su humor, sacándome de mis pensamientos de Sakura y mi reingreso a su mundo humano.

—Daré a alma oportunidad de hacer elección correcta. Sólo eso.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Él se había ido. Con un suspiro de frustración, tiré de mi mochila en mi hombro y me dirigí hacia las puertas principales del instituto. Sakura no se asustaba del chico que ella siempre conoció como su compañero de clases. Necesito recordarle que aún sigo siendo ese chico. Que nada ha cambiado.

* * *

—Hablando de picante, aquí viene tu último novio digno de baba — Susurró la mejor amiga desde la infancia de Sakura, mientras yo hacía mi camino hacia ellas.

Justo cuando llegué a su casillero, ella cerró la puerta demasiado fuerte antes de girarse para encararme. Quería reírme de su mirada enojada, pero pensé que eso no me haría ganar ningún punto. Verla lo suficientemente valiente como para enojarse conmigo, fue un cambio agradable. Cualquier cosa era mejor que sentirse aterrorizada de mí.

—Sasuke—murmuró. Sus ojos se movían por todas partes, pero siempre regresaban a mí.

Era tan jodidamente linda.

—Sakura, es bueno verte a ti también.

—¿Qué necesitas? —Espetó, y Hinata le dio un codazo un poco fuerte.

Mis manos se hicieron puños para no tomar el brazo de su amiga y apartarla de Sakura.

—Bueno, me preguntaba sobre la tutoría. Quiero decir, ahora que estoy de vuelta tengo que mantener mi calificación, y sabes que no puedo hacerlo sin tu ayuda.

Los ojos de Sakura finalmente se centraron en mí y se ampliaron. Eso no era lo que ella esperaba que dijera. Bien.

— Ah, bueno, cuando te fuiste llené tu lugar. Pero estoy segura de que hay otros tutores disponibles si sientes que realmente lo necesitas.

—Pero tú fuiste muy servicial. Dudo que nadie sea capaz de ayudarme de la forma que tú lo hiciste —La ira brilló en sus bonitos ojos mientras se ponía la mochila por su brazo y daba un paso alrededor de mí.

—Lo siento mucho, Sasuke. No sé qué mosca le ha picado hoy — Comenzó a balbucear Hinata.

Yo le afectaba. La emoción era una cosa buena.

—Está bien. Me marché sin decir ninguna palabra. Estoy seguro que tengo muchas cosas que arreglar.

—Bueno, ella ha continuado con su vida, ¿Lo sabes? —No quería escuchar a Hinata decirme sobre Sasori Akasuna y sus pretensiones en lo que es mío.

Alejándome de ella con un asentimiento de cabeza, me marché sin responderle.

Las sirenas llamaron mi atención cuando me dirigía al salón de clases que compartía con Sakura. En su lugar, fui a la puerta trasera y seguí a Sakura y Hinata, quienes corrían hacia el campo de futbol.

Al acercarme, vi el campo lleno de socorristas, estudiantes, y los gritos de pánico llenaron el aire mientras Hinata cubría el cuerpo sin vida de Naruto. Levantando mi mirada, encontré a Sasori-san de pie allí, sin ser notado por la multitud. El dolor y confusión en su rostro me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Naruto fue el enigma al cual mi padre se refería hace rato. Él tomó a Naruto en lugar de Sakura. Él no tomó cualquier alma, sino un alma que la haría llorar y conseguiría llamar su atención.

Sakura levantó sus ojos y la observe mientras fulmino con la mirada a La Muerte. Finalmente lo comprendía. Ella no entendía que esta muerte no fue tomada por Sasori-san, pero sí podía hacerse una idea de en qué consistía su propósito en esta vida. Él no era esa estrella de rock por la cual las chicas gritaban.

—Él es la Muerte, ve quien realmente es — susurré antes de darme la vuelta y marcharme de la tragedia detrás de mí.

* * *

 **Parece que solo somos tú y yo.**

-Whoa, no son a quienes esperaba ver aquí —dije en voz alta para anunciar mi presencia. Sakura y Hinata no notaron que no estaban solas en el cementerio. Pero después, Sakura parecía tener las manos ocupadas con una Hinata muy borracha—. ¿Y bebiendo? —Deslicé mi mirada de la botella de vino a Sakura.

—Ella quería venir aquí. Me imaginé que necesitaba un poco de valor para afrontarlo. —El borde irritado en su voz, del cual me había acostumbrado recientemente, no estaba.

Ella sonaba… cansada.

Sé la causa de todo el dolor, había observado sus días desde la muerte de Naruto sintiendo un gran peso en mi pecho. Ahora, ella parecía estar en su punto límite.

—Puedo entenderlo —contesté.

Hinata se acomodó y dio unas palmaditas en el sitio a su lado en el banco frente a la tumba de Naruto.

—Ven y siéntate —Me ordenó con un insulto.

Tomé el asiento ofrecido.

—Toma, está bueno —Hinata empujó la botella a mi pecho. Sí, ya bebió demasiado.

—Claro —Si bebía un poco tal vez me ayudaría a hacerle frente a lo que iba a hacer. El tiempo se agotaba. Si no conseguía la atención de Sakura esta noche, era muy posible que mi padre tomara otra alma… alguien cercano a ella. No podía dejar que eso ocurriera.

—Perdón por haber huido hoy y… po habete deado allí —Hinata se disculpó por el episodio que había presenciado más temprano. Sakura no respondió. En cambio, apartó sus manos de Hinata y tomó la botella de vino de mi mano.

—Has alcanzado tu límite, Hinata. Un poco más y mañana me odiarás —dijo Sakura cuando empujó el corcho en la botella y la dejó en el suelo junto a sus pies.

—Me preocupe por ti, pero vi a Sakura contigo —Le respondí a Hinata.

—Sssssí. Do zabría ge hacer zin ella —balbuceó Hinata.

—Ella es muy especial —Estuve de acuerdo y me incliné hacia adelante para encontrarme con la mirada de Sakura.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza y empezó a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Sakura, pero falló y se cayó. Me agaché y tiré de ella hacia arriba y Sakura hizo lo mismo. Nuestras manos rozaron y sentí una caliente sacudida del breve contacto.

—Vale, creo que es hora de que volvamos a casa —Anunció Sakura poniéndose de pie—. Vamos. Vamos a la cama.

—Te ayudaré a llevarla al coche —Me ofrecí. Hinata cayó sobre sus rodillas y se rió a carcajadas.

—Sí, gracias —murmuró Sakura.

Estaba más que positivo por la repentina disposición de Sakura a aceptar mi ayuda y tenía que ver con el hecho de que Hinata estuviera más que un poco fuera-de-control. Me agaché y la tomé por debajo de los brazos. Una vez que la tenía de pie, envolví mi brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras ella comenzó a balancearse y reír.

—Tranquila, chica — Traté de sonar alentador. Era culpa de mi padre que estuviera así después de todo.

—Dranquila chica —Imitó riendo Hinata—. Adiós, Naduto, de guiero musho —dijo en voz alta mientras la llevaba de vuelta por el camino hacia el estacionamiento.

Las almas que vagaban en el cementerio me podían sentir. Ellos sabían que los veía tal como sabían que Sakura también. Esquivé a los que se interponían en nuestro camino.

—De guiero musho —Hinata comenzó a cantar. Tan pronto como llegué al coche de Sakura, abrí la puerta del lado del pasajero y dejé a Hinata en el asiento. Luego, sin preguntar, abrí la puerta trasera y me subí adentro. No quería darle la oportunidad a Sakura de bajarme.

Esta noche teníamos que hablar. Ella necesitaba saber. Si no le explicaba las cosas otra alma que ella amaba se perdería para siempre. No podía dejar que eso pasara.

Sakura abrió la puerta trasera contraria y metió la cabeza mirándome como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? — susurró.

—Me estoy asegurando de que lleguen a casa a salvo. —Le contesté con una sonrisa que esperaba fuera tranquilizadora.

—Oh, no, no lo vas a hacer. ¡Sal fuera! —Casi gritó.

—No seas tan mala, Sakura —Intervino Hinata desde el frente.

Pude ver la incertidumbre en el ceño fruncido de Sakura. Finalmente, ella rodó los ojos y dio un portazo. Luego abrió la puerta del lado del conductor y se subió. La escuché murmurar—: Lo que sea —Antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Supongo que era una buena medida. En caso de que extrañara el hecho de que ella había cerrado la puerta primero.

—Quédate despierta. No seré capaz de llevarte dentro si estás desmayada. No queremos que tu padre salga y te encuentre de esta manera. —dijo Sakura a Hinata en una suave reprimenda.

Hinata logró despertar algo de la chica de ojos caídos que había estado quedándose dormida.

—Así esta mejor, mantén esos ojos abiertos —Le alentó Sakura bajando la ventana—. El aire frío te ayudará y si empiezas a marearte, por favor, asómate por la ventana y vomita.

—¿De quién fue la idea de emborracharla? —pregunté ya sabiendo la respuesta.

—Deeee Sakuuuuuuraaa, eees tan listaaa. —Respondió Hinata con una risita cuando era obvio que Sakura me ignoraba.

—¿Podemos hacerlo ooootra vez ma…mañana? —preguntó Hinata.

—No. Créeme, el dolor de cabeza que vas a tener mañana me dará la razón. Esto ha sido cosa de una sola vez. —respondió Sakura.

Cuando Sakura sacó a Hinata del coche, rápidamente abrí mi puerta y comencé a recibir a Hinata fuera del coche. Ella no iba a poder hacer ese camino y las escaleras sin mi ayuda.

Una vez que llegamos a la puerta, la madre de Hinata abrió la puerta y Sakura dio un paso hacia delante y le entregó la botella de vino casi vacía.

—Ella quería ir a ver la tumba de Naruto esta noche. Cogí esto porque pensé que lo iba a necesitar. Lo siento...

La madre de Hinata levantó la mano para detener cualquier explicación adicional.

—No, está bien. Entiendo. Esto no es peor que las pastillas que le he estado dando —Podía ver la preocupación y el miedo en los ojos de su madre y me recordó una vez más cuán importante era que Sakura supiera. Todo. Esta noche.

—Solo vete a casa, Sakura. Tu madre ya me ha llamado buscándote. Su avión llegó hace una hora. Cuidaré de Hinata esta noche. —Le informó la madre de Hinata.

Después de que se cerró la puerta, me volví a mirar a Sakura—: Parece que sólo somos tú y yo.

* * *

 **Te mentí**.

-No, estoy sólo yo y me voy a casa —contestó Sakura, corriendo furiosamente y dirigiéndose hacia el coche. Yo, por supuesto ya le había quitado las llaves.

Observé como buscaba las llaves que había dejado en ignición, frenéticamente. Abriendo la puerta del pasajero, me deslicé rápidamente. Las llaves colgaron de mi dedo cuando le sonreí. Eso no me hizo ganar ningún punto. Pero realmente tampoco lo esperaba. Ella me estaba forzando a hacer esto.

Sakura me arrebató las llaves y encendió el coche.

—¿Qué planeas hacer, Sasuke? ¿Irás conmigo a visitar a mi madre? Hmmm… Porque es más que probable que Ino esté allí poco después de que yo llegue y está deseando darte una patada en el culo.

Desafortunadamente, ella no iba a volver a su casa. No esta noche.

Nunca.

—No, Sakura, sólo pienso que tu y yo necesitamos hablar.

—¿Sobre qué? ¿Del hecho de que quieres quitarme mi alma para algún rito vudú o del hecho de que me has acechado toda mi vida y luego me quitaste mis recuerdos? ¡Ya lo se! Quieres hablar sobre cómo me mentiste sobre todo desde el principio y me hiciste pensar que eras un buen tipo. Elige un tema porque voy a hablar de todos.

No lo entendía. Sasori-san me había hecho sonar tan malvado. Ella le había elegido como su luz. Suspirando, me froté las palmas de las manos contra las rodillas.

—Estás enfadada conmigo. Lo cojo. Incluso lo entiendo. Yo siempre esperaba a que tú lo supieses…

—¿Entonces por qué no me lo dijiste? —Me interrumpió.

—Porque te elegí. Era tu propósito. Es tu propósito. ¿No lo entiendes? Has muerto, Sakura. Muerto. Desaparecido. Conseguido otra vida y completamente perdido la oportunidad en esta vida. Porque tú ibas a morir. La Muerte no estaba enamorada de ti entonces. Iba a cogerte como se suponía que debía. No había nada que nadie pudiese hacer para detenerle, excepto tu madre. Ella pudo elegir entregarte a Ghede, y así lo hizo. Puede que no se diese cuenta, pero cuando le suplicó a un doctor vudú que salvase tu vida con magia vudú, ella te entregó a mi padre. Así que viviste. No moriste. La Muerte no te tomó. Tú tenías que crecer con tu madre y tener una amistad con Hinata e incluso con Naruto. Tú tenías que VIVIR. Esos años no los habrías tenido si yo no te hubiese elegido. Esta vida que tienes ahora debió terminar esa noche en el Hospital Infantil de Nueva Orleans. —

¡GHEDE! ¿Por qué no entiende eso? Cualquier humano hubiera entendido, ella estaba ciega.

Sakura empezó a girar el coche hacia su casa. Me estiré y tomé el volante para detenerla.

—No. No hemos terminado de hablar.

Intentó pelear conmigo y forzar el coche para girar pero no lo haría, tenía el control total sobre la dirección en la que nos dirigíamos. No nos íbamos a parar hasta que alcanzáramos el viejo puente East Wolf. Luego no nos pararíamos exactamente allí, tampoco.

—Vale, de acuerdo. Me has mantenido viva. Tenía que vivir esta vida. Lo aprecio, pero ahora quiero mantenerla y a ti no te importa. Tú reclamas que me quieres y me necesitas, pero no te podría importar menos lo que yo quiero. Es muy egoísta de tu parte. Es todo sobre lo que Sasuke quiere. No tomas en consideración lo que yo quiero. Actúas como si fuera tu posesión y yo debo estar feliz sobre eso.

Ella era mía. Pero yo era más suyo de lo que ella entendía. Le pertenecía, también. Me lo debía. Simplemente no me quería. Al darse cuenta de que ya no tenía el control sobre el coche hizo que su corazón corriera, como su respiración. La estaba asustando, otra vez.

¡Mierda!

Odiaba esto.

—He intentado hacértelo fácil. He intentado hacer esta transición de manera que lo pudieses aceptar. Te he protegido de la verdad. Quería que hicieses esta decisión porque tú lo querías. No porque te estuviese forzando, pero nos hemos quedado sin tiempo. Hay algo que debes saber. —Señalé hacia un lado de la carretera antes de que no dirigiéramos al puente. Necesitaba decirle más primero—. Detente.

El coche inmediatamente aparcó a un lado de la carretera sin la ayuda de Sakura. En realidad, nunca me había visto usar mis poderes. Sabía que esto era más de lo que ella estaba preparada para ver, pero no había más tiempo.

—¿Qué es eso que necesito saber? —preguntó, golpeando su palma contra el volante con frustración.

—No te va a gustar esto. No quería que lo supieses. Pero cuando te negaste a aceptar que tu alma era la restitución por la vida que mi padre te concedió, mi padre decidió que el tomaría su restitución en otra parte. —Necesitaba su atención completa. Era el momento que se centrara en lo que tenía que decirle—. Sakura, mírame.

Giró su cabeza y sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas mientras esperaba a que hablara.

—La muerte de Naruto fue solo el principio. Ghede tomará más. A todos a tu alrededor. Él los tomará uno por uno hasta que cedas y aceptes venir conmigo o hasta que no quede nadie más por tomar.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, gritó:

—¡NO! TÚ estás mintiendo. Eres un mentiroso. Yo vi a Sasori. Lo vi sacar el alma de Naruto. Sasori nunca habría tomado un alma para tu padre. Él nunca habría…

—Sasori no lo sabía. ¿Te dijo sobre eso de antemano? ¿Te preparó para la muerte de tu amigo? No. No lo hizo. Porque la muerte de Naruto no era el destino. Mi padre usó su poder sobre tu restitución sin pagar para matar el cuerpo que habitaba el alma de Naruto. Sasori fue atraído a allí para recuperar el alma del cuerpo porque ese es su trabajo. Él estaba tan sorprendido como tú

Ella lo sabía ahora. ¿Me odiaría?

—Pero… pero tu me dijiste que mi muerte y la de Naruto iban a ser las tragedias este año escolar. Eso significaría que la muerte de Naruto era el destino.

—Te mentí. Quería que estuvieses enfadada con Sasori. Podía sentir tu dolor y sabía que te mantenías lejos de él.

Observé como una serie de emociones le cruzaban el rostro. Esto era mucho más de lo que cualquier humano podía comprender. Pero ella no era normal. Había estado viendo almas la mayor parte de su vida. Estaba enamorada de la Muerte. Nada en Sakura era normal. Sería lo suficiente fuerte para lidiar con esto. Si solamente fuera capaz de hacer que se enamorara de mi primero. Nos había fallado a ambos.

—Vale, iré contigo.

No iba a esperar a que pensara más en esto. Mientras fuera su decisión, la tomaría. Así era. Encendí el motor con el chasquido de mi dedo y aceleré.

—Sasuke ¡Ayúdame! —gritaba Sakura mientras el coche corría hacia la mitad del puente. Con solo deslizar un dedo el volante se sacudió.

—Te tengo, Sakura. —Le aseguré cuando el coche rompió la barandilla y fuimos a toda velocidad hacia las aguas del océano debajo de nosotros.

Vilokan, el más allá en la religión del vudú se encontraba debajo del agua. No la ayudaría esta vez. Era demasiado duro para ella. Iríamos a la manera antigua. Las aguas oscuras nos envolvieron y me concentré en forzar al cuerpo de Sakura dentro de un sueño profundo antes de empujarla hacia mí y hundirnos en las profundidades. Pronto, estaríamos en casa.

* * *

 **No puedo esperar a pasar la eternidad contigo.**

No pude conseguir que saliera de mi habitación. Se negó a caminar por el pasillo o explorar Vilokan conmigo. En su lugar, Sakura se quedó acurrucada en mi habitación donde yo ya no era bienvenido sin una invitación. A Padre no le causó exactamente una buena impresión con sus aventuras sexuales durante la cena a la que ella asistió. Aceptar que ella hable con Naruto fue la única cosa en la que pude pensar para hacerla feliz.

Al abrir la puerta, Naruto pasó junto a mí sin un reconocimiento.

Él me odiaba. Odiaba quien era yo y lo que representaba. Una vez, había sido mi amigo. A lo largo de mi vida lo había observado y deseado tener una vida similar a la suya. Que hubiera sido amigo de Sakura me cautivaba más. Tenía la vida de un chico normal.

Le llevé a Sakura comida que ella reconoció. Las comidas que le gustaban a mi padre no eran algo que ella aceptaría fácilmente. Sus apetitos eran muy raros en todas las cosas. Ajustando la bandeja en la mesa junto a la cama, encontré la mirada de Sakura.

—No me quiere —dije mientras le entregué un plato.

—No, no lo hace. Pero, ¿Quién puede culparlo? Le quitaste la eternidad. Ahora está atrapado aquí para siempre.

El odio mezclado en sus palabras era más doloroso de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

—No tomé su alma, Sakura, lo hizo mi padre. No tenía ni idea que iba a hacerlo. Ghede no le da respuestas a nadie dentro de nuestro reino. Él toma las decisiones que le agradan y se excede en cosas placenteras y corrompe actividades agradables, haciendo las cosas que deben ser satisfactorias y buenas como conductas depravadas. Nada de lo que pueda decir lo detendrá. Era un niño cuando me pidió elegir un alma. No tenía idea de cuáles eran las consecuencias. Te elegí. Esta bien, fue mi error engancharme de ti. Entonces, no sabía lo que eso significaba. Puedes odiarme, pero trata de entender que yo no soy mi padre.

Sakura estuvo en silencio un momento y me empecé a fijar en un plato de comida.

—¿Quién es tu madre?

Mi madre no era alguien sobre quien realmente quería discutir. Nunca. Pero con Sakura iba a compartir todo. Incluso las cosas más dolorosas.

—Mi madre es Erzulie, es la razón de que mi piel sea pálida. Es la diosa vudú de muchas cosas. El amor es una... la venganza es otra. Tiene muchos amigos y disfruta de las mismas cosas que hace mi padre. La veo de vez en cuando, pero la mayor parte del tiempo vivo con mi padre. Nunca ha tenido ningún deseo de tener hijos, pero no soy el único. Tiene varios, muchos de los cuales andan por la tierra. Está detrás de los hombres humanos, intentando que vayan a su mmm... cama.

Sakura tomó pequeños bocados de la carne de cerdo que le había traído y suspiré de alivio. Ella necesitaba comer. No me gustaba la idea de que pasara hambre. Padre la haría inmortal pronto. Pero por ahora, necesitaba alimento.

—No hablas como tu padre, tampoco. Él tiene un poco de acento cajún.

Finalmente, sentía curiosidad por mí.

—He pasado la mayor parte de mi vida siguiéndote. Adopté tu acento, así estaría en línea con tu vida. No quería parecerte extraño.

—¿Así que todos esos sueños que he tenido son reales? Esas cosas realmente pasaron. ¿Hay más recuerdos que he olvidado?

Esos eran sólo pequeños pellizcos de nuestra vida juntos. Había muchas cosas que yo quería que recordara.

—Tal vez unos pocos más. — Contesté.

—¿Unos pocos más? ¿Eso es todo?

No quería ocultar nada más de ella. Ya había escondido mucho. Dejé mi plato y me levanté. Si iba a contarle esto, tenía que ser capaz de caminar. Me ayudaba a pensar. Además, tenerla posada sobre mi cama me hacía difícil concentrarme mucho en otra cosa. Mi mente seguía volviendo a la época en su sofá, antes de que Sasori-san hubiera consumido su corazón. Yo nunca había estado así de cerca con nadie.

—He estado contigo muchas veces en tu vida. Cuando estabas sola o triste, yo estuve allí. Cuando corrías peligro, allí estaba yo. Era lo que hacía. Padre dijo que eras mía y debía protegerte. Así que lo hice. Siento que no lo recuerdes. No fue algo que hice a propósito. Es sólo que yo no tengo alma y tu alma no puede recordarme por mucho tiempo si no estoy cerca de ti.

—¿Por qué quieres que recuerde aquellos tiempos? ¿Los que me has elegido para soñar? —Me detuve y me giré para mirarla a los ojos.

—Porque esas fueron las veces que me enamoré un poco más de ti.

—Tú no me amas, Sasuke. Si me amaras, nunca habrías sido capaz de mantenerme en contra de mi voluntad.

—Ya te he dicho que no puedo controlar a mi Padre. Él salvó tu vida. Es tu dueño, Sakura. El queria una pareja para mi y vio algo en ti que le parecio perfecto para ello.

—Nadie es mi dueño.

No lo entendía. Empecé a temer que nunca lo haría.

—No quiero discutir contigo. No esta noche. Vamos a comer, ¿De acuerdo?

Volví a mi plato y comimos en silencio. Cuando Sakura puso su plato en la mesa, yo hice lo mismo.

—¿Estás llena? —pregunté poniéndome de pie para limpiar nuestra comida.

—Sí —murmuró.

No podía hacer que me perdonara. Esta noche, había tenido todo lo podía manejar sobre esto. Girándome, me dirigí a la puerta para dejarla de nuevo sola. Justo antes de llegar a la puerta me giré y lo intenté una vez más.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para demostrarte que te amo? Cualquier cosa menos que te permita irte, porque no puedo. Haré cualquier otra cosa que me pidas. Quiero que aceptes esto. A nosotros. Sólo dime.

Ella me devolvió la misma mirada sin decir nada por unos momentos. Entonces, finalmente, respondió:

—Libera a Naruto con un transportador. No lo tengas aquí.

¿Podría así ganar su corazón? Una ligera esperanza apareció.

—¿Si puedo convencer a mi padre para liberar a Naruto a un transportador entonces vas a creer que te amo y dejarás que esto funcione entre nosotros?

—Sí, si llevas de la mano el alma de Naruto a un transportista y me demuestras que así fue. Una vez que sepa que ha sucedido y que su alma está donde le corresponde, entonces me quedare contigo. Haré lo que pueda para hacerte feliz. Para hacernos... a nosotros... felices.

Podemos ser felices. Haré que esto suceda. No importa lo que tenga que hacer, haré que esto suceda.

—Tienes un trato. Descansa un poco, Sakura. Mañana será un nuevo día y no puedo esperar para comenzar la eternidad contigo.

* * *

 **Puedo sacarnos a ambos de aquí…con vida.**

No sería fácil convencer a Padre de liberar el alma de Naruto y dársela a Sasori-san. Odiaba el poder que Sasori-san ejercía sobre él. En Vilokan, mi padre tenía el poder. Sin embargo, Sasori-san tenía el poder sobre las almas de la creación. Pero yo necesitaba el perdón de Sakura. En mi futuro había previsto salir con ella desde el momento en que era una niña. No podía dejar eso atrás. No quería que su odio por mi creciera cada día.

—Disculpa, pero necesito encontrar a alguien y estoy completamente perdida. ¿Conoces a Kim, cabello rojo... y, con suerte, todavía con vida? Pensé que tal vez podría estar por aquí, ya sabes.

Deteniéndome, me volví para encontrar una atractiva y menuda chica de mi edad, viniendo de la entrada principal. Lo primero que noté diferente, además de que tenía ojos marrones muy grandes y pestañas increíblemente largas, fue el hecho de que vestía ropa. Ropa normal. Sus pantalones vaqueros estaban gastados y descoloridos, pero abrazaban muy bien sus delgadas caderas. La camiseta negra que ella vestía decía

"No me hagas mandarte a Cajun de una patada en el culo" escrito en letras mayúsculas blancas. Nada de esta chica parecía Cajun. Su piel pálida y el cabello rojo cobrizo gritaba irlandés.

—Oye, ¿Estás como vivo, también? Porque pareces, pero aquí es difícil decirlo —preguntó ella. Quité los ojos de su camisa y me encontré con su mirada. El rosa en sus mejillas y el latido de su corazón me dijo que en realidad era humana. ¿En qué pensaba mi padre? ¿Recolectaba una horda entera de humanos? Entonces, la idea del por qué él podría estar recolectando otros humanos se apoderó de mí. Oh, mierda no.

¡Ella tenía mi edad!

—¿Quién eres y cómo llegaste aquí? —pregunté, estudiándola para detectar cualquier señal de mentira.

Su postura se enderezó y la expresión abierta y curiosa que había destinado a mí, se oscureció. Genial, molesté a otra mujer.

—Soy Kyari Monroe. Estoy buscando a mi hermana. Kim Monroe. Es mayor que yo. Mismo cabello. —Hizo una pausa y presionó firmemente sus labios. Algo le molestaba y era seguro a que no se trataba de mi comportamiento grosero—. Con suerte, sigue viva.

—Tú estás viva —Declaré.

Kyari asintió lentamente, como si tal vez necesitara encontrar a alguien un poco más sensato.

—¿Cómo has llegado aquí? Este es el más allá del Vudú. No es normal ver a un ser humano, que vive y respira, caminando por los pasillos. Por lo general son las almas de aquellos que sirvieron a Ghede quienes entran a Vilokan.

Kyari puso las manos en sus caderas y suspiró. Me di cuenta de que sus uñas estaban pulcramente limadas y cada punta blanca tenía una Flor de Lis negra al final.

—Soy consciente de dónde estoy. Obviamente, los humanos pueden entrar en las paredes de Vilokan si saben lo que están haciendo. Confía en mí, no quiero estar aquí. Sólo necesito a alguien que me diga dónde puedo encontrar a mi hermana para poder llevarla a casa. Volver a la superficie donde se puede seguir viviendo y respirando y mantenerse lo más lejos posible de la basura de vudú.

—De acuerdo, espera. Tu hermana está aquí y la estás buscando. ¿Ustedes dos están vivas? No eres una heredera de la reina Vudú o una bruja, pero estás aquí. Donde sólo aquellos, a los que Ghede les permite entrar, pueden caminar.

Un pequeño escalofrío la recorrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no soy ninguna de esas cosas. Orochimaru, sin embargo, necesita una buena lección acerca de jugar con la basura vudú que compra de la tienda en Bourbon. Le he dicho que ese lío no era algo con lo cual jugar. Pero nadie escucha a la de dieciocho años. Por lo tanto, aquí estoy.

La mujer pelirroja que había visto con mi padre meses atrás. Seguramente no era quién había sido después. Pero, ¿quién más? El pelo rojo era familiar. Tal vez. No le había prestado suficiente atención a la chica con mi padre. He estado preocupado por que Sasori-san no se llevara Sakura lejos de mi. Esta chica no tenía necesidad de conocer a mi Padre. Su gusto en mujeres podría ser perturbador. La idea de él usando a esta chica me enfermó.

Era demasiado joven, inocente.

Sin mencionar que necesitaba conseguir un acuerdo con Padre para dejar que el alma de Naruto volviera con Sasori-san. Ultimamente el rojo chillaba mucho a mi alrededor.

—Escucha, tengo algunas cosas con las que tengo que lidiar esta noche. Puedo encontrar a tu hermana. Pero estás en un lugar peligroso. Ghede, es el...

—El señor Vudú de los muertos. Sí, lo sé. Orochimaru me explicó todo eso antes de que me enviara con la vieja bruja vudú, que a cambio me envió aquí.

—Claro. De acuerdo, bueno, él no es exactamente un agradable hombre comprensivo. Si pudieras darme un día para trabajar algunas cosas y dejarme encontrar a tu hermana, te la traeré y así las sacaré a ambas de aquí.

Kyari levantó una ceja.

—Claro, ¿tú? ¿Cómo harás eso? Con tu buena apariencia, porque Dios, sabe que no eres un espíritu vudú. Luces como un humano, así como yo.

Tuve que morderme la lengua y aguantar la risa, lo cual resulta sorprendente. No había estado mucho de humor para reír antes.

—Escucha, Kyari. Te aseguro que tengo conexiones. Sólo, por favor, haz lo que digo y espera. Soy el único que tiene la oportunidad de conseguir sacarnos de aquí... con vida.

* * *

 **Déjala ir.**

Llamé una vez y luego abrí la puerta.

Es hora —Anuncié a medida que entraba en la habitación.

Sakura tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse de Naruto. Un transportista fue alertado del retorno de Naruto. Todo estaba en su lugar. Pronto, tendría la eternidad que siempre me había imaginado con Sakura.

Vestía el corto vestido negro que Padre le había proporcionado para que se lo pusiera. Era su manera de mostrarle a Sasori-san a quién pertenecía Sakura ahora. Sé que ella odiaba la fragilidad del vestido, pero me las había arreglado para llegar a un acuerdo con Padre para dejar de discutir este asunto.

—Vamos a hacer esto —respondió ella, haciendo su camino hacia la puerta. Agradecido de que no fuera a dar batalla, le tendí mi antebrazo para acompañarla, pero ella se apartó y negó con la cabeza.

— No, esto no ha terminado todavía. Dejas a Naruto seguro en manos de un transportador y fuera de este lugar, entonces cumpliré con mi parte del trato —Era terca, pero no iba a discutir. En cambio, asentí con mi cabeza—. Tú marcas el camino —dijo una vez que estábamos en el pasillo.

—Sabes que sasori-san probablemente estará aquí, Sakura.

—Me imagino que estará.

—Entiendes las consecuencias si te vas con él.

—Sí, Sasuke, sé que vas a matar a todos los que amo y tomar sus almas para que vivan aquí, en la fornicación, por toda la eternidad. Entendido.

La amo con tanta fiereza, pero podía hacerme enojar tanto.

—Sakura, esto no es sobre mí. Ya te he dicho esto, es mi padre. Es la forma en que opera. No lo puedo controlar. No tienes ni idea de cuánto lo tuve que engatusar para que devolviera el alma de Naruto. Y para ser honesto, la única razón por la que yo creo que accedió es porque cree que así te negaras a irte con Sasori-san y que él va a ser quien te controle.

Noté la puerta del otro lado del pasillo. Se abrió un poco y dos grandes ojos marrones se asomaron. La expresión de ojos muy abiertos en la cara de Kyari me dijo que había escuchado parte de la discusión que Sakura y yo estábamos teniendo. Tenía que concentrarme en mi problema en cuestión. Tendría que lidiar con Kyari y su hermana más tarde.

—Ahora, por favor, entiende, ningún dolor que hayas sufrido es porque yo lo quisiera. Nunca quise hacerte daño. Yo siempre pensé que me querías. Que tu alma me quería. Diablos, cuando llego a cualquier lugar cerca de ti, tus ojos se ven como si hubieran sido atrapados en el fuego. Se suponía que me quisieras. Pero no lo haces. En lugar de eso lo quieres a él. Y no puedes tenerlo, Sakura. Nunca estuvo destinado a suceder.

—Está bien. —Fue su simple respuesta.

—¿Está bien?

—Ya me has oído, Sasuke. Ya dije que sí. Ahora vamos.

Bueno, eso fue más fácil de lo que esperaba. Con una última mirada en dirección a la entrometida Kyari, me di vuelta y me dirigí a la puerta de entrada.

* * *

—Ya basta —gruñí a uno de los espíritus vudú cuando miraron boquiabiertos hacia el cuerpo de Sakura en el vestido que Padre le había hecho vestir.

—Entonces, esto es algo para ver, ¿no es así? —gritó Padre mientras caminaba en el gran vestíbulo.

—No la pongas incómoda, Padre —le supliqué.

—¿Quién? ¿Yo? —preguntó en un tono divertido. Lo vi cuando levantó su mano y colocó dos cigarrillos en su boca y luego volvió su atención a las actividades realizadas en el exterior.

Rebusqué en los espectadores por cualquier señal de la hermana de Kyari. Si pudiera encontrarla ahora, entonces una vez que esto terminara, podría ayudar a Kyari y a su hermana a escapar. Luego, sería el momento de disfrutar de mi vivieron felices para siempre con Sakura. Es decir, si todos sobrevivíamos a la furia de la Muerte.

—Por favor, haz que se detengan—susurró Sakura desesperadamente.

Confundido, baje la mirada hacia ella y luego seguí su mirada para ver a dos del harén de Padre correr sus dedos sobre la entrepierna de Naruto. La mayoría de los chicos adolescentes disfrutarían de eso, pero noté que Naruto se sentía incómodo y Sakura estaba muy molesta por ello. Sin embargo, Naruto se había dado cuenta de que quejarse sólo alentaría a Padre.

—Si hago una escena, luego Padre hará que esto sea mucho peor. Si no quieres ver a una de esas dos montarse a Naruto aquí, no digas ni una palabra. Naruto lo sabe. Es por eso que esta tan tranquilo.

El silencio cayó sobre las calles salvajes y las personas comenzaron a huir. Toda la risa y la bebida terminó cuando las almas sintieron la presencia de la Muerte cernirse sobre ellos.

—¡Ah, La Muerte se acerca! Los caídos han corrido a ocultarse — dijo Padre arrastrando las palabras y sacando los dos cigarrillos de su boca para exhalar pequeños anillos de humo antes de aspirarlos de vuelta.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó Sakura.

—Sasori está cerca. Las almas de las personas en las calles lo sienten y salieron corriendo. A diferencia de ti, la mayoría de los seres humanos no se aferran a la Muerte cuando está en su forma verdadera. Claro, les gusta el cantante Sasori Akasuna, pero cuando está realmente en la forma de la Muerte, ellos se ocultan.

Padre se dirigió a Naruto y encorvó su dedo una vez. Las chicas aferradas sobre él aflojaron su agarre, mientras que él daba un paso adelante.

Jadeos llamaron mi atención a las calles en frente de mí. Sasori-san había llegado y no había venido solo.

Los ojos de la Muerte rebuscaron hasta que encontró a Sakura, a quien había acurrucado contra mi costado.

Ella era mía.

—Bien, bien, bien, Sasori-san y sus amigos. ¿A qué le debemos este honor? —preguntó Padre en su tono jovial de costumbre.

—Sabes por qué estoy aquí, Ghede —respondió Sasori-san sin apartar los ojos de los de Sakura.

El brillo posesivo en sus ojos hizo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina en miedo. ¿Sería capaz de hacerle frente? ¿Padre esperaría que yo maneje a Sasori-san por mi cuenta?

—Tsk tsk tsk, no sé que quieres decir. Tú dijiste que la dejara elegir —Anunció Padre agitando la mano en nuestra dirección—. Ella lo hizo.

La transportadora rubia se dirigió hacia nosotros cuando Sasori-san la detuvo. ¿Acaso no planeaba tomarla? ¿Sería realmente así de fácil?

—No. Tú la obligaste a elegir. Eso no era parte del acuerdo —Rugió Sasori-san. Sakura se estremeció en mis brazos y dio un paso atrás de mí.

—Aquí está el alma que viniste a buscar —Padre empujó a Naruto hacia la Muerte y al instante Naruto estuvo en protección de unos transportistas. Luego se había ido.

Sakura había conseguido su deseo, su única demanda. Se había cumplido. Ahora, la Muerte tenía que irse.

—Ahora, ¿Eso es todo lo que quieres o quieres escuchar a la chica por ti mismo? —Padre se volvió hacia nosotros—. Ven aquí, Sakura—La persuadió.

Ella estaba aterrada de Padre. La apreté suavemente en el brazo para tranquilizarla, luego le di un codazo hacia delante. Ella tenía que ir a él. Si se negaba, todo podía ponerse muy feo.

—Pregúntale, Sasori-san. —Se rió Padre mientras agarraba a Sakura y la empujaba hacia la Muerte.

Di un paso hacia ella. ¿En qué estaba pensando Padre? Sasori-san podría extender la mano y tomarla.

—Quiero que…

—No te pregunté nada de eso todavía, Sakura. Guarda ese pensamiento un momento más —Indicó Sasori-san levantando su mirada desde Sakura y centrándose en Padre—. Te has metido con la persona equivocada esta vez, Ghede. A ti te gusta el entretenimiento, pero nunca he sido un actor de nadie.

Los transportistas comenzaron a alejarse de Sasori-san. ¿Se van a ir todos? ¿Era este el fin? Luego, los guerreros comenzaron a descender. Nunca había visto a uno de los guerreros del Creador antes. Había oído hablar de ellos. Temido. Pero nunca los había visto.

Las espadas enormes que colgaban a su lado simplemente acabarían con nuestro mundo con un solo golpe. El libre albedrío de un ser humano era el único poder que sosteníamos. A los guerreros, sin embargo, les era dado su poder del verdadero Creador. No teníamos ninguna oportunidad contra ellos.

—¿Trajiste a los guerreros por una chica? —preguntó Padre con asombro.

—Sí —respondió Sasori-san y dio un paso hacia delante, sosteniendo su mano en alto hacia Sakura.

—No puedo —sollozó ella.

—Confía en mí —Le respondió.

Esperé a sabiendas de que esto era todo. Si ella se acercaba a él, la dejaría ir. Me daría por vencido. Si Sakura lo elegía una vez más, entonces, la dejaría ir.

Como en cámara lenta, Sakura se adelantó y puso su mano en la suya. Sasori-san la empujó contra su costado con fuerza. El alivio en su rostro se reflejó en los ojos de ella mientras levantaba su mirada hacia él.

Estaba donde quería estar. Ya no podía luchar más contra esto. Todo lo que hacía era que ella me odiara más cada día que pasaba. Amaría a Sakura por la mayor parte de mi vida, pero no podía obligarla a que me amara. Finalmente, entendí eso. El corazón que sabia que no poseía se rompió.

—Mala elección, pequeña —susurró Padre.

No esperaba que ella se fuera. Pero en en el fondo, sabía que lo haría.

—No, Ghede. Tú eres el único que hizo una mala elección. No tomas lo que es mío. —Sasori-san lo desafió.

Luego hizo una pausa y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído a Sakura antes de entregársela a la transportista rubia que había protegido a Sakura tan ferozmente antes.

—Tomaste un alma que era demasiado joven para defenderse. Un alma que pertenecía al Creador. Has cambiado el destino y luego decidiste jugar con un mundo que no es tuyo. Saliste de tu reino y te llevaste otra alma que no estaba bajo tu gobierno. Ahora te doy una alternativa, Ghede. Cerramos este portal, así como los que se encuentran en África y Haití, donde los guerreros están de guardia y los sellamos por toda la eternidad. El poder del vudú va a terminar aquí. Justo ahora. Te pasaste de la raya. —El guante había sido arrojado. Sasori-san tenía el poder.

—O dejas ir el alma de Sakura. Libre de cualquier restitución. Te mantendrás alejado de ella y su familia por toda la eternidad y seguirás siendo como eres. Pero te advierto que si veo a tu hijo, a ti o cualquiera de sus espíritus que se acerque una vez más a Sakura voy a terminar esta religión. No habrá segundas oportunidades. Es tu elección.

Padre se giró y miró hacia mí. Podía sentir sus ojos taladrándome mientras yo estudiaba a Sakura. Esto era todo. Tendría que dejarla ir ahora. Era la única manera. Ella nunca tuvo la intención de estar conmigo. A pesar de que en mi corazón, ella siempre lo estaría.

—Deja que se vaya. —Respondí.

Entonces, dejé caer mis ojos de su mirada y me giré para irme. De vuelta al castillo, donde mi futuro nunca estaría completo.

Había perdido la llave de mi felicidad.

* * *

 **No soy nada parecido a mi padre.**

Una mezcla de emociones se agitaban violentamente en mi interior. No podía decidir si era desesperación, ira, la pérdida, o si el odio era el más poderoso. ¿Cómo me rendí tan fácilmente? ¿Por qué no fui más rápido y gané su corazón?

—Um, oye tú… uh Sasuke, creo... —Una voz familiar irrumpió en mi confusión interior y giré mi cabeza para observar al intruso, me encontré con la expresión sorprendida de Kyari. Me había olvidado de ella.

Mierda.

No estaba de ánimo para ayudar a nadie en estos momentos. Alguien tenía que ayudarme.

—Oh, Dios. Um, me temo que las cosas no salieron muy bien con la chica —dijo en voz baja.

—Es obvio, ¿verdad? —respondí.

Sus grandes ojos marrones se ampliaron.

—Lo siento.

La sinceridad de su voz fue mi perdición. Todas las emociones dentro de mí dieron un paso atrás para dejar que el dolor tomara el papel principal, mientras las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos.

—Ella no me eligió. —Me las arreglé para decir.

—Oh. Wow. Bueno, uh, tal vez eso sea… ¿lo mejor?

Quise rugir que no era lo mejor. Nunca sería lo mejor. ¿Cómo podría ser lo mejor el hecho de que perdí todo lo que siempre había sido lo más importante para mí? Sin decir una palabra me fui directo a mi habitación, me detuve y toqué el pomo frío de la puerta, luego hice una pausa. Su olor estaría allí. Su ropa. Mi almohada tendría su olor. La veía allí en mi cama.

No era tan fuerte aún. En su lugar, me giré y regresé al dormitorio en el que había estado durmiendo desde que Sakura había llegado aquí.

Kyari seguía de pie en el pasillo, mirándome con ansiedad. Sabía que quería mi ayuda, pero en este momento, no podía cuidarme ni a mi mismo.

—Puedes entrar y hablar de ello. Sí, eso ayudaría. —Kyari hizo una pausa y se retorció las manos—. Siempre me ayuda hablar de las cosas y soy muy buena escuchando.

Maldita sea, ella era muy amable. No necesito estar cerca de lo amable ahora mismo. Era cualquier cosa menos amable en este momento.

—No, gracias. Necesito estar solo —respondí lo más cortésmente que pude, antes de abrir la puerta de mi dormitorio temporal.

—Si entras en esa habitación, encontraré a mi hermana sola. Siento que estés molesto, pero no voy a quedarme por aquí y esperar por más tiempo. Necesito encontrar a Kim. Se ha ido hace ya demasiado tiempo. Estoy en un apuro.

Decirle a Kyari que siguiera adelante y lo intentara era tan tentador. Lo único que me impedía alejarme era el hecho de que nunca saldría viva de aquí. Yo era la única oportunidad que tenía. Esos malditos ojos grandes e inocentes sacaban mi lado humano.

La parte de mí que sentía compasión y remordimiento, la parte que había sido moldeada por mi amor a Sakura.

—Está bien, te voy a ayudar. Pero no estoy de humor para problemas. Escúchame. Has lo que digo y nos llevaremos bien. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, capitán, lo copio.

Asintiendo, mis pensamientos regresaron a Sakura. ¿Era feliz ahora? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Me echaría de menos aunque sea un poco?

Tenía que verla por última vez. ¿Podría escaparme e ir a verla o Sasori-san haría realidad su amenaza? Forzándome a apartar los pensamientos sobre Sakura, me enfoqué en la chica que estaba de pie delante de mí. La única que me necesitaba.

—Voy a ir a buscar a tu hermana ahora. Tú te quedas aquí.

Kyari comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

—Esa parte no está en discusión. Voy a traerte a tu hermana de regreso. Pero si vas conmigo, todo se estropeará. Ghede no va a dejar que te vayas de aquí si te ve.

Tragó con nerviosismo.

—¿Te refieres a tu padre?

Así que, había oído mucho más de la conversación que había tenido con Sakura de lo que me había dado cuenta.

—Sí, mi padre.

Finalmente dio un paso atrás hacia su habitación y comenzó a cerrar la puerta. Vi como me observaba durante un momento.

—Pero tú no has hecho que la chica permanezca contigo. Ella quería irse y la dejaste.

—No soy mi Padre. No soy nada parecido a mi padre. Ese es el problema. A ella la amo, es capaz de sacar ese lado de mi. Padre no es capaz de entender eso.


	18. Ceaseless: Capitulo 1

Subiré el tercer libro en este mismo, para que no haya tanto revuelo.

.

 _Adaptación "Ceaseless" por Abbi Glines_

* * *

 **[Ceaseless]**

* * *

¿La muerte o su Alma Gemela?

* * *

Sinopsis

¿Puede hacer que se enamore de él… otra vez?

Cuando Sakura Haruno resultó ser digna de la devoción de La Muerte, a él se le dio la oportunidad de quedarse con ella. Pero a Sasori nunca le prometieron que Sakura se quedaría con él.

Cuando un alma es creada, también lo es su pareja. En cada vida estás almas se encuentran. Completan el destino del otro. Es hora de que el alma de Sakura elija si de verdad quiere una eternidad al lado de La Muerte, o si quiere al compañero creado sólo para ella.

Sasori no creía que fuera a tener que preocuparse por su elección. Sabía que su corazón le pertenecía. Hasta que descubrió de que cada beso, cada caricia, cada momento de su tiempo juntos sería borrado de sus recuerdos. Tendría que ganar su corazón de nuevo y demostrarle a su alma que él es a quién pertenece.

Si tan sólo el compañero de su alma no estuviera allí parado en su camino…

* * *

 **Prologo**

* * *

—El alma ha sido marcada desde su nacimiento. No estaba destinada a vivir esta vida. —La Deidad.

— _Vuela lejos, por favor. Mantente fuera de mi habitación. ¡Podría haber estado desnuda! —Sakura (Existence)_

—El alma no ha sido designada una sola vez, sino dos veces. —La Deidad.

— _Un alma vino a mi casa. Me tocó y me habló. Las almas nunca hablaban conmigo, antes de ti. —Sakura (Existence)_

—Si estás determinado a que esta alma permanezca a tu lado, entonces una decisión debe ser tomada. —La Deidad.

— _No puedes asustarme y no estoy huyendo. — Sakura (Existence)_

—Sabes que cada alma tiene un compañero. Si su alma ha de existir por toda la eternidad, entonces debe elegirte por encima del compañero creado como su otra mitad. —La Deidad.

— _Este es el regalo más preciado y perfecto que alguien ha recibido nunca. Me devolviste un recuerdo que amaré por siempre. — Sakura (Predestined)_

—El alma ha visto demasiado. Ella sabe más de lo que un alma debería saber. No puede conservar sus recuerdos. La elección será injusta si lo hace. —La Deidad.

— _Lo estoy guardando para mi ardiente novio. —Sakura (Predestined)_

—Cada momento que ha pasado contigo será borrado de sus recuerdos. No recordará su encuentro con La Muerte, ni a ti rompiendo las reglas para salvarla. No recordará luchar por ti. No recordará la maldición que sufrió mientras estaba bajo el hechizo del espíritu vudú. Todo será borrado. Si la quieres, Sasori, entonces tienes que ganar su corazón sobre el alma creada para ser su compañero. Sólo entonces será posible que puedas tenerla para siempre. Ella debe pasar esta prueba. —La Deidad.

— _Confía en mí, Sasori Akasuna, sólo tengo ojos para ti. Nadie se te acerca siquiera. —Sakura (Predestined)_

 _._

 _._

Capítulo 1

 **Sakura**

Hinata estacionó su nuevo y deslumbrante Land Rover plateado en un lugar vacío del estacionamiento frente a Jemison Hall, nuestro hogar durante los próximos nueve meses.

—¿Puedes creer que estamos aquí? —murmuró Hinata con asombro mientras contemplábamos el edificio de ladrillo histórico en frente de nosotras. Mi mamá era una alumna de la Universidad Boone. Boone era una pequeña universidad privada en Weston, Tennessee. Cuando Hinata y yo fuimos aceptadas aquí, pensé que éste era el lugar donde yo estaba destinada a estar. Ir a una universidad estatal más grande me aterraba.

Me gustaba más la sensación íntima y pequeña en este lugar.

—Aún estoy tratando de creerme que estamos en la universidad —le respondí mientras abría la puerta del auto.

—Lo sé, ¿verdad?

Las dos salimos de la camioneta y nos dirigimos al compartimiento trasero de carga para empezar a descargar nuestras cajas. Mi madre no pudo venir con nosotras porque tenía que asistir a una conferencia de escritores en Chicago. Hinata y yo acordamos que era una mala idea tener a sus padres con nosotras. Sus padres podrían ser un poco embarazosos. Ya que hacíamos esto juntas, decidimos ser independientes y hacerlo sin la ayuda de nadie. Nos teníamos la una a la otra.

Ahora, mirando la pila de cajas y maletas amontonadas en la parte trasera del Land Rover de Hinata, me pregunté si eso fue un error. Nos tomaría horas llevar todo esto a nuestro dormitorio.

—Esto tomará una eternidad —gimió Hinata en frustración.

Comencé a responder cuando el fuerte y vibrante sonido de unos, realmente buenos, altavoces llamó mi atención. La fuente de la música era un pequeño convertible negro que justamente había aparcado en el espacio de estacionamiento junto a nosotras. Lo primero que llamó mi atención de la conductora del coche fue su salvaje cabello rubio con brillantes puntas rosadas.

La conductora apagó el motor, lo cual agradeció instantáneamente mis oídos. Abrió la puerta y saltó del coche. Era obvio, desde el maquillaje hasta el atuendo, que era emo. Llevaba puesto grueso delineador negro y botas negras de combate. La única cosa que me confundió un poco fue su cabello. El rosa chillón no era realmente una cosa emo, ¿verdad?

Se puso una mano en la cadera y sopló un gran globo con su chicle, mirándonos descaradamente a las dos. Explotó la burbuja con fuerza y sonrió.

—Esta mierda será divertida —dijo en tono burlón, luego se giró y caminó hacia el dormitorio.

Una vez que estuvo fuera del rango auditivo, Hinata me agarró del brazo con firmeza.

—Por favor, Dios, no dejes que viva cerca de nosotras. Me da miedo.

No podía estar en desacuerdo con ella en este asunto. Asintiendo, alcancé la caja más cercana a mí.

—Dudo que la veamos mucho. Es un edificio grande. Lo más probable es que ni siquiera estemos en el mismo piso. Ahora, toma una caja y comienza a descargar.

—Espero que tengas razón. ¿Debería escoger otra plaza de aparcamiento? Ya sabes, lejos de ella. —Preguntó Hinata.

—Sólo toma una caja y dejar de preocuparte —Le contesté resueltamente en dirección al dormitorio.

La rubia de aspecto salvaje estaba de pie en el último escalón, me miró cuando llegué a las puertas dobles de la entrada. Genial. No había entrado. Moví mis ojos de ella hacia el suelo para no tropezar y caerme.

Un fuerte estruendo hizo al suelo vibrar. Tropecé y dejé caer la caja de zapatos que llevaba. A pesar de mis esfuerzos para atraparlos, los zapatos se desparramaron sobre el pavimento. Prácticamente gruñí en frustración. Puse mis manos en mis caderas y en silencio me maldije por no pedirle a los padres de Hinata que vinieran con nosotras. Era sólo mi primera caja descargada y ni siquiera podía hacerlo bien.

El ruido sordo de un motor se hizo más fuerte y volví mi cabeza para ver una motocicleta negra y plateada detenerse a unos metros de mí y de mi desastre de zapatos. Era su culpa que yo hubiera dejado caer las cosas. ¿Qué hacía alguien conduciendo por el campus en una ruidosa motocicleta? Cuando levanté la vista de la ofensiva motocicleta, mis ojos se encontraron con un par de brillantes ojos ambar. Mi consumo rápido de aire fue fuerte, mientras su mirada me recorría lentamente.

Era tan... tan... sorprendentemente perfecto. Oscuras pestañas gruesas describían los ojos más locamente brillantes que jamás hubiera visto. Un rojizo cabello ondulado y despeinado llegaba hasta su cuello y se escondía detrás de sus oídos.

Una boca perfecta se torcía en una sonrisa. Espera... una sonrisa. Sacudí mi cabeza para detener la evaluación física que le hacía a este desconocido. Me las arreglé para convertir mi expresión de asombra a una de molestia.

—¿Crees que podrías conseguir una moto más ruidosa? Porque no creo que esa despertara a la gente en Australia —Escupí y me agaché para comenzar a recoger mis zapatos, lo cual era vergonzoso.

—¿Esto es mi culpa? —Preguntó con un sexy acento hipnótico. Imagínate. Los chicos parecían tener voces acordes.

—Me sobresaltaste, así como despertaste a todos los bebés dormidos en los estados vecinos —Le contesté lanzando una de mis botas vaqueras en la caja.

Por el rabillo de mi ojo, lo vi pararse, luego balancear la pierna de su vaquero por encima de su motocicleta y bajarse. Genial. Ahora venía hacia aquí. Justo lo que necesito. Mantuve mi mirada en los zapatos esparcidos por todas partes mientras él caminaba hacia mí. Sus botas negras se detuvieron justo frente a mi montón de zapatos. Se agachó y recogió un tacón de color rosa que casi nunca usaba. Ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué los había traído. Los había comprado por algo, pero no podía recordar qué. Tomó el otro y noté que sus ojos veían casi con reverencia el contenido en sus manos. Tenía curiosidad y no pude evitarlo. Volví la cabeza para mirarlo. Él miraba mis zapatillas rosas como si algo en ellos le entristeciera.

¿Su ex-novia tenía un par así? ¿O él era algo más allá de enloquecedoramente ardiente?

—¿Quieres devolverme mis zapatos? —Le dije, tendiéndole la mano para que me los diera.

Levantó la mirada y el color sorprendentemente ambar era aún más asombroso de cerca. Había tristeza allí, también. Lo pude ver claramente y le dolía algo sobre mí. Yo ni siquiera conozco a este chico. ¿Por qué me preocupo tan profundamente por el evidente dolor que él sufría?

—Me gustan estos. Apuesto a que se ven hermosos en ti —dijo mientras colocaba los dos con cuidado en la caja.

Casi temblé al escuchar el tono ronco de su voz.

—Gracias. —Contesté torpemente. No sabía qué más decir.

—¿Estás listo para irnos, Sasori? —Preguntó la rubia con el pelo de puntas rosa mientras pasaba por encima de mis zapatos y se dirigía a su motocicleta. ¿Estaba con él? ¿Vino a buscarla? ¿A la chica emo? ¿En serio?

—No, Ino, no lo estoy —le dijo.

Su atención era halagadora y un poco estresante al mismo tiempo. Era como si esperando que yo dijera o hiciera algo. No sabía lo que quería, pero era difícil no querer hacer lo que se necesitara para complacerlo. Tomó otro par de zapatos y los puso en la caja. Continuó hasta que cada zapato estuvo de vuelta en la caja correcta. Luego se agachó y recogió la caja. La ceñida camiseta negra que vestía hacía cosas maravillosas por sus brazos mientras sostenía la caja y se quedaba allí, esperando instrucciones.

—¿A dónde? —Preguntó.

No estaba segura de querer su ayuda, pero definitivamente la necesitaba. Hinata hacía justo ahora su camino a través de la calle. Supe el momento en que sus ojos se posaron sobre él. Su boca se abrió y dejó caer la caja que cargaba. ¿Qué diablos? El chico era sexy, pero ¿tenía que soltar la caja y derramar sus productos para el cabello por toda la calle? Diablos. Nunca conseguiríamos mudarnos a nuestra habitación en la residencia a este ritmo.

—¡OH-MI-DIOS! —gritó, cubriéndose la boca y saltando sobre las puntas de sus pies. Esto pasó de vergonzoso a humillante. Tenía miedo de volver a mirar al chico. Hinata estaba actuando como una loca.

—Hinata —le susurré, intentando que dejara a un lado su modo de chica-fan en este extraño. A continuación, levantó su dedo y empezó a señalarlo. Fantástico. Se había vuelto loca.

—¿Sabes quién es? —Me preguntó, y entonces gritó, todavía sorprendida frente a él.

¿Si sabía quién era? ¿Qué quiso decir? ¿Me estaba perdiendo de algo? Di media vuelta y lo miré de nuevo. Seguía siendo igual de ridículamente sexy, pero no era más que un chico. La sonrisa divertida en su rostro me alertó de que él sabía por qué ella actuaba como si hubiera perdido la razón.

—¿Quién eres? —Le pregunté, estudiándolo de cerca.

El marron ambarino de sus ojos empezó a... ¿brillar?

—Sasori no Akasuna —respondió, sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

Era difícil apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Algo en ellos era magnético. Casi como si mi cuerpo fuera atraído hacia él. No me gustaba. Me asustaba. Estaba mal. No era normal.

—Sakura, ¿no sabes quién es? ¡Oh. Mi. Dios! Tienes que estar bromeando. Tengo que sacarte más. No puedo creer que estés realmente parado aquí. Sosteniendo la caja de Sakura. ¿Vienes aquí? No sabía que ibas a la universidad. Soy una gran fan. Yet You Stay es mi tono de llamada. ¡La amo!

¿Tono de llamada? Espera...

—Eres el vocalista en esa banda —Hice una pausa, porque no podía recordar su nombre. Sabía que Hinata los amaba. Me desconectó la mayor parte del tiempo cuando ella empieza a comenzar con el tema.

—¡Cold Soul, Sakura! Él es el cantante del maldito Cold-Soul. ¿Cómo no sabes esto? —Me informó Hinata mientras pasaba por encima de sus pinceles y secador de pelo para estar más cerca de Sasori Akasuna.

—Soy tu mayor fan —Le dijo, pero tuve la sensación de que él ya había descubierto eso hace mucho.

—Es un placer conocerte —contestó educadamente, pero sólo la miró antes de volver su atención hacia mí. La sonrisa divertida en su rostro me hizo sentir como si él supiera algo que yo no. Eso me molestó.

—Puedo cargar la caja. Gracias por tu oferta de ayudar, pero ya lo tengo —le dije, tomando la caja que tenía en sus manos. Arqueó una ceja y movió la caja fuera de mi alcance.

—Estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo sola, Sakura. Pero quiero llevarlo a tu habitación. Por favor. —

No podía ser grosera. El había dicho por favor.

—Quiere llevarlo ella misma, Sasori. Dale la maldita caja y vámonos. Tenemos cosas que hacer. —Lo llamó la chica Emo que ahora estaba sentada en su motocicleta.

Algo de lo que estuve bastante segura fue qué la ira brilló en sus ojos. Él ni siquiera miró en su dirección.

—No le hagas caso —me dijo mientras asentía hacia la puerta del dormitorio—. Muéstrame el camino.

Yo no quería que la salvaje y ligeramente aterrorizante chica que vivía en mi dormitorio me aborreciera, pero Hinata ya empujaba mi brazo como si fuera una idiota. Quería que dejara a Sasori Akasuna llevar mi caja de zapatos y él estaba evidentemente determinado a ayudarme.

—Está bien, de acuerdo, iré a buscar otra caja. Hinata, muéstrale donde está la habitación. —Hinata me miró y asintió con la apreciación.

La mirada divertida desapareció y Sasori pareció molesto.

Bien. Bueno. No debería coquetear con otra chica mientras tiene una en la parte trasera de su motocicleta. Yo no era estúpida. Sabía que los chicos de las bandas de rock eran infieles. Eso no era lo mío.

Hinata comenzó a hablar sin parar mientras echaba a andar hacia el dormitorio, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener la atención de Sasori. Podía manejarlo. No tenía ninguna duda. De vuelta al Land Rover, traté de ignorar sus voces y me centré en las cajas que tenía que descargar.

* * *

 **Sasori**

Hace tres días la tenía en mis brazos mientras se quedaba dormida, hablándome sobre todas las cosas que empacó. Me burlé por empacar tanto y no ser capaz de adaptarse del todo en su dormitorio. Ella me prometió que se pondría esos tacones en nuestra primera cita oficial en la universidad. Todo había sido perfecto.

Sakura me amaba.

Ahora, ella ni siquiera me conocía.

—Aquí está —Anunció Hinata cuando abrió la puerta del dormitorio que yo sabía que conectaba con la habitación de Ino.

Me aseguré de eso. También sabía que esta habitación era la más grande disponible. Quería que Sakura tuviera lo mejor. Quería que cada experiencia que tuviera fuera perfecta. Ella ya había pasado muchas cosas conmigo. Esto se suponía que sería el comienzo de nuestro felices-para-siempre.

—¡Oh, guau! ¡Es enorme! ¿Me pregunto si este es el correcto? Sólo somos de primer año —La emoción en la voz de Hinata mientras daba vueltas me recordó que Hinata también olvido todo. Mi existencia en el mundo humano el año pasado había sido alterada.

Sakura no podía recordar. Tomaron su memoria. Cada recuerdo… se fue.

—Puedes poner la caja por ese lado de la habitación. Sakura querrá estar lejos del baño. A mí me toma más tiempo estar lista y ella puede dormir más tarde por la mañana —Hinata tenía razón.

Sakura no pasaría mucho tiempo preparándose en las mañanas. Eso también me recordaba que yo no estaría aquí para abrazarla y besarla con esa mirada soñolienta en la cara. Coloqué la caja al lado de su armario. La agonía de la separación me atravesaba. Luego hubo miedo. ¿Qué pasaría si Sakura no me escogía? ¿Y si nunca podría abrazarla otra vez? ¿Y si ella nunca me miraba nuevamente con amor en sus ojos? ¿Cómo podría existir sin eso?

No. No podía. Y ahora sabia como se sintió el estúpido príncipe vudú.

—Llegaremos tarde —gruñó Ino desde la puerta.

Ya era hora de que nos marcháramos a recolectar almas. Sólo que era tan difícil dejarla ahora que ella estaba tan cerca. El no poder tocarla o permitir que me viera era una tortura.

—Oh, ¿tienes práctica? —preguntó Hinata, batiendo las pestañas hacia mí.

Olvidé que ella era una fan de Cold Soul. Había sido el novio de Sakura para ella un tiempo. El hecho de que ella era un fan se me había olvidado. Esto sería molesto.

—No, él tiene un concierto —Explicó Ino con un divertido acento sureño.

—Guau, ¿dónde? ¿Está agotado? Me encantaría ir. Nunca te he visto tocar en vivo.

Sí, lo ha hecho. Muchas veces. Pero eso también quedó en el olvido. Antes de que pudiera articular la respuesta adecuada Ino me interrumpió:

—Sakura está afuera, hablando con un chico. Uno con un Acento-Papi-Cajún, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Mierda.

Pasé a Hinata y empujé a Ino hacia un lado cuando hice mi camino hasta el estacionamiento en una velocidad lo más cercana a la humana. Pero sabía que Sasuke estaba cerca de Sakura y ella no sabía quién era o qué hizo, me sentí justificado de poder usar una manera más rápida de viajar.

No quería asustar a Sakura apareciendo de la nada. Así que me acerqué detrás de ella. Sasuke sintió mi presencia porque todo su cuerpo se tensó.

—¿Puedo ayudarte a llevar tus cosas adentro? —le preguntó Sasuke a Sakura, mirando sobre su hombro en un intento de encontrarme.

Comencé a dar un paso adelante cuando Ino tomó mi brazo y me jaló hacia atrás con un fuerte tirón.

—Detente. Recuerda, él no es su tipo. Cálmate. Deja que la ayude. Joderás todo si actúas como un loco y obsesionado. Este no es el chico del que ella se enamoró. Ella se enamoró del oscuro y misterioso Sasori Akasuna. Se enamoró de la Muerte. Se ese chico. Deja de ser este triste, lamentable, obsesionado y acosador chico. Eso no la traerá de vuelta. Y créelo o no, también quiero de vuelta a Sakura.

Ella tenía razón. Cerré mis puños con fuerza y esperé.

—No, gracias. Tengo esto. Fue agradable conocerte —Le informó Sakura en un tono ligeramente molesto que alivió mi ansiedad.

Ino tenía razón. Sasuke no era el tipo de Sakura. Nunca lo había sido. Sabía que el tipo no era suficientemente estúpido como para intentar tomarla de nuevo. Su padre no lo permitiría. Él probaba las aguas para ver si ella realmente olvidó todo.

—¿Ves? Ella puede con esto. Ahora, vámonos. Actúa misterioso y sexy. Ahora pon tu trasero en esa moto y maneja sin decir una palabra.

Dejar a Sakura fue duro. No quería que llevara todas esas cosas al interior. Yo quería hacer eso para ella. Se suponía que lo haría. Ella me lo pagaría en favores sexuales. Habíamos bromeado con eso por semanas.

Pero ahora… ella estaba aquí. Sola.

—Quédate aquí. Permanece cerca de ella. Ayúdala a mudarse. Lo más importante, mantén al príncipe del vudú lejos de ella. Estaré de regreso tan pronto como sea inhumanamente posible.

Sorprendentemente, Ino no discutió.

* * *

 **Sakura**

—Movimiento inteligente. Tenía el aspecto de un canalla.

La rubia con las puntas del pelo rosa estuvo de pronto a mi lado. No la escuché caminar, pero estaba tan ocupada intentando deshacerme del chico-excesivamente-amable que conocí en el auto de Hinata.

—Él era bastante lindo. No estoy tan loca como para decirle dónde está mi dormitorio a cada chico en el campus —Expliqué.

Y no quería que ellos se sintieran como si yo les debiera algo por su ayuda.

La chica llegó a mi auto y sacó mi maleta. No estuve segura de que pensar de eso. El rugido de una moto me asustó y me di vuelta para ver a Sasori Akasuna manejando sin siquiera dirigirme una mirada. No era lo que esperaba, realmente. Quiero decir, fue muy agradable y parecía algo interesado, pero exactamente yo no lo animé.

—¿Por qué no vas con él? —Pregunté cuando la chica camino a mí alrededor con la maleta en su mano y una de mis cajas escondida en su otro brazo. ¿Realmente me iba a ayudar? ¿Por qué? No había hecho nada para ganar su favor. No parecía ser alguien que hiciera amigos con facilidad.

—Cambié de idea. Él está un poco deprimido hoy —dijo, sin mirarme.

Vi como caminó hacia la entrada del dormitorio y luego me giré para agarrar una caja. Ella no sabía a cuál habitación ir y si encontraba la habitación por sí sola, Hinata se aterrorizaría si la chica emo entraba en su habitación mientras estaba sola.

Cinco horas después desempacamos completamente. Incluso nuestra enorme habitación estaba lista. Tiramos las cajas vacías a la basura, llenamos la nevera con botellas de agua, y le di la mitad de mi armario a Hinata. Ella trajo tanta ropa que sobrepasó los suyos. Eso no me sorprendió en lo absoluto. Pensé que sería más fácil vivir con un armario lleno que escuchar a Hinata quejarse por los siguientes nueve meses de que su armario no era lo suficientemente grande. Además, con el tamaño de esta habitación, los armarios eran enormes.

—Sigo sin creer que ella viva en la habitación que conecta con nosotras y no tiene que compartirla con nadie. ¿Quién es ella? ¿Una estrella de rock? ¡ESO ES! Ella es alguna estrella de rock. Obviamente conoce a Sasori Akasuna y tiene el dinero y poder para tener su propia habitación. Y tiene un nombre raro. ¿Quién llama a su hija "Ino" si no es una persona famosa? Me recuerda a esta cantante coreana ¿Como se llamaba?

-¿CL?

-¡Exacto! ¿Lo vez?, su nombre suena mas a un nombre artistico que a uno real.

La mayoría de las veces, desechaba las ridículas ideas de Hinata, pero está vez podría tener razón. No cualquiera en la residencia tenía su propio dormitorio, todos tenían un compañero. Por supuesto, nuestra habitación era enorme. Incluso más grande que la de Ino, pero la compartíamos.

Me dejé caer en mi edredón negro punteado que Hinata insistió que trajera. Ella quería que tuviéramos unos iguales. Él de ella era blanco con lunares negros y el mío era negro con lunares blancos. Realmente no me importaba el patrón, pero, honestamente, me sentiría mejor con un edredón de mi casa. Hinata hizo berrinche cuando le sugerí eso. Entonces, teníamos lunares. Todo era negro y blanco también. Negro y blanco era la nueva obsesión en su esquema de decoración. Incluso nos compró unos clips a juego con una cinta blanca y negra que colgaba de nuestros escritorios, junto al lado de los tableros blancos y negros.

—Se ve bien, ¿no? —preguntó con aire de suficiencia cuando se sentó a mi lado.

Ella estaba feliz con la forma en que todo encajaba en su lugar. Estuve feliz cuando ella dejó los posters de One Direction en su casa. No me gustan las bandas pop y estoy segura que no los quiero pegadas en mis paredes todo el año.

—Hiciste un gran trabajo —Concordé y ella me sonrió.

No hacía mucho para que ella sonriera. Pasó una mala racha después de que su novio, Naruto, falleciera. Los tres habíamos crecido juntos. Perderlo me dolió también, pero no tanto como a ella. Ellos tenían una conexión que yo no compartía. La compra de nuestra habitación la mantuvo ocupada el mes pasado y poco a poco ella comenzó a sanar.

—¿Qué debemos hacer ahora? ¿Quieres ir a ver el campus? ¿O buscar algo para comer? La cafetería no abre hasta mañana. Tendremos que salir para comer.

Comencé a responder cuando Ino entró en nuestra habitación a través del baño que compartían nuestras habitaciones.

—Conozco un lugar perfecto para comer y divertirnos. Vamos, perras.


	19. Ceaseless: Capitulo 2

.

.

 _Adaptación "Ceaseless" por Abbi Glines_

* * *

 **[Ceaseless]**

* * *

¿La muerte o su Alma Gemela?

* * *

Capítulo 2

 **Sakura**

A pesar de que era un club para mayores de dieciocho años, Ino consiguió meternos sin problemas. Yo había comenzado a rehusarme entrar pero Hinata estaba toda emocionada cuando el portero nos hizo una seña con la mano hacia adentro. Tenía que entrar para mantener a Hinata lejos de los problemas.

—Deja de fruncir el ceño, Saku Ann. No está tan mal. Relájate —dijo Ino mientras nos abríamos camino hacia una de las mesas vacías.

—Mi nombre es Sakura —le informé.

—Solías ser más divertida —murmuró.

¿Qué diablos quería decir con eso? Nos conocimos hace seis horas máximo. Estaba a punto de preguntarle sobre su comentario cuando un chico dio un paso frente a mí.

—Hola, preciosa. Eres nueva aquí. Recordaría ojos como esos si los hubiera visto antes.

Dejé escapar un suspiro cansado y levanté la mirada hacia él.

—¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? —Pregunté arqueando una ceja.

Su ceño confuso me molestó, así que caminé a un lado de él.

—¡Cruel! Me gusta. —Rió Ino entre dientes mientras tomábamos nuestros asientos en la barra.

Hinata me agarró del brazo y tiró de mí cerca de ella.

—No mires ahora, pero Itachi está aquí —susurró con entusiasmo en mi oído.

Sabía que Itachi iba a la Universidad de Tennessee, una ciudad cercana a nosotras, pero no esperé encontrarme con él tan pronto, especialmente no en mi primera noche en la universidad. Comencé a mirar hacia atrás, pero Hinata me apretó el brazo con fuerza.

—Te dije que no mires. Está con una chica. Están bailando muy cerca y bueno, creo que podría estar follándose a su pierna.

—¿Qué quieres beber, Saku Ann? —Preguntó Ino con voz burlona al decir mi nombre ya que la había corregido antes.

—Una Coca-Cola estaría bien —dije, volviendo mi atención del agarre mortal de Hinata en mi brazo hacia Ino, quien se encontraba sentada en un taburete, como si ella fuera en realidad lo suficientemente mayor para ordenar algo más que un refresco.

—¿Quieres una Coca-Cola? ¿Por qué no estoy sorprendida? — Respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco. Su mirada se movió de mí hacia algo sobre mi hombro—. Bueno, mierda. —Murmuró.

Curiosa, me di la vuelta y mis ojos se encontraron con los de Itachi. Él de verdad bailaba con una chica que podría estar follando su pierna. Sus manos tocaban el trasero de ella y le susurraba algo en el oído, o al menos eso hacía hasta que me vio. Su expresión de sorpresa me hizo sonreír.

Estoy segura de que él no tenía idea de que yo estaba en Boone. No había hablado con él desde el funeral de Naruto. Sonreí y lo saludé con la mano y me di la vuelta para ver a Ino. Ella me miraba de cerca, como si necesitara tirarme al suelo en cualquier momento. ¿Cuál era su problema? Ella era tan extraña como para hacerme sentir nerviosa.

—¿Lo conoces? —Me preguntó, cambiando la mirada de mí hacia Itachi.

Me encogí de hombros, tomé mi Coca que el camarero colocó delante de mí.

—Sí, él solía ir a mi instituto —le expliqué. No quise explicarle que fue mi novio durante tres años. Probablemente me avergonzaría de alguna forma con esa información.

—Él fue su novio por tres años. Eran inseparables. —Intervino Hinata con su jugoso momento de cotilleo. Tendré que agradecerle después por eso.

—Hmmm... Bueno Saku Ann, necesitas decidir qué harás porque aquí viene —dijo Ino.

Parecía molesta.

Genial.

—¿Sakura? —El tono de sorpresa de Itachi me hizo desear haberme quedado en el dormitorio esta noche.

No me encontraba de ánimos para esto ahora. Especialmente con Ino vigilando todos mis movimientos.

Tomé una respiración profunda, forcé una sonrisa en mi rostro, y me di la vuelta para mirar a Itachi.

—Hola, Itachi.

—Hola, Itachi nii. Un gusto encontrarte aquí —dijo Hinata con una risita.

—No puedo creer que estén aquí —dijo Itachi, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro—. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

—Estamos en Boone —le expliqué.

—¿Boone? ¿En serio? ¿O sea que viven a sólo treinta minutos de mí? —La emoción en su voz me sorprendió. Habíamos terminado hace casi un año y medio. No era como si tuviéramos muchísimo tiempo sin vernos.

—Sip. Nos mudamos hoy —dijo Hinata antes de darle otro trago a su coctel Shirley Temple. Al menos, yo creía que era un Shirley Temple. Seguramente Ino no le había ordenado algo con alcohol.

—¿Ibas a llamarme? ¿Decirme que estás justo a la vuelta de la esquina? —La atención de Itachi estaba puesta en mí, pero yo observaba a la castaña que había estado follándose a su pierna. La expresión en su rostro no parecía muy feliz. La miré acercándose a nosotros y envolver sus brazos alrededor del brazo de Itachi. Volví mis ojos de su mirada enojada hacia la repentina mirada tensa de Itachi.

—¿Y quiénes son tus amigas, Tachi? —Preguntó la chica, presionándose más cerca de él.

Tuve que morder mi labio para evitar reírme con lo de "Tachi".

Hinata me pateó y escuché su risa ahogada. A ella también le divirtió lo del apodo.

—Uh, ella es uh… —tartamudeó.

Decidí salvarlo de su momento de pánico y le sonreí a su nueva novia.

—Hola. Soy Sakura y esta es Hinata. Estuvimos en el instituto con Itachi. —Quería tanto decir Tachi, pero me contuve porque sabía que si lo decía estallaría en carcajadas.

Levantó su mano y la pasó a través del cabello oscuro enmarañado de Itachi mientras mantenía sus ojos en mí. Al parecer, yo era con quien menos se encariñó.

—¿En serio? Él nunca las mencionó.

Eso era un poco sorprendente. Dado que terminamos el verano en que él se fue a la universidad. Me imaginé que me habría extrañado al menos un poco. Supongo que imaginé mal. Me encogí de hombros.

—No debe estar tan alto en su radar de importancia —contesté.

Miré a Itachi y le sonreí. Me cansé de esta divertida conversación. Pude ver el ceño fruncido en su frente y decidí alejarme mientras podía. Lo último que quería era que él o Hinata ahondaran en nuestro pasado.

—Fue lindo verte de nuevo, tal vez volvamos a vernos otra vez en los próximos tres años. —Me di la vuelta en mi taburete y dejé que mi sonrisa falsa se disolviera. Ahora, era su turno de irse. Habíamos tenido nuestro momento extraño. Es hora de continuar.

—¿Tu número celular sigue siendo el mismo? —Preguntó Itachi.

Diablos. ¿Este chico no entendió la indirecta? No estaba interesada en él.

Él había seguido adelante. Por Dios.

—Sip. Su número no ha cambiado —dijo Hinata cuando fue obvio que yo no le iba a decir.

Esta vez pateé a Hinata.

—¡Ay! —Gritó ella.

—Deshazte de ellos —le susurré a Ino, quien estaba sentada allí, sorprendentemente callada viendo todo el asunto.

Ella me guiñó un ojo y puso su atención de nuevo en Itachi.

—Al parecer Sakura no tiene ganas de seguir con la charla-charla, Tachi. Así que tú y tu novia pueden regresar a la pista de baile a follar. Estaban entreteniéndonos antes.

Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos. ¿Por qué confíe en ella para manejar esto?

Hinata estalló en un ataque de risa y se dio la vuelta en su taburete también lejos de ellos. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados con fuerza con la esperanza de que ellos ya se hubieran ido. No quería que Itachi pensara que había estado viendo su sucio baile.

—Se han ido. No hay de qué. —Anunció Ino y levantó su vaso vació en el aire, agitando el hielo en él—. Es un poco lindo, pero creo que esa chica tiene uñas listas para cortar a cualquiera que se acerque.

—Eso pude ver —le respondí y bebí lo que quedaba de refresco en mi vaso.

—Aún está enamorado de ti —dijo Hinata, dándome un suave codazo.

¿Estaba ciega? Itachi ya salía con alguien más. Él siempre ha sido educado y amable con todos. Por supuesto que lo sería con nosotras. Hicimos juntos todo desde el momento en que estuvimos en el primer año hasta el año en que él se graduó antes que nosotros.

—No, no lo está. Además, no me interesa.

Hinata suspiró e hizo un puchero.

—Nunca estás interesada. Hoy ni siquiera fuiste consciente de lo sexy que es Sasori Akasuna.

En eso se equivocaba. Fui muy consciente de lo sexy que era Sasori. Se necesitaría ser ciega para pasar por alto ese hecho e incluso así, yo podría verlo. Su voz era hipnótica. Pero hablábamos del cantante de una banda de rock. No es mi tipo. Su tipo sería una chica con el suficiente tiempo libre para tenerla desnuda y en una cama. Luego la olvidaría.

—Lo noté. Sólo que no me importó. No me gustan los rockeros. Eso es lo tuyo.

Ino se aclaró la garganta y puse mi atención en ella.

—¿Qué tienes en contra de los músicos?

—El hecho de que tienen una chica diferente cada noche. Sexo, drogas y rock „n roll —le contesté.

Ino me estudió por un momento, luego asintió lentamente como si estuviera de acuerdo.

—Quizás, pero Sasori no es el típico cantante. Es mas, melancolico.

—Claro que no —respondí, dejando que el sarcasmo se asomará en mi voz—. No estoy de humor para hablar de eso. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que quedarnos aquí?

—Acabamos de llegar, Sakura. Ningún chico lindo me ha invitado a bailar aún —se quejó Hinata, mirando por encima de sus hombros por si algún estuviera mirándola.

—Bueno, está bien. Esperaremos hasta que puedas bailar, ¿luego podemos irnos?

—Te has vuelto aburrida, Saku Ann —murmuró Ino.

¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué sigue llamándome Saku Ann? Sabía que mi nombre es Sakura. ¿Y por qué sigue refiriéndose a mí como si ya nos hubiéramos conocido desde hace tanto tiempo? ¿Usa drogas? Ella había estado en la parte trasera de la motocicleta de Sasori Akasuna hoy. Tal vez era una fan. ¿No es cierto que las fans toman drogas y se acuestan con los chicos de la banda?

—¡Oh, chicos! —Gritó Hinata tranquilamente y tiró de mi brazo.

Dos chicos estaban de pie detrás de nosotras. Uno de ellos me resultaba familiar; debo haberlo visto en alguna parte antes.

—Mucho gusto en conocerte, Menma —dijo Hinata con su dulce voz. La que ella creía que era sexy y que sólo usaba cuando un chico atractivo hablaba con ella. El chico que me parecía familiar estaba muy enfocado en ella. Pasó una mano a través de su cabello rubio oscuro que se rizaba en las puntas, dándole un aspecto desordenado. Me gustaba. No estaba segura de por qué exactamente, pero lo aprobaba.

—Esta es mi amiga, Sakura —le anunció Hinata a los chicos—. Sakura, ellos son Menma y Kenta. Los dos van a la UT.

Kenta dio un paso hacia mí.

—Si bailas conmigo, pienso que tu amiga bailaría con Menma, y si lo has notado, él prácticamente está babeando. No le ha quitado los ojos de encima desde que entraron aquí. —La sonrisa burlona en su rostro mientras miraba a Menma alivió cualquier preocupación que tenía. No coqueteaba conmigo. Él estaba aquí para ayudar a Menma. Me puse de pie y tomé la mano que Kenta me había ofrecido.

—Me encantaría bailar —le sonreí a Hinata—, dale al chico un poco de crédito. —Le dije haciéndola reír mientras se ponía de pie y deslizaba su mano en la de Menma. Él la miraba fijamente, como si le hubieran obsequiado una rara joya. Eso me gustó. Mucho. Hasta ahora, Menma tenía mi aprobación.

—Por supuesto, ustedes vayan y bailen. Yo me quedaré sentada aquí, bebiendo —dijo Ino, recordándome que estaba allí. La miré sintiéndome culpable, pero ella tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, así que supe que sólo bromeaba. Además, Ino es una fan de bandas de rock. No le interesan los chicos universitarios.

—Volveremos pronto —aseguré.

Ella levantó su nueva bebida.

—Estoy bien y de maravilla aquí. Por favor, vayan y entreténganse. Tal vez te alegres más, Saku Ann.

Puse mis ojos en blanco ante el continuo uso de su apodo. Acepté que siempre sería Saku Ann para ella. No dejaría de llamarme así.

—Vamos a bailar —dije volviéndome hacia Kenta.

Me llevó a la pista de baile llena de gente. Los cuerpos se movían por todas partes. Muchos bailaban tan intensamente como Itachi y su novia. En serio, esperaba que Kenta no creyera que me frotaría contra él. Ese no era el tipo de baile que yo quería.

—Te vi hablando con Itachi antes. ¿Lo conoces?

¿Conocía a Itachi? La Universidad de Tennessee era un lugar enorme. Qué extraño.

—Uh, sí. Itachi y yo fuimos juntos al instituto.

Kenta nos empujó dentro de lo más denso de la pista y deslizó una mano alrededor de mi cintura. No estaba segura de si eso me agradaba.

— ¿En serio? Qué bien. Itachi y yo somos hermanos ATO.

Ah. Un chico de la fraternidad. Genial.

—¿Estás en la UT? —Preguntó con interés.

—Nop. Estoy en Boone.

Kenta deslizó su mano por mi cadera y me tiró contra él mientras la música se desaceleró a un ritmo sexy. No me gustaba esto. Busqué en la multitud hasta que encontré a Hinata, vi como les iba a ella y Menma. Ella estaba envuelta en los brazos de Menma y lo miraba como si él fuera el chico más hermoso que hubiera visto. Quería que ella tuviera su momento. Necesitaba divertirse y comenzar a salir con otros chicos. ¿Pero podría lidiar con Kenta frotándose sobre mí para darle su momento?

Justo entonces, dos grandes manos se deslizaron alrededor de mi cintura y me sostuvieron con firmeza. Cálido aliento me hacía cosquillas en el cuello y en vez de estar sorprendida, me excitaba.

—Se acabó el tiempo —dijo una voz profunda y sexy detrás de mí. Los ojos de Kenta se agrandaron.

—Eres… eres… ¡Mierda! Eres Sasori Akasuna. Sasori Akasuna de Cold Soul. —Los brazos de Kenta inmediatamente me soltaron y dio un paso hacia atrás.

Sus ojos centrados en el chico detrás de mí. No estaba segura de por qué Sasori Akasuna se encontraba de pie detrás de mí, reclamándome, pero le agradecía que Kenta ya no presionara su pelvis contra mí.

—Sí. Ahora vete —contestó Sasori. Kenta asintió y se apartó entre los cuerpos en movimiento.

Dándome la vuelta, fruncí el ceño. La mirada aliviada en su rostro me sorprendió.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —Le pregunté.

Los ojos de Sasori cambiaron de ser un remolino de fuego mientras veía a Kenta alejarse, a un resplandor suave cuando me miró.

—Parecías incómoda.

¿Cómo sabía eso?

—Tal vez. Pero, ¿Por qué te importa?

Sasori soltó un suspiro de frustración y sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo sé. Pero me importa.

Bueno… eso fue inesperado.

—¿Bailarías conmigo, Sakura?

Estudié a Sasori mientras él me observaba cuidadosamente, esperando mi respuesta. No confiaba en chicos como él. Ninguna mujer debería. Pero no podía despreciarlo. Deslicé una mano sobre su brazo. Sus manos aún estaban en mi cintura.

La música se desaceleró inmediatamente. El ritmo sensual de la música se convirtió en un ritmo más fácil y fluido. Me acomodé en sus brazos y la confianza vino hacia mí fácilmente. Las manos de Sasori no vagaron. Ni hizo movimientos vulgares con su cuerpo. En lugar de eso, me sostuvo cerca mientras nos movíamos con la música.

El aroma de su camisa era algo oscuro y exótico. Quería enterrar mi nariz en ella y oler su esencia. Este chico podía ser peligroso. Cada parte de él era irresistible. Girando un poco la cabeza para poder olerlo mejor, me sorprendí cuando un suave gruñido vibró contra su pecho. ¿Qué fue eso?

Lo miré y vi que sus ojos ahora eran fríos y severos, y se centraban en algo detrás de mí. Miré sobre mi hombro y vi a Itachi allí. Sus manos en sus bolsillos y su novia pareció haber desaparecido de su brazo. Él me observaba. Me aparté de los brazos de Sasori y me volví hacia Itachi.

¿Necesitaba algo?

—Hola, Itachi—dije, tratando de aliviar la tensión repentina. ¿Ellos se conocían?

—Sakura. Quería ver si bailarías conmigo por los viejos tiempos. No sabía que tú estabas, uh, con Sasori Akasuna. Guau, tú moviste al mundo.

Me reí. A estos chicos de verdad les interesaba la banda de Sasori.

—No estoy con Sasori. Nos conocimos hoy. Me encantaría bailar contigo, mientras que a tu novia no le importe. Déjame terminar este baile primero.

Itachi cambió su mirada de mí hacia Sasori y luego volvió a mí rápidamente.

—Sí, claro. Estaré esperando.

Le di una sonrisa tranquilizadora porque de pronto parecía muy nervioso. Raro, Itachi no era del tipo nervioso. Me di la vuelta para colocar mis manos de nuevo en los brazos de Sasori. Los músculos se flexionaron bajo mis manos y mi imaginación se disparó. Se vería increíble sin camisa. No tenía que verlo para saberlo.

—Lo conoces —dijo Sasori en un tono lento.

—Sí. Fuimos al instituto juntos —le expliqué, pasando por alto el hecho de que él fue mi primer y único novio. Sasori se veía enojado con Itachi. Probablemente me lo estaba imaginando, pero protegería a Itachi por si acaso. Para ser un músico, Sasori realmente tenía músculos.

—¿Te gusta? —Me preguntó Sasori.

Bueno, eso fue muy directo. Dejé de bailar y lo miré fijamente.

—No creo que eso sea de tu importancia. Nos acabamos de conocer hoy.

Sasori se mordió su labio inferior y maldición, ¡Eso era increíblemente sexy! Realmente quería morder ese labio y chuparlo. Yo estaba tan obsesionada como cualquier otra fan. Acababa de conocer al chico y ya tenía malos pensamientos de él.

—Está bien. Tienes razón. Lo siento. —Me respondió.

Su expresión de tristeza hizo que me doliera el corazón. Ignoré el deseo de acercarme y tocar su rostro. No quería que estuviera triste. ¿Soné cruel? No quise hacerlo.

—Vamos a bailar —dije mientras la música comenzó otro ritmo sexy.

Sasori asintió y sus manos se deslizaron hacia mis caderas mientras me traía más cerca. La forma suave y fácil en que su cuerpo se movía con el mío hizo que mi corazón se acelerara con entusiasmo. Sus manos dejaron mi cintura y me rodearon las muñecas. Levanté la mirada hacia él mientras tomaba mis manos y las subía para rodear su cuello, presionando mi cuerpo más cerca de él. El apasionante y oscuro destello en sus ojos hizo que mi respiración se dificultara. Yo no era lo suficientemente experimentada como para jugar en su mundo. Pero no importaba qué tan peligroso pudiera ser para mi corazón, parecía que no podía liberarme del encanto hipnótico bajo el que él me tenía.

—Muy bien, Don Juan, por qué no dejas a Saku Ann aquí. Tienes lugares a los que ir y gente que ver. —La voz de Ino me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Dejé que mis manos cayeran de su cuello y di un paso hacia atrás.

—Ino —su tono de advertencia me hizo temblar.

—No te pongas irritable. Sólo te estoy recordando tus planes —le respondió, dándole énfasis a la última palabra.

¿Qué era Ino exactamente para Sasori?

* * *

 **Sasori**

Estrangularía a Ino. Sakura me estaba calentando. Estuvo en mis brazos y encontré un poco de paz entre el miedo que me consumía desde el momento que me enteré que podía

— Sasori —dijo Ino con descaro. Sabía que ella tenía razón. No había terminado de tomar almas por la noche, pero había sabido que Sakura estaba aquí. Podía sentir sus emociones. Su alma aún me llamaba a pesar de no recordarme.

—Umm, los dejaré resolver esto. Le prometí a Itachi un baile, de todos modos —dijo Sakura retrocediendo.

«No me dejes»

Sakura se congeló. Maldita sea. Le hable a su alma. Me había escuchado. La confusión en sus ojos mientras me estudiaba me hizo esperar por si me recordaba; que su cerebro humano dominaba a su alma. Pero sacudió la cabeza y continuó alejándose.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo a toda prisa, luego se dio la vuelta y huyó.

—Movimiento inteligente, imbécil. Sólo la asustaste —dijo Ino con un suspiro.

—¿Por qué nos interrumpiste? Conozco mi deber. No necesito que me jodas con esto.

Ino levantó sus cejas rubias perforadas.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Bueno, si dejaras de acosar a Sakura el tiempo suficiente como para recordar que tienes un trabajo, yo no tendría que hacerlo. Tienes que dejarla tomar sus propias decisiones. Si hicieras eso, yo no tendría que intervenir. Sí, ella no te recuerda por culpa de ese hechizo. Pero su alma está conectada a la de Itachi. Necesita enfrentar eso. Entonces, podrá decidir. No puedes aparecerte e interceptarla cada vez que ella se acerca a él.

Gruñendo, me encaminé hacia la salida. No necesitaba escuchar esto. Tenía razón y odió cuando Ino está en lo cierto. Sakura debía acercarse a Itachi de nuevo. Esto era una competencia. Una que puedo muy bien perder. Hice una mueca cuando el dolor me atravesó. Perder a Sakura no era algo que pudiera aceptar.

Eché un vistazo a la pista de baile y mis ojos encontraron inmediatamente a los de Sakura. Me miraba marcharme. Itachi no estaba con ella. Estaba de pie, sola en el exterior de los cuerpos moviéndose, su atención puesta en mí. Me detuve y le devolví la mirada. Tomé la inclinación de su cabeza, la suavidad de sus labios y el interés en sus ojos.

La había intrigado esta noche. Eso era una cosa buena. ¿Sería la Sakura que no ve almas a diario capaz de aceptar a la Muerte como la chica que creció viendo una parte de este mundo que otros eran incapaces de ver?

Itachi se le acercó por detrás y tocó su hombro, y ella se volvió para mirarlo. No podía quedarme a ver esto.

* * *

 **Sakura**

—¿Conseguiré esa ahora? —preguntó Itachi sobre la música.

Miré de nuevo a Sasori para ver si aún estaba allí. Parecía triste o solo. Quería ir a hablar con él. Pero se había ido. No era una buena idea estar interesada en un cantante. Sí, él era difícil de ignorar, pero ya encontraría una forma de superar su atractivo.

—Sí, yo… —me detuve a media frase. Su novia regresó y deslizó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Itachi. La frustración de Itachi fue obvia en su rostro.

—Ven a bailar conmigo —susurró mientras deslizaba ambas manos debajo de su camiseta. Sip, eso era suficiente para mí.

—Necesito irme. Fue agradable verte de nuevo —dije rápidamente y me escapé antes de que él pudiera decir algo más. Escaneando el bar, encontré a Ino sentada allí con las piernas cruzadas y una sonrisa en su rostro. Hinata seguía bailando con Menma. Por mucho que quisiera irme, no quería arruinarle la noche a Hinata si me marchaba. Ella obviamente pasaba un buen momento. Hice mi camino hacia Ino. Tal vez podía conseguir un taxi a casa y dejarla aquí con Hinata.

—¿Qué pasó con el chico de la fraternidad número dos? —preguntó Ino mientras tomaba otro trago de su bebida.

—Estoy lista para irme. Si consigo un taxi, ¿puedes esperar a Hinata?

Ino se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, supongo. Todavía es muy temprano. ¿Por qué te vas ya?

Porque el chico con quien quería bailar se fue.

—Estoy cansada. Ha sido un largo día —contesté.

—De acuerdo. Te veo más tarde, entonces —respondió Ino y movió sus largas uñas negras a mí.

Miré hacia atrás para ver a Hinata una última vez; la sonrisa en su rostro mientras hablaba con el chico fue mi respuesta. Ella estaría bien.

Bien por ella.

* * *

 _Humo por todas partes. Estaba perdida dentro de él. No podía entrar en pánico. Si quería sobrevivir a esto, no podía entrar en pánico. Mi pecho se sintió apretado por la falta de oxígeno. Lentamente, me abrí paso a través del humo, rogando poder salir antes de que la oscuridad tomara el poder. Una pequeña luz apareció a través del espesor y deseé que me empujara más fuerte. Mis piernas se sentían pesadas. Cuanto más cerca conseguía estar de la luz, más lento se movía mi cuerpo. Cada vez era más difícil levantar mis piernas y ponerlas una en frente de la otra. Mis rodillas se doblaban y descubrí que no lo lograría. La luz estaba allí. Tan cerca. Pero no lo conseguiría. El humo me reclamaba. Tomé otra respiración ahogada mientras mis rodillas golpeaban el cemento debajo de mí._

 _Unos fuertes brazos me rodearon y la asfixia desapareció. Tomé una profunda y limpia respiración. Los brazos me sostenían a un firme y cálido pecho. Traté de abrir mis ojos, pero no pude. Su esencia me parecio familiar._

— _Estás bien. Estoy aquí —Me aseguró una voz profunda. Conocía esa voz. Me agarré a la camiseta que cubría el cuerpo que me sostenía. Quería verlo. Conocerlo._

— _Ayuda —supliqué. Mis ojos no se abrían._

— _Siempre. Estás bien. Fue sólo un mal sueño. Estoy aquí —Me aseguró._

 _Le creí. No podía verlo, pero mi cuerpo sabía que me encontraba a salvo. Relajándome en sus brazos, respiré profundamente de nuevo._

— _Quiero verte —dije._

— _Desearía que puedas. Podrás de nuevo un día —su confusa respuesta fue lo último que dijo antes de que la estridente alarma sonara._

Mis ojos se abrieron y me quedé mirando el techo de mi dormitorio.

—Apaga eso —refunfuñó Hinata, lanzando una almohada al despertador al lado de mi cama.

Teníamos orientación de primer año en una hora. Estiré la mano y presioné posponer. Los fragmentos de un sueño revoloteaban en mi memoria. Quería recordarlo. Algo acerca de sueño me había emocionado. Pero no podía recordar. Sentada en el borde de mi cama, pensé mucho en ello antes de que mi despertador volviera a sonar. Había algo que quería recordar, pero no sabía qué. Era como un dibujo en blanco.

Frustrada, tiré de las mantas y me levanté. Hinata se había acurrucado más profundo en sus mantas. No tenía ni idea de a qué hora finalmente llegó a casa anoche. Era casi imposible despertarla cuando dormía. Esta mañana iba a ser difícil. Decidí que tomaría una ducha primero, luego intentaría despertarla. Orientación era obligatoria.

Ella tendría que levantarse y asistir incluso si solamente tenía tiempo suficiente para cepillarse los dientes y ponerse ropa arrugada.

En el baño, Ino estaba frente del espejo. No se miraba en él. Su espalda apoyada contra el mostrador, con sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho como si esperara a alguien. Su cabello ya arreglado, tan bien como ella lo arreglaba, y estaba vestida. Anoche estuvo fuera más tarde que yo. ¿Cómo lucía tan despierta?

—¿Durmiendo, Saku Ann? —preguntó sin moverse de su lugar frente al lavabo.

Realmente necesitaba tomar una ducha, pero yo no era de las que se desnudaban frente a otras personas.

—Sí, no puedo creer que estés tan despierta. Pero ya estás levantada y vestida, ¿puedes salir para que pueda bañarme?

Ino se apartó del mostrador.

—Insolente, insolente. Supongo que tampoco quieres escuchar sobre la invitación privada que conseguiste para asistir al concierto de Cold Soul el viernes por la noche.

Vi como Ino comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta para dejarme sola, como si yo le hubiera preguntado. No debería preguntarle sobre el concierto. No salía con músicos. Era una mala idea.

—Espera. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Sasori me invitó? —Fui débil. El chico era difícil de resistir.

Ino detuvo sus pasos y sonrió.

—Sí. Lo hizo. Incluso puedes llevar tu amiga de toda la vida si quieres. Pases a los camerinos y todo.

Camerinos. Eso significaba que él quería verme, ¿No? Yo necesitaba detener esos pensamientos, pero era tan difícil recordar que él era un chico malo. No actuaba como uno. Parecía casi solo o perdido. No como el mujeriego salvaje que yo decidí que él era desde el primer día.

—De acuerdo. Quiero ir. Estoy segura de que Hinata querrá ir, también —Quise preguntarle por qué él no me había llamado para invitarme o si podía conseguir su número, pero él no me lo proporcionó y yo tal vez no debería pedírselo.

—Se lo haré saber. Pero quizás tú lo veas primero que yo —dijo Ino, luego abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de ella antes de que yo pudiera preguntarle a qué se refería.

* * *

 **Sasori**

La había esperado desde que la dejé en su habitación esta mañana. Anoche fue la primera vez que entré en los sueños de Sakura. Fue una invasión a su privacidad que yo nunca hubiera querido cruzar. Pero mientras estaba sentado allí, observándola dormir y asegurándome de que ella se encontraba a salvo, comenzó a tener un mal sueño. Me tomó unos pocos segundos decidir si debía o no entrar en su sueño y aliviar sus miedos o físicamente abrazarla como solía hacerlo cuando tenía una pesadilla. Decidí que la forma más segura era en sus sueños.

En el momento en que su alarma se apagó, la dejé. Ella estaría por llegar a este edificio pronto. Di un paso alrededor del árbol en el estuve antes apoyado y me hice visible. A las chicas universitarias les gustaban los vocalistas. Tenía que esquivarlas cuando estaba en el campus.

—¿Sasori Akasuna? ¡No puede ser! Escuché que te vieron en el campus pero no lo creí. Pero aquí estás —Una mujer ya me había notado. Comenzó a revolver en su mochila—. Tengo un rotulador en alguna parte. ¿Puedes autografiar mi bolso o mi blusa, o mejor aún… mi sujetador? — dijo mientras sacaba un rotulador de su mochila.

La chica había comenzado a levantarse su blusa antes de que yo descubriera que hablaba en serio sobre el sujetador.

—No. No firmo sujetadores —sostuve el rotulador que me entregó y llevé mi atención de ella a los estudiantes que se acercaban al edificio. Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Sakura. Mierda. Vio a la chica levantándose la blusa. Le regresé el rotulador sin romper el contacto visual con Sakura y rodeé a la chica—. Me tengo que ir —fue la única explicación que le di.

Sakura volvió su cabeza y miró hacia adelante y apresuró el paso hacia el edificio. No la dejaría entrar hasta que hablara conmigo.

»Háblame Sakura. Por favor«

Se detuvo. Hablar en su cabeza era injusto, pero odiaba no ser capaz de mostrarle quien era. Quería que me viera. Quería que me amara de todos modos.

—Buenos días, Sakura —dije cuando me detuve a su lado. Ladeó la cabeza y me miró. La sorprendida y confusa mirada en sus ojos me hizo sentir culpable. No debería haberle hablado de esa manera. Ella no estaba lista.

—¿Sasori? —su voz sonó como su estuviera haciendo una pregunta.

Alcancé su mochila, y en su estado todavía confuso, me dejó tomarla. Arrojándola sobre mi hombro, asentí hacia la entrada del edificio donde Sakura tomaría Calculo durante el resto del semestre.

—Mejor apurémonos o llegarás tarde.

Sacudió la cabeza y luego sus ojos se posicionaron en la mochila ahora sobre mi hombro. Una pequeña arruga en su frente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó.

—Llevando tus libros adentro. Parecía pesada —comencé a caminar antes de que pudiera pedirme de vuelta su mochila.

Yo la cargaría. Quería que cada hombre en los alrededores me viera llevando su mochila. Ya había tenido que lidiar con su alma gemela. No quería estar forzado a verla con alguien más. Comenzaba a replantearme mi reclamo.

—Oh. Bueno, sí. Nos dieron un montón de información en Orientación de primer año, luego tuve que ir a la librería y recoger algunos libros que no tenía. Esta es la única clase que tengo hoy. Aparentemente este profesor es estricto y no quiero perder un día de clases.

Amaba escucharla hablar. Cuando llegamos a la puerta, la abrí y di un paso hacia atrás para que ella pudiera entrar. Miró hacia el árbol donde yo había estado cuando ella llegó y entonces se volvió a mí.

—Te vi con una chica y, ¿ella se desnudaba para ti? ¿Cambió de opinión y decidió que desnudarse en público era una mala idea?

La nota burlona en su voz me hizo sonreír.

—Quería que le firmara su sujetador. Le dije que no firmo sujetadores; entonces te vi y le devolví su rotulador para poder alcanzarte antes de que alejaras.

—Oh —respondió y se detuvo en la puerta que decía 312—.Y, ¿por qué no firmas sujetadores?

¿Estaba coqueteándome? Maldita sea, ese brillo travieso en sus ojos me vuelve loco. Cerré la distancia entre nosotros y bajé mi cabeza hasta que mi boca estuvo justo al lado de su oreja.

—Solamente hay un sujetador que me gustaría firmar —La respiración de Sakura se atascó y sonreí para mí mismo antes de alejarme de nuevo. Quería besarla. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que tuve una probada de su boca… de su piel.

Entré en el salón desesperado por controlarme a mí mismo. Inhalar su aroma hizo que mis sentidos estuvieran en alerta máxima. Sakura entró mientras yo sostenía la puerta para ella. Los pantalones vaqueros que llevaba acunaban su trasero como una segunda piel. Era imposible no mirarla caminando a través de la sala. Quitando mi mirada de ella, examiné a los otros estudiantes para ver quien más la observaba. No los quería mirando.


	20. Ceaseless: Capitulo 3

.

.

 _Adaptación "Ceaseless" por Abbi Glines_

* * *

 **[Ceaseless]**

* * *

¿La muerte o su Alma Gemela?

* * *

Capítulo 3

 **Sakura**

Él habló en mi cabeza, o me volví completamente loca? No fui capaz de concentrarme en nada de lo que mi profesor de cálculo dijo. Por suerte, era una breve bienvenida y una visión general del plan de estudios. Luego nos despidió. Estaba segura de que me perdí algo importante, pero Sasori se encontraba a mí lado.

Todas las miradas femeninas en la habitación se centraron en él y mi cuerpo cosquilleaba cada vez que rozaba su brazo contra el mío, y a mí parecer pasaba mucho. Casi como si fuera a propósito, se aseguró de hacerlo lo suficiente como para mantenerme agotada.

Mi mochila seguía colgada en su brazo cuando nos fuimos, por lo que me vi obligada a soportar a todas los fans que lo detuvieron para preguntarle acerca de su concierto, deslizarles su número y prometerle todo, desde una garganta profunda a un espectáculo de desnudos. Si no fuera por el hecho de que él cargaba mi mochila y que yo quería ver si seguía hablando en mi cabeza, me hubiese ido y lo habría dejado con sus admiradoras.

—Sígueme —dijo Sasori mientras me tomaba del brazo y me apartó una chica en mitad de su frase.

Tuve que correr para seguirle el paso mientras me conducía hacia un gran árbol de roble detrás del edificio. Había una mesa de picnic debajo de él. ¿Se está escondiendo?

—No me notarán desde aquí atrás —explicó, asegurándose que el árbol bloqueara la vista de los demás antes de sentarse en la mesa de picnic. Algo sobre verlo allí sentado me pareció familiar. Casi como si estuviera experimentando un déjà vu. Sonrió como si hubiera leído mi pensamiento.

—Me sorprende que te hayas ido y huido de la última chica. Si la hubieras traído aquí, seguramente hubieras conseguido algo de acción. Ella se disponía a ofrecerte tu primogénito.

Sasori rió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Voy a pasar. No es mi tipo.

Hasta ahora no estaba segura de cual era su tipo. No sólo parece acecharme, sino que no lo había visto con nadie más. ¿Era porque yo era un desafío?

—¿Por qué el interés en mí? Si te ofrezco desnudarte, ¿huiras? ¿Soy el único juguete con el cual nunca has jugado? —Me aseguré de sonreír mientras hice la pregunta. No quería sonar como una idiota, pero realmente quería saber por qué yo. Había un montón de chicas disponibles más que dispuestas a hacer lo que él quisiera, cuando quiera. Sasori dejó caer mi mochila en los tablones de madera de la mesa y lentamente se puso de pie. Sus ojos se fijaron en mí y la intensidad de su mirada casi me asustó. A veces sus ojos no parecían reales. Parecían antinaturales… maravillosamente antinaturales e inquietantes.

—Entiende esto, Sakura Haruno —comenzó con una voz sexy y profunda—, si alguna vez te ofreces a desnudarse para mí, entonces tendrás mi completa atención.

Oh, Dios mío.

Tragando saliva me las arreglé para dar un asentimiento de cabeza. Sasori no retrocedió, sino que se acercó más hasta que quedé presionada contra el árbol.

—No eres un juego. Nunca serás un juego para mí —dijo mientras trazaba mi mandíbula con la punta de su dedo.

El anhelo en sus ojos era demasiado fuerte. No tenía ningún sentido. Acabábamos de conocernos ayer. ¿Por qué reaccionó de esta manera con él? ¿Y por qué mi corazón se vuelve loco cuando está cerca?

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo. No debería besarte —susurró antes de que su boca cubriera la mía.

Sus palabras no tenían sentido, pero desaparecieron en el fondo de mi mente, cuando su lengua se deslizó en mi boca y el rico sabor extraño y decadente se burló de mis sentidos. Mis manos volaron hasta sus hombros y me aferré por mi querida vida. Mis rodillas se debilitaron y necesité ayuda, pero sobre todo, sólo quería mantenerlo allí. Justo así. Aspiré el aroma cálido y oscuro que me envolvió mientras su cuerpo me llenó.

Sus dientes rozaron mi labio inferior y gemí cuando sus labios empezaron a besar el lugar detrás de mi oreja. El calor de su aliento cosquilleó mi piel. Agarrando con fuerza su camisa, lo acerqué más. Una de sus rodillas se deslizó entre mis piernas y se instaló entre ellas, causando que chispas de placer se dispararan a través de mí.

—Ah —grité cuando movió su rodilla hacia arriba.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció en respuesta. Sasori hundió la cabeza en la curva de mi cuello y el hombro. Su respiración pesada acompañado por su repentino silencio me dijo que esto iba a terminar. No quería que terminara pero por otra parte, la forma en que reaccioné ante un inocente beso podría significar que no estaba lista para los besos de Sasori Akasuna. Empecé a moverme y sus brazos apretaron su agarre en mi cintura.

—No. Por favor. Todavía no. Déjame disfrutar esto. —El sonido suplicante en su voz mientras sus palabras fueron pronunciadas contra mi piel me obligó a hacer lo que me pedía. ¿Quién podía decirle que no?

Su respiración pesada hizo correr pensamientos muy malos por mi cabeza. Sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor de mí y me acercó a él mientras bajaba su rodilla, pero su pierna quedó allí, entre las mías.

—¿Vendrás el viernes al concierto? Te quiero allí —dijo cuando por fin levantó la cabeza para mirarme.

No era mi tipo. Él no era seguro. Pero no me importaba. Yo era una estudiante universitaria. Había estado segura lo suficiente en mi vida. Ya era hora irme un poco hacia el lado salvaje.

—Sí, iré.

Sasori cerró los ojos con alivio y una sonrisa tiró de la comisura de sus labios.

—Estaba preparado para sobornarte. Fue más fácil de lo que pensé —respondió.

—Sobornarme, ¿eh? Tal vez debería haberme hecho la difícil más tiempo.

Sasori bajó la mirada y estudió mis labios.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sakura? Sólo pídelo.

Guau. Otra vez fue un poco intenso.

—Um, bueno, ahora quiero tomar una siesta porque no dormí suficiente anoche. —Seguro no era la respuesta que él esperaba, pero era cierto.

Sasori dio un paso atrás y de pronto sentí frío.

—No dejes que Ino te haga hacer cosas que no quieres. Ella no necesita dormir tanto como tú.

¿Se relacionaban? Nada tenía sentido. Parecía cercana a él, pero no eran una pareja o algo remotamente parecido a eso.

—Soy una chica grande. Puedo manejar a Ino.

Sasori dejó escapar una débil risa y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. Lo sé.

* * *

 **Sasori**

—No te recuerda tampoco. Esperaba que me olvidara. Pero, ¿por qué no te recuerda a ti? —Sentí su llegada, pero esperé hasta que Sakura estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para darme la vuelta y mirarlo.

Sasuke, el espíritu vudú que una vez reclamó el alma de Sakura, se encontraba de pie a varios metros de distancia de mí. Había pensado que ir a buscarla con la advertencia de poner fin a su mundo sería suficiente para mantenerlo alejado. El chico estaba al borde de la estupidez.

—No te concierne. Te sugiero que vuelvas a Vilokan y juegues con tus amigos allí. Mi paciencia contigo se está acabando, príncipe Vudú.

Me miró y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—No estoy haciendo nada malo. La dejé en paz. Sólo vine a ver si estaba bien. Antes de que aparecieras, proteger a Sakura era la única vida que conocía. Ella es mi vida, aunque no lo comprendas.

Sasuke había sido el ángel oscuro de Sakura. Uno que ella no sabía que existía. Su enferma y retorcida reclamación a su alma fue algo que hizo su padre, el vudú señor de los muertos.

—Has jodido el futuro de Sakura lo suficiente. Ahora está aprendiendo lo que es vivir una vida humana normal. Soy el único que necesita para asegurar su protección. No toleraré que estés por aquí. Esto no es asunto tuyo.

Sasuke comenzó a decir algo más cuando Ino apareció a mi lado.

—Bueno, mira qué demonios ha traído el agua—dijo con un suspiro y se dejó caer sobre la mesa—. ¿Es necesario te de una lección para que aprendas? Porque voy a disfrutarlo cada segundo.

La mirada penetrante de Sasuke se convirtió en una de odio cuando se enfocó en Ino. No había amor entre ellos dos.

—Ella no te recuerda tampoco —gruñó Sasuke.

—Ooooh, mira, Sasori-dono. Sigue siendo tan rápido como lo ha sido siempre. Que afortunados somos, ¿no?

—No me iré hasta que uno de ustedes me explique lo que le ocurrió a Sakura —exigió Sasuke.

Ino se rió y supe que su pequeña pelea de sarcasmos terminó. El príncipe Vudú presionó los límites.

—Sakura está bien. Se está encontrando a sí misma sin la pretensión de la maldad en su alma.

Sasuke comenzó a dar un paso adelante e Ino se encontró cerca de su rostro en menos de una décima de segundo. Se movió a una velocidad inhumana y miré a mí alrededor rápidamente para asegurarme de que nadie la había visto.

—Da un paso más en ese camino y te rebanaré en pedacitos —dijo entre dientes.

—Tienes que irte. Esta es la última advertencia.

Sasuke no discutió. Se fue. Ino maldijo y se dio la vuelta para mirarme.

—Maldita sea. Tenía la esperanza de que se quedara aquí. Eso habría sido divertido. He estado esperando patear su culo vudú desde hace un año.

—Sería algo divertido de ver —concordé—. Pero tenemos que irnos a trabajar. Ha habido un terremoto en Haití. Fue muy malo.

Ino suspiró.

—Supongo que tendré que ir, esta vez.

Sorprendido por su falta de entusiasmo, me detuve y levanté una ceja.

—Oh, no me mires así. Me gusta ser una universitaria. Es mucho más divertido que tratar con personas muertas.


	21. Ceaseless: Capitulo 4

.

.

 _Adaptación "Ceaseless" por Abbi Glines_

* * *

 **[Ceaseless]**

* * *

¿La muerte o su Alma Gemela?

* * *

Capítulo 4

 **Sakura**

Hinata estaba frente a su armario con varios conjuntos colocados sobre nuestras camas cuando entré en la habitación. Pasé el resto del día revisando mis clases, reuniéndome con profesores, y encontrando una cafetería lo suficientemente cerca como para pasar por las mañanas en mi camino a cada clase.

—¿Los armarios vomitan? —pregunté mientras cerraba la puerta y esquivaba el lío que tenía delante.

—Tal vez —se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo—. No tengo nada que ponerme. Nada.

Sabía a ciencia cierta que tenía suficiente ropa para vestir a un pequeño país. Lo que ella quería decir era que no tenía nada que ponerse en una cita. Debía ser alguien que realmente le gustaba, porque no la había visto volverse loca eligiendo ropa en años.

—¿Quién es el afortunado? —pregunté, levantado una falda azul que me pertenecía y su blusa azul para poder sentarme en mi cama.

—Menma. El chico del club —Hinata aplaudió—. ¡Y no creerás esto Está la misma fraternidad que Itachi. Quieren que nosotras vayamos a cenar esta noche y a ver una película.

Oh, no. Eso no funcionaría.

—Umm, bueno, veamos, he aquí la cuestión. Itachi tiene una novia o está obviamente en una relación. Lo vi anoche en el club. Sabes que no hago dramas y esto es un drama serio. Tendrás que decirle «no gracias» a Itachi por mí.

La cara de Hinata cayó y dejó caer la chaqueta roja que había estado sosteniendo en el espejo.

—Sakura, por favor. Esto es importante para mí. Menma es, él es como, yo no he sentido esto por nadie, desde, pues desde… —Vi lágrimas en sus ojos mientras me miraba tristemente.

—¿Desde Naruto? —pregunté.

Ella suspiró y asintió.

—No es tan fuerte como lo que sentía por Naruto, pero acabo de conocerlo. Hace que mi corazón se acelere y me hormiguea todo cuando me toca. Él no es Naruto. Nadie lo será. Pero cuando estoy con él mi corazón no duele.

Bueno, mierda. Finalmente encuentra a un chico con quien seguir adelante y es un amigo de mi ex. Jodidamente perfecto.

—Estoy segura de que Menma querrá salir contigo aunque yo no salga con Itachi—le aseguré.

Hinata se acercó y empujó la ropa que estaba a mí lado fuera de su camino y se sentó.

—Estoy segura de que sí. Pero no lo conozco muy bien. Nos acabamos de conocer. Tomamos un café hoy y terminamos hablando durante horas. Me besó. Fue… guau. Sólo quiero tenerte junto a mí en nuestra primera cita oficial. Me sentiré mejor sabiendo que no estoy sola.

Doble mierda.

—¿Qué pasa con la novia de Itachi? —Por favor, dime que es una psicópata y puede venir tras mi cabeza si me voy a alguna parte con él. Esta sería mi única salida.

—Menma me dijo que Itachi y Izumi no son pareja. Ella está en la hermandad que se junta con su fraternidad. Ha estado tras él durante más de un año. Itachi tolera su aferramiento, pero hasta que te vio entrar en el club no había tenido un problema con esto. Ahora está poniendo un alto a las cosas con Izumi. Menma dijo que tú eres de todo lo que habla desde que te vio. Vamos, será divertido. Te necesito allí.

Ese era un problema. Miré los suplicantes ojos de Hinata, y supe que no sería capaz de decir que no.

—¿A qué hora estarán aquí? —pregunté y ella saltó y chilló.

—A las siete —respondió. Eran sólo las tres. ¿Por qué se preparaba tan temprano?

—Tenemos cuatro horas. ¿Por qué el pánico de la ropa?

Hinata rodó los ojos.

—Porque me tomará cuatro horas hacer todo lo que tengo que hacer para estar presentable.

Recogí la ropa que había dejado en mi cama y la llevé a la suya y la dejé caer.

—Quita tu ropa. Tomaré una siesta. Si haré esto, entonces definitivamente necesito dormir un poco. Estoy agotada.

—Bien. Buscaré algo para que te pongas. Pero prométeme que te levantarás con tiempo de sobra para ducharte y depilarte las piernas. Voy a elegirte una mini. A Itachi siempre le han gustado tus piernas.

Ugh.

* * *

 **Sasori**

Una adolescente no le prestó atención a una señal de alto. Todo era muy familiar. La diferencia era que yo no estuve acechando esta alma.

Ella no me había intrigado. El aplastado auto estaba envuelto alrededor de un poste de electricidad. Sus padres se encontraban a un lado, llorando mientras la desesperada esperanza en sus ojos se mantenía enfocada en el auto. Querían que existiera alguna posibilidad de que su hija estuviera con vida. Que cuando la grúa tirara del coche, la encontraran dentro, con vida. Yo sabía que no lo estaba. Su alma comenzaba a desprenderse, ya sintiendo mi presencia.

Metí la mano en los escombros y atraje el alma. Ella vino de buena gana. La mirada confusa en su rostro cuando se miró a sí misma y luego hacia sus padres era la que veía todos los días. No entendía todavía que ya no estaba en el cuerpo.

—Vamos, chica, tiempo de irnos. Tendrás otra vida antes de que te des cuenta. Di adiós a esta —le informó Ino mientras la tomaba de la mano y se fueron.

No me quedé a esperar a que sus padres averiguaran que sus peores temores eran ciertos. Tuve suficiente de esto durante un día. Sólo quería ir a ver a Sakura, pero aún tenía miles de almas que recoger.

Caminé hacia la camioneta que se había volcado en un intento de no chocar con el coche de la chica. Me detuve donde los paramédicos le estaba realizando la RCP al conductor. Mientras los paramédicos trabajaban para salvarlo, su alma se liberó ya de su cuerpo y miraba a su cáscara vacía. Ino apareció a mi lado y sin mediar palabra lo tomó de la mano, diciéndole que volvería a empezar de nuevo y, tal vez, en su próxima vida podría evitar una panza cervecera.

* * *

 **Sakura**

—Esto es injusto. Completamente injusto —Hinata frunció el ceño en el espejo frente a nosotras—. He pasado horas preparándome. Tú pasaste menos de media hora y aun así te ves mejor.

Hinata estaba preciosa. Había labrado todos sus rizos salvajes perfectamente alrededor de su cara eliminando todo rastro de su precioso cabello lacio. El top rojo combinado con una falda lápiz plateada que llegaba a sus rodillas resaltaba todas las curvas que tenía. Menma no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

—En serio, estás confundida. Te ves sexy. Acéptalo y vámonos —le contesté antes de que pudiera cambiar su ropa de nuevo.

—¿Estás segura?¿No estás mintiéndome? —Seguía de pie frente al espejo, jugando con la blusa y el cabello.

—Digo la verdad. Vamos. Probablemente ya están esperándonos. —Y ya quería terminar con esto.

—Tal vez debería haberme puesto las botas. Tú te ves mortal con esas botas de cuero —respondió Hinata sin moverse.

Eché un vistazo a las botas hasta las rodillas que me puse con la mini falda azul de jean que Hinata me obligo a usar.

—Puedes llevar las botas si quieres. No me importa. Yo buscaré otra cosa que ponerme.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

—No. Esas botas no combinan con lo que llevo puesto. Además, acabarías poniéndote tus Converse o algo ridículo como eso. Es un milagro que pudiera obligarte a usarlas. No estropearé mi suerte ahora.

Sonreí porque tenía razón. Si me quitaba las botas me pondría mis Converse.

—Entonces, vamos —Le contesté, y abrí la puerta.

—Está bien. Bien. Vale. Puedes hacer esto —Se recordó a sí misma en el espejo, luego se volvió y se dirigió a mi camino. Quizás podría sacarla de aquí antes de la medianoche.

—De acuerdo, Hinata. Es sólo un chico y esto es sólo una cita —Le aseguré mientras la empujaba hacia la puerta y al pasillo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Tienes razón. Es sólo un chico. Es sólo una cita.

Hicimos nuestro camino hacia la gran sala donde habían dicho que se reunirían con nosotros. Podía oír risas femeninas y voces profundas mientras nos acercábamos.

—Los escucho —susurró Hinata.

—Sip. Suena como que están entreteniendo a algunas de nuestras vecinas —contesté.

Quizá Itachi vería a alguien que le gustara y me dejaría en paz. Entonces, ella podría lidiar con la loca de Izumi.

Entramos en la sala para ver a Itachi hablando y riendo con una chica a la cual yo no había conocido aún, pero que vi el día anterior, cuando nos mudamos. Las chicas siempre coqueteaban con Itachi. Tenía ese tipo de personalidad amigable. Los ojos de Menma se enfocaron sobre Hinata instantáneamente. La sonrisa en su rostro mientras la miraba hizo que todo esto valiera la pena. Me gustaba este chico.

Menma le dio un codazo a Itachi mientras nos acercábamos y dejó de hablar con la pelirroja y se volvió para mirarnos. Sus ojos pasaron sobre mí lentamente. La chica con la que había estado hablando extendió la mano y le apretó el brazo y le dijo algo sobre verlo mañana por la noche.

Casi me reí.

Él planeaba una cita con otra chica mientras me esperaba. Esto no tiene precio. Si no estuviera yendo a esta cita por Hinata, usaría eso como mi excusa y me echaría atrás. Sin embargo, no podía hacerle eso a ella. No cuando menma tenía la mirada de adoración reverente en sus ojos mientras la miraba fijamente. Sí, tendría que lidiar con Itachi Romeo toda la noche. Quizá Hinata y la pelirroja podrían conocerse y ellas podrían ir juntas a la cita doble la próxima vez.

—Sakura, guau. Te ves increíble —dijo Itachi mientras daba un paso hacia mí, dejando atrás a su nueva amiga.

—Por favor no dejes que te interrumpa —contesté, volviendo la atención a la chica que dejó esperando su respuesta.

Él estaba nervioso. Le sonreí tranquilizadoramente.

—En serio, Itachi. Me da lo mismo. Termina tu conversación. No tengo prisa.

El me observó un momento y pude ver indecisión en su rostro. Ya no era la enamorada adolescente que él dejó atrás. Ese barco había zarpado. Negó con la cabeza y cerró la distancia entre nosotros y puso su mano en mi espalda baja.

—Estoy listo para irnos. Sólo era amigable.

El ceño fruncido en el rostro de la joven decía lo contrario. Moví su mano de mi espalda y di un paso atrás.

—Si la estabas invitando a salir, por favor, ve a terminar lo que empezaste. No seas grosero. —Susurré.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Joder.

Lo observé mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo en señal de frustración. Lo conocía muy bien. Podía leer su lenguaje corporal.

—No se suponía que escucharas eso. Maldita sea. He jodido esto. Invitarla a salir esperándote era una falta de respeto. Lo siento.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Sólo estoy en esta cita porque Hinata me lo rogó. Sabes que no puedo decirle que no. Así que no te preocupes. Te diría que puedes llevar a la pelirroja en mi lugar, pero Hinata me necesita esta noche. Por lo tanto, estás atrapado conmigo.

Los ojos de Itachi se agrandaron.

—Espera. No. Yo no quiero estar en una cita con alguien más. Quiero estar contigo. Te he echado de menos. Eso de ahí atrás era sólo yo siendo un idiota. Estoy acostumbrado a invitar a las chicas a salir cuando una me parece entretenida. Pero es un hábito. La rechazaría a ella y a cualquiera si tuviera la oportunidad de salir contigo en su lugar.

Bueno, eso era dulce, pero lamentable. Porque, hábito o no, yo no era lo suficientemente estúpida como para creerle.

—Ese hábito tuyo no es saludable y es mezquino. Ve a terminar lo que empezaste. Voy a esperarte con Hinata y Menma—Contesté y caminé hacia la puerta, donde ambos habían ido para darnos algo de privacidad. No es que la necesitáramos.

—Lamento el retraso. Una vez que él termine de planear su cita de mañana, nos iremos.

Menma cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Estúpido —murmuró. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, me miró disculpándose—. Lo lamento. Él es un mujeriego. Pero supongo que ya sabes eso.

En realidad, no lo sabía. En el instituto no coqueteó con nadie más que conmigo.

—El Itachi que yo conozco nunca habría hecho eso. Esto me molesta. Me gustaría que le dieras un plantón y regresarás al dormitorio. Puedes llamar a Sasori Akasuna, ya que está caliente tras tu cuerpo y sorprenderlo con tu culo sexy. —Hinata se había vuelto loca. Itachi se molestaría.

—¿Conoces a Sasori no Akasuna? —Preguntó Menma—. ¿Cómo el cantante de Cold Soul? —Pude oír la incredulidad en su voz.

—Sí que lo conoce. Lo vi llevar sus libros a clase hoy —dijo Hinata con aire de suficiencia. No me había dado cuenta de que ella lo vio todo.

—Está bien, estoy listo. Una vez más, lamento todo esto —dijo Itachi mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

—Eres un idiota —dijo Menma—. Un estúpido idiota.

Itachi dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración.

—Sí, lo sé.

Simplemente comenze a caminar junto a ellos sin preocuparme. El Itachi Galan no era algo por lo cual quisiera preocuparme.


	22. Ceaseless: Capitulo 5

.

.

 _Adaptación "Ceaseless" por Abbi Glines_

* * *

 **[Ceaseless]**

* * *

¿La muerte o su Alma Gemela?

* * *

Capítulo 5

 **Sakura**

Si Itachi se disculpaba una vez más, le metería un palito de pan en la garganta. Así por lo menos se callaría. Traté de cambiar el tema muchas veces, y cuando eso no funciono, comencé a unirme a la conversación de Hinata y Menma. Lo cual funcionó bastante bien por un tiempo, pero ahora estaban apretujados, susurrándose al oído y dejándonos a Itachi y a mí a un lado, con el bolso entre nosotros como una barrera.

—¿Vas a perdonarme? —preguntó Itachi.

—No estoy enojada, Itachi. No hay nada que perdonar. Vine a esta cita por Hinata. Nunca accedí a venir para pasar tiempo contigo. Así que, por favor, hablemos de otra cosa. —Era un disco rayado.

—¿Así que este desinterés que recibo de tu parte no es porque fuera un imbécil, sino porque realmente no te importaba verme para empezar? —preguntó con un poco de sorpresa en su voz.

—Exactamente. Eres un viejo amigo. Fue agradable verte la otra noche, pero eso es todo. Estoy aquí por Hinata.

Itachi se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y jugueteó con la servilleta sobre el plato.

—Tuve una oportunidad para hacerte cambiar de opinión y metí la pata. —Hizo un mohín.

Fantástico.

—Tuvimos nuestro momento. Es un buen recuerdo, pero ahora somos más maduros. Las cosas cambian.

—Tú dejándome sin aliento cuando entras en una habitación no ha cambiado —respondió cuando levantó sus ojos para mirarme.

Eso podría ser lo suficientemente dulce como para halagarme si yo estuviera interesada. No era más que un buen amigo. Estiré la mano y le apreté la suya.

—Gracias. Fue agradable oír eso. Pero podemos concordar en ser solo amigos. De esta forma, cuando tu hábito de invitar a salir a otras chicas se interponga en el camino, nos reiremos de ello —bromeé.

Itachi me dio una sonrisa torcida.

— Dios, te he extrañado.

— Bueno, yo realmente no te he echando tanto de menos —le respondí, luego me eche a reír al ver la expresión lastimada de su rostro.

— Bromeo. También te extrañé. —Tal vez. Cuando pensaba en él. Lo cual no era mucho en el último año.

— ¿Acabaron por allí? Porque si escucho a Itachi disculparse una vez más lo lanzaré en el tráfico —dijo Menma desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Sí, todo está bien. Somos amigos, Itachi puede invitar a salir a quien quiera, cuando quiera. —contesté. Menma estudió a Itachi por un momento con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro, y luego forzó una sonrisa.

—Si llegaron a ese arreglo, entonces nosotros también.

Hinata asintió

—Si. Suena como un buen plan. Además, Sakura tiene una cita con Sasori Akasuna el viernes por la noche. Él le dio pases de backstage para su concierto. Y también me dejará entrar.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —No le había dicho nada al respecto todavía. Ella se encogió de hombros

—Ino me lo dijo.

Imagínate. Ino se aseguraba de que yo fuera. Ya había descubierto que Hinata me hacia hacer cosas que yo no quería. Después de esta noche, sin embargo, realmente quería ir. Sasori no parecía ser una mala decisión después de tener una cita con un chico "normal y agradable". Por lo menos, cuando estaba con Sasori , actuaba como si yo fuera la única persona para él.

—¿Acabas de conocerlo ayer por la noche en el club? —preguntó Itachi con el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

—No. Él recogió sus zapatos cuando llegamos aquí ayer. Ella dejó caer una caja entera de zapatos en la calle. Se bajó de su gran y diabólica motocicleta y los recogió, llevándolos a nuestro dormitorio. Creo que la está acosando. —Hinata subió y bajo las cejas.

—Su banda no es conocida por su buena reputación. Son ruidosos y se meten en problemas. Andar con él no es seguro, Sakura. — Itachi no sonó convincente.

—Hasta ahora ha sido de lo más agradable, educado y muy atento — respondí mientras me deslizaba fuera de mi asiento. No me podría a defender a Sasori de Itachi. Eso sería ridículo.

—Lo importante es que mi mejor amiga está saliendo con el cantante de Cold Soul y tengo pases backstage. No nos salgamos del tema — intervinó Hinata. Menma no parecían realmente entusiasmado con esto, tampoco. Ahora los dos fruncían el ceño. Un poco de celos sería bueno para Menma. Hinata estaba haciéndolo parecer demasiado fácil.

—¿Por qué te dio boletos backstage? —preguntó Menma mientras tomaba la mano de Hinata.

—Porque sabía Sakura no iría sin mí —respondió ella.

También tenía razón. Yo no era lo suficientemente valiente como para aparecer en escena si ella no estaba a mi lado.

—Umm —Fue la única respuesta de Menma. Pobre chico. Quería protestar, y sabía que no tenía derecho porque acababa de conocerla.

—Así que, ¿Qué película vamos a ver? —pregunté cambiando de tema.

—Bueno, iba a sugerir una película de acción, ya que hay varias que me gustaría ver, pero después de escuchar que ustedes saldrán con una banda de rock a finales de esta semana, siento la necesidad de intensificar mi juego. Así que cualquiera de romance que quieran ver, yo estoy dispuesto. —respondió Menma.

Hinata se rió.

—Oh, estás de suerte. Ya vi la única película de romance que está en cartelera. Y fue bastante mala.

—Gracias a Dios —suspiró dramáticamente Itachi.

—Película de acción, entonces —anunció Menma.

* * *

 **Sasori**

Me senté en el borde de la cama de Sakura y miré el reloj por enésima vez en un lapso de diez minutos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado fuera? —le pregunté a Ino mientras ella entraba en la habitación.

—Yo estaba contigo, ¿Recuerdas?

Estaba, pero Ino volvió a casa antes que yo. Había empezado a preocuparme por Sakura, porque no tenía a ninguno de los dos cuidándola.

—Antes de señalar que llegué una hora antes que tú, también podría decir que hice una breve parada en el camino. Le eché un vistazo a la madre de Sakura e hice un chequeó, para ver si sentía a ese jodido príncipe vudú por aquí cerca. Se ha ido. Y su mamá está bien.

No podía enfadarme con ella por eso.

—Ella está con él.

Ino se limitó a asentir. Ella y yo sabíamos que esto tenía que suceder. No podía evitarlo. Su corazón tenía que elegir. Pero, maldita sea, era difícil. Hoy ella se había derretido contra mí de la forma en que solía hacerlo. No me había alejó, me quería. Sé que parte de ella recuerda. Su cuerpo respondía a mí. Tenía que creer que su corazón era lo suficientemente fuerte como para recuperar su memoria. La calidez de la presencia de su alma se apoderó de mí.

—Está de vuelta —le dije, levantándome. Había entrado en el edificio.

—Voy a ver qué puedo averiguar. Pero pórtate bien en la esquina — dijo Ino, mandándome lejos.

No era visible a los seres humanos en esta forma. Me aparté de pie en un rincón de su habitación y esperé.

La puerta se abrió y ella entró con Hinata charlando alegremente.

No podía entender lo que decían, porque en lo único que podía centrarme era en las botas de tacón alto y la falda corta que Sakura llevaba.

MIERDA.

Los quemaría tan pronto como los sacara de su cuerpo. Podría provocar guerras por la forma en que estaba vestida. Lo perseguiría y mataría si él la tocaba. Tomaría su triste alma así fuera o no su momento.

Ino se aclaró la garganta y aparté la mirada del cuerpo deliciosamente vestido de Sakura para mirarla. Debió de haber leído la intención en mi cara, porque me dio una mirada de advertencia. Esas botas desaparecerían. La falda, también.

—Eso no fue tan malo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hinata, sonriéndole a Sakura.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la cremallera de las botas. Tal vez no las quemaría después de todo. En cambio, las escondería. A ver si podría conseguir que se las quitara para mí alguna vez.

—Sacudes el mundo de Itachi. ¿Cuando llegó a ser tan arrogante? Caray. Me encanta el hecho de que le dijeras que no te importa que invitara a salir a alguna vagabunda. ¿Y qué pasa con eso? Quiero decir estaba aquí para recogerte y ella parecía una larva. ¿Muy desesperada?

Sakura se sacó la bota lentamente y si yo pudiera babear, estoy bastante seguro de que lo haría. Maldición, esto era sexy. Cogió la otra bota e hizo lo mismo.

—No me importa. Se puede quedar con él. ¿Por qué salí con el chico tres años? Ya ni lo recuerdo.

Sus palabras interrumpieron mi imaginación lasciva y levanté de golpe mi cabeza para mirarla a la cara. ¿A ella no le gusta? ¿Qué? Pero él era su alma gemela.

—Es diferente de lo que recuerdo. Es aburrido.

Ino sonrió en mi dirección. Sakura cogió el botón de su camisa.

Oh, sí.

Luego, la puerta del baño se abrió y salió una Ino muy visible.

— ¿Así que, ustedes, perras se fueron a divertir sin mi? —preguntó, interrumpiendo a Sakura cuando ella iba a desabrochar su camisa.

Maldita sea, Ino.

—Hinata se la pasó increíble. Yo sufrí por ella y me la debe a lo grande.

Realmente no le había gustado... y comenzaba a desabrocharse la camisa de nuevo.

—Itachi no estuvo tan mal. Simplemente comenzó su noche invitando a otra chica a salir mientras esperaba por Sakura. Llegamos en esa parte. Sakura lo manejó brillante y cómicamente, pero él es un idiota.

¿Itachi invitó a alguien más? ¿Acaso el chico no vio lo que Sakura vestía? Maldita sea. Puede que no tenga que preocuparme de esto en absoluto. Él era un idiota. El último botón de la camisa de Sakura se vino abajo y la dejó caer al suelo. Me moví para poder hundirme en la cama y mirar.

—Está emocionada por la noche del viernes. No lo quiere admitir, pero yo lo sé —dijo Hinata, recogiendo la camisa desechada de Sakura y tirándola hacia ella.

—¿Cambiaste de opinión acerca de chicos de la banda? —Preguntó Ino.

No estaba seguro de lo que quería decir, pero me gustaría preguntárselo en cuanto ella saliera de aquí.

Sakura levantó un hombro y yo oré por todo lo que era sagrado, que se quitara ese sujetador rosa. Esto podría ser considerado una invasión a su privacidad, pero yo era la Muerte, maldita sea. Debería tener algunos privilegios.

—He decidido no juzgar un libro por su cubierta. No puede lastimarme darle a Sasori Akasuna una oportunidad.

—Él puede querer más que una oportunidad —murmuró Ino para mis oídos solamente.

Sakura comenzó a desabrocharse la falda.

Sí, por favor.

—Voy a ir a ducharme. Ustedes siéntanse libres para hablar de mí, porque sé que lo harán —Les informó Sakura y se dirigió al baño justo antes de que su falda se deslizara por sus piernas y cayera al suelo. Tuve la tentación de seguirla allí, pero eso sería un error. Ella se pondría furiosa si lo supiera. Miré a Ino, quien parecía a punto de echarse a reír de mí.

* * *

 _ **Whatsername1: Hahahaha cariño. definitivamente eres la principal razón que me motiva a seguir con esta larga adaptación.**_

 _ **Adrit126, Guest, Lybra, Yuu. Todos y cada uno de los que siguen esta historia.**_

 _ **Adoro los comentarios de cada uno de mis lectores, en serio, los aprecio muchisimo.**_

 _ **Dado que hay muy pocos fanfics Sasosaku me he puesto la tarea de adaptar varios libros y escribir varias ideas con esta pareja. Espero les agrade y me acompañen en el camino.**_

 _ **Nos leemos**_.


	23. Ceaseless: Capitulo 6

.

.

 _Adaptación "Ceaseless" por Abbi Glines_

* * *

 **[Ceaseless]**

* * *

¿La muerte o su Alma Gemela?

* * *

Capítulo 6

 **Sakura**

 _"Me quedo fuera de vista y sólo te susurro a ti._

 _Palabras que no puedo decir. Palabras que tu no necesitas escuchar._

 _Palabras que no puedo evitar que se enreden en mi camino._

 _Ahora, no puedo estar solo. Ahora, no puedo ignorar que estoy bajo tu influencia._

 _Me has reclamado y no me importa quién lo sepa._

 _Me has reclamado y no me importa quién lo vea._

 _Estoy debilitado y me fortalezco en tus brazos._

 _Me has reclamado y necesito sentirte cerca._

 _Te quedas con ganas de más de lo que jamás podría comprender._

 _Yo estoy indefenso, necesitando ceder a cada una de tus órdenes._

 _Esperar ver tu sonrisa me está consumiendo y atando mis manos._

 _Nada de lo que ofrezco podría ser digno de tu amor._

 _Es un milagro que me vieras y no huyeras nunca._

 _Pasaré toda mi vida tratando de ser el hombre que tu crees que soy._

 _Ahora, no puedo estar solo. Ahora, no puedo ignorar que estoy bajo tu influencia._

 _Te has hecho cargo de mí y ahora, no puedo ignorar lo que me has mostrado._

 _Me has reclamado y no me importa quién lo sepa._

 _Me has reclamado y no me importa quién lo vea._

 _Estoy debilitado y me fortalezco en tus brazos._

 _Me has reclamado y necesito sentirte cerca._

 _Mantienes el fuego dentro de tu mirada._

 _Hipnotizas a todos los que entran en tu laberinto._

 _No sé nada de tus pensamientos, pero tengo que tomar el sol en el calor de tus rayos._

 _Nada de lo que haces podría ser malo._

 _Eres por siempre perfecta en todo sentido._

 _Ahora, no puedo estar solo. Ahora, estoy bajo tu influencia._

 _Te has hecho cargo de mí y ahora, no puedo ignorar lo que te he mostrado._

 _Me has reclamado y no me importa quién lo sepa._

 _Me has reclamado y no me importa quién lo vea._

 _Estoy debilitado y me fortalezco en tus brazos._

 _Me has reclamado y necesito sentirte cerca."_

 _Estoy debilitado y me fortalezco en tus brazos._

 _Me has reclamado y necesito sentirte cerca"_

 _._

La música inquietantemente dulce se reprodujo una y otra vez en la oscuridad. No podía abrir mis ojos, pero no me sentía asustada. Sabía que me encontraba a salvo. Las palabras me calmaron y, finalmente, caí en un sueño profundo. Brillantes ojos ambar que resplandecían contra la noche fueron las últimas cosas que recordé.

—¡LEVÁNTATE! Eres como el muerto durmiendo. Lo juro. Saca tu perezoso culo fuera. Tenemos clase en diez minutos —me gritaba Hinata mientras me golpeaba con su almohada.

Gemí, di la vuelta, y bloqueé la embestida de la almohada de plumas. La dulce Hinata de nuestra infancia se habia convertido en una bocazas.

—Estoy despierta. Puedes parar ahora.

—Ya era hora. He intentado todo lo demás. He estado despierta durante más de una hora. Tu estúpido despertador se aseguró de despertarme. ¿Cómo has podido dormir a pesar de ese molesto pitido?

—¿He dormido a pesar de que sonó el despertador? —pregunté sentándome y entrecerrando los ojos a los rayos del sol.

Era pasada de las ocho. No llegaría a mi clase de Literatura a tiempo. Mierda. Gran primera impresión.

—Sí, lo hiciste. Eso nunca ha sucedido. ¿Qué hiciste, tomaste una pastilla para dormir?

Me puse de pie y me estiré.

—No, sólo dormí muy bien. —Me detuve y pensé en la extraña oscuridad y la música. La voz y la canción—. Soñé con una canción —dije, después me detuve. Hinata pensaría que había perdido la cabeza.

—No hay tiempo para hablar sobre canciones en este momento. Aquí, ponte esto y ve a cepillar tus apestosos dientes. Tenemos que irnos. Menos mal que te ves bien sin maquillaje.

Hinata metió un par de pantalones cortos y una camisa en mis brazos y me llevó al cuarto de baño. Supongo que no le contaría de mi canción. Aunque, quería contárselo a alguien.

* * *

Sasori no se encontraba en clase de literatura. Me decepciono que no se hubiera presentado y cargado mis libros, pero me sentí aliviada porque pude concentrarme en mis estudios. Ser capaz de escuchar y concentrarme aseguraría que pasara este curso. El primer día y ya teníamos una asignación. También tuvimos que trabajar en equipo. No es mi punto fuerte. Tres chicas y tres chicos por grupo. Tuvimos que leer tres diferentes obras de literatura sobre autodestrucción de hombres. Luego tuvimos que escribir un punto de vista femenino del artículo y un punto de vista masculino como los hombres de las historias autodestructivas. También tuvimos que identificar con quién podríamos relacionarlos en la actualidad y describir cómo esta autodestrucción afecta la política.

Metí mis libros en mi mochila y me dirigí a la pizarra para leer los trabajos en grupo. Cada persona de nuestro grupo tenía una dirección de correo electrónico junto a su nombre para que pudiéramos contactarnos una vez que hubiéramos leído el primer libro, Ethan Frome.

Di un paso adelante. Yo ya había leído ese libro. La fila fue disminuyendo, ya que varias personas se marcharon sin mirar. Caminé y escaneé la lista de mi nombre.

Keith Fromer

Sakura Haruno

Jessi Gilheart

Jackson Driver

Sasori Akasuna

Maddy McGowin

Y es que era curioso que nuestros nombres fuesen los únicos con apellido japones. Podían reconocernos enseguida. Pero nuestro aspecto era todo muy alejado de el estereotipo.

Mezcla de razas. Pense de manera cómica.

Dejé de leer los nombres y miré detrás de mí. ¿Por qué estaba el nombre de Sasori en esta lista? No venía a esta clase. ¿O sí? La chica detrás de mí se aclaró la garganta de manera irritada. Tomé una foto rápida de las personas de mi grupo y de sus direcciones de correo electrónico con mi iPhone y me fui.

¿Sasori se había saltado la clase?

* * *

 **Sasori**

Para cuando terminé con las almas, ya era demasiado tarde para ir a clase de literatura con Sakura. Odiaba perder la oportunidad de sentarme junto a ella, pero me quedé hasta tarde a cantarle para que se durmiera. Eso era algo que extrañaba. No me atreví a irme hasta que supe que dormía pacíficamente.

Las puertas del edificio de Inglés se abrieron y Sakura vino caminando con el ceño fruncido en su rostro. No me gustaba que fuera infeliz. Salí de mi escondite hacia su camino.

—¡Oh! Sasori. Estás aquí. —Parecía sorprendida.

—Sí. ¿Esperabas que te abandonara? —le pregunté en broma.

Su ceño se desvaneció y me sonrió. Eso estaba mejor.

—Me siento curiosa en cuanto a por qué perdiste el primer día de Literatura.

Ella había visto la lista. Pasaríamos tiempo juntos, también. Cuanto más tiempo pudiera pasar con ella, mejor. Ahora que sabía que no se encontraba realmente impresionada con Itachi, podía respirar un poco más tranquilo.

—Me quedé despierto hasta tarde. Me pondré al día.

—Tomé notas. Tengo algo de tiempo antes de encontrarme con Hinata. Si quieres ir a tomar un café o ir a una mesa de picnic, yo podría darte todo lo que te has perdido —ofreció.

Preferiría ir a un lugar más privado, pero no era una posibilidad. Nunca sería capaz de explicar cómo podía colarme en su habitación tan fácilmente, y que yo no tenía una habitación para que ella se colara dentro.

Eso era algo que realmente necesitaba rectificar. Necesitaba un lugar para, por lo menos, parecer como si viviera allí. Seguiría curiosa y hasta saber que me quisiera no podría decirle quién era yo realmente. No creo que me acepte si le explico mi existencia precipitadamente.

La biblioteca. Podríamos tener privacidad.

—¿Qué te parece la biblioteca? —pregunté. Sus ojos se iluminaron.

—Perfecto. Tenemos que conseguir una copia de Ethan Frome si no lo has leído.

Podríamos fingir que necesito la copia de Ethan Frome.

—Vamos a buscar ese libro —le contesté.

Sakura asintió y empezó a caminar hacia la biblioteca. Le tomé la mochila. Odiaba verla llevarla a su alrededor. Se veía tan pesada sobre sus hombros.

—Yo me encargo. Muéstrame el camino —dije cuando me miró.

Se sonrojó y murmuró un «gracias» mientras se dirigió hacia la gran construcción de piedra de tres pisos que, yo sabía, tenían un muy tranquilo y aislado ambiente. Lo había comprobado ya.

Abrí una de las enormes puertas dobles y dejé a Sakura caminar en el interior.

—Ve a la planta superior —susurré y asentí hacia la escalera a nuestra izquierda.

Sakura no discutió. Hizo lo indicado y la seguí. La vista de su pequeño y lindo trasero en los shorts que vestía hoy hacía esta idea aún mejor. Llegó a la planta superior y me miró.

—¿A dónde?

—Hay un área de estudio en la parte trasera que esta generalmente vacía, podamos hablar sin molestar nadie —Expliqué.

No había nadie allí. Si alguien estuviera allí, ya me había preparado para convencerlos de irse.

—¿Tienes otra clase hoy? Esta era la última para mí —preguntó Sakura mientras sacaba una silla y se sentaba.

—Ya he terminado por el día también, así que no hay necesidad de apresurase —contesté. Quería todo el tiempo que pudiera pasar aquí solo con ella.

—Bien, genial. —Sonrió y sacó su libro de Literatura y un cuaderno—. Mi escritura puede ser desordenada cuando trato de escribir rápido. Se supone que recibiré una portátil la semana que viene. Mamá va a enviármela. Hasta entonces, tengo que hacer garabatos en todo.

Tendría que pasar una semana sin un ordenador portátil. Sabía que sería difícil para ella. Quería que tuviera algo para escribir. A Sakura le gusta tomar a fondo sus notas. Ella no sería capaz de hacer eso con una pluma y papel.

—Tengo un ordenador portátil que no estoy usando. Eres bienvenida a tomarlo prestado hasta que llegue el tuyo.

Sus ojos se iluminaron.

—¿En serio? ¿Tienes uno extra?

No tenía un ordenador portátil, pero iría a comprar uno tan pronto como me fuera de aquí.

—Es todo tuyo.

—Gracias. Eres un salvavidas. Esa es una oferta tan dulce. Te prometo que cuidaré de él.

La expresión en su rostro me hizo querer comprarle cinco portátiles y todo lo que ella quisiera.

—Sobre el concierto del viernes por la noche… —comenzó. Por favor, no dejes que me cancele ahora. La quiero allí.

—¿A qué hora tenemos que estar allí? ¿Tú te irás temprano y calentaras?

—El concierto comienza a las ocho, pero vamos a calentar alrededor de las cinco. Luego nos relajaremos y pasaremos el rato detrás del escenario hasta el momento del espectáculo.

—Oh, guau. ¿A qué hora tenemos que estar ahí?

No me encontraba preparado para esa pregunta por el momento. Yo quería que viniera a mi práctica conmigo, y dejar que Hinata llegara con Ino más tarde.

—¿Rechazarías mi petición de viajar conmigo, practicar y quedarte toda la noche conmigo?

No respondió de inmediato. Vi como una serie de emociones cruzó su rostro.

—Um, bueno. ¿Qué pasará con Hinata e Ino? ¿Pueden venir temprano, también?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, ellas llegaran un poco más tarde.

La quería sin su pandilla.

—Oh —respondió y se mordió el labio inferior varias veces antes de mirarme de nuevo—. ¿Estarías bien si sólo vengo con ellas? Hinata ansía esto e Ino todavía la pone nerviosa. Además, mientras estés calentando voy a estar sola.

Traté de no dejar que la decepción se mostrara en mi rostro.

—De acuerdo, Sakura. Lo que te haga sentir cómoda. —Recordándome a mí mismo no presionarla. Yo quería recuperar lo que teníamos. Pero para Sakura yo todavía era un chico que acababa de conocer. Uno del que no estaba segura si confiar.

—Muy bien, gracias —respondió y comenzó a sacar más papeles de su mochila. Olvidé que vinimos aquí para ponerme al día en lo que me perdí en clase—. Como dije, tomé notas, pero tomé probablemente más de lo necesario. Puedes mirar por encima y anotar los puntos destacados. Voy a ir a buscar una copiadora y hacerte una copia del plan de estudios. Ah, y buscaré el libro, también. —Se detuvo y se dirigió a las escaleras. Me recosté en mi silla y cerré los ojos. Un día, me gustaría tenerla de vuelta.


End file.
